UN SINO CAPRICHOSO
by MouriKudo
Summary: Ran se fue a estudiar a Australia. Allí conoció a John, que la mantenía, a ella y a su hija. Sin embargo, años después vuelve a Japón y tiene que encontrarse con todas las personas a las que quería y resolver situaciones del pasado. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre con Shinichi? DC no me pertenece. ¡Ansío vuestros comentarios!
1. VUELTA A TOKIO

_**¡Hola! Seguramente alguien se preguntará por qué borré esta historia. Pues bien, un día me metí en mi cuenta y me había desaparecido todo: mi foto de perfil, esta historia y la segunda parte. Cada vez que las intentaba volver a subir me daba error, así que he estado intentándolo durante mucho tiempo hasta que hoy por fin ¡lo he conseguido! He leído todos los capítulos, corregido algunos errores de haber escrito mal, por ejemplo, y en menos de dos semanas subiré la segunda parte, por exámenes principalmente. No tengo tiempo :S Lo dicho, siento muchísimo las molestias. Aunque los títulos de los capítulos no coincidan con los de la otra vez, perdonadme, que no me acuerdo del que les puse a algunos :D**_

**CAPÍTULO 1- VUELTA A TOKIO **

En Australia, una joven de 25 años se acababa de levantar para empezar, como de costumbre, el lunes, soleado y bastante caluroso. A su lado dormía su novio y una habitación más allá, una niña de pelo marrón y ojos azules de unos siete años

-John, las siete, es hora de levantarse- La chica estaba algo despeinada, sus mechones caían sobre sus perfectos hombros- ¡John!- Lo mecía para que se levantase

-Mmmhpph...Ya voy, Ran- El chico, castaño y de ojos verdes, se levantó a duras penas- Ya voy...- Bostezó

-¡Venga!- Dijo cariñosamente- Voy a despertar a Keiko- Ran se puso su corto gris y fino albornoz, se calzó las zapatillas para andar por casa y se dirigió a la habitación de la niña- Cariño- Dijo en tono suave- Keiko, tienes que ir a clase, despierta- Le besó la frente. La niña, ante ese beso lleno de cariño de su madre, hizo el intento de levantarse, pero volvió a caerse a la cama del sueño que tenía- ¡Pero bueno!- Ran se volvió y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por todas partes, los brazos, el cuello, la tripa...hasta que al final su hija no tuvo más remedio que levantarse de la cama- Te esperamos abajo, no tardes, hija- Le cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras- Ya se está levantando- Dijo Ran mientras se hacía una coleta y entraba en la cocina. En ella se encontraba su novio, John, preparándose un café

-Perfecto...

-¿Estás con el café? Iré a hacer las tostadas- Ran se estiró para coger, de un mueble de arriba, unos platos. Se vio, sin embargo, sorprendida por unas manos que le oprimían las caderas- Oh...

-Vamos, mi Ran, ya sabes que me apetece mucho, no puedes negarte

-...Hoy tengo un caso, hace poco que me saqué la carrera de derecho y necesito coger práctica yendo a casos, ¿recuerdas?

-Ya, pero...- John posó su cara en el hombro de la chica, aspirando su aroma y su fragancia, a frutas- dentro de poco seremos marido y mujer, más te vale complacerme...

-Que...no...- Keiko bajaba las escaleras y se oían sus pasos desde la cocina, por lo que John se separó de Ran- Keiko- La niña apareció por la puerta- Ya estás aquí, cariño. Siéntate o llegarás tarde, ¿me oyes?- La niña, todavía bastante somnolienta, asintió y se sentó para comerse su desayuno apresuradamente puesto que no faltaba nada para que el autobús del colegio pasara a recogerla.

Pasaron cinco minutos en silencio. Únicamente se oía cómo mordía Keiko. Cinco minutos de tensión entre los dos adultos, en los que Ran intentaba no mirar a John, por lo que empezó a lavar los platos, aunque esa tarea se la dejaban normalmente al lavavajillas, pero todo por la causa '¡PI PI!' El autobús

-Corre cielo, ya está aquí el autobús- Ran cogió su mochila y se la puso en los hombros a su hija. Por fin, salió por la puerta pegando un portazo bastante sonoro. Ran retomó su tarea de lavar los platos.- Ah...- John volvió a cogerla por la cintura

-Ran...Vamos, sabes que lo estás deseando- Él la obligó a que le mirara de frente. Ella intentó pegarle un bofetón en plena cara pero él, que fue más rápido, le sujetó las muñecas- No, no, no...Mala chica...- Él le apretó con más fuerza la muñeca y la cintura y le estampó contra una encimera, haciendo que se subiera encima

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!- Pero él no tenía intención de dejarla- ¡He dicho que me sueltes!

-Jamás...- Él le besó los labios con gran fiereza, devorando cualquier palabra de negación que ella pudiera articular

-Para..., por favor- Ran intentaba zafarse por todos los medios. Él volvió a besarla- John...he dicho que me sueltes y que pares. Alguien podría vernos en la cocina, u oirnos

-Tranquila...no lo creo- Él bajó la cortina de la ventana de la cocina- Solucionado. Tú solamente relájate y disfruta del momento, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ah...qui...quieto- La voz de Ran se tambaleaba por las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos y por cómo estaba empezando a temblar

'DING DONG' Llamaron a la puerta

-¿John? Tenemos que irnos- Era su socio del trabajo- Tenemos una reunión a primera hora, ¿recuerdas? No te hagas el remilgado, tenemos que darnos prisa

-Es verdad- John soltó a Ran- Lo siento, nena, pero tengo que irme a trabajar. Quéhaceres de un hombre poderoso, de un jefe de una gran multinacional del país- Cogió su chaqueta y se la puso, agarró su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta- Pero esta noche, tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente- Le guiñó un ojo y salió de la gran casa. Ran, ya sola, se dejó caer ya que del susto no podía mantenerse en pie, sus piernas no le hacían ningún caso. Se quedó llorando en el suelo, totalmente desmoronada y aterrorizada, sola.

Un mes después, una rica heredera se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando a su mejor amiga

-¡Ran!- Movía la mano en el aire- ¡Ran! Qué bien que ya has llegado- Le dio un gran y fuerte abrazo- ¿Keiko?- Ran asintió- ¡Tu hija!- También le dio un gran abrazo, se puso a su altura y le dijo-: Soy tu tía Sonoko- Le sonrió y se volvió a levantar- Por cierto, menos mal que al final no te casas con ¿John?

-Sonoko, es un tema delicado que me gustaría hablar en otro momento, si no te importa. Además, ahora me queda una intensa jornada de mudanza. Menos mal que mi amiga me va a ayudar, ¿verdad?

-¡Pues claro! Para eso he venido

Cerca de la antigua agencia de detectives Mouri, Ran se compró por internet un adosado totalmente nuevo de estilo completamente occidental

-¡Uau! Ran, esta casa es impresionante. ¡Ya me estoy imaginando aquí una gran fiesta de inauguración con todos los muebles de último modelo que vamos a comprar!

-Sonoko

-¡Y con los papeles de pared...!

-Sonoko...

-¿Eh?

-No va a haber ninguna fiesta

-¿Cómo que no...?- Sonoko mostró su cara de desilusión

-Mamá...- Keiko dijo

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa, cielo?- Se agachó

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos en Japón, cariño- Ran le acarició el pelo- Mira, ese- Ran señaló una habitación- va a ser tu cuarto. ¿Te gustaría verlo?

-¡Sí!- La niña se precipitó a lo que sería su nuevo cuarto

-Pueden ser terriblemente agotadores, ¿eh? Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu hija? Que no te he preguntado

-¡Perfectamente! Ahora está haciendo deberes, me ha salido estudiosa, ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Pero dime, después de que te intentara forzar la última vez

-¡Shh! Más bajo. Keiko está aquí al lado

-Perdona. Bueno- Sonoko bajó la voz- desde la última vez que intento forzarte, ¿qué pasó? Dijiste que me lo dirías cuando llegaras, y de eso ya hace un mes

-Verás...

FLASHBACK

**Ran llegó a su casa bien entrada la tarde. Como todos los días, dejó las llaves en el estante de la entrada y el abrigo en un perchero cercano a la puerta. Concretamente ese mismo día, después de todo lo acontecido esa mañana, se sentó en uno de sus sofás a pensar sobre su vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Desde cuándo había cambiado John? Cierto, no había cambiado, siempre había sido así. Ahora, le ofrecen a ella un traslado a Japón para continuar allí su trabajo. No sabía qué hacer, quería volver y salir de allí, con su hija, claro pero a lo mejor John se lo impedía. Resignada, se levantó y se fue a la cocina, donde se abrió una botella de vino y se sirvió un poco en una copa. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras los últimos rayos de sol del día alumbraban su cara. Pronto se casarían, es decir, sería su esposa. ¿Por qué había aceptado? Ah, ya, por su hija, para poder darle una vida digna**

**'DING DONG'**

**-¿Quién podrá ser?- Se quejó Ran en voz alta un poco borracha. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió de mala gana**

**-¿Ran? ¿Ran Mouri?**

**-Sí, ¿quién es?**

**-Soy Matthew, un compañero de trabajo de John. Tenía que decirle a usted que, sintiéndolo mucho, su marido...su futuru marido...ha fallecido en un, en un accidente de tráfico. Lo siento mucho**

**-¿Qué?- Ran no sabía si lo que sentía era pena o alegría. En teoría tenía que estar triste, ¿verdad? Pues no. Estaba más que feliz, por muy feo que suene eso**

**-¿Necesita ayuda o algo?**

**-No, gracias, estaré bien- Cerró la puerta dejando al hombre descompuesto por la reacción tan rara de Ran**

FIN FLASHBACK

-Ya si que no podía quedarme allí. Lo tenía claro, tenía que volver a mi país, a Japón. Además, era lo que más deseaba en este mundo

-Pero si lo que querías es volver, ¿por qué te fuiste?

-Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Mi madre me dijo que me fuera a estudiar derecho al extranjero, más concretamente a Australia, allí tenían un gran programa de estudios; y para allá que me fui

-...¿Cómo le vas a decir a Shinichi que Keiko es en realidad su hija?

-¿Cómo? Muy fácil, no tengo en mente decírselo

-Pero...- Ran se reincorporó- Ran- Ella miró a su amiga

-Dime

-Aquí estoy, para lo que quieras y lo que necesites- Sonrió levemente al tener a su amiga tan cerca otra vez

-Gracias, de verdad. ¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos!

-¡Podrías haberte puesto en contacto conmigo!

-John no me dejaba llamaros ni nada por el estilo; ni mensajes, ni cartas...Lo tenía controlado todo. Sabía que como Keiko no era hija suya, podría manipularme con eso. Y lo consiguió- Sonoko miraba a su amiga apenada

-¡Mamá!- Keiko salió de su habitación- ¿Por qué hemos venido a Japón? ¿Es ya definitivo?- Las dos se sobresaltaron

-Sí y el por qué...Verás, cielo, papá John no es tu padre. Tu verdadero padre es japonés, detective- Le tocaba el pelo mientras le explicaba el tema tan delicado, más o menos- Tú te pareces bastante a él. Cada vez que te veo me recuerdas a él- Ran sonrió melancólica- Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora

En otra parte de Tokio, un detective con la capacidad de enamorar a cualquier chica por su atractivo natural, estaba ordenando su cuarto cuando alguien llamó a su puerta

-¿Se puede?

-¿Eh? Sí, pasa, Megumi- Megumi era la novia de Shinichi, pelirroja con ojos claros y solía llevar siempre ropa que reafirmara sus curvas. En este caso llevaba un vestido azul ajustado de tirantes

-Jo, ¿aún no estás listo? Se supone que iríamos al cine hoy

-Sí, disculpa, me he retrasado un poco- Shinichi dejó de ordenar- Dame cinco minutos. ¡Diez! Como mucho

-Claro... Te espero abajo, ¿de acuerdo?- Le besó la mejilla al detective y se bajó a la calle. En realidad Shinichi dejó de buscar, no de ordenar. Dejó de buscar algo muy significativo para él


	2. LA CONVENCIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 2- LA CONVENCIÓN**

-Bien- Dijo Sonoko- esto ya está

-Sí, muchas gracias, Sonoko- Le sonrió- Al final se nos has hecho bastante tarde. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar aquí el día entero

-¡No te preocupes por nada! Me gusta haber pasado un día con mi mejor amiga después de tanto tiempo pero sí, supongo que debería irme ya. Mañana nos vemos, ¿no?

-Mañana tengo una convención, ¿no te lo dije? Van a ir algunas personas destacadas en derecho, literatura y cosas por el estilo

-Oh y ¿Crees que estará...?

-¿Quién?

-Cierto detective...Se ha hecho bastante famoso aquí en Japón

-No creo además, yo ya le he olvidado, más me conviene

-¿Y qué harás con Keiko?

-Tendré que dejársela a mi padre ya que mi madre también va a ir- Suspiró- Supongo que tendré que llevárla conmigo

-¿Sabes? Todo esto no hubiera pasado si hubieras ido a hablar con Shinichi...

-¡Ya basta! ¡Para! Es suficiente...- Sonoko se quedó estática- Lo siento es que he estado sometida a mucha presión últimamente en mi vida y tiene que salir por algún lado

-Será mejor que me vaya. Nos veremos mañana entonces, ¿no?- Ran asintió mientras estaba apoyada en una mesa- Lo siento...por todo. Pero ya verás que todo va a ir a mejor- Ran volvió a asentir y Sonoko cerró la puerta

-Mamá, ¿no hay nada de cenar? Tengo hambre. Además, si mi verdadero padre está aquí en Japón y no lo conozco, ¿cuándo voy a conocerle? ¡Tengo ya ganas!

-Keiko- Ran se giró y se puso a su altura apoyando sus rodillas en el suelo- Ahora mismo las cosas son algo complicadas para mamá- Ran se quedó mirando a su hija fijamente y volvió a ver al detective en ella- Mañana- Decía mientras le deshacía la trenza que llevaba- Vamos a ir a un sitio y tienes que portarte muy bien, ¿vale?

-Sí, mamá. Pero dime una cosa- Decía la niña con su voz dulce- ¿Entonces vamos a vivir aquí en Japón ya para siempre?

-Esa es mi intención, sí. Anda, vete a dormir ya que es tarde- La niña salió corriendo y Ran le pego cariñosamente en la espalda para darle impulso- ¡Descansa!- La niña cerró la puerta

Ran se dio la vuelta y sacó de un cajón dos papeles. Uno era la invitación de la boda de ella con John y la otra era la invitación que le llegó a Australia que le ofrecía asistir a la convención del día siguiente

_Nos llena de regocijo invitarles a la unión matrimonial entre John Stevenson y Ran Mouri que tendrá lugar el próximo 30 de julio en la Iglesia de Santa Catalina, Sydney, Australia. Rogamos confirmar asistencia_

"¡Já!" pensó Ran "Ya todo se ha acabado. ¿Rogamos confirmar asistencia? ¿Regocijo? Qué palabras tan ostentosas, todo fue idea de John...menudo imbécil" Después de leer el contenido del primer papel, leyó el contenido del segundo, la otra opción

_La asociación de intelectuales que se celebra cada año en Tokio, Japón, tiene el placer de invitarle, Ran Mouri, a la convención que tendrá lugar el próximo 3 de julio. Un cordial saludo._

"Definitivamente estaba equivocada, ¿cómo pude aceptar a casarme con ese miserable? Supongo que todo lo hice por ella" Ran miró el cuarto de su hija, se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente una vez que estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente "Descansa" esbozó una sonrisa de tranquilidad después de ocho años tensos. Volvió a la cocina, cogió la invitación de boda, la estrujó hasta que quedó comprimida en forma de pelota y la tiró a la papelera sin pensárselo dos veces

A la mañana siguiente, Ran se encontraba al pie de las escaleras de su casa, esperando a su hija, a que se vistiera

-¡Keiko! ¡Llegaremos tarde! ¡Date prisa!- Ran se había puesto un vestido verde oscuro que le quedaba por encima de las rodillas con unos tacones negros y un bolso pequeño a juego- ¡Keiko!

-¡Ya voy mamá!- La niña por fin salió de su habitación con una falda azul y una camiseta blanca- Ya podemos irnos- La niña bajaba botando literalmente en las escaleras

En la recepción del establecimiento en el que se celebraba la convención se encontraba una gran cantidad de licenciados en literatura, abogados y demás personas eruditas. Entre ellas estaba Shinichi con sus padres y su novia ya que permitían llevar a un acompañante. Los padres de Shinichi eran invitados casi todos los años y Shinichi era ya el segundo año que iba consecutivo

-De verdad, no sé qué va a pasar este año, siempre es lo mismo

-Shin-chan, no seas tan negativo, a lo mejor te encuentras alguna que otra sorpresa

-¿Sorpresa? ¡Qué tontería! Mamá...siempre pasa lo mismo, nunca hay nada nuevo...

-Bueno, no pasa nada, luego podemos ir a pasárnoslo bien- Dijo su novia- tú ya me entiendes- Sonrió

Unos metros más allá, Ran entraba con su hija. Entregó al hombre que se encontraba en la puerta la invitación y pasó con la cabeza bien alta con su hija de la mano

-Bien, tengo que ir al baño, ¿quieres venir?

-...¡No!

-¿No?

-No, yo me quedo aquí, ya soy mayor, ¿sabes?- Ran rió

-Está bien pero ten cuidado, ¿vale?

-Sí, mamá- Sonrió

Cuando tres minutos después Ran salió del baño, buscó a su hija en el lugar en el que la había dejado, pero no estaba

-¿Keiko? ¿Dónde estás?- Ran empezó a ponerse algo nerviosa por no encontrar a su hija- ¿Keiko?- Miró por todas partes, pero no contó con que un poco más allá, cuatro persona empezaban a reirse por los comentarios tan ingenuos de una niña- ¿Eh?- Ran se paró en seco- Keiko...- Ran se fue directamente a donde estaba su hija, sin percatarse de con quién estaba- ¡Keiko! ¡Te he dicho que no te movieras! ¿Tú sabes el susto que me has dado?

-Sí, no, yo, lo siento- La niña agachó la cabeza pero en el fondo sabía que su madre nunca la regañaba en grandes proporciones- estaba aquí, hablando

-Ya veo, ya pero me habías prometido que no te moverías, ¿entiendes? ¿me oyes?- Ran cogió a su hija por los hombros y la zarandeaba para que respondiera y reaccionara pero paró en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaba exagerando. La abrazó rápidamente y se levantó, quedando enfrentada a las cuatro personas

-¿Ran? No me digas que eres tú ¡Eres tú!- Dijo Shinichi

-Shinichi...sí. Oh, si son Yukiko y Yusaku, cuánto tiempo

-¡Ran!- Yukiko la abrazó, por lo que casi se le cae el contenido de la copa que ella tenía en la mano- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Preguntó Yukiko entusiasmada

-Me han invitado este año ya que hace poco llevé unos cuantos casos importantes y los gané. Si me disculpáis, tengo que, tenemos que irnos.

-¡Ya nos veremos!

-Uh, claro, supongo- Esbozó una sonrisa forzada y se fue con su hija

-Mamá, ¿qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Keiko cuando se iban alejando

-Nada, nada

Allí se quedaron los cuatro; Shinichi, su novia y sus padres

-¿Qué hace aquí Ran?- Preguntó Yusaku

-¿No lo sabíais? Ran es abogada desde hace ya unos cuantos años y la han invitado por todo el prestigio que estaba empezando a tener en Australia. Allí se ha hecho bastante conocida, ¿no os habíais enterado?- Contestó Yukiko

-No...

-Disculpen un momento- Un señor un tanto mayor intentaba captar la atención de la gente subido en el escenario- Por favor, préstenme atención- El señor se hacía notar sobre un murmullo de gente- Por favor, gracias. Tengo el placer de presentarles a una mujer que últimamente ha obtenido bastante fama y relevancia en el mundo de la abogacía. Permítanme presentarles a Ran Mouri, recibámosla con un gran aplauso- La gente empezaba a aplaudir

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?- Preguntó Ran en voz alta

-¡Vamos mamá!- Le incitaba su hija

-Pero...Escúchame, quédate aquí, ¿me entiendes?

-Yo...

-Haz lo que te digo, Keiko- Su hija asintió y Ran subió al escenario. En el camino todo el mundo aplaudía y sonreía emocionados y expectantes por saber qué es lo que le iba a contar aquella mujer. Cuando Ran llegó al escenario, concretamente al atril, empezó a hablar-: Bueno pues...¿y ahora qué digo?- Preguntó Ran con una simpatía natural. La gente empezó a reirse. Lógicamente, no se había preparado nada para decir pues no se esperaba que la iban a mandar salir al escenario, pero cogió el toro por los cuernos y utilizó parte del carisma que adquirió años atrás- La verdad no me esperaba salir así que no tengo nada preparado pero si me lo permitís, puedo contaros un poco de mi historia. ¿Os parece? Bueno, yo me fui a Australia a estudiar una carrera universitaria para ser abogada, como mi madre, en realidad fue ella la que me recomendó irme. Allí bueno, pues tras cinco años conseguí mi título y me dispuse a ir de caso en caso para bueno, para coger práctica. Sin darme cuenta empecé a ser conocida por todo el mundo allí por los casos que conseguía ganar; todo el mundo acudía a mi, incluso defendía a famosos de vez en cuando...

-Oh, veo que tenemos una pregunta entre los asistentes- Dijo el señor mayor que no se había bajado del escenario- ¿Sí?

-Sí, hola encantado- Dijo uno. Todo el mundo lo miraba- Quería saber qué fue de su vida sentimental, se rumoreaba que tenía un novio con el que estaba a punto de casarse, ¿no es así?

-Bueno eso...

FLASHBACK

Ran se encontraba en una discoteca para liviar algunas tensiones después de los exámenes de la universidad con algunas de las amigas que había hecho. Todo el mundo bailaba y la música sonaba a todo volumen

-¡Ran, Ran!- Le gritaba una de las amigas para que la oyera por encima de la música- ¡Mira ese!- Ran dejó de beber de su vaso- Te está mirando tanto que se le van a salir los ojos de sus órbitas, ¿qué te parece?

-Es mono, bueno, es muy guapo sí, pero...

-¿Pero? ¡Disfruta de la vida y ve a presentarte! ¡Lánzate!- Le dio una palmadita en la espalda- ¡No espera, espera, viene él!- Así era, el chico, que estaba rodeado por sus amigos, se reincorporó y se acercó al grupo de amigas de Ran con unos andares provocativos y con una mirada ardiente

-Hola, soy John- Se paró ante Ran

-Yo Ran, encantada

-Oye Ran, te he estado mirando un rato y...¿qué te parece si nos vamos tú y yo a algún lugar...solos?

-Mmmm...bueno, no sé

-¡Vamos Ran!- Le incitaban sus amigas- ¡Disfruta!

-...Está bien, ¿no?- Ran le sonrió

Al cabo de una hora, los dos estaban en la calle dirigiéndose a la casa de él

-Espero que te guste mi casa- Él sacó la llave del bolsillo, la introdujo en la cerradura y la hizo pasar totalmente rápido

-Oh...

-Y ahora, a pasárselo aún mejor

-¿Eh?- Ran se vio acorralada por el cuerpo del australiano en una pared de su casa- ¿Qué haces?

-Solamente relájate- Él empezó a besarle el cuello delicadamente provocándole placer a Ran

-Ah...- Ella puso su mano en su cabeza, reliando sus dedos con los mechones de pelo de él- ¿Qué haces? Ah...

-Tranquila...- Él dejó de besarle el cuello para empezar a depositar sus labios en los de ella- ¿Te gusta?

-Yo...eh...Ah...- Los dos respiraban cada vez más fuerte y él pegaba el cuerpo al de ella cada vez más también- Pero...n..no p...puedo

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes?- Dijo él en medio del beso. Para que ella no se fuera, empezó a desabrocharle el sujetador introduciendo primero sus manos por debajo de su camiseta. Ella parecía no darse cuenta pero cuando ya Ran notó lo que hizo le pegó una bofetada en plena cara

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? Nos acabamos de conocer

-Sí, lo siento, perdona...

Con el tiempo, Ran y su hija se fueron a vivir con John, para poder obtener una fuente de ingresos al mes estables. Al principio él no aceptó a Ran por tener una hija pero poco a poco lo fue asimilando y aceptando y les ofreció a que se fueran a vivir con él. Unos meses después de que se conocieran ellos dos, John llegaba tarde a casa, Ran hacía horas que había llegado de la universidad y su hija estaba ya dormida. Ran escuchó cómo alguien metía la llave en la cerradura. Solamente podía ser él, así que se precipitó a la puerta para reprocharle algunas que otras cosas

-¡Ran! ¡Nena! ¡Ya estoy en casa!

-Shhh no grites, está Keiko dormida

-Ay, perdona...- John se tambaleaba un poco al andar

-¿Estás borracho?

-¿¡Borracho!? ¿Quién es aquí el borracho? ¡Yo no estoy borracho!

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso crees que está bien lo que estás haciendo? ¡Para ya! ¿No ves que...?- Ran se vio interrumpida por un bofetón que le pegó él en la mejilla, haciendo que ella volviera la cara

-¡Calla ya! Vamos a la cama y te perdono por todo

-¿Cómo?- Las lágrimas se empezaron a formar en los ojos de ella- ¿A la cama? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿No te lo imaginas?- John se relamió los labios y miró a Ran seductoramente

-Nooo...- La cogió y se la cargó al hombro derecho- ¡Suéltame!- Ran pataleaba para soltarse- ¡Déjame en el suelo! ¡Ahora!- Cuando llegaron a la cama, John la tiró bruscamente al colchón y empezó a quitarle el corto camisón que llevaba para dormir dejándola en ropa interior- Para

-¡Túmbate!- Ran no obedecía- ¡Túmbate he dicho! y calla...- Él le puso la mano en la boca para que callara y no emitiera ningún sonido que les pudiera descubrir- ¡Calla!

-Keiko...e..stá dormida al lado

-Mmmm...eso me excita más. ¿Cómo quieres? ¿Arriba o abajo?

-¿Eh?

-Mejor decido yo...

-No, no, no...- Él se tumbó encima de Ran, quien a su vez estaba tumbada bocabajo en la cama. Clavaba sus uñas en las sábanas para paliar el dolor que le estaba provocando John con sus estocadas mientras seguía con la boca cerrada por la mano de él-...mmmhpm...- Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas hasta las sábanas de la cama.

De ese día en adelante, John no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera esa y se convirtió en un acosador de la pobre Ran

FIN FLASHBACK

-¿Ran? ¿Señorita Mouri?- El señor mayor llamaba a Ran, que se había quedado petrificada, con la mirada perdida

-...eso son cosas privadas que no me gustaría contar, lo siento- Ran agachó la cabeza y dejó salir una mirada sombría

-Ese tipo de preguntas no están permitidas, esto es una conferencia profesional únicamente, les ruego que se abstengan de formular ese tipo de interrogantes

"¿Por qué se ha puesto Ran así de repente?" Shinichi había prestado total atención a todo lo sucedido desde que Ran subió al escenario

-¿Shinichi?

-¿Eh? ¿Sí?

-Estabas muy pensativo, ¿te ocurre algo?

-No, Megumi, en absoluto, estoy perfectamente- Sonrió

-¡Hala! ¡Globos de colores!- Keiko salió corriendo tras una mujer que llevaba los globos de una sala a otra pasando por la sala en la que todo lo acontecido estaba teniendo lugar.- ¡Globos!

-Bueno parece que si no hay más preguntas, daremos por concluida la intervención de la señorita Mouri- Ran ya no prestaba atención a su alrededor desde que recordó cómo empezó su historia con su fallecido exnovio John

-...s...sí. ¿Eh? ¿Keiko?- Ran volvió a despejarse y a prestar atención a todo- ¡Keiko!- Ran bajó las escaleras del escenario a toda prisa y se dispuso a buscar a su hija, que no estaba, otra vez, donde su madre le había dicho que se quedara- ¿Dónde estás?- Al fin Ran la visualizó- ¿Otra vez? ¿No te había dicho que yo subía si tú no te movías del sitio? ¿Eh? ¿Y ese globo?

-Ah, él me lo acaba de comprar, ha sido muy amable

-¿Él?- Ran lo miró- ¿Shin...Shinichi?

-Sí. He visto cómo se alejaba a por un globo y se lo he comprado y además para que no se perdiera, he ido con ella- Ran se puso al lado de su hija y puso sus manos en los hombros de la pequeña

-No tendrías que haberte molestado

-No era molestia. Me ha encantado tu discurso, has estado muy bien

-Gracias. Bueno, debo irme

-Oh, sí, claro. Adiós y ya sabes- Se dirigió a la niña- no te vuelvas a meter en líos- Shinichi le tocó el pelo en señal de cariño. En nada de tiempo se alejó y se volvió a reunir con sus padres y con su novia

-¿No vas a parar de darme problemas? Aún nos queda un buen rato aquí, compórtate, por favor, esto es muy importante para mi y crucial

-Sí, mamá, lo siento pero, ¿por qué es muy importante para ti?

-...cosas de adultos, Keiko, cosas de adultos

Otra vez estaban los cuatro juntos

-Ya estoy aquí

-¿Dónde habías ido Shinichi?- Preguntó Megumi

-Ah, solamente quería dar una vuelta para inspeccionar el lugar- Esa mentira no paso desapercibida por sus padres- Dime, mamá

-¿Sí?

-¿Quién es esa niña? ¿Su hija? ¿Ran tiene una hija?

-Sí, es la hija de Ran. ¿Cómo no estáis al día de algunas cosas?

-Ah..."¿cómo será su futuro marido John?" pensó Shinichi


	3. HACIENDO FRENTE A LO ANTERIOR

**CAPÍTULO 3- HACIENDO FRENTE A LO ANTERIOR **

-¡Ran!- Su madre la llamaba

-¡Mamá! Pensaba que ya no vendrías

-Sí, es que he tenido que solucionar unos asuntos pendientes pero estoy aquí como te dije, ¿no? ¿Esta es mi nieta?- Preguntó Eri al ver a Keiko

-Sí, es ella- Eri se agachó para darle un abrazo pero en cuanto le vio la cara notó algo realmente familiar en ella- Ran...¿podemos hablar?

-Claro además, tengo que contarte algo

-¿Y qué tal con John? ¿Todo bien?

-Es sobre eso. Cielo- Se dirigió a Keiko- ¿qué tal si vas a despedirte? ¿te parece?- La niña asintió y se dirigió hacia las cuatro personas de antes para hacer caso a lo que su madre le había ordenado- necesito contarte algo sobre ese tema

-¿Sí? ¿Y qué es? Al final, la boda...¿qué pasa con ella?

-Es sobre John. En realidad John no es lo que parece, John...la verdad

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mamá tranquilízate, es sobre eso aunque...quizá sea mejor que te lo contara en otro lugar, en casa, en mi casa, así puedes ver cómo me ha quedado de bonita

-Estupendo

Unos metros más allá, Keiko estaba acabando de despedirse

-Muchas gracias por el globo, por todo

-No nos des las gracias, siempre es un placer contar con niñas tan alegres como tú- Dijo Shinichi

-Sí, ha estado muy bien, ahora debo irme. ¡Adiós!- La niña salió corriendo hacia su madre y su abuela, quienes se dirigían hacia la puerta para salir del establecimiento. Shinichi se quedó contemplando a Ran hasta el momento en el que salió por la puerta

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, las tres se encontraban en la casa de Ran

-Uau, es una casa bastante acogedora y bonita, te ha quedado muy bien- Eri empezaba a cotillear- ¿Este es tu título?- Preguntó Eri al ver un diploma colgado de la pared de su escritorio

-Sí

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hija mía- Eri puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Ran, sobre ambos- pero dime, ¿qué es lo que me tenías que contar sobre John?

-Ah, sí. Keiko, ¿por qué no te vas un ratito a jugar a tu cuarto?

-Claro, mamá- La niña subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su habitación

-Bueno mamá...será mejor que te sientes, que nos sentemos- Su madre la obedeció- la verdad es que John no era lo que yo creía. John...me maltrataba, mamá, me maltrataba

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Sí

-Pero...Ay mi niña- Ran se puso a llorar desconsoladamente y se apoyó en su madre, buscando el latido de su corazón maternal, buscando un apoyo y una persona en la que refugiarse tras ocho años de opresión, tensión y miedo- ¿Por qué no le hiciste frente?

-No pude

-¿Y qué hay del kárate? ¿Acaso no pudiste hacerle nada con eso?

-Al principio sí pero un día vino borracho a casa y...sucedió algo horrible. Desde entonces vivía con miedo; me asustaba escuchar la llave al entrar en la cerradura. No podía hacerle nada, me quedaba totalmente paralizada por ese miedo...lo siento, mamá

-¿Lo sientes?- Eri la rodeó con sus brazos- No lo sientas, fui yo la que te incitó a irte a Australia...- Ran se reincorporó y se secó las lágrimas con las manos- pero ya pasó todo Ran, ya estás aquí con nosotros, a salvo, con la gente con la que siempre has estado. ¿Y qué hay de la boda? No voy a dejar que te cases con él

-No fastidies, mamá, yo tampoco quiero casarme con él pero...aún así va a ser imposible ya que John murió hace ya un mes y me siento fatal porque en teoría tendría que estar triste. Pues no, no lo estoy, estoy más que alegre

-No te preocupes por eso, lo has pasado fatal y tus sentimientos han notado cómo empezabas a ser libre de nuevo. Y dime, ¿cuándo le vas a decir a Shinichi que tiene una hija?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-No sé si no te has dado cuenta, porque no has querido o porque en realidad tienes poco poder de observación para lo que quieres pero Keiko y Shinichi se parecen mucho- Ran se levantó y se puso a mirar por la ventana

-No estoy lista para decírselo. Shinichi me hizo daño, me hirió. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando me ofreciste irme a Australia tras terminar el instituto, Shinichi y yo éramos novios por aquel entonces. Te acuerdas, ¿verdad?

FLASHBACK

**-Ran cielo, qué bien que ya has terminado tus estudios, ¿sabes? Estaba pensado; ¿por qué no vas a la universidad pero en un país extranjero?**

**-No sé...**

**-Yo había pensado en Australia o en algún país de Europa, será lo mejor para ti, ya lo verás**

**-¡Australia! Siempre he querido ir, además, está más cerca. Pero con una condición- Eri escuchaba atentamente- deja que sea yo la que se lo diga a Shinichi**

**-Acepto**

**Poco a poco todo el mundo empezó a enterarse de la marcha de Ran a Australia para realizar allí sus estudios universitarios. Todos menos el propio Shinichi**

**En la casa de los Kudo a Shinichi le sonó el móvil**

**-¿Sí? ¿Hattori?**

**-¿Cómo estás ahora que tu chica se va de Japón?**

**-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?**

**-¿No lo sabes? Ran también va a ir a la universidad, como tú, pero ella se va a Australia**

**-Hattori, me parece que tantos casos te han dejado el cerebro frito**

**-Que nooo, que es verdad, me lo ha dicho Kazuha**

**-¿Cómo?**

**-¿No lo sabías? ¿En serio?**

**-No...Ahora mismo voy a averiguar de qué va todo esto- Le colgó, como solía hacerle**

**Shinichi salió de su casa algo enfadado para pedirle explicaciones a Ran. ¿Cómo era posible que todo el mundo lo supiera y él que era su novio no? En el camino se encontró con su madre**

**-Shin-chan...¿A qué viene esa cara tan larga? ¿Ya te has enterado de lo de Ran?**

**-Algo así**

**-Bien, no tardes mucho en volver a casa, ya está anocheciendo. ¡Adiós!- Yukiko siguió su camino**

**-De acuerdo "¿Será posible?"- Una chica tropezó con Shinichi- Oh, lo siento, perdona**

**-No, no pasa nada- Era una chica pelirroja, aún seguía en el suelo**

**-Espera, déjame ayudarte, dame la mano- Shinichi le tendió la mano con tan mala suerte que él también se cayó y justamente encima de la chica, quedando sus bocas a poca distancia la una de la otra**

**-Me llamo Megumi- Dijo ella, quien sonrió por tener a Shinichi tan cerca y estar en esa situación**

**En ese justo momento, Ran estaba llegando a la casa de los Kudo para explicarle a Shinichi todo lo relacionado con Australia cuando tuvo ante sus ojos un panorama absolutamente inesperado¿Qué era eso? ¿Shinichi? ¿A punto de besar a otra chica?**

**-¿Shinichi? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué haces?**

**-Oh, yo, nada...- Shinichi se levantó, ayudando también a Megumi- pero espera, ¿qué hago yo dándote explicaciones? ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no me has contado nada de lo de Australia?**

**-A eso venía**

**-¡Ahora ya no vale! Lo saben todos menos yo, ¿qué clase de relación es la nuestra entonces? ¿No confías en mi como para contarme las cosas importantes?**

**-¡Acabo de decirte que a eso venía! No es mi culpa si no te crees lo que te digo**

**-¡Pues no! ¡No me lo creo!**

**-¡No me chilles Shinichi! Ahora lo veo todo claro, ya está decidido..."Uf...qué mal me encuentro"**

**Así Ran se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia su casa. Shinichi no sabía que esa iba a ser la última vez que vería a Ran en ocho años. Además, ese era el recuerdo que Ran tendría de Shinichi durante su estancia en el continente extranjero**

FIN FLASHBACK

-La opinión de Shinichi era la única que me importaba, la que podría haberme hecho cambiar o no de opinión con respecto a Australia pero ocurrió eso y...no tuve más remedio que irme, presa de un ataque de ira. Por eso, estoy asustada; no sé cómo va a reaccionar si se lo digo, qué va a hacer, qué imagen tendría de mi a partir de entonces y no sé si me rechazará, se enfadará aún más o...- Suspiró- Estoy confundida, mamá

-Ran, cariño, sé cómo te sientes- Eri se levantó y volvió a abrazar a su hija- Tuviste que pasarlo fatal todos estos años sola en Australia pero ya estás aquí, en tu lugar, con todos los que te queremos. Con respecto a lo de Shinichi, tranquila, sé tú misma y ya verás que todo se solucionará, te lo aseguro- Silencio- Ahora tengo que irme

-Claro

-Mi niña...perdóname por lanzarte a los brazos de ese miserable, mi hija...- Volvió a abrazarla. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí

Ran se quedó sola en la planta de abajo pero ese sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad no tardó en marcharse porque llamaron al timbre a los dos minutos "¿Quién podrá ser?"- ¡Ya voy!- Cuando abrió la puerta, se llevó una grata sorpresa- ¿Yukiko? ¿Yusaku? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¡Queríamos ver cómo era tu casa! ¿Podemos pasar?

-Oh, sí, claro, adelante, por favor- Ran les invitó a pasar y les hizo sentarse en un sofá

-¿Sabes, Ran?- Empezó Yusaku- Tu presencia hoy en la convención nos ha sorprendido bastante

-¿Eso es algo bueno o malo?

-¡No! No digo eso aunque...supongo que bueno, muy bueno, nos has sorprendido, ya te lo he dicho

-Gracias

-Ninguno te esperábamos allí

-Oh, bueno, este año me invitaron por la relevancia que estaba empezando a tener como abogada en Australia

-Eso es ¡fantástico! Pero en realidad nosotros veníamos a saber de ti. ¿Qué tal con John?

-Bien...- Ran dejó lo que estaba haciendo, prepararse una infusión, y puso otra vez la mirada sombría que adquirió en el escenario de la convención ese mismo día por la mañana. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sofá también, al lado de los padres de Shinichi

-¿Cómo van los preparativos para la boda?

-¿Sabéis lo de la boda?

-Sí, nos llegó una invitación; nos la dio tu madre

-Eso significa que, ¿Shinichi también lo sabe?

-Así es- Confirmó el matrimonio Kudo al unísono

-Estupendo, porque ya no va a haber boda

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?

-John...murió en un accidente de tráfico hará ya un mes

-¡Eso es horrible!

-Él si que era una persona horrible...

-Ran...¿quieres saber el verdadero motivo por el que hemos venido?- Ran asintió

-Queríamos invitarte a nuestra casa

-¿Vuestra casa?

-Sí a nuestra casa. Una que nos compramos no hace mucho tiempo; en la playa. Una semana, ¿qué dices?

-¿Podría venirse Sonoko también?

-¡Sonoko ya está invitada! ¡Y Kazuha y Heiji!

-Y tu hija...y de Shinichi- Dijo Yusaku

-¿Cómo? "¿Por qué todo el mundo tiene esa sospecha?"

-Ran, lo sabemos

-Es imposible

-¡No lo es! ¡Tu hija y mi Shin-chan son demasiado idénticos! ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en decírselo? Estoy deseando ver cómo reacciona, qué es lo que hará

-Ya, no sé si quiero que lo sepa

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Ran, mi Shin-chan tiene derecho a saberlo, ¡él es el padre!

-Lo sé, lo sé, es solo que no estoy preparada para contárselo. Shinichi me hirió bastante. A eso hay que añadirle que no sé cómo me tratará, si se enfada aún más, tengo miedo de su reacción

-Bueno, para eso te hemos invitado, al igual que a Heiji y a Kazuha, para rememorar los viejos tiempos

-Espero que encuentres la oportunidad perfecta para contárselo en esa semana- Silencio

-La verdad, no sabéis cómo aprecio que hayais venido a mi casa, a verme y a pasar algo de tiempo conmigo, lo agradezco y lo aprecio de corazón, no sabéis cuánto, pero voy a tener que pediros que os vayais, yo mañana tengo que madrugar para trabajar

-¿Trabajar? ¿Significa eso que ya te quedas en Japón? ¿Para siempre?

-Exactamente, gracias a mi fama en Australia me han ofrecido aquí el puesto de directora de un buffete de abogados. Además, ya quería volver

-¡Me alegro!- Yukiko volvió a abrazar a Ran fuertemente

-Ran, queremos que Shinichi sepa que tiene una hija, pero respetamos tu decisión; solo esperamos, como sus padres que somos, que se lo hagas saber de aquí a un año como mucho, ¿nos entiendes, verdad?- Los dos salieron a la calle cuando Ran les abrió la puerta

-Faltaría más, por supuesto. Adiós y gracias- Ran les despidió con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta- Uff

-¡Mamá!- Keiko salió literalmente de la nada, asustando a Ran

-¡Ah! Qué susto

-Mamá, ¿has visto mi pulsera?

-¿Qué pulsera?

-Una azul, la que me he llevado hoy a la convención esa tuya

-¿Seguro que has mirado bien? Tiene que estar por alguna parte

-¡No! No está

-¡No me digas que la has perdido!

-Se me debe de haber caído por la calle. ¡Voy a buscarla!- La niña fue directa a la puerta

-¡Eh, eh, eh!- Ran la sujetó por la camiseta para impedirla que siguiera avanzando- Tu audacia y valentía son incomiables pero "Vaya, es igual a..." ya es bastante tarde para que una niña esté sola paseando por las calles

-Pero...

-Ay...Iré yo- Ran cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta- Quédate aquí, esta vez tienes que hacerme caso; no te muevas de casa y no abras la puerta a nadie desconocido durante mi ausencia- La niña asintió

Así pues, Ran salió de su casa dejando a la niña sola y empezó a buscar por las calles "Veamos, tiene que habérsele caído o en el viaje de ida o en el viaje de vuelta. En ambos casos pasamos por las mismas calles" Ran empezó a inspeccionar las calles por las que habían pasado tanto en el camino de ida como en el camino de vuelta "¿Por qué esta niña siempre tiene que darme problemas?" Andaba con paso ligero, estaba ya bastante oscuro

De repente, una persona salió de las sombras; una persona que la había visto hace ya un rato vagar por las calles, la cogió del brazo

-¡AH!- Dejó salir mediante un grito bastante sonoro el miedo a que la tocaran en contra de su voluntad o sin saber ella de quién se trataba dejando que aflorase esa fobia a volver a ser 'manipulada' -Shhh...Soy yo- Ran se quedó totalmente petrificada y no reaccionaba- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te comportas de ese modo?- Ran se dio la vuelta y vio a un extremadamente guapo Shinichi que la sujetaba por el brazo suavemente

-Ah, lo siento- Optó por relajarse- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Eres consciente de que podrías haberme provocado un infarto o algo por el estilo?

-Perdona, solamente quería saber de ti

-¿De mi? ¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno, en ocho años la conversación más larga que hemos tenido no ha durado más de medio minuto. Además, quiero saber cómo estás después de tanto tiempo

-Bien, ¿por qué iba a estar mal?

-Yo no he dicho eso- Silencio- Ran, ¿por qué no me contaste lo de Australia?

-Pero si ya te lo dije, Shinichi, claro que te lo iba a contar

-Oh vamos, quiero la verdad, si me tuve que enterar por otros, no por ti

-Eso es porque aún no estaba del todo segura si me iba a ir o no

-Al final te fuiste sin consultarme nada

-¡Iba a hacerlo! Pero te vi con la otra chica

-¿Megumi? Ella no tiene nada que ver. Deja de mentirme, Ran

-¡Pero si es la única verdad! ¿Ahora es tu novia?

-Ella, sí, es...Tú no lo entiendes

-¡Ah, claro! Shinichi lo sabe todo y los demás somos unos ignorantes, no conseguimos entender nada

-Yo no estoy hablando de eso. ¡Únicamente quiero que me cuentes lo que pasó! Lo que me estás contando es ridículo, y lo sabes

-¿¡Ridículo!? ¿Te atreves a llamar ridícula a una acción que condicionó mi vida desde entonces? ¿Cómo eres capaz?- Los dos se quedaron mirándose- No tienes ni idea... Silencio- Me voy...- Ran se giró y empezó a andar en dirección a su casa con paso firme pero cuando dobló la esquina y ya nadie la veía, empezó a correr

Keiko se encontraba en su casa esperando a su madre, cuando oyó cómo se abría la puerta

-¡Mamá! ¿La tienes? ¿Mi pulsera?

-¿Tu qué?- Keiko puso una cara rara al ver que su madre no se acordaba de su pulsera- Ah, ya. No, no estaba por ninguna parte

-Joooo

-¡Haberla cuidado mejor! Además, era de plástico

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, vete a la cama

-Mamá, no quiero...

-¡He dicho que te vayas a la cama!


	4. EL NUEVO TRABAJO, NUEVAS EXPERIENCIAS

**CAPÍTULO 4- EL NUEVO TRABAJO, NUEVAS EXPERIENCIAS **

Ran se levantó de la cama a las siete y media. Se quitó el pijama y se puso un traje formal para su primer día de trabajo; una falda negra y una camisa blanca remetida en ella, con unos tacones también negros. Se fue al baño, a mirarse en el espejo. Se peinó con mucha delicadeza y se desenredó el pelo con cuidado. Se hizo una coleta alta para no tener todo el pelo en la cara. Se lavó la cara y salió a la cocina a preparase el desayuno: a ella y a su hija

La niña se levantó por el olor delicioso que llegaba hasta su habitación

-Mamá...¿ya te vas?

-Sí- Le sonrió y se dio la vuelta, dejando dos platos en la mesa que estaba enfrente

-¡Guau! Estás muy guapa mamá. Nunca te había visto así tan formal

-¿Te gusta?

-Estás estupenda. ¿Vas a trabajar?

-Así es. Pero no te preocupes, tú te quedas con la tía Sonoko y con su hija Aya; la he llamado para que viniera a cuidarte y accedió de inmediato. A lo mejor su hija y tú os haceis amigas, ¿qué te parece?

-Está bien

-Venga; a la mesa que se enfría- Ran obligó a su hija a que se sentara

Durante el desayuno entablaron una conversación algo agridulce

-Mamá

-Dime, hija

-¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

-No estoy enfadada contigo, ¿por qué lo dices?

-Ayer por la noche cuando venías de buscar mi pulsera me ordenaste a gritos que me fuera a la cama y no se por qué te pusiste así, yo no hice nada, ¿no?

-No, cariño, no has hecho nada- A Ran no le gustaba nada por dónde iba la conversación- ...come

-¿Te pasó algo ayer?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-...Uff...ayer me encontré con tu padre por la noche

-¿¡Ah, sí!?- La niña no cabía en ella de la emoción- ¿Y qué pasó?

-Cosas...- Keiko la miraba fijamente- nos gritamos un poco

-¿Un poco?

-Y me sacó de mis casillas. Come

-¡Pero yo quiero saber algo de él!- Ran estaba empezando a enfadarse, no quería hablar del tema, para ella, Shinichi estaba más que olvidado, en teoría- ¡Tengo derecho!

-¿Te vas a callar ya?- Ran pegó un manotazo en la mesa, haciendo temblar el contenido de los vasos- Si te enseño una foto de él, ¿dejarás ese tema aparcado?

-Sí

-¿Lo prometes?

-¡Lo prometo! "No..."

-De acuerdo, espera aquí- Ran se metió en la boca un trozo del bizcocho que estaba comiendo y se levantó de la mesa para buscar un álbum de fotos entre unas pocas cajas de la mudanza que aún no habían sido desembaladas. Las abrió y se puso a buscar entre los cachibaches que no había cogido en años por su situación en Australia, estaban totalmente olvidados, hasta este momento

"Este es..." Ran cogió un objeto del fondo de una de las cajas "mi trofeo de kárate" Lo miró con alegría recordando muy buenos momentos de su adolescencia "Veamos..." Lo soltó dejándolo en la caja otra vez con sumo cuidado, como si fuera extremadamente frágil, de cristal "fotos, fotos...¡Aquí están!"

-Mira Keiko- Ran abrió el álbum de fotos y buscó una en concreto- Este es- Ran le enseñó la foto de Tropical Land

-¿¡Este!?- Keiko casi se atraganta- ¡Pero si fue el que ayer me compró el globo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer? ¿Era eso lo que te pasaba en la convención esa? ¿Por eso estabas tan rara?- Ran asintió de una manera casi imperceptible- Aquí los dos estáis muy jóvenes, ¿y eso?

-Tu padre y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos los dos muy pequeños, amigos de la infancia

-¿Y por qué no os dirigís apenas la palabra?

-Nos...peleamos

-Aaah...¿y qué hay de esta otra foto?- Keiko señaló una foto que estaba al lado en la que los dos estaban a punto de besarse- ¿Os hicísteis novios?- Preguntó la niña entusiasmada

-Shinichi y yo vivimos momentos muy felices, los mejores de mi vida. Sí, durante una época fuimos novios- Ran cerró el álbum de fotos bruscamente- Ahora ya sabes más de lo que quería contarte- Ran no quería hablar de él

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Tú no puedes entenderlo, tu padre me hizo bastante daño. No quiero revivir eso- Se volvió a levantar y dejó el álbum en su sitio

-¿No quieres oir hablar de él?

-No, yo ya lo superé y no quiero tener nada que ver con él "¿Qué estoy diciendo?"

-Pero dime una cosa, mamá. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Shinichi. Shinichi Kudo. Es unfanático de Sherlock Holmes y del mundo detectivesco desde que era muy pequeño. De hecho, es detective

Llamaron a la puerta

-Oh, esa debe de ser Sonoko con su hija. Se acabo la conversación, ¿vale?- Le rogó Ran a su hija cuando fue a abrir la puerta- ¡Qué puntual has llegado!

-¡Por mi mejor amiga hago lo que sea! Y alegra esa cara que nos vamos ¡a la playa!- Ran sonrió- Esta es mi hija, Aya. ¿Qué pasa, Aya? ¿No saludas?

-Hola...- Dijo una niña castaña, con el pelo corto, como Sonoko

-Hola guapa, no seas tímida- Le dijo Ran- pasa. Mira, esta es mi hija Keiko, ¿qué te parece si os hacéis amigas?

-¡Eso! ¡Como vuestras madres!- Dijo Sonoko

-Muchas gracias por aceptar a quedarte en mi casa para cuidarlas de verdad, estoy muy nerviosa por mi primer día de trabajo

-¡Lo harás bien! Si en algo no puedes fallar es en hacer las cosas bien

-Oh, muchas gracias- Ran abrazó a Sonoko- gracias por ser mi amiga

-¡No seas boba! Yo siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase. Ningún hombre nos lo impedirá

-Sí...- Ran miró el reloj- ¡Uh! Debo irme, se me ha hecho algo tarde ya. Te debo una, Sonoko- Cogió su bolso y salió a la calle precipitadamente

Ran llevaba quince minutos corriendo para llegar a tiempo; entraba a las nueve y solamente quedaban cinco minutos cuando entró por la puerta de lo que sería su nuevo trabajo. Allí le preguntó a la recepcionista

-Hola, buenos días- La recepcionista la saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Hola, soy Ran Mouri, venía por el puesto de directora

-¡Ah, sí! Usted es la señorita Mouri. La estábamos esperando- Volvió a sonreir- Espere un momento, por favor. Voy a avisar a la jefa de personal. Si quiere usted sentarse

-Gracias, muy amable- Ran le hizo caso y se sentó en la sala de espera. Estaba completamente sola, sentada en la recóndita y solitaria sala en la que solamente había tres asientos más y una máquina de agua al lado de la gran ventana que comprendía toda una pared

-Disculpe- La recepcionista apareció por la puerta de la sala de espera- La señora Hirome la está esperando. ¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme hasta su despacho?

-Sí, por supuesto- Ran le respondió también con una sonrisa

La ojiazul seguía a la recepcionista. Primero subieron unas escaleras blancas que a Ran le parecían de mármol. Luego, cruzaron un pasillo, un largo pasillo por el que se llegaba al despacho se la señora Hirome. A los lados de ese largo pasillo se encontraban por lo menos cien trabajadores, cada uno en sus mesas, algunos hablando por teléfono, otros escribiendo en su ordenador, otros firmando algunos documentos. Todo en u perfecto orden. Otros simplemente se limitaban a cotillear mientras se tomaban un café relajadamente. ¿Cómo iba Ran a ponerse al mando de una empresa de ese calibre? ¿Sería capaz? El tiempo lo diría. No obstante, todo el mundo dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo cuando veían a Ran pasar a su lado. Todos sabían ya que sería la nueva directora y la admiraban, tener una jefa tan joven y tan calificada, además de que daba una imagen de profesional. Al fin llegaron al final de ese pasillo de tan larga distancia, se encontraban ante una puerta de madera oscura. En ella había una placa en la que ponía: Sra. Hirome, jefa de personal

-Adelante- Le dijo la recepcionista

-Gracias- Ran pasó y la recepcionista cerró la puerta del despacho. Ante Ran se encontraba una mujer algo mayor ya. Con el pelo marrón, corto y rizado, con un exceso de maquillaje pero muy bien vestida

-Siéntate por favor, Ran Mouri, no tengas miedo, que no muerdo- La señora rió. Al menos era simpática. Ran la obedeció. La silla era algo incómoda, pero como todo en el despacho, todo parecía antiguo y rústico- Veo por su currículum que tiene una trayectoria excelente a pesar de ser tan joven. Nos impresionó y estamos encantados de tenerla como directora. ¿Me acompaña a su despacho?

-Por supuesto- Era bastante simpática, menos mal

-Bien- La señora Hirome se levantó y las dos salieron de su despacho para entrar en otro que se encontraba justo al lado- Este es- La puerta era de un color mucho más claro que el de su despacho; los colores se iban alternando, una más clara, una más oscura, una más clara...simulando un tablero de ajedrez. La señora Hirome levantó las persianas- ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, es bastante bonito- La decoración del despacho era más moderna y actual

-Sabíamos que no tenías más de treinta años y renovamos la decoración de este despacho, me alegro que sea de su agrado. La antigua jefa se jubiló hace poco, ahora está usted al mando

-Puede tutearme, no me importa- Sonrió Ran

-Está bien, ahora tú estás al mando de esta gran empresa. No solamente somos una corporación de abogados, también somos un equipo, eso quiere decir que si falla uno fallamos todos, pero si uno tiene éxito en un caso, no da buena fama y prestigio a todos también. Ahora te traigo alguos documentos como reglamentos, normas y demás, y firmamos el contrato. Ah, y tendrás que buscarte una secretaria. Corrigo, tendremos. Esa también es mi tarea, contratar o despedir gente, pero tú también tienes que formar parte. Pondré un anuncio y te iré informando de las candidatas para el puesto que se vayan ofreciendo. Ahora vuelvo, y relájate y acomódate, que es tu despacho, esta empresa digamos que ya es 'tuya'- La señora salió y Ran se sentó en su silla

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto, sí- La silla era bastante mullidita y cómoda, con una gran respaldo

En la casa de Shinichi, el matrimonio Kudo estaba organizando el viaje a la playa que tendría lugar próximamente. Yusaku hablaba por teléfono y Yukiko estaba organizando las habitaciones y algunos de los sitios a los que ir todos juntos. Shinichi estaba en la biblioteca leyendo, cuando decidió salir para despejarse un poco ante la nueva situación

-Shin-chan, ¿no sales hoy con tu novia?

-No. ¿Debería?

-No sé, tú ya eres mayor para hacer lo que quieras. Por cierto, ¿crees que Ran debería dormir con su hija o las niñas en una habitación a parte y Ran con Sonoko? Para la playa, digo

-¿Va a ir Ran? ¿La habéis invitado?

-Sí, ¿no quieres?

-Vosotros podeis hacer lo que querais.- Silencio

-Ayer fuimos a su casa

-¿A su casa?

-Sí, está cerca de su antigua casa, al lado de...

-Vale, mamá, no te he preguntado.

-...Fuimos a visitarla tu padre y yo y nos contó algunas cosas

-¿Algunas cosas?

-Ven, siéntate- Le ordenó Yukiko- Nos contó algo que quizá te interese saber

-...

-Peeeero...no puedo contártelo. ¡Lo siento!

-¿Pero entonces para qué me haces venir si no me vas a decir nada?

-¡Sonsácame!

-No voy a hacerlo- A Shinichi le sonó el móvil- Perdonadme- Se levantó y se fue a su habitación

-Yukiko- Yusaku colgó el teléfono- no deberías haber hecho eso

-¿Hacer el qué?

-Contarle lo de Ran. Ayer le prometimos que no íbamos a decirle nada, es su decisión y su tarea, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo siento. Supongo que me dejo llevar por las emociones...

Shinichi llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta

-Sí, en media hora estoy allí. No te preocupes, estoy en Tropical Land en ese tiempo. ¿Eh? No, quería decir en el restaurante. Nos vemos en nada- Colgó

Ran llegaba a casa tras el primer día de trabajo. Al fin y al cabo las cosas no habían ido tan mal, ¿no? Cierto, estaba cansada, y había pasado un día como si fuera un manojo de nervios pero todo el mundo se había presentado muy amablemente; la señora Hirome le había enseñado toda la oficina y estaba bastante a gusto en ese lugar. Con el tiempo estaba segura de que se convertiría en su segunda casa, o tercera. Ran abrió la puerta de su casa; metió la llave en la cerradura, la giró y empujó. Una vez dentro, a Sonoko sentada en el sofá

-Ran, ya has llegado- Dijo Sonoko, quien estaba leyendo una revista- ¿Qué tal tu primer día?- Sonoko se levantó y se dirigió a su amiga

-Bastante bien, tengo que admitir que estaba bastante nerviosa pero todo el mundo me ha hecho sentir muy cómoda. Además, dicen que están encantados con tenerme como jefa

-¡Es que eres una eminencia de los abogados!

-¡No exageres!- Rió- ¿Y las niñas?

-Ah, en el cuarto de Keiko. Se han hecho muy amigas, ¿sabes?

-¿Sí? Qué bien, pensaba que Keiko no iba a hacer ninguna amiga. Voy a ver cómo están- Ran subió las escaleras

-¡Dile a Aya que tenemos que irnos ya! Es tarde

-¡Vale!- Siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta que llegó a la habitación de su hija, donde estaban las dos niñas rebuscando en una caja- ¡Hola! Ya he vuelto...¿qué hacéis?- Preguntó con curiosidad

-¡Nada!- Keiko intentaba encubrir algunos objetos y papeles- ¿Qué tal tu primer día, mami?- Keiko la llamaba mami cuando quería parecer inocente

-Muy bien- Ran se acercaba cada vez más a las dos niñas- Aya, dice tu madre que bajes ya, que tenéis que iros

-Sí, gracias por todo- La niña se despidió con una mirada de complicidad de Keiko y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa

-Keiko, ¿qué escondes ahí?

-¿Yo? ¿Esconder? Nada..., ¿por qué?

-¡Pero bueno! ¡Keiko! ¡Estas son mis cosas, es mi caja! ¡Te dije que no quería que supieras nada más de Shinichi! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Ran se apresuró a coger todas sus pertenencias, fotos, cartas que se escribieron, algunos regalos que Shinichi le hizo, un diario en el que Ran empezó a escribir cómo se sentía cuando empezó a salir con Shinichi. Un diario del que hasta ahora solamente ella sabía de su existencia. Lo metió todo en la caja y se la llevó a su habitación, donde la metió debajo de la cama, para que su hija no volviera a encontrarla nunca más. Era un sitio tan evidente que jamás se le ocurriría mirar ahí, suponía

Ran volvió a sacar su caja y empezó a mirar su contenido más lenta y detalladamente. Sin poder evitarlo, Ran esbozó una sonrisa de felicidad; había tantos objetos personales que le recordaban momentos tan estupendos... Cogió una foto en la que ellos dos salían y una carta que él le escribió. La leyó, interiorizando cada palabra, cada coma, cada punto. Luego miró la foto; se quedó un rato mirándola, se la llevó al pecho, al lado de su corazón y empezó a reir como una niña con un caramelo

-Shinichi...- Susurró ella

Keiko había salido de su habitación en cuanto vio que no había nadie en el pasillo, ya que su madre estaba en su habitación con la puerta cerrada. Se precipitó a bajar las escaleras en el menor tiempo posible y salió a la calle. No iba a dejar el tema de Shinichi aparcado, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Abrió la puerta y se puso a buscar a Aya y a su madre, Sonoko

-¡Tía Sonoko, tía Sonoko!- Chilló en cuanto las vio al fin. Madre e hija se pararon y se dieron la vuelta

-Ah, Keiko, ¿qué pasa?

-Es mamá, se ha encerrado en su habitación con...

-¿Con qué?- Preguntó Sonoko. Keiko miró a Aya, quien supo a lo que se refería

-Con nada...con sus pensamientos.

-Ah...

-Solamente quería saber algo sobre la relación de mi madre con mi padre cuando eran más jóvenes

-¿Sabes lo de Shinichi?

-Sí, mamá me lo ha contado, pero no mucho, no quiere que me entere apenas. Por eso te lo pido a ti, necesito saber algo

-No sé, Keiko, si tu madre no quiere que lo sepas, yo no soy quién para...

-¡Por favoooor!- Keiko puso una cara de cachorrito, ante la que Sonoko no pudo negarse

-...Está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¡Todo!

-Pero especifica

-Bueno, quiero saber cómo se trataban, si se querían...

-Oh, claro que se querían. Yo me atrevo a decir incluso que fue la época más feliz de tu madre. Se divertían mucho juntos y pasaban momentos, ¿cómo decirlo? mágicos, según Ran me contó, claro está

-Pero mamá no quiere oir hablar de él, ¿tu crees que le sigue queriendo? ¿aunque sea un poco?

-¡Pues claro que le sigue queriendo! No me lo ha dicho directamente. Es más, me lo ha negado, pero si no estuviera enamorada de él todavía, no se comportaría así- Sonoko rió- ¿Qué tienes ahí?- Keiko dejó ver entre sus manos una fotografía. Se la dio a Sonoko

-¡AH! ¡Aún recuerdo este día como si fuera ayer! Este, Keiko, fue el primero beso de tus padres

-Parece que fue un gran momento...

-¡Lo fue! Tú claramente no estabas allí porque no habías nacido pero sí, lo fue. Antes había pasado lo de...

-¿Qué pasó?- Keiko solamente quería saber más

-¿Eh? Vaya, creo que he hablado demasiado. Bien, me tengo que ir

-¡No espera! No te vayas. ¡Yo quiero saberlo! ¡Cuéntamelo! ¡Cuéntamelo!- Keiko estaba empezando a montar una escenita en plena calle

-Eh...espera...a ver...Está bien, acepto- Dijo Sonoko para que parase- te lo contaré pero no sigas

-¡Bieeen!

-Aún es demasiado pequeña- Susurró- Verás. Tu padre cuando tenía diecisiete años quedó con tu madre un día en un parque de atracciones para celebrar que había conseguido ganar el campeonato regional de kárate

-¿Qué? Mi madre, ¿sabe kárate?

-Oh, sí, y es bastante buena

-No tenía ni idea

-En fin, que se fue un momento para averiguar una cosa...Shinichi y su afán a los detectives...cuando le dieron un golpe por detrás en la nuca- Sonoko se señalaba su propia nuca- y le dieron una droga para matarle supuestamente, pero para sorpresa no le mató, si no que le encogió diez años hasta tener la apariencia de un niño de siete años, como tú en edad. Tuvo que esconderse para no ser asesinado por la organización que le había dado la droga ya que ellos pensaban que estaba muerto así que se puso unas gafas, de su padre creo que me contó Ran y se puso el nombre de Conan Edogawa. Se fue a vivir con Ran, con tu madre. Y allí se hizo pasar por un niño pequeño y todo lo que eso conlleva, comportamiento y demás...Claro que tu madre sufría mucho por él ya que solamente hablaban por teléfono de vez en cuando y no mucho rato

-Oh...

-Ahí empecé a chincharla yo, le decía que tu padre era su príncipe azul, que solamente pensaba en él y cosas por el estilo, aunque tu madre siempre ha estado enamorada de él, desde niños. Siempre han estado muy unidos ya que los padres de, tus abuelos, los cuatro, eran y son amigos, se veían bastante. Así es como tus padres se hicieron amigos de la infancia

-Vaya...

-Sí pero, ¿sabes? Shinichi cuando era Conan, aunque no podía contarle nada a tu madre para no ponerla en peligro, siempre intentaba alegrarla de algún modo y la protegía siempre que podía. Él también había estado enamorado de ella desde la niñez

-¿Cómo se solucionó todo?

-¿Cómo? Veamos...el FBI intervino también en la pelea final contra esa organización. Todos los amigos de tu padre, los que sabían el secreto, los que no pero igualmente le ayudaron

-¿Y mamá?

-¿Ran?- Sonoko sonrió orgullosa- allí se presentó para defender y ayudar también a Shinichi, aunque él había siempre hecho todo lo posible por mantenerla al margen. Pero lo de que no se hablan, no tiene nada que ver con lo que te acabo de contar

-...- Keiko se quedó sin palabras

-¡Ahora sí!

-¿Eh?

-¡Ahora sí que te he contado demasiado! Vuelve ya a casa

-Pero

-Y llévate la foto y ponla en su sitio, ¿si? ¡Adiós!- Keiko se despidió obligada con la mano y se volvió a su casa- vámonos Aya

-Mamá, ¿todo eso de la tía Ran que has dicho es cierto?

-Al cien por cien

Keiko estaba ya llegando a su casa

"No sabía eso de mi madre...No tenía ni idea de que fuera capaz de...¿experta en kárate? Es que por más que lo pienso me sigue pareciendo increíble pero yo tengo que hacer algo para que mis padres lo arreglen..." Keiko llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta "Ups...me la he dejado abierta. Espero que no se haya notado" Entró en la casa

-¿Mamá? "Perfecto, no se ha notado"- En ese momento salió Ran de su habitación con la cara feliz

-¿Keiko? ¿Puedes ir poniendo la mesa? Seguro que llevas un buén rato en el sofá viendo la televisión o algo así

-Sí...- Keiko vio, a partir de ese momento, a Ran con otros ojos

Pasó una semana. Ran cada vez estaba más cómoda con su trabajo. Pero aún no tenía algo muy importante, secretaria

-¿Señorita Mouri?- La misma recepcionista que la acompañó al despacho de la señora Hirome una semana atrás la llamaba por la línea 1 de su teléfono, recepción

-Sí, dime- respondió. Ran se encontraba mirando cosas en su ordenador, ordenando carpetas, aburrida

-Te llamo por el tema de tu secretaria

-Ah, sí, ¿alguna novedad?

-No, bueno, sí. Hay un joven aquí que dice tener que hablar contigo

-¿Un joven?

-Sí, dice que tiene que ver con el tema de tu secretaria. ¿Qué hago?

-Espera, ya voy- Colgó, se levantó y abrió la puerta de su despacho. Andó por el largo pasillo firmemente ondeando el vestido rojo con vuelo por encima de las rodillas y con escote que se había puesto ese día. Bajó las escaleras de mármol blancas hasta llegar a la recepción- Ya estoy aquí, no he tardado nada, ¿no?

-No, qué va- Sonrió la recepcionista- El chico que te busca, está ahí, detrás- La recepcionista lo señaló con un bolígrafo

-Estupendo, gracias- Ran se dio la vuelta- ¿Shinichi?- ¿Qué hacía allí Shinichi? ¿Qué querría? ¿Por qué Ran no podía evitar derretirse cada vez que lo veía?

-Hola Ran, necesito hablar contigo del tema de tu secretaria

-Eh, sí. Pero vamos a mi despacho, ¿vienes conmigo?

-Faltaría más

Ran se encaminó a su despacho con Shinichi detrás. Empezó a subir por las escaleras empinadas de mármol, otra vez. Llegó al pasillo y comenzó a avanzar con la espalda recta y con una sonrisa en la cara saludando a todos los que le decían hola de los trabajadores. Les saludaba con la mano, o diciéndoles simplemente un hola lleno de simplicidad y dinamismo. Al parecer, era muy querida como jefa, por lo que la antigua jefa les hacía un poco la vida imposible

-Ah- Ran se paró en secó y retrocedió un par de mesas- ¿Tienes ya los informes de los últimos tres casos?- Le preguntó a una becaria

-No...Ya voy. Estoy en ello, jefa- Dijo ella

-No te preocupes- Dijo en tono dulce para no estresarla- pero los necesito para hoy, ¿vale?- Le guiñó un ojo. La becaria afirmó feliz. Lo que se denomina un buen ambiente. Ran continuó su camino hacia su despacho, al final del pasillo

-Ran- La llamó un trabajador cuando ya casi habían llegado- tenemos un problema con uno de los casos recientes

-¿Sí? ¿Cuál es?

-Uno de nuestros clientes no quedó muy satisfecho, así que nos ha demandado

-¿Qué?

-Dice que luego nos llamará su nuevo abogado para hablar con nosotros y llegar a un acuerdo, sea cual sea

-Está bien, cuando llame, pásamelo- El trabajador asintió y desapareció tan pronto como había llegado. Ran y Shinichi entraron en el despacho de ella

-Caramba Ran, qué poderío- Shinichi se sentó en uno de los asientos, al igual que Ran, en el suyo

-Sí, bueno, hago lo que puedo para ser una buena jefa pero no me gusta este ambiente.

-¿Qué ambiente?

-Este. A ver, si me gusta pero es demasiado...estricto y profesional. Me gustaría tener un trabajo más creativo- Suspiró- Dime, ¿qué necesitas?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor un tanto especial

-Tú dirás- Había tensión entre ellos dos

-Sé que estás buscando secretaria, ¿verdad?

-Oh, si, secretaria

-Perfecto, porque...- Sonó el teléfono de Ran

-Lo siento Shinichi- Ran cogió el teléfono- ¿Diga? Ah, usted, sí ya estoy al tanto de todo- Ran se levantó de su silla y se puso a mirar por el gran ventanal que tenía en su despacho, a través de él podía ver casi toda la ciudad de Tokio- No, escuche, su hay algo en lo que no haya quedado del todo satisfecha podemos...no, sí...perfecto, mañana, aquí la esperamos, tenga en cuenta de que ese caso se llevó hace unos meses, cuando aquí estaba la antigua directora. De acuerdo, a primera hora. Adiós, que tenga un buen día- Colgó- Uff...¿ves lo que te digo?- Se volvió a sentar en el asiento

-Ya veo...por eso necesitas una secretaria

-Espera, espera, ¿cómo sabías que era directora de esta empresa?

-Ah eso...Mi madre me lo dijo hace unos días. Necesito que contrates a Megumi como tu secretaria, está buscando trabajo

-¿Cómo?

-¿No puedes?

-Oh...¡sí! claro que puedo. Soy la jefa, ¿recuerdas?- Ran sonrió forzadamente- Así que, Megumi, ¿eh?

-Sí

-Está bien, que venga mañana y dependiendo de cómo haga su labor, la haremos o no fija, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, gracias Ran

-Espera y, ¿cómo sabía que necesitaba una secretaria?

-Sé que eres un poco desordenada cuando te enfrentas a situaciones de estrés, así que me he arriesgado, si no, no habrías aceptado

-¿Así que querías que la contratase aunque no necesitara una secretaria oficialmente?

-Sí

-¿Pero cómo se puede tener tanto morr...? Vale. Tengo trabajo, Shinichi, si me disculpas...

-Claro, gracias...- Shinichi se quedó mirando a Ran de arriba a abajo- Me voy ya entonces

-¿Te acompaño hasta la salida?

-No, no hace falta, ya sé ir- Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta tras de él sin decir nada más

¿A qué se debía esa situación entre ellos dos? Ah, ya, a ocho años de malentendidos y digamos, vidas separadas


	5. LA NUEVA SECRETARIA

**CAPÍTULO 5- LA NUEVA SECRETARIA**

Rápidamente pasó el día y llegó el día de mañana. Mañana, cuando vendría la novia de Shinichi a trabajar... Ran se encontraba en su despacho preparándo cosas para ella. Su mesa estaría justo al lado de la puerta del despacho de Ran. Algunas carpetas por allí, unos archivadores por allá...

El teléfono sonó, que le indicaba que ya había llegado la novia de Shinichi. Ran bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la recepción, a la sala de espera

-¿Hola?- Ran llamó a la puerta de la sala que estaba abierta. Megumi levantó la cabeza, dejando ver esos ojos transparentes que la caracterizaban

-Hola- Sonrió

-Megumi, ¿verdad?

-Sí- Volvió a sonreir

-¿Vienes conmigo?

-Sí, por supuesto- Jefa y futura secretaria partieron, otra vez, escaleras arriba para llegar al despacho de Ran

-Siéntate, por favor

-Claro. Mira, este es mi currículum. Puedes echarle un vistazo si quieres

-Ahora mismo- Sonrió Ran, quien cogió la carpeta con todos los datos de Megumi y empezó a aparentar que leía. De todos modos iba a contratarla...por Shinichi

-Bueno, ¿qué tal?

-Tu currículum es impoluto. Contratada

-¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias! Necesitaba este trabajo

-¿Para qué? Perdón por la pregunta, solamente quería saber un poco más de ti- Dijo Ran

-Pues...- Megumi se puso roja- para esto- levantó la mano izquierda dejando ver un anillo de plata con un pequeñísimo y refinado diamante- voy a casarme próximamente con mi novio- Dijo Megumi feliz

-Ah- Ran dejó las carpetas de su mesa en el suelo, las dejó caer, provocando un gran estruendo- me...¡me alegro! No sabía...

-Claro, ¿cómo lo ibas a saber?

-Cierto, sí...- Ran se levantó de la silla- Si vienes conmigo, te enseño tu mesa- Las dos salieron del despacho y enfrente de ellas nada más salir se encontraba una mesa negra de madera con un ordenador blanco de última generación, como el de Ran pero de otro color- esta va a ser tu mesa. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en comunicármelo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. Y dime..., ¿por dónde empiezo a trabajar?

-Bueno pues...la semana que viene no voy a estar en la oficina, necesito que anules todas mis citas para entonces

-Vale

-Espera, que te doy mi agenda- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ran apareció de nuevo ante Megumi con su agenda en la mano- Toma, aquí tienes.- La dejó caer sobre su mesa- Ya puedes ponerte a trabajar- Dijo por primera vez desde que estaba allí Megumi con tono frío. Se encerró en su despacho

Media hora después de un trabajo interminable para Ran por la nueva noticia de la boda, salió de su despacho para despejarse un poco de la cárcel que puede llegar a ser una sala

-Megumi necesito que...Oh...No está. Estará en el baño. Bien- Dijo ella mientras se dirigía al mismo lugar- yo voy al baño también

Ran entró en el lujoso baño de la oficina con puertas negras y lavabos blancos, impolutos y con olor a limón. Fue a lavarse un poco la cara para acabar con el sofoco que la estaba invadiendo durante ese día. También se lavó las manos. Se miró en el espejo y se quedó un rato mirándo su bonito reflejo

"No puede ser..." escuchó un ruido. No estaba sola. "¿Quién será? Ah, ya, Megumi"

En efecto, ella se mostró ante los ojos de Ran cuando tiró de la cadena del váter

-Ah, estás aquí- Dijo la nueva secretaria

-Sí, ya veo que tú también- Megumi dejó su anillo al lado del lavabo y se lavó las manos. Ran se quedó mirándolo. Era precioso, sí, Shinichi siempre era tan detallista

-Escucha- Dijo la trabajadora primeriza- Sé que tú y Shinichi...bueno eso, tú ya me entiendes, que fuisteis novios

-Sí- Dijo por fin Ran- ¿Y?

-Nada...solamente que ahora está conmigo y nos vamos a casar. Lo digo porque te has quedado mirando mi anillo un rato- El posesivo MI retumbó en la cabeza de la ojiazul- No quiero que mi relación con él se vea afectada

-Descuida- Pausa- Shinichi y yo es cierto que fuimos novios pero veo que no me conoces en absoluto

-¿Eh?

-Yo jamás me interpondría en la relación de nadie, a menos no queriendo. Yo no soy así- Ran se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos a Megumi con expresión neutra

-Vaya...yo...

-Ahora, ponte a trabajar- Ran se fue del baño y la dejó con la puerta cerrada en las narices. No era algo muy común en ella. "Puede que me haya pasado" pensó Ran

El final del día movidito llegó. Ran siempre solía ser la última en salir, tenía que encargarse de cerrar todas las puertas de las salas de reuniones y de inspeccionar que todo estuviera en orden cuando todo el mundo se hubiera ido. Estaba completamente sola revisando los pasillos y cerrando las puertas asegurándose que estaba todo bajo control, o eso creía

-Ran

-¿Eh?- Megumi la llamó

-Disculpa, no quería asustarte

-No pasa nada. Pensaba que estabas en casa ya, o al menos de camino

-Sí, ese era el plan inicial pero...- Ella sacó de su bolso su teléfono móvil y se puso a mirar un mensaje- al final viene a recogerme Shinichi, ya que es mi primer día. No quería que me perdiera por el camino de vuelta

-Vaya, qué...bien- Yo voy a salir ya, ¿me acompañas a la puerta?

-Sí, es lo que estaba haciendo, esperarte

Las dos bajaron las escaleras en silencio y salieron por la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Megumi, 'accidentalmente' se cayó, aprovechando que Shinichi estaba al lado de la puerta de la empresa pero mirando a otra parte

-¡Ah!- Gritó

-Dios, ¡Megumi!- Shinichi corrió a ver cómo estaba- ¿qué te ha pasado?

-¿¡estás bien!?- Preguntó Ran muy preocupada

-¡Shinichi!- Ella se levantó del suelo con la ayuda de él- Me ha empujado. Ran...me ha empujado

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron Shinichi y Ran a la vez, totalmente sorprendidos

-Ran...¿en serio?

-¡No! yo...

-¡sí, sí! Ha sido ella...Shinichi- Megumi se refugió en sus pecho haciéndose la víctima

-¡Pero!

-Nada de peros, Ran. No me puedo creer que hayas hecho esto. No te recordaba así

-No, si yo no...

-Nos vemos Ran...me parece increíble.- Shinichi la miraba algo disgustado. Una mirada mezclada con incredulidad y asombro. Shinichi y su novia se fueron a su casa- ¿necesitas algo?

-No, gracias, te quiero mucho- Megumi le besó la mejilla- mi salvador

-Pero yo...pero yo...- Ran no supo qué hacer, no se esperaba para nada eso. ¿Todo esto lo había planeado Megumi con malas intenciones para separarla más aún de Shinichi?

A los tres días, un jueves caluroso, muy caluroso, Ran estaba hablando por teléfono en su despacho con su madre

-Sí mamá, todo muy bien por aquí. Sí, todo el mundo es muy amable y además, ¡soy la jefa! No pero ahora en serio, me quieren todos mucho, por lo que veo, la antigua jefa no era muy querida...- Ran se dio la vuelta y cogio una foto en la que ella y Shinichi estaban abrazados. ¿Por qué había puesto esa foto ahí? ¿Acaso estaba loca cuando su prometida estaba a menos de dos metros de donde estaba ella todos los días trabajando? No, no estaba loca, estaba enamorada, desde siempre. Sonrió cuando recordó aquel día tan maravilloso que la foto inmortalizaba

-¿Ran? ¿Estás ahí?

-¿Sí? ¡Ah! Lo siento, sí

-...Hija, ¿qué ha pasado con lo de Shinichi?

-Nada, aún no se lo he contado- Volvió a dejar la foto en su sitio

-¿No? Bueno, creo que deberías...

-Se va a casar, mamá. Shinichi se va a casar. Y su prometida es mi secretaria

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿por qué es tu secretaria? ¿O por qué no simplemente la despides?

-Porque se lo prometí a Shinichi. Le prometí que la contrataría. Lo hago por él

-O sea, que lo haces por el amor

-¡No! Bueno, sí

-Me alegro. Estás enamorada de Shinichi, ¡qué feliz!

-¿Qué feliz? ¿Acaso no has oído lo que acabo de decir? ¡Que está prometido! Y además su novia me está haciendo la vida imposible. Intenta hacerme el lío, se confunde a propósito con los trabajos que le pido y se hace la tonta...¡El otro día aparentó delante de Shinichi que la tiré al suelo para alejarle de mi! Al menos eso me pareció

-Despídela, Ran

-¡Que no! Que no puedo. Shinichi...se lo prometí

-Bueno, ya eres mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones. Tengo que dejarte. Mucha suerte. ¡Te quiero!- Colgaron a la vez las dos

-Megumi- Ran salió a hablar con ella- ¿Has terminado de hacer lo que te pedí el lunes?

-¿Retrasar tus citas? Sí, ya está hecho

-Bien

-Uff...

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada, no quiero aburrite

-No, tranquila, cuéntame- Ran esbozó una sonrisa

-Pues...no me encuentro muy bien hoy. Me gustaría tomarme un descanso

-Ah, ¿es eso?- Ran se quedó unos segundos pensando- Ya sé, ¿por qué no te tomas la tarde libre? Vete a casa

-¿En serio?- A Megumi se le iluminó la cara

-¡Sí! Descansa, sé que empezar en un nuevo trabajo no es nada fácil. Nos vemos mañana- Ran cogió su agenda de la mesa de la pelirroja y se volvió a meter en su despacho.

Megumi cogió todas sus pertenencias, las carpetas, las llaves de su casa, las de su coche...y salió del edificio, donde le esperaba Shinichi

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has cogido mi coche?

-Así es, me pareció bien tener un detallito contigo. Además, encontré unas llaves de tu coche en mi chaqueta, ¿te acuerdas? la que me puse el día que te pedí que te casaras conmigo

-Sí, aquel día fue...muy especial- Ella se puso roja y pasó instintivamente al coche. Obligó a Shinichi a sentarse en la parte de atrás

-Oh, ¿qué haces?

-Nada, nada...Me apetece pasar un rato contigo...ya sabes...- Sonrió maliciosamente. Ella se puso encima de él y empezó a besarle locamente. Así se quedaron unos cuantos minutos, mientras se acariciaban el uno al otro- Shi..Shinichi- Consiguió articular ella

-Dime

-Creo que Ran me odia

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Por lo del otro día y porque me está haciendo trabajar muchísmo y muy duro desde que sabe que nos vamos a casar. He tenido que salir de la oficina para despejarme un poco...estoy muy cansada

-¿Se lo has contado?- Shinichi se separó bruscamente de Megumi- ¿Le has contado que nos vamos a casar?

-Sí, no. Más bien, lo descubrió ella...Pero sería tan feliz si pudieras tú hablar con ella, yo ya no sé qué hacer

-Vamos, estoy segura de que no te odia, seguramente solo está ejerciendo de jefa

-No...Shinichi, ve a hablar con ella, por favor...

-¿Ahora?- Ella volvió a besarle para convencerlo- ¿Ahora?- Él se volvió a separar

-Sí, ¿no? Hazlo por mi...

-...está bien. Ahora vuelvo- Shinichi salió del coche- No vuelvas a la oficina. Hoy, descansa

-¡Shinichi!- Él se dio la vuelta- gracias- Le lanzó un beso al aire desde el coche, asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla

Shinichi entró a la oficina. Quiso pasar directamente a la planta de arriba, ya conocía lo suficiente a la recepcionista como para tomarse esas libertades

-Perdona- Le dijo- ¿Está Ran?

-¿La señorita Mouri? Sí pero ahora mismo está en una reunión aunque...- La recepcionista miró mejor a Shinichi- puedes subir y esperarla ahí

-Gracias- La recepcionista se quedó mirando a Shinichi mientras subía a la planta de arriba. ¿Sería él el novio de la señorita Mouri? pensaba ella mientras se le acumulaban los papeles en la recepción

Ran acababa de salir de la sala de reuniones en las que se comentaban los balances y las ganancias de la empresa en esa semana además de los casos ganados y nuevas propuestas de mejora

-Gracias, ha sido una semana bastante productiva- Le dijo muy feliz a una de sus trabajadoras que también salía de la reunión. Se despidió de ella con la mano cuando siguió avanzando firmemente por el pasillo con una carpeta en la mano

-Ran- La llamó Shinichi cuando la vio de espaldas

-¿Eh?- Ella se dio la vuelta- Ah, Shinichi, ¿qué tal?- Ella no sabía cómo iba a comportarse con ella

-Bien, bien. ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro, ahora tengo un momento. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Quería hablar contigo de Megumi

-Ah

-Verás, me ha contado que la explotas y que hoy ha tenido que irse de la oficina por el agobio

-¿Agobio? Le he dado la tarde libre, me había dicho que se encontraba mal y que si podía descansar un momento. Pero yo le he dicho que se fuera a casa ya por hoy

-...

-¿Por qué no me crees, Shinichi?

-No es que no te crea...

-¡No!- Ran bajó el tono de voz en cuanto se dio cuenta que varias personas se la quedaron mirando- no me crees ¿Por qué? Lo único que he hecho desde que llegó ha sido tratarla lo mejor que puedo para que se sienta lo más cómoda posible, para que esté a gusto en un sitio que para ella es nuevo. Nos conocemos desde niños, Shinichi, ¿acaso crees que yo sería capaz de hacerle eso? Creéme, por favor- Ran lo miró con los ojos llorosos. Todo la estaba ya sobrepasando y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la boda de ellos dos...- Por favor...- Él la miró a los ojos. La creía. La creía desde el principio- hasta ahora no he sido para nada mala y desde luego, no he hecho lo que me acabas de comentar pero, si esto va a seguir así, yo lo siento mucho pero que Megumi no se moleste en venir a partir de mañana- Ran utilizó todo el poder que tenía como jefa, casi nunca lo hacía, ella se veía más como una compañera, no como una superior. Ran se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su despacho, sin decir siquiera adiós, con las lágrimas aún en los ojos, aún no habían caído por sus mejillas

-Espera- Dijo Shinichi, quien la adelantó y se metió en el despacho de Ran antes que ella

-Eh...- Ella también entró, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su mesa. Todos los trabajadores centraron otra vez su atención en su trabajo y sus documentos

-Lo siento mucho Ran. Haber venido aquí a acusarte cuando sé que tú no eres así- Ella inspiró fuertemente

-No lo sientas. Todo está bien- Sonrió mientras intentaba esconder la foto que tenía de ellos dos para que no la viera

-Tranquila. También sé que tú no empujaste a Megumi el otro día

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Al principio estaba enfadado, por eso no sabía si creérmelo o no pero no estaba enfadado contigo, sino con la situación de estrés con la boda y todo eso. Necesitaba liberarme. Me entiendes, ¿no?

-Sí, eso creo- Sonrió- Ah, la boda sí. ¿Qué tal van los preparativos?

-A parte del estrés bien, muy bien.- Silencio- ¿Qué tal los preparativos de la tuya?- Llamaron a la puerta

-¿Sí? Adelante

-Hola, perdona veo que no estás sola- Dijo una de las numerosas chicas que trabajaba también allí- Lo siento pero necesito los informes del martes y me han dicho que los tenías tú

-¡Sí!- Se levantó Ran de la silla- Un momento, ahora te los doy- Se dirigió a un armario y miró en la parte más alta, casi tenía que ponerse de puntillas- Informes, informes...¡Aquí!- Cogió un archivador que pesaba bastante y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Lo abrió y buscó entre los numerosos folios con datos de casos ganados y perdidos- Toma- Desarchivó dos hojas y se acercó a la puerta para dárselas

-Gracias- Cerró la puerta y se fue

Ran volvió a cerrar el archivador y se dirigió otra vez al armario para dejarlo en su sitio. Intentó levantarlo a duras penas para que no se le cayera. Desgraciadamente, se tropezó con uno de los cables del ordenador que se encontraban en el suelo

-Ah...

-¡Cuidado!- Shinichi se levantó rápidamente y consiguió cogerle el archivador a tiempo ya que si no, se hubiera caído al suelo, rompiéndose y desperdigando todos los folios que contenía por todo el despacho- Aquí tienes, Ran- Shinichi le ofreció la carpeta que le cogió y ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy juntos el uno del otro, pero ninguno quería decir palabra e hicieron como si no estuviera pasando nada

-Muchas gracias...- Ran lo dejó en el estante más alto del armario. Lo cerró y los dos volvieron a sus sitios- Pues...me habías preguntado por la boda, ¿verdad?- Ran esbozó una sonrisa profunda- Ya no me caso, no hay boda

-¿No?- Preguntó- ¿Por qué?

-John murió hace algo más de un mes

-Lo siento, no debería de haber sacado ese tema

-No te preocupes, Shinichi, no pasa nada- Silencio- Espero que seais muy felices

-Sí- Los dos se rieron cautivados por un deseo de romper el hielo, que no se derretía- Me alegro de que hayas vuelto

-¿Eh?- Ran lo miró sorprendida- ¿Te alegras?

-Claro que sí. Hacía mucho que no te veía ni sabía nada de ti. Y cuando te veo descubro que te has convertido en una gran mujer- Sonrió, dejando ver una dentadura blanca y perfecta y sobre todo, seductora

-Oh...- Ran se sonrojó. Para ocultar su rubor, Ran intentó disimular con algo totalmente simple- ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No, muchas gracias

-Uff...yo sí.- Ran fue a coger un vaso de agua de la máquina que tenía al lado de su mesa. Cuando se dio la vuelta, Shinichi estaba mirándola- ¿Shinichi? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué?- Se notaba bastante su rubor- Nada, ¿por qué?- Se encontraba apurado pero Ran no notó que estaba rojo

Quince minutos después, risas provenían del despacho de Ran

-¡Sí! Si que me acuerdo- Decía ella entre risas- ese día me lo pasé estupendamente

-¿Verdad?- Sonrió él. Los dos estaban recordando viejos tiempos, cuando Ran aún estaba en Tokio y no tenía ninguna noción del viaje a Australia

-Por cierto, ya va siendo la hora de cerrar

-Ah, vale, por supuesto. Ya me voy

-Sí. Gracias por pasar un rato conmigo

-¡No tienes que darme las gracias! Espero que en mi boda seas la invitada más guapa, ¿sí?

-...- Ran volvió a recordar su situación actual y bajó de las nubes felices del pasado- Oh, sí, claro, la boda- Sonrió- Adiós- Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella "Uff...Shinichi...hacía mucho que no pasaba por un momento como este en mi vida. Gracias"

Shinichi se dirigió a la salida cuando Heiji le llamó

-¿Hattori?

-Kudo, llamaba para preguntarte una cosa sobre la playa la semana que viene. ¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, es que acabo de hablar con Ran como no hacía en mucho tiempo y...

-No has conseguido olvidarla, ¿me equivoco?

-Tienes razón.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- Dijo Heiji emocionado

-Que tienes razón, no he conseguido quitármela de la cabeza, tienes razón Hattori.

-¡Lo sabía!

-Pero ahora me voy a casar, con Megumi


	6. LLEGADA A LA PLAYA

**CAPÍTULO 6- LLEGADA A LA PLAYA **

Pronto llegó el lunes de la semana que viene. Un lunes en el que todos se iban a la casa de la playa del matrimonio Kudo. En la casa de Ran se encontraban ella y su hija, esperando

-¿Se puede saber dónde se ha metido tu tía Sonoko?- Ran miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca

-No lo sé mamá...¿Sigues enfadada conmigo por lo de ver tus fotos el otro día?

-...No- Ran sonrió cuando recordó lo que pasó hacía pocos días en su despacho con Shinichi- ...- Se quedó totalmente absorta

-¿Mamá?

-¿Eh? ¡Sí, sí!...Anda, entra en casa y coge tu maleta, ¿sí?- La niña le hizo caso y se quedó sola, aún esperando cuando oyó un ruido; el ruido del claxon de un coche

-¡Yuju! ¡Ya estoy aquí!- Sonoko agitaba el brazo en lo alto de un lado para otro. Venía conduciendo su flamante descapotable gris con su hija en uno de los asientos de atrás- Disculpa el retraso- Se paró enfrente de Ran en seco y se colocó las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas sobre la cabeza- ¿Cuánto te queda?

-Caray...vaya coche...

-¡Soy rica, ¿recuerdas?!

-Cierto, sí...

-¡Vamos! ¿a qué esperas? ¡Móntate! ¿y tu hija?

-Ahora viene, ha ido a coger su maleta- Tan pronto como dijo eso, la niña de pelo moreno apareció por la puerta con su equipaje a duras penas. Su maleta era mucho más grande de lo que ella podía manejar. Las dos se metieron en el coche de Sonoko rumbo a la casa de la playa de Shinichi y sus padres. Ran se puso en el asiento del copiloto, junto a Sonoko y en los asientos de atrás sus respectivas hijas, quienes se habían hecho muy buenas amigas

-Jeje...- Sonoko reía mientras conducía el coche, que se perdía en la carretera, aún con las gafas puestas

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó Ran

-No me río- Volvió a reírse

-En serio...¿Qué pasa?

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada, ¿no?- Silencio- Pienso que vamos a estar todos juntos, ya sabes...

-¿Eh?

-Sí, como cuando éramos jóvenes bueno, más jóvenes. Todos juntos

-Ah es verdad, tú, yo, Kazuha, Heiji...

-...Shinichi

-Sí, pero tienes que añadir el hecho de que tiene novia. Mi secreataria, algo retorcida...¿Ya estamos?

-¡No, no!- Otro silencio. Solamente se escuchaba el sonido del motor- Yo solamente digo que...¿tú qué piensas?

-¿Que qué pienso?- Ran apoyaba el codo en la puerta del coche y la cabeza en la mano mientras su pelo estaba siendo ondeado por el viento- ¡pienso que deberías conducir con las dos manos!- Rápidamente, Ran se precipitó a sujetar el volante ya que estaban a punto de chocarse con un árbol- ¿Y en qué piensas tú? ¿Por qué no conduces como las personas normales?

-Sí, sí, lo siento...¿Estáis bien?- Le preguntó la conductora a las dos niñas, quienes asintieron con miedo. Sonoko volvió a arrancar el coche y siguieron su camino

-Menos mal- Ran se ajustaba el cinturón- que se han hecho muy buenas amigas Keiko y Aya, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! Así tendremos más tiempo para nosotras. Ir a pasear, hablar de nuestras cosas, hacer cosas de mayores...

-Tampoco somos tan mayores, quiero decir, no somos viejas

-Tú ya me entiendes. Además, hace mucho que no ves a Kazuha, ¿me equivoco?

-Pues unos ocho años, más o menos como a ti

-¡Qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar!

Tras una hora, las cuatro, Sonoko y Ran y sus hijas, llegaron a la casa de los padres de Shinichi en primera línea de playa. Era una casa parecida a la que tenían en Japón en cuanto a tamaño pero los muros eran todos blancos y la casa era mucho más modera, con grandes y amplios ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz del día a gran parte de la mansión

-¿Estás segura de que es aquí?

-Sí, eso me dijo la madre de Shinichi- Respondió Ran

-Fiuu...Parece que Shinichi también está forrado como yo

-No exageres, simplemente habrá ganado mucho dinero

-Con los casos

-No. Shinichi nunca cobra dinero cuando resuelve los casos. Ya deberías de saberlo

-No tendría por qué, pero eso solamente lo puedes saber tú, ¿no?- Sonoko volvió a reírse

-¿Serías tan amable de parar?

-¡Ran!- Una chica morena con una coleta salió de la casa eufórica. Tan, TAN eufórica que casi se cae cuando se tropezó con unos de los escalones por los que de entraba a la gran casa. Tras ella, salió la madre de Shinichi

-¡Kazuha!- Ran se emocionó bastante al verla. Al fin se sentía plenamente como cuando tenía diecisiete años, al menos en parte, así que corrió hacia ella también

Las dos se chocaron en el abrazo que se dieron, haciéndose algo de daño pero que ignoraron por las ganas que tenían de verse y la alegría de estar juntas de nuevo

-¿Qué tal? ¿Qué hay de tu vida? ¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar!

-Bien, ahora todo bien, ¿y tú?

-Perfecto- Sonrió- espera, ¿has dicho ahora?

-¿Ya estáis aquí? ¿Habéis tenido muchos dificultades para llegar?- Preguntó la madre de Shinichi

-No, todo estupendo...- Ran miró a Sonoko recordando su incidente

-¿Y cómo está tu hija Ran?- Keiko salió del coche algo tímida, pero feliz con su amiga Aya

-Bien, aquí está emocionada...con su nueva amiga- Yukiko miró a Ran, una mirada llena y ansiosa por saber si Ran estaba dispuesta a contarle a Ran lo de Keiko, a lo que ella le respondió con una mirada también, pero triste, después de mirar al suelo

-Bueno, coged vuestras maletas que os enseño vuestra habitación. Desgraciadamente no vais a dormir las tres solas

-¿Las tres?

-¡Así es! Yo duermo con vosotras- Dijo Kazuha orgullosa

-Entonces...

-Sí, Megumi tendría que dormir con vosotras tres, o sea que vais a ser cuatro- Las tres chicas se miraron con incredulidad- lo siento mucho, es que no tenemos más habitaciones, solamente hay cuatro. Una para Yusaku y para mi, otra para mi Shin-chan y Heiji, otra para vuestas dos hijas y la otra, la que queda, para vosotras cuatro, ¡pero es la más grande!

-Ah, bueno ningún problema, ¿verdad, chicas?- Preguntó Ran para saber su opinión acerca de la nueva incorporacion

-Y Ran...- La llamó Yukiko

-¿Sí?- Dijo ella cuando ya todas las demás habían pasado al interior de la casa

-A ver si haces algo porque yo no quiero a Megumi como nuera...

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo?

-Eso lo dejo en tus manos, mi querida Ran- Las dos entraron también y cerraron la puerta

-¡Hola!- Una risueña Megumi salió de la nada con Shinichi y empezó a saludar a Sonoko y a Ran con dos besos en la cara a cada una, lo que las dejó bastante extrañadas, en especial a Ran- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-...eh...¡bien!- Dijo Sonoko mientras le pegaba a Ran codazos disimuladamente para que reaccionara- ¿verdad?

-Sí...

-¿Y cómo está tu hija?- Se agachó para mirarla a la cara cuando se dio cuenta de lo que todo el mundo, los padres de Shinichi y la madre de Ran, se percató al mirar a la niña también- Ah...- Se levantó rápidamente y al mismo tiempo desapareció por la casa

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Dijo Ran

-No hay de qué preocuparse, se le pasará- Dijo Shinichi

-Ah...- A Ran se le cortó el aliento- Vaya casa que tenéis- "¿Por qué he dicho eso? Ahora parezco patética..."

-Sí. Mi madre la compró con el dinero que ganó en una de las películas que ha hecho

-¿Películas?

-¡Sí! ¡He vuelto a participar en películas! Me enamoré de esta casa en cuanto la vi, en uno de mis rodajes, y decidí comprármela. Espero que la disfrutéis mucho, como si estuviérais en vuestra propia casa, ¿de acuerdo?- Yukiko le guiñó el ojo a Ran- podéis subir ya si queréis a dejar vuestras cosas

-¡Claro!- Dijo Ran

-¡Yo te ayudo mamá!- Dijo Keiko al ver las escaleras tan empinadas que tenían que subir para llegar a la planta de arriba. La niña le cogió la maleta, o lo intetaba

-No, no hace falta. ¡Si ni siquiera podías con la tuya propia esta mañana!

-Ya pero yo quiero parecerme a ti

-¿Qué? ¿A mi?

-¡Sí! Quiero ser tan fuerte como tú y algún día ganar algún campeonato de kárate

-¿Cómo?- Ran se quedó estática- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Muy fácil- Sonrió la pequeña- la tía S...

-¡Ah! Déjala Ran, los niños siempre se enteran de todo, ¿no crees? Además es tu hija, tiene el derecho de saberlo, se iba a enterar sí o sí- Dijo repentinamente Sonoko totalmente apurada- ¿Subimos?

-¡Dame mamá!- Keiko tiraba del equipaje de su madre

-Que no...que no hace falta, venga...

-Sí, sí...por favor...

-Ya está, déjalo Keiko...- La niña se tropezó, liberando a la maleta de su opresión, pero como Ran no la estaba sujetando muy bien, se cayó al suelo, con tan mala suerte que se abrió- No...- De la maleta abierta salió, entre ropa, bikinis y alguna que otra prenda de ropa interior, una foto- Oh...- La foto que Ran se había quedado contemplando con una sonrisa en su cama de ella y Shinichi cuando no eran más que unos estudiantes de instituto y estaban juntos, abrazándose

-Esto es...- Dijo Shinichi, quien se quedó contemplando la imagen, al igual que todos los que se encontraban en ese momento allí. Ran la cogió de inmediato y bruscamente para evitar que la viera, pero no pudo hacer nada por frenar lo inevitable. Shinichi ya la había visto, tanto si le gustaba como si no. Cerró la maleta tras colocar más o menos bien todo lo que había dentro y subió las escaleras acompañada por Sonoko, Kazuha y su hija

-¡Aya! Vamos- La llamó Sonoko

-Sí- También subió con su madre y sus amigas

Las dos niñas se fueron a su habitación, totalmente emocionadas por cómo estaba decorada; dos camas exactamente iguales, de paredes lilas y un suelo de madera marrón oscuro. Mientras, Ran, Sonoko y Kazuha entraron en su habitación

-Pues sí, he llegado hace media hora con Heiji

-Ah Heiji, ¿dónde está? ¿Sois novios ahora?- Preguntó Sonoko

-¡No! ¿Con ese idiota?- Ran se encontraba guardando su ropa en uno de los cajones riendo por dentro ya que todo le recordaba a sus momentos felices cuando era una adolescente. Llamaron a la puerta

-Yo abro- Ran abrió y se encontró a una triste Keiko, muy arrepentida por lo sucedido. A su lado se encontraba la hija de Sonoko

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es?- Sonoko y Kazuha se asomaron

-Mamá...- Dijo la niña- lo siento, ¿te has enfadado mucho conmigo? Sé que no debería de haber hecho nada es solo que...

-...te mentiría si te dijera que no estoy enfadada, no sé por qué has tenido que hacer nada pero lo que más me cabrea es que sepas cosas sobre mi cuando era más joven. ¿Cómo has podido saberlo?

-Pues...- Keiko, ante el miedo de que su madre la castigase o cosas por el estilo, lo soltó- fue la tía Sonoko

-Ah...así que la tía Sonoko, ¿eh?- Ran la miró

-Lo siento...

-No pasa nada- Ran sonrió a su hija y cerró la puerta de su habitación-...Sonoko...¿hay algo que tengas que contarme?

-¿Yo? No...pues...¡Lo siento mucho!

-¿Qué lo sientes?- Ran explotó- ¿¡Pero cómo te atreves a contarle cosas a mi hija cuando te dije que no!? ¿¡Por qué no has respetado lo que yo quería!? ¿¡Tan difícil era mantener la boca cerrada!?

-Yo...lo siento Ran, no era mi intención es que...

-¡Al final va a pasar lo que va a pasar! Se va a enterar, Shinichi se va a enterar...

-No...

-Sí, Keiko no es más que una niña. Ella si que no va a saber mantener la boca cerrada- Ran se sentó en la cama

-¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó Kazuha-...hace mucho que no sé nada de vosotras y ahora mismo estoy un poco desorientada, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-Ahora vamos a ir a la playa, allí ya te lo contamos todo- Dijo Sonoko- perdóname Ran

-Bueno, no pasa nada, tampoco es tan grave, ¿no? A lo mejor estoy exagerando las cosas. Lo que me molesta es que Shinichi ha visto la foto

-¿La foto?- Sonoko intentaba quitarle importancia al asunto haciendo parecer que no sabía nada

-Sí. Oh, vamos, vosotras dos también la habéis visto

-Oh, sí, cierto. Pero todo va a ir bien, nos tienes a nosotras, ya tu vida ha vuelto a cambiar para mejor, ya no es como antes, como estos ocho años

-¿Estos ocho años?- Volvió a preguntar Kazuha

En nada de tiempo todos se encontraban en la playa. Ese día no había mucha gente aunque siempre solía estar llena, aunque quizá eso era mejor, más intimidad, ¿no?

-¿Cómo es eso? No me lo creo Ran, ¿y no te podías defender?- Preguntó Kazuha incrédula. Las tres se encontraban en el agua meciéndose al compás de las olas mientras Keiko y Aya se encontraban un poco más alejadas de la playa

-Sí...no estoy orgullosa de eso. Desde entonces tengo miedo a que algún chico me toque, supongo que es una tontería Y hay algo más...

-¿Qué es?

-Keiko...no es hija de él, sino de...Shinichi- Dijo Ran susurrando

-¡Imposible!

-Bueno Kazuha, sí es posible, ten en cuenta que hace ocho años, que son los que lleva Ran en Australia, ella todavía estaba aquí, en Japón

-¡Pero hay que decírselo!- Kazuha hizo ademán de salir del agua

-¡No!- Dijeron Sonoko y Ran al mismo tiempo mientras la sujetaron

-¿Por qué?

-Ran no quiere

-No es que no quiera es solo que...Bueno sí, no quiero, porque Shinichi me lo hizo pasar muy mal y porque no sé cómo se va a portar conmigo si se llega a enterar

-Pero será peor si no se lo cuentas y se tiene que enterar por otros, que es lo mismo que pasó hace ocho años. Te fuiste de Japón y él se enfado bastante porque se enteró por otros y no por ti misma de tu traslado

-¡Yo iba a contárselo!

-Lo sé

-La culpa es de los demás, que no supieron callarse

-Pero ¿quieres que vuelva a suceder? ¿Que se enfade contigo?

-¡No! ¡No me pongas más nerviosa! Yo lo último que quiero es llamar la atención de Shinichi ahora mismo

-Pues no creo que lo consigas

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡Por el bikini rojo y tan provocativo que llevas ahora mismo!

-¡Oye! No lo he hecho a propósito

-¡Ya claro!- Sonoko y Kazuha rieron

-Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí, en la playa y en la casa de los padres de Shinichi quiero decir

-Es obvio. Sigues enamorada de Shinichi

-¡No, no, no! Ya está superado- Sonrió forzadamente- ¡Venga! Vamos a olvidarlo todo por un momento y a pasarlo en grande. Que ya es hora, ¿no?

-Tienes razón pero igual Sonoko y yo deberíamos...¡Echarte agua!- Las tres reían mientras Shinichi escudriñaba con gran precisión todos los movimientos sensuales y femeninos de Ran

-¡Eh!- Sonoko y Kazuha empezaron a salpicarla riéndose y desconectando un rato de la realidad. Ran empezaba a correr o intentar alejarse de sus dos alocadas amigas hasta que se quedó mirando una escena algo mitad desagradable mitad repulsiva. Shinichi y su novia se encontraban en la playa, sentados en la arena, besándose con pasión, sin fin, mientras Shinichi le cogía la cara por la mejilla derecha por lo que Ran se distrajo y ya no supo ni dónde estaba ni con quién estaba. Centró su concentración solamente en ese panorama cuando una ola de un gran tamaño en comparación con las que había estado habiendo durante la mañana se la llevó por delante, siendo arrollada por cantidades y cantidades de agua en movimiento. Parte de ese agua había llegado a parar a sus vías respiratorias

-¡Ran!- Gritaron Sonoko y Kazuha, quienes fueron a socorrerla enseguida. Muy preocupadas, la sacaron del agua a toda prisa y la llevaron a la arena para que pudiera descansar y recuperarse del susto. Sin embargo, ante ese grito de las dos amigas de Ran, Shinichi volvió a prestar otra vez atención a lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, es decir, en el agua

-Aguanta- Ran empezó a toser y a toser mientras andaba a gatas de la orilla a la arena cuando de la poca fuerza que tenía se desplomó, pero volvió a apoyarse en los brazos cuando le entraron ganas de toser de nuevo para expulsar todo el agua que se había tragado- ¡No te mueras!

-Es...estoy biennn...- Volvió a toser

-¿Cómo se va a morir?- Le preguntó Kazuha a Sonoko

Al momento llegó Shinichi, bastante preocupado

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó él

-Nada que una ola le ha pillado desprevenida y ha tragado un poco de agua- Ran seguía tosiendo- vale, bastante agua- Al fin Ran pudo expulsar todas las cantidades de agua que se colaron en su organismo y se dejó caer de lo agotada que estaba

-¡Mamá!- Las dos niñas también salieron del agua al ver que había pasado algo importante- ¡Mamá!- Ran intentó recomponerse para que su hija no la viera de ese modo por lo que se sentó sobre sus rodillas- ¡Mamá!- Volvió a gritar

-¡Keiko!- La niña corrió hacia Ran. Se abrazaron mutuamente- Ya está, ya pasó, no pasa nada

-Mamá...- Keiko empezó a llorar. Ante esa escena, Shinichi se dio cuenta de lo buena que era Ran y de su gran instinto maternal aflorado, pero seguía siendo la Ran de siempre, con su gran fortaleza por delante

-¡No! No llores- Ran se separó de ella y empezó a secarle las lágrimas con el dedo índice- ya está, ¿sí? Todo está bien y no- Ran miró a Sonoko- no me voy a morir...

-Jeje...¡Oye! ¡Encima que me preocupo!- Dijo Sonoko como respuesta

-A todo esto, ¿dónde está Heiji?- Preguntó Sonoko

-¿Ese detectivucho?- Dijo Kazuha- Se ha ido a Tokio con el padre de Shinichi ya que tenía que recoger algunas de sus novelas y más información para escribir otro libro así que Heiji ha decidido ir con él. Supongo que llegarán en unas horas, no sé. Por mi, que haga lo que quiera...

El día iba pasando con lentitud, además de que las horas de sol eran bastantes ya que estaban en pleno verano. Ni Sonoko ni Kazuha ni Ran se habían separado en todo el día, como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, y así era en realidad, de tal manera que estuvieron poniendo a Kazuha al día. Después de salir a cenar al paseo marítimo, las tres chicas se quedaron hablando en una mesa de madera al lado de la playa

-¿Y qué hay de la imbécil de la novia de Shinichi?- Dijo Sonoko

-¿Megumi?

-¡Sí! ¿Quién si no? Esta mañana ni siquiera ha ido a ver cómo estabas después de todo el agua que te tragaste

-Ah, ya...desde esta mañana, que estaba muy simpática, a ahora ha cambiado bastante, repentinamente...¿Habré hecho algo?

-¡Eso es que está amargada! En fin, ¿queréis que nos tomemos algo? ¡Yo invito!- Sonoko desapareció a comprar algo para beber

-En serio Ran, sigo sin creerme lo que te ha pasado estos años

-Es que...John antes no era así, no lo era, Kazuha, no lo era...Mi vida estos años ha sido...Tú no sabes el infierno que he pasado

-Pero tú sigues enamorada de Shinichi

-¡Sí! Así es- Dijo para que se callara- Por eso pienso que tienes bastante suerte al poder estar con Heiji todos los días desde que érais pequeños, no como Shinichi y yo, y opino que deberíais estar juntos

-Pero, ¿tú estabas enamorada de ese tal John?

-No...

-¡Ya estoy aquí! No he tardado mucho, ¿no?- Sonoko apareció de la nada con tres copas y una botella de vino

-¿Vino? ¿No había otra cosa?- Preguntó Ran

-¿Otra cosa? ¡Oh, vamos Ran! Esto no te hará ningún daño. Y no, no había otra cosa. ¡Ya somos adultas las tres! ¡Disfruta un poco!

-"La última vez que me dijeron eso acabé viviendo con John..."- pensó Ran

Media hora después, se encontraban las tres en el mismo lugar pero había dos botellas más de vino, y una de ellas casi vacía. Ran se había emborrachado demasiado, aunque quizá fue culpa de Sonoko, que la persuadió

-Pues sssí, mi vida ha sido una porquería. Bueno, y ahora también. ¿Cómo creéis que me siento cuando veo a Shinichi con otra y que se va a casar con esa otra? ¿Y cuándo pienso en él? Cosa que pasa siempre...

-Ran creo...que has bebido demasiado

-¿¡Demasiado!? No...yo controlo...

En la casa-mansión la madre de Shinichi se acababa de duchar, cuando miró por uno de los grandes ventanales, que daba a la playa

-¡Shinichi! ¿Shin-chan?- Shinichi pasó en ese momento por el pasillo, acababa de leer

-¿Sí?

-Hummm...Aún están las tres chicas fuera. Ya es muy tarde, ¿podrías ir a decirles que se vengan ya? Iría yo pero acabo de ducharme y tengo que secarme un poco el pelo

-Esto...claro pero creo que ya son mayores para hacer lo que quieran, ¿no es así?

-Puede ser pero...

-No, no, si yo voy a buscarlas, no te preocupes- Shinichi bajó las escaleras y puso rumbo a la playa, donde se encontraban las tres

-No tenéis ni idea, ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora yo?- Preguntaba Ran al aire- ¡Se va a casar!

-¡A ver! ¡Tranquilízate!- Dijo Sonoko cuando vio que Shinichi se acercaba

-¿Por qué? Si no quiero

-¡Escucha! Vete a dormir y ya mañana lo verás todo mejor, creo que has bebido más de la cuenta

-No he bebido más de la cuenta. Yo estoy bien...

-¿Ran? Mi madre dice que entréis ya dentro

-...¿por qué?

-Espera, ¿estás borracha?- Preguntó Shinichi cuando vio todas las botellas de vino vacías de la mesa

-Es posible pero yo ¡no he bebido más de la cuenta!

-¡Sí! Si lo has hecho Ran- Dijo Kazuha

-Vámonos a dormir ya, mañana será otro día- Propuso Sonoko- Será mejor que nosotras dos nos vayamos- Dijo ya que tanto ella como Kazuha vieron que deberían dejarle a su amiga y a Shinichi un momento de intimidad, pero seguían completamente preocupadas por Ran

-Tienen razón, deberías ir a dormir ya. Además, esta mañana casi te ahogas, también tendrías que guardar algo de reposo, o al menos, tranquilidad

-¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Shinichi!- Le dijo Ran acercándose mucho a él, agresiva- ¿Acaso te crees mi padre?

-¡Solamente te digo lo que sería conveniente para ti!

-¡Claaaaaro! Como eres tan listo e inteligente y lo sabes todo...o eso crees. Pues no lo sabes todo, Shinichi, no lo sabes. ¡Miradme! ¡Soy Shinichi Kudo y soy un gran detective que resuelve caso tras caso, por eso me creo superior y trato de ningunear a los demás!- Se puso a imitar a Shinichi exagerando bastante, obviamente

-Ran, para...

-¡Lo sé todo y por eso creo que los demás son idiotas!

-Para, eso no es cierto, y lo sabes...

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Eres un egoísta! Nunca miras por la felicidad de los demás

-¿Por la felicidad de los demás?

-Así es, al menos no por la mía

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Oh! ¡Lo sabes muy bien!- Ran miró a los ojos a Shinichi y él hizo lo mismo- ¡Ah!- Ran tropezó con una roca que se encontraba en la playa y casi se cae. Cerró los ojos esperando un inminente golpe cuando sintió una presión en el brazó. Una presión que la hizo no darse contra el suelo, una presión cariñosa y afectuosa. Ran abrió los ojos cuando no notó ningún dolor y allí estaba Shinichi sujetándola por el brazo- Ah...¡suéltame! Te lo digo en serio Shinichi, suéltame el brazo- Ran intentaba zafarse cuando empezó a temblar un poco- No es broma, ¡suéltame!

-V...Vale...- Shinichi le soltó el brazo y Ran se lo frotó, del hombro al codo, justo por la parte por la que había sido sujetado- No sé qué te pasa pero, ¿no sería mejor que descansaras hasta mañana?

-¿Por qué me estás aconsejando que me vaya a dormir?

-Porque me preocupo por ti

-¡Já! ¿Preocuparte? ¿Por mi? ¡No me hagas reír por favor!

-Es cierto...Así que por favor, hazme caso y vete a la cama. Hazme caso Ran...

-Yo...Yo...- Inesperadamente, Ran se cayó al suelo, por el cansancio y por el mareo de la borrachera que tenía. Así que Shinichi no tuvo más remedio que cogerla en brazos y la metió en la casa; cerró la puerta, subió las escaleras y la metió en la habitación en la que dormirían ella, Sonoko, Kazuha y Megumi. Afortunadamente, esta última se encontraba tomándose un baño en la piscina de la casa. Se lo habría tomado en la playa, pero en ese caso se hubiera encontrado con Ran

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces Shinichi? ¿Qué ha pasado con Ran?

-Shh...Se ha desmayado del cansancio y porque estaba mareada

-¿Mareada? ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

-No ha hecho falta, ya lo he notado yo por cómo se movía. Las personas que se encuentran mareadas no suelen quedarse quietos cuando están de pie y Ran estaba moviéndose mucho y a juzgar por toda la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido, no era muy difícil saberlo

-Vaya...¡qué listo! ¡Eres mejor que Heiji!- Dijo Kazuha

-¡Mejor que Hattori lo es todo el mundo!- Respondió Shinichi sonriendo. Meterse con Heiji le levantaba la moral

-Shi...Shinichi- Empezó Ran a decir susurrando, en sueños- Keiko...perd...perdona


	7. CONFUSIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 7- CONFUSIÓN**

Sin embargo, no pasaron ni dos minutos hasta que Ran volviera a despertarse. Shinichi todavía estaba allí, hablando con Sonoko y Kazuha

-¿Eh?- Ran se despertó totalmente desorientada- Uff...- Se puso una mano tapándose la boca

-¿Ya te has despertado? Pero si acabas de quedarte profundamente dormida- Dijo Sonoko- ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó cuando vio lo que su amiga hacía

-No...sí, no lo sé. Creo que voy a dar un paseo, estoy muy agobiada

-¿Un paseo? ¿A estas horas?

-No creo que debas moverte de la cama ahora mismo, Ran. En tu estado...

-¿¡Qué estado Sonoko!?- Volvió a alterarse mientras intentaba levantarse

-¡Espera, espera!- Sonoko le ayudó en su tarea de salir del colchón- Yo te ayudo

-¡No! Yo puedo sola- Ran intentaba soltarse

-Espera, voy contigo

-Ah..., ¿quieres venir conmigo Shinichi?- Preguntó Ran

-...sí. Así no te meterás en líos

-Oye, ¿qué líos?

Shinichi rió por dentro por el tono de voz de ella

-¿Vamos?

-No. Prefiero ir sola...- Ran avanzaba hasta la puerta del dormitorio para salir al pasillo mientras Shinichi iba detrás- sola...- Salieron por la puerta y la cerraron

-No te voy a dejar sola...

-¿Ahora no me vas a dejar sola?

-Yo nunca

-¿Nunca? Vaya...sí que tienes una percepción interesante de ocho años- Susurró ella

-¿Qué?

Ran se tambaleaba por los pasillo debido al mareo que tenía. Tal era ese mareo que tenía que apoyarse en las paredes mientras avanzaba, con Shinichi detrás, a través de una densa oscuridad como consecuencia de la noche

-¿Quieres descansar un rato?

-¿Un rato?- Ella casi se da un golpe con una esquina ya que no veía mucho

-O volver a la cama

-¡Que no quiero!

-Shh...todos están ya dormidos

-¿Me vas a callar ahora?- Ran consiguió bajar las escaleras a duras penas y abrió la puerta de la casa para salir a la playa

Ran llegó enseguida

-¡Responde!

-No. Yo te dejo hacer lo que tú quieras. Como siempre, haces lo que quieres

-¿Qué has dicho?- Ran se paró en seco

Bajo la luz de la luna los dos se quedaron quietos, únicamente se oía el vaivén de las olas, cómo rompían en la orilla. A parte de eso, no se percibía ni un ápice de sonido más, ni viento, ni insectos ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Has dicho que yo siempre hago lo que me da la gana?- Ella empezó a tener ganas de llorar, por lo que se le formaron algunas lágrimas. Una de ellas le cayó por las mejillas- ¿Y tú? ¿Tú no haces lo que te da la gana sin consultarlo?

-Yo no hago lo que me da la gana

-Sí. Y tienes una mania muy fea de no contar con los sentimientos de la gente

-¿Qué sentimientos?- Shinichi ya había empezado a sospechar de Ran, que aún seguía enamorada de él

-...ningunos...¿Y qué si yo ahora me buscara un novio o un amante? ¿Eh? ¿Para hacer lo que a mi si me diera la gana?

-No creo que lo hagas...- Ante esa respuesta, Ran, persuadida por el alcohol y por la impotencia antes situaciones como esa, se giró bruscamente y fue avanzando hacia Shinichi. Cuando ya habían llegado a un muro de un bar, ella aprisionó al detective contra él, pegando su cuerpo milimétricamente al de él, convirtiéndose en un conjunto homogéneo de carne y hueso húmedos por la humedad del agua de la playa. Ambos escuchaban; no, sentían los latidos del corazón del otro. Estaban tan pegados los dos que podían también notar el roce de sus pieles, independientemente de que llevaran ropa puesta y sus bocas; estaban al mismo tiempo muy juntas. Muy MUY juntas; a lo que Ran pudo articular

-Pruébame- Dijo ella. Los dos se encontraban bastante rojos, en especial él, ya que Ran no era muy consciente de lo que hacía en esos momentos. Sin embargo, no se tocaron con las manos. Así estuvieron bastante rato

-¿Qué?- Volvió a decir ella- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hora es?- Estaba sola en la habitación- ¿Dónde está la gente? Ay, ya...en la playa

Ran se levantó de la cama con un tremendo dolor de cabeza "Será mejor que me tome una duha y baje con todos, si no se van a preocupar" Así pues Ran se fue a la ducha y se enjabonó y enjuagó en tiempo récord "¿Por qué bebería tanto? No recuerdo nada...Lo único...cuando Shinichi me sujetó para que no me cayera y me pegara un golpe en la playa. Pero eso significa que a lo mejor pasó algo...¡Oh, no!" Ella salió corriendo de la ducha, se puso el bikini y una falda y salió a la playa corriendo aún con el terrible dolor de cabeza

-¡Sonoko!- Ran agitaba el brazo en lo alto

-Ah, ya has llegado

-Sí. Anda, ¿y Kazuha? No la veo por ninguna parte

-Kazuha se ha ido con Heiji a dar un paseo- Rió Sonoko- ¿y tú qué? Menuda borrachera la de anoche, ¿eh? ¿Qué hicísteis Shinichi y tú?

-¿Shinichi y yo?

-Sí, anoche salísteis a dar un paseo los dos solos, claro que tú ibas hasta las cejas de alcohol

-No lo sé, es lo que te quería pregunta, no me acuerdo de nada. ¿Habrá pasado algo?

-No tengo ni idea pero si quieres pregúntale a Shinichi, está allí- Sonoko lo señaló con el dedo, se encontraba unos metros más allá. Solo. Perfecto, sin la garrapata de su novia

-Ahora voy...¿Y Keiko?

-¡Ah! Está jugando con mi hija en el agua. Menos mal que hoy tampoco hay mucha gente, ¿verdad?

-Sí.- Ran miraba con indecisión a Shinichi- Ahora vuelvo- Se decantó por hablar con él así que avanzó precipitadamente para alcanzarlo y que no se fuera-...Shinichi

Él se encontraba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos mirando al mar. Quizá miraba las olas, quizá a Aya y a Keiko, quizá solamente a Keiko. Se dio la vuelta en cuanto escuchó la dulce voz de ella

-¿Sí?- El viento marítimo ondeaba su pelo. Le respondió con su típica cara que provocaba sensualidad

-Necesito hablar...contigo

-¿Conmigo? Claro, ¿qué pasa?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? Pues...anoche

-¿Anoche?

-Lo que pasó anoche...

-Ah. Pues la verdad, he estado pensando bastante tiempo sobre eso, no sabes cuánto- Sonrió- pero pienso que fuiste un poco cruel; me lo podrías haber dicho de otra forma, ¿no crees?

-¿De otra forma?

-Sí

-Pero...¿Shinichi? ¡Eo!- Ran agitaba la mano enfrente de sus ojos- ¿Shinichi?- Él estaba mirando disimuladamente el escote de Ran, y estaba bastante rojo

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, perdona

-¿Qué te acaba de pasar?

-...nada, yo

-¡Shin! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Toma- Megumi le tendió un refresco- te he comprado esto, para el calor- Sonrió

-Gracias...- Lo cogió

-¡Ah! Pero si estás con Ran...¿Cómo es que no estás bebiendo?

-¿Eh?- Dijo ella

-Como ayer estabas tan...

-¿Megumi?- Dijo Shinichi- No sigas- La cortó de inmediato

-¡No no! Si no lo digo a malas...- Megumi se agarró del brazo de Shinichi, como un koala, muy fuertemente- En fin, Ran, nosotros nos vamos, ¿verdad?- Megumi le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shinichi

-¿Os vais?- Preguntó Ran

-Sí, vamos a dar un paseo por la playa- Le respondió secamente su secretaria

-Adiós, luego nos vemos, ¿de acuerdo Ran?- Preguntó Shinichi, quien la miró fijamente antes de irse con su prometida agarrada en su brazo

-Eh, un momento, ¿pero qué es lo que pasó anoche...?- Ran se quedó inmóvil y clavada en el sitio como una rígida estaca, pero al minuto volvió algo desorientada con Sonoko- Ya he vuelto

-Me alegro- Sonoko estaba echándose crema solar en los brazos- ¿qué ha pasado al final?

-¿De qué?

-De la conversación que acabas de tener con Shinichi

-Cierto...Nada...no me ha aclarado nada y luego ha venido su prometida y...

-¡Esa pájara! Ran- Sonoko dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo- tienes que darle un golpe mortal a esa...- Su amiga no encontraba palabras para describirla-...arpía

-¿Qué? No, no...

-Sí, sí. ¿Tú quieres que Shinichi se case?

-Eh...

-Pues no, no quieres, ya te respondo yo- Sonoko puso sus manos en los brazos de Ran

-¡Eh! Que me acabo de duchar...mira, ahí vienen Keiko y Aya. ¡Hola cielo! ¿Qué tal tu día?- Le preguntó cuando ya llegó a la arena

-¡Muy bien! Aya y yo hemos hecho un castillo de arena

-¡Hala! ¿Y te gusta la playa? Quiero decir, el ambiente, la casa, la compañía...

-Sí pero, ¿por qué no pasas tiempo con papá? ¿Y quién es esa con la que está casi todo el tiempo?

-¡No grites! Perdona...Pues porque no surge la ocasión y ella...- Ran miró a Megumi desde la distancia- es una amiga, nada más que eso. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Ahora quieres ser de mayor reportera? ¿O una cotilla? ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?

-¡No quiero ser una cotilla!- Su hija reía después de que Ran le tocase la nariz en señal de afecto. Esa risa le fue contagiada a Ran que también empezó a reirse a carcajadas y por consiguiente, a hacer cosquillas a Keiko mientras se tumbaba en la toalla de Sonoko por toda la risa por la que se veía la niña invadida

Alguien sonrió al ver esa tierna escena de madre e hija, alguien con el pelo negro y ojos azules; alguien que se iba a casar con una secretaria, alguien que era detective...


	8. ACLARACIONES

** CAPÍTULO 8- ACLARACIONES**

-Bueno, ¿qué hacemos?

-¿Eh?- Ran dejó de hacerle cosquillas a su hija y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sonoko

-¿Vamos a bañarnos? O hacemos algo...venga...¡Estamos de vacaciones!

-Si pero una semana...

-¡Qué más da! ¿Ran?- El sol estaba en todo lo alto del cielo, por lo que hacía un calor tremendo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué miras?

-...

-Mamá...,¿qué haces?- Ran seguía sin responder

-¿Qué estas mirando?- Preguntó otra vez Sonoko, quien miró en la misma dirección

-Soy yo, ¿o ese es Shinichi con...?

-¡Será mala!- Shinichi se encontraba sentado con Megumi enfrente de él en una mesa mientras se tomaban los refrescos que se habían pedido para paliar el gran calor y el bochorno de aquel día. Sin embargo, ella tendía su brazo en la mesa mientras le toqueteaba de manera suave la mano. A veces entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él provocándole un cosquilleo, mientras reía para intentar más aún si cabía la atención de Shinichi- ¡Como si no estuviera Shinichi todo el rato con ella! Tenemos que hacer algo ¡YA!

-¿Pero por qué te empeñas tanto en querer que arreglemos todo lo que teníamos?

-Pues porque eres mi mejor amiga, y...he estado ocho años sin saber nada de ti...y ahora que por fin estamos juntas de nuevo quiero devolverte tu felicidad, la que no has tenido estos ocho años, ¿entiendes?- Sonoko sonrió

-¿Estos ocho años?- Keiko contaba con los dedos- pero si yo tengo siete años...¿eso significa que soy yo la que no te ha hecho feliz?- Preguntó algo dolida la niña

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Ran miró a su hija de frente- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que no te ha hecho feliz?

-Eh...nada cariño- Ran le dio un beso en la mejilla- son paranoias de tu tía Sonoko, no la hagas caso, ¿sí?- La niña asintió, a que debido a su corta edad, se lo creyó, como casi todo que le contaban. Ran volvió a mirar a la feliz pareja desde la toalla de Sonoko

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Ni idea...Además...- Ran miró a su hija, quien estaba totalmente perdida con la conversación de las dos- dime, Keiko, ¿qué te parece si te vas a jugar con Aya? Está allí- Ran la señaló- jugando con las olas

-¡Sí!- Keiko salió corriendo mientras que Ran, dejándose caer en la toalla de su amiga, la miraba con alegría- mira que la quiero, ¿eh? Pero me agota a veces bastante...Yo nunca he querido tener hijos..-miró al cielo-pero las cosas son como se presentan, ¿verdad?- Volvió a mirar a Sonoko- ¿Sonoko?- Ella se encontraba mirando a Ran con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿qué pasa? ¿tengo algo en la cara?

-¡Qué sentimental y profundo!

-...Ahgg...

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-No sé...no sé lo que pasó anoche

-¿Cuando estabas...algo...muy bebida?

-...sí, gracias, ahí sí. ¿Qué pasó? ¡Esta incertidumbre me está comiendo por dentro!- Ran se levantó- ¡Yo tengo que saberlo!

-¡Eh, eh! ¿A dónde vas?- Sonoko la sujetó antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa inadecuada

-¿Dónde? A preguntárselo a Shinichi, quiero saberlo, es de vital importancia. Necesito saber si pasó algo, ¿cómo decirlo? Fuera de lugar. Yo no era consciente de lo que hacía pero como no lo recuerdo...

-Pero hay que ser más listas que Megumi.

-¿Más listas?

-Sí. Escucha- Ran se volvió a sentar- tenemos, tienes que llamar la atención de tu querido detective y conquistarlo- Sonoko se reía

-¡Oye! ¡Si te va a hacer mucha gracia lo que a mi más me importa entonces me voy!

-¡No, no! Perdona, tienes razón, perdona. ¡Vámonos!- Sonoko se levantó corriendo y cogió a Ran por la muñeca, cuando se la llevó a la casa

-¡Eh! ¡Espera! ¿Qué hay de las niñas?

-No te preocupes- Sonoko le guiñó el ojo

-¿Por qué dices que no me preocupe? Que no haya querido niños no significa que tenga que abandonarlos

-Que noooo...Escucha; le he dicho a Aya que se quede todo el día con Keiko. Así tenemos tiempo para nosotras dos solas

En la mesa en la que se encontraba la pareja a simple vista feliz, Shinichi vio cómo Ran era arrastrada por Sonoko hacia la mansión y miró la hora en el reloj que Megumi le compró como regalo de aniversario, el de su primer beso

-¿Shinichi?

-¿Sí?

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Eh, sí, sí...necesitas un día libre en el trabajo

-No, perdona, unos días, no uno, ¿ves como no me estabas escuchando?

-Que sí, que sí, pero ¿para qué necesitas varios días libres sin ir a trabajar?

-Para hacer unas cosas, unas gestiones "para descansar, prácticamente"

-No creo que Ran te deje, si me permites decírmelo

-Que sí que me deja, ya verás. Ran está muy agobiada con el trabajo y no...

-¿Estás diciendo que no sabe hacer nada?

-¡No! Solo que está muy atareada y seguro que me lo permite

-...- Shinichi bebió de su vaso

Las dos chicas ya estaban dentro, habían entrado en la habitación y se habían acomodado en la cama de Ran

-A ver, recapitulemos...- Sonoko sacó un cuadernito de su maleta y un bolígrafo. Le quitó la tapa con la boca- ayer, a las concretamente 23 cero cero yo fui a por la botella de vino...- Sonoko lo apuntó en una de las hojas, como un eje cronológico- y...a...las 23 treinta ya te habías terminado tú SOLITA casi dos botellas más- Lo apuntó también a continuación- Luego inesperadamente vino Shinichi y...Kazuha y yo nos fuimos para dejaros solos. Y hasta ahí es lo que sé. ¿Qué más recuerdas?

-Bueno, Shinichi y yo hablamos, creo y luego...recuerdo que me desmayé del mareo que tenía

-¡Increíble!

-¿Qué es increíble?

-Shinichi nos dijo ayer que te desmayaste por el cansancio y el mareo. Lo había deducido él...qué bien te conoce

-Sí, sí- Ran se sonrojó

-¡Ah! ¡Estás roja, estás roja!- Sonoko se puso a dar botes sobre el colchón, tirando al suelo el cuaderno- Bueno- lo cogió y se tranquilizó- luego volvísteis y tú con tu cabezonería, por cierto, él te trajo en brazos desde la playa jejejejeje...

-¿¡Qué!? Qué vergúenza- Su rubor no se le iba de las mejillas- ¿y qué más pasó?

-Quieres saber, ¿eh?- Siguió con la explicación- Shinichi quiso ir contigo a dar un paseo para que no te pasara nada mientras estabas por ahí con tus litros y litros de alcohol en el cuerpo

-Tampoco exageres...

-Y eso que te pusiste bastante agresiva...Luego ya bajásteis a la playa, que os vi desde la ventana, y os perdi de vista...

-A saber lo que pasó

-¿No recuerdas nada más? ¿Por mínimo que sea?

-Te he dicho que no...- Ran intentaba recordar

-¡Pues solamente veo dos soluciones posibles a esta situación paradójica!

-¿Ah, sí?

-¡Sí! Uno; solamente paseásteis mientras tú te caís por los rincones...O dos; aunque tu seguramente seguirías tambaleándote por donde pisabas, pasó algo...entre vosotros dos

-¿Cómo algo?

-Jo Ran, ya no eres una niña, ya sabes a lo que me refiero

-¿Qué?- Ran se tocó los labios "¿Es posible que...? No sé...¿y qué le diría de manera seca para que le diera qué pensar?"

-O a lo mejor no tengo ni la más remota idea pero me gusta verte intrigada

-¡Eh! ¡Eso no vale Sonoko!- Su amiga reía mientra Ran se levantó a mirar el paisaje marítimo desde la ventana haciendo uso de la ubicación de la casa- míralos, a los dos...riendo y siendo felices pasándoselo estupendamente

-¡Ya sé! Vamos a ver si tiene algo sospechoso

-¿Quién? "No me digas que..."

-¿Quién? ¡Pues Megumi! ¿Dónde está su maleta?

-¿Le vas a cotillear?

-No. Le vamos a cotillear. ¡Corre! ¿Cuál es su maleta?

-Mmm...esto no está bien, Sonoko. ¡Pero creo que es esa!- Ran señaló una maleta roja de debajo de la cama de Megumi

Ambas empezaron a rebuscar, en busca de algo raro, extraño, sospechoso...o simplemente algo que pudiera darles detalles de la dueña de la maleta

-¡Mira! Una foto de ella cuando era más joven- Sonoko rió- ¡Qué fea y qué horrible que era!- Reía más fuerte

-¿A ver?- Ran cogió la foto- No está mal

-¿No está mal?- Seguía riendo- Uuuh mira lo que hay aquí...un tanga rosa de leopardo, ¿para qué lo habrá traído? ¿Acaso se piensa...?- Alguien abrió la puerta de inmediato. Ran y Sonoko se levantaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y escondieron la foto y el tanga tras sus espaldas

-Oh, ¿qué hacéis aquí?- Era Megumi, que preguntaba con cara extrañada

-Nada, descansar...¿Y tú?- Preguntó Sonoko. Las dos dejaron lo que cogieron en la maleta discretamente, aún abierta en el suelo, mientras Megumi se ataba una de las zapatillas- pensábamos que estabas con Shinichi en la playa

-Y así era- Megumi entró por completo en la habitación y empezó a mirar en los cajones- ¿sabéis dónde puedo encontrar un coletero para hacerme una trenza?

-Sí...toma- Sonoko le prestó uno

-Gracias...- Megumi se estaba haciendo la trenza mientras se miraba al espejo que se encontraba al lado de la ventana- yo he venido al baño y a cambiarme de ropa. Voy a ponerme el bikini

-Ah...estupendo- Sonoko se tropezó con uno de los cordones de la parte de abajo de un bikini que estaba en el suelo al estar abierta la maleta

-¿Eh?- Megumi se dio la vuelta- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es mi maleta?- Megumi se abrió paso entre Ran y Sonoko y se agachó

-Pues...- Dijo Sonoko, mirando a Ran

-¡Es mi maleta! ¿Qué hace en el suelo? ¿Y abierta?

-...- Las dos se miraron

-¿Habéis estado cotilleando y toqueteando mis cosas?

-¡No! Es que queríamos comprobar que no era la de Sonoko, ya que se parecen bastante por fuera- Dijo Ran

-¡Sí! Bueno, nosotras nos vamos, ¿sí?- Sonoko empujaba hacia la salida a Ran y cerró la puerta- Uff...casi nos pilla, ¿verdad, Ran?

-Yo creo que en realidad nos ha pillado, pero...

-¿Pero qué? ¡Anda y que le den a doña yo estoy con Shinichi!

Las dos amigas volvieron a bajar a la playa

-Un tanga de leopardo rosa...- Sonoko volvió a reir, junto con Ran

En la habitación, Megumi sacó el bikini de su maleta y la cerró. La volvió a meter debajo de la cama para ir al baño después

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto?- Megumi vio un cuaderno en la cama de Ran, abierto y con cosas escritas en él. Leyó '23:00h...' Cuando terminó de leer el contenido, miró incrédula a la puerta, donde había visto por última vez a Ran, en un silencio otorgador; y ya estaba todo dicho: su relación con Shinichi podría peligrar muy probablemente

Tras un día lleno de emociones; algunas más temerarias, otras menos, otras diferentes...Sonoko y Ran se fueron por libre el resto del día con sus hijas, decidieron separase del resto para pensar las dos como un buen equipo; dos cerebros son mejores que uno. Ya en la noche, cuando Sonoko y Ran llegaron a la casa de los padres de Shinichi, estaban hablando con Kazuha en la habitación. Sus hijas, totalmente agotadas por todo lo que habían hecho ese día, cayeron redondas en cuanto pusieron un pie en la mansión, así que estaban durmiendo las dos en su habitación. Sin embargo...

-¡Shinichi!- Megumi fue al único, o a uno de los pocos sitios donde él podría estar, la biblioteca- ¡Shinichi!

-Dime, estoy aquí- Shinichi cerró el libro que en ese momento estaba leyendo

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Hablar? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo bien?

-Sí...todo bien excepto...¿por qué fuiste ayer a pasear con Ran? Y bajo la luz de la luna

-¿Que por qué?

-Eso he dicho

-...Que yo sepa no tengo por qué contestarse a eso, yo tengo mi vida también y Ran y yo...

-¿Ran y tú qué?

-Ran y yo...solamente somos amigos, ¿acaso no confías en mi? Yo si confío en ti, y pienso que tú deberías de hacer lo mismo. Que yo pasee con otras personas, en concreto con chicas y más concretamente con Ran, no debería de afectarte lo más mínimo- Shinichi se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca

-¿A dónde vas?

-A dar un paseo- Cerró la puerta bruscamente, cortando a su prometida

Las tres chicas aún estaban en la habitación hablando y cotorreando, así se tiraron casi una hora

-Sí, espero que te lo hayas pasado muy bien, ¿eh, Kazuha? Con Heiji...- Dijo Ran, cuando le sonó el móvil- ¿Eh? ¿Un...mensaje?- Ran no se lo pudo creer cuando vio de quién era- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Shinichi...me ha mandado un mensaje, que me está esperando en el mirador...- Ran volvió a leer el mensaje- de al lado.

-¡Ese tiene vistas a la playa!- Gritó Sonoko

-El que pasamos cuando vinimos ayer por la mañana- Confirmó Ran- ¿Voy?

-¡Claro! Este va a ser tu golpe de gracia...Veamos qué hacemos contigo. ¿Qué piensas, Kazuha?

-¿Qué me vais a hacer?

Veinte minutos después, Ran apareció con un pantalón corto blanco y una camisa azul de botones con escote y con un nudo en la cintura, por lo que se le veía un poco el ombligo y sus perfectas caderas

-¿Shinichi?- Él se encontraba de pie apoyando los brazos en una barandilla mirando las olas

-¡Has tardado mucho!- Dijo Shinichi

-¿Mucho? Lo siento...

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que habíamos quedado aquí hace treinta minutos?

-Eh..."¿qué digo ahora? precisamente no recuerdo NADA"...sí, sí. Lo siento, me he entretenido. En fin, ¿para qué querías verme?

-¿Yo? Si eres tú la que me dijo que quedásemos aquí a esta hora hoy

-¿En serio? Pero...¿te pasa algo Shinichi?- Él seguía mirando las olas

-¿A mí? No...Megumi se ha enfadado conmigo

-¿Y eso por qué? "¿Cómo se puede enfadar alguien con Shinichi? Bueno, a veces yo también pero..."

-Porque se ha enterado de que ayer paseamos por la noche por la playa.

-Vaya...lo siento mucho, no quería que por mi culpa...

-No ha sido culpa tuya, fui yo el que decidió pasear contigo

-Ya...pero fue también por mi culpa. Si no hubiera bebido tanto...- Se puso la mano sobre la frente, arrepintiéndose- Pero...- Shinichi la miró- pienso que no debería de haberse enfadado contigo si en realidad se puede considerar tu pareja, quiero decir, tendría que confiar lo suficiente en ti como para dejarte hacer también tu vida al margen de ella, tienes también tu vida..."No te deja ir nunca la muy..."

-Eso es lo que pienso yo también...

-¿Y no se enfadará por haber venido conmigo también hoy?

-No. Tranquila...Además, no ha sido culpa tuya, ¿de acuerdo? Es solamente que Megumi es...complicada. A parte, me apetecía estar contigo pero ya sabes, sin alcohol de por medio

-¡Eh!- Protestó Ran. Shinichi rió- Dime, Shinichi...

-¿Sí?

-Anoche...

-¿Otra vez? Ya te he dicho que he pensado mucho sobre...

-No; quiero que me digas lo que pasó en realidad

-¿Eh?

-Sí...Pensarás que soy una boba o algo pero...no me acuerdo de nada de lo que pasó desde que me desmayé en la playa...

-¿Qué?- Shinichi volvió a reír- ¿En serio?- Ran asintió- ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Además...quiero saber qué es lo que te dije para que pensaras tanto sobre ello

-¡Claro! Te lo contaré

FLASHBACK

**-Pruébame- Le había dicho Ran a Shinichi tras acorralarlo repentina y bruscamente contra el muro entre sus dos brazos con sus cuerpos y sus bocas muy próximas**

**-Ran, estás...muy cerca**

**-¿Acaso no te gusta? ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de que me miras de vez en cuando? ¿Eh?**

**-No yo...- A Shinichi se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca, le había pillado. Decidió cortar por lo sano- deberíamos volver ya...**

**-Ah cierto, la mojigata de tu novia se pondría hecha un vasilisco si te viera aquí. Conmigo- Esa última palabra la dijo en un susurro incitante**

**-No digo eso...**

**-Ya pero Megumi me odia, no me soporta. Hace todo lo que le pido mal, se confunde a propósito y...el otro día se tiró queriendo, yo no la toqué, ¿recuerdas, verdad? A la salida del trabajo**

**-Lo sé**

**-¿Lo sabes?**

**-Te dije que sí, ¿no?**

**-Es una manipuladora, Shinichi, te lo digo en serio porque en el fondo me preocupo...piensa en ello...**

**-Créeme, lo haré**

**-Sí. ¿Sabes?- A Ran le entró una risa tonta, que no tenía intención de marcharse- quiero y tengo que decirte una cosa**

**-¿Una cosa?**

**-No te lo puedo decir aquí, en alto.**

**-Pero...**

**-Shh...- Ran le interrumpió- No digas nada. Acércate- Ran se acercaba más si podía a Shinichi cuando vio que no reaccionaba cuando se lo indicaba con el dedo. Cuando a él le parecía que le iba a besar, giró la cara en dirección a su oído- Mañana...a las once en aquel mirador- Ran lo señaló- No faltes- Le susurró con los labios pegados a su oreja izquierda de tal modo que a Shinichi le entraron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, unos escalofríos absolutamente agradables.- Shinichi...- Volvió a reirse sin fin, con la risa tonta y sin saber por qué. Cambió sus brazos de posición, ahora los puso a ambos lados de su cuello- ¿me lo prometes?- Volvió a poner sus labios muy cerca de los de él**

**-...allí estaré. Aún así- Dijo Shinichi cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba Ran- es mejor que volvamos a la casa. ¿Vamos?- Shinichi puso su mano en el hombro derecho de ella para que se separase y, por consiguiente, para que su corazón no estuviera a punto de infartarse**

**-¡No!- Ran se separó de Shinichi en nada de tiempo, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos dos**

**Alguien les estuvo viendo o espiando desde un gran ventanal, tapándose y ocultándose con una cortina**

**-Parece Yusaku- Yukiko se tumbó en la cama para leer- que nuestro Shin-chan va a saber lo de Keiko muy pronto**

**-¿Le has estado espiando?**

**-No...¡Sí!- Se giró hacia su marido- estaba con Ran y ambos estaban muy juntos bajo la luz de la luna**

**-Pero Shinichi está con Megumi**

**-Eh, sí...¿y qué? Solamente estoy diciendo que Ran se lo va a contar muy pronto, ¿qué habías entendido que quería decir?- Yukiko hizo que se enfadó**

FIN FLASHBACK

-Y eso fue lo que pasó. ¡No me puedo creer que no te acuerdes!

-¡No tengo la culpa, no sabía lo que hacía! ¿En serio te dije e hice eso?

-Sí- Dijo Shinichi con júbilo

-Pero no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y aún así, has venido...y encima he llegado después que tú, vamos, tarde...

-Sí- Volvió a decir cariñosamente- Así que...- Shinichi miró a Ran, quien ya le estaba mirando- ¿qué era lo que me tenías que decir que tenía que ser un secreto?

-¿Yo? "Vaya por dios...¿no sería lo de Keiko? Definitivamente no estoy nada preparada para contárselo. No quiero arruinar el momento este" Nada que...que...- No sabía qué decir. Si se inventaba algo, Shinichi se daría cuenta, pero no podía hacer nada más, no tenía alternativa- que...estoy muy agradecida ya que me has invitado a tu casa, bueno, de tus padres, a mí pero también a Keiko.

-Eh, eh, no me tienes que dar las gracias- Sonrió- sabría que te haría ilusión, en cuanto lo supe, en cuanto supe que vendrías, sabía que pasarías muy buenos ratos

-Sí "¿Eh? ¿Va eso con segundas?"

-Entonces, ¿en serio no hay nada más que me quieras contar?

-No, ¿por qué?

-No porque pienso que haberme pedido que viniera hasta aquí para decirme solamente eso...

-Pues no, no hay nada más, siento decepcionarte- Ran apoyó su cabeza sobre los brazos que estaban apoyados a su ves en la barandilla en la que antes Shinichi había estado esperando a Ran. La brisa marina le esparcía el cabello por direcciones variadas sin rumbo fijo, alborotadamente, de manera que Shinichi se quedo mirándola, acordándose de la adolescencia de ambos.

-Oh...-Le sonó el móvil, era Megumi, seguramente para preguntarle que dónde estaba

-¿No lo coges Shinichi?

-...- Se lo estaba pensando- No...- Colgó- No quiero distraerme ahora con cosas...

-¿Distraerte? ¿De qué?

-Bueno, estamos tú y yo aquí disfrutando del bonito paisaje nocturno, eso ya es demasiado importante

-¿Importante?- Los dos estaban todavía bastante cortados cuando se hablaban. Siempre predominaban las situaciones incómodas, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer para no fastidiarla aún más

-¿No lo crees tú?

-Ah, claro

-Así que...- Dijo Shinichi para hablar de algo- te has sacado la carrera de derecho y ahora eres una abogada de renombre

-Bueno, de renombre...tampoco...

-¿Y qué tal como jefa? ¿Cómo vas?

-Bueno pues- Ran se encogió de hombros- intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. No es fácil, ¿eh? ¿Y tú? Gran detective...- Sonrió- Veo que no has perdido ese afán detectivesco

-¡Yo nunca!

Tras unas cuantas risas, volvieron a la casa. Cuando Ran entró por la puerta de la habitación, Megumi no estaba por ninguna parte

-¿Y Megumi?

-¿Qué mas da? ¡Que la den! ¡Cuenta tú!

Megumi se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Shinichi, esperándole, para manifestar ese sentido de la ¿posesión? en el pasillo

-Shinichi

-Ah, ¡qué susto!- Shinichi encendió la luz, ya que estaba a oscuras el pasillo- ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Te estoy esperando ¿Dónde has estado? Te he llamado...

-¿Ah, sí?- Ella asintió- Ah es verdad...

-Shinichi yo quería decir que tienes razón y que lo siento...No debo dudar de ti, eres mi novio y nos vamos a casar...Todo va a ser perfecto- Ella se abrazó a él

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Estás celosa?

-¿Yo celosa? ¡Qué va!

-No tienes razones para estarlo...

En la habitación de las chicas, Ran ya les había contado todo lo que había pasado esa noche

-¿En serio lo crees Kazuha?- Preguntó Ran

-Sí...A lo mejor su novia, Megumi, se va creer cosas que no son...

-Tienes razón, debería ir a hablarlo con Shinichi para que ella no se haga ideas equivocadas. ¡Voy ahora mismo!- Salió y cerró la puerta para dirigirse lo más rápido posible

-Eh Kazuha, ¿has visto un cuaderno pequeño por alguna parte de la habitación? Es que no lo encuentro

-¿Yo? No...Lo siento Sonoko

Ran solamente tenía que doblar la esquina por el pasillo para llegar a la habitación de Shinichi, ya estaba casi allí. Dobló la esquina y se vio invadida por un dolor en el pecho que le cortó la respiración.. Allí estaban Shinichi y Megumi besándose, como si fueran la pareja más feliz del planeta, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre Shinichi y Ran hacía una media hora escasa. ¿En realidad había pasado algo? Solo el tiempo lo diría. Ran giró el cuerpo tras el impacto y el shock y se dio media vuelta corriendo para entrar en la habitación y poner la cara sobre la almohada, la única amiga con la que había contado durante ocho años


	9. ENCONTRONAZOS

**CAPÍTULO 9- ENCONTRONAZOS**

-¿Ran? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó Kazuha

-¿Estás bien?

-.n..o- Dijo ella con la cara aún apoyada en la almohada, no se la entendía muy bien

-¿Has dicho que no?- Ran se reincorporó

-Eso he dicho- puso sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas flexionadas- estaba...Shinichi estaba besando a Megumi y he tenido que venir corriendo, he sentido un dolor en el pecho que...he tenido que volverme corriendo

-¡No! Pero no llores- Dijo Sonoko cuando Ran puso algunos pucheros- si lloras y viene Megumi, se dará cuenta de que a lo mejor ha pasado algo entre Shinichi y tú

-Es que no ha pasado nada. Es cierto que ha habido un ambiente...de complicidad diría yo pero aún así...

En el pasillo, aún se encontraban los dos en la oscuridad, entre beso y beso. No obstante, Shinichi tenía un ojo abierto desde que oyó a alguien en el pasillo, a Ran. La había visto

-No debes estar celosa

-Ay Shinichi, perdóname, lo siento...¿Pero cómo me vas a engañar tú? "y más con Ran..."

-Así me gusta- Sonrió- bueno, yo me voy a acostar, que estoy bastante cansado

-De acuerdo, buenas noches. Descansa- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue al baño a darse una ducha relajante. Momento que Shinichi aprovechó para ir a la habitación en la que se encontraba Ran, totalmente decidido, así que cuando llegó, tras escuchar unos cuchicheos desde el pasillo, llamó a la puerta. Tardaron unos segundos en abrir la puerta, fue Ran la que lo hizo

-¿Shinichi?- Dijo ella con restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas

-Ah, aún sigues con la ropa que te habías puesto- Shinichi se puso algo rojo

-Sí...también me gusta vestirme de persona normal, ¿qué quieres?- Dijo ella con un tono de voz apagado

-¿Has estado llorando?

-¿Y qué pasa si digo que sí?

-Si dices que sí, me disgustaría. Toma

-¿Qué es esto?- Ran cogió lo que Shinichi le tendió

-Es tu pañuelo

-¿Como mi pañuelo...?

-Ah, ¿no lo recuerdas? Es un pañuelo que te dejaste en mi casa y que casualmente el otro día encontré en mi habitación- Ran dejó de mirar el pañuelo para mirar a Shinichi a la cara

-Lo tenías todavía guardado...¿por qué?

-¡No lo quería tirar!

-Ah...- A Ran le cayó otra lágrima por la mejilla en presencia de Shinichi. Él levantó la mano para limpiársela con su pulgar derecho, lentamente- Oh...- Ran se quedó perdida en el tiempo, como si no hubiera nada más en la Tierra excepto ellos dos pero, presa de su fobia adquirida en Australia, empezó a respirar fuerte y a ponerse muy nerviosa. Aunque se tratara de Shinichi, el miedo le surgía inconscientemente. Para su alivio, por una parte pero no por otra, Shinichi bajó la mano una vez que la lágrima se había consumido en el pulgar de él

-Creo que debería de irme a la cama, estoy bastante cansada Shinichi

-Sí, será lo mejor. Descansa y no llores- Le sonrió él

Sonoko y Kazuha se había quedado contemplado todo hasta que Ran cerró la puerta. Se dio la vuelta sin reaccionar

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Preguntó Sonoko- Repito, ¿qué acaba de pasar?

-¡Eso es buenísimo! ¡Lo tienes en el bote!- Dijo Kazuha

-No digais tonterías, si se va a casar. Shinichi se va a casar...

Al día siguiente, todo el mundo estaba muy aburrido. La playa ya no era de atractivo para ellos y debido a la poca gente que había allí siempre, no había mucho que hacer, por no decir nada. Ran estaba hablando en uno de los balcones de la gran casa por teléfono con una empleada de su oficina. Por fortuna, solamente se encontraban en la casa Shinichi y Megumi en la planta de abajo, por lo que no podían oírla

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Sí, no sé cómo ha pasado pero los beneficios han bajado bastante

-¡Pero si solamente llevo fuera menos de tres días!

-Pero lo hemos revisado varias veces y parece ser que todo viene de hace un año, cuando aún no estabas tú

-¿Y por qué tengo que solucionar yo lo que la antigua jefa hizo mal? Ahgg...¿Cómo lo decías ahora? ¡Que estoy en mi semana libre!

-Lo sentimos pero todo apunta a que hay que despedir a alguien

-¿Eh? ¿Despedir...a alguien? 'Despídela, Ran'- Ella recordó lo que su madre le había dicho- "¿Despedir a Megumi?"- Sí, lo tenía claro, a parte de que si no perdería la empresa más dinero, Megumi le estaba tocando un poco las narices con todo lo que le estaba pasando a ella recientemente con Shinichi-...espero que a parte de eso os las estéis apañando muy bien si mi

-¡Sí!

-Dejadme pensar en el asunto unos días y cuando vuelva el lunes de la semana que viene ya os diré en lo que he pensado

-De acuerdo- Colgó

-Uff...- Se apoyó en la fachada por un momento a pensar. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Despedirla? ¿No despedirla? Se metió en la casa y bajó las escaleras para hablar con Megumi, no podía hacer otra cosa. Pero antes, se fue a su habitación a coger una de las carpetas de su trabajo que se había llevado a la playa ¿con qué finalidad? del fondo de su maleta, entre ropa y más ropa. Bajó y vio a Shinichi y a Megumi en el salón tras la puerta

-¡Shin! ¿Hacemos algo? No sé, algo...atrevido- Megumi puso sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de él. Ambos estaban de pie.

-¿Qué propones?

-No sé...dímelo tú- Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro derecho y cerró los ojos- podemos pasear románticamente por la playa, ver una película mientras nos besamos..., ¿qué te parece?

-Estás muy cariñosa- Dijo él alegremente

-Bueno sí...o podríamos planificar algo de la boda

-¿Otra vez? Ya te he dicho que no me apetece ahora, estamos de vacaciones y quiero dejarme de estrés. La boda es casi dentro de un año

-Vale, vale...Lo siento

¿Desde cuándo pasaba eso? Ese entorno de amor que había entre ellos dos. Sí, eso ya lo había hecho Ran con Shinichi cuando eran novios pero ahora ya...apenas de tocaban. Ran tosió para que se dieran cuenta de que ella estaba allí pero tampoco quería decir nada, la situación sería bastante incómoda

-Perdonad- Dijo ella- siento interrumpir pero- Los dos se quedaron mirando a Ran...¿podrías venir un momento, Megumi?

-¿Yo?- Ran asintió mientras apretaba más la carpeta- de acuerdo- las dos salieron a la terraza que tenía la casa antes de entrar por la puerta principal, que también daba a la playa, y se sentaron en una mesa- Está bien, ¿qué pasa?- Las dos se acomodaron en sus respectivas sillas

-Verás he estado hablando con gente de la empresa y...tenemos un problema

-¿Un problma? ¿Cuándo has hablado con la empresa?

-Ahora mismo

-¿Y qué es lo que pasa?

-Verás...- Ran sacó un papel de la carpeta- estamos perdiendo presupuesto y tenemos que hacer algo como comprenderás y también como entenderás tengo que hacer algo yo, como jefa que soy

-Sí...,¿y?

-..."¿Será seca?" pues fijándonos en las estadísticas de los últimos días y comparándolos con los del mes pasado...- Ran empezó a hablar con una jerga empresarial que a Megumi le costaba entender hasta que llegó el momento clave- había pensado, sintiéndolo mucho, que...

-¡No!- Interrumpió a Ran

-¿No?

-¡Pues claro que no!- Megumi se levantó bruscamente de la silla- ¿te crees que voy a renunciar al empleo? Ya te dije que no puedo, que lo necesito para la boda y..

-Ya, ya. Lo siento pero...- Ran ponia las manos enfrente de su pecho, como si quisiera protegerse

-¿¡Entonces quieres depedirme!?

-Yo...no..eh...

-¡No pienso irme! ¡No lo tengo ni en mente!- Ran suspiró con una mano en la frente, ¿qué podría hacer ahora?- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Shinichi salió de la casa, apareciendo ante ellas dos. Se había quedado viéndolo y escuchándolo todo desde la ventana

-Megumi, ¿por qué no vas dentro y te tomas un refresco? Ahora voy yo

-Pero...

-Ahora voy, no te preocupes- Le sonrió Shinichi. Megumi se metió en la casa- ¿Cómo estás, Ran?- Shinichi se sentó al lado de ella

-¿La verdad o la mentira?

-Hombre, preferiría la verdad

-Pues no sé...- Ran tenía todos los papeles en las manos, mirando a ver qué podría hacer para que la empresa no se hundiera, estresada

-¿Por qué no descansas? Estamos de vacaciones

-Es posible..."La verdad. Shinichi quiere la verdad..." Shinichi, mi vida...- Él escuchaba atentamente- ha sido- ella no tenía todavía el valor para contárselo a alguien que no fuera su madre o Sonoko y Kazuha- bastante conplicada

-¿Por qué?- Dijo él, intentando comprender a Ran. Puso una mano en el brazo de ella para que bajara los papeles, se relajase y se concentrara en la conversación y le contara más cosas, dulcemente. Ante ello, Ran se levantó rápidamente sin pensárselo dos veces

-Debería darte las gracias- Ran cambió completamente de tema

-¿Las gracias?

-Por mi pañuelo, pensaba que lo había perdido. Lo había estado buscando mucho

-Es lo justo, ¿no? Es tuyo, no me lo agradezcas

-Uh, claro...

-¡Mamá! ¡Corre ven!- Keiko llamaba a Ran- Mamá, quiero enseñarte una cosa

-¿Sí? ¿Qué es?- Ran se puso a su altura intentando poner una cara feliz para que no sospechase la niña

-¡Aya y yo hemos hecho un castillo de arena más grande que el del otro día!

-¿Sí?- Ran le sonrió y se levantó de nuevo

-¡Ven a verlo!- Keiko cogió a su madre de la mano y tiró de ella, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para conseguir su propósito

-No pero espera Keiko, que estoy hablando con Shinichi...- Ran seguía siendo tirada por su hija. Shinichi sonrió

-No pasa nada Ran; ve

-¿En serio?

-Claro- Volvió a sonreir. Cuando Ran se quedó contemplando su amplia y bonita sonrisa, casi se cae ya que su hija seguía tirando de ella, así que madre e hija pusieron rumbo a la playa

-¡Cuidado Keiko, me estás echando toda la arena que está ardiendo en las piernas! ¡No llevo pantalón largo!

Shinichi vio cómo se alejaban y cómo se perdían en el horizonte cuando se dio cuenta de que Ran se había dejado la carpeta con todos los papeles en la mesa, así que se puso a leerlos. Tras un rato devorando el contenido de ellos, entró en la casa

-¡Shinichi! ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me he tenido que beber el vaso entero de refresco yo sola

-Ajá...- Shinichi seguía con los papeles

-¿Qué lees?

-Ajá...¡Ah! Nada. Oye, contigo quería yo hablar

-¿Conmigo?- Megumi se comió una fresa- ¿qué es?

-¿Tú eres consciente de que tu empresa se va a pique?

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Los papeles que tenía Ran?

-Sí, pero escúchame.

-Sí...

-Creo que no deberías de haberte portado así con Ran

-¡Me quiere despedir!

-¿Me quieres escuchar?

-Perdona...

-Es la única salida razonable, entiéndelo y por el dinero para la boda...no te preocupes, saldremos adelante, ya encontrarás otro trabajo

-¡No quiero! "Tengo que tener a Ran vigilada para que se aleje de mi Shinichi"- Megumi desapareció por la casa

-Pero escucha...Puff...- Shinichi se fue a la habitación de Ran para dejarle el dossier sobre la cama, cuando vio algo que sobresalía de debajo de la almohada de Ran- ¿esto qué es?- Era la misma foto que Shinichi y todos vieron en la entrada el primer día cuando Keiko se empeñó en llevarle la maleta escaleras arriba a su madre. Todo apuntaba a que dormía con la foto todas las noche, ya que estaba algo arrugada, por lo que dormía con ella en la mano- Oh...- Shinichi se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa boba en la cara

-Espero que ya estés contenta- Dijo Ran cuando llegó con su hija a la casa- ya he visto vuestro castillo- Hacía tanto sol que se había puesto las gafas de sol- Keiko, ¿has visto una carpeta marrón por aquí?

-Yo no, si acabo de llegar también

-¿No? Maldición- Ran se puso a buscarla en la terraza

-¿Te ayudo a buscarla?

-Eh...sí. Búscala en el salón, por favor

-¡Ya voy!- Keiko se metió en la casa a rebuscar por todos los rincones del salón mientras que Ran subió las escaleras para mirar en su habitación por si acaso Sonoko o Kazuha, dudándolo mucho, la había dejado sobre su cama. Solamente le faltaban tres escalones. Tres. Dos. Uno. Perfecto, unos pasos más y llegaría a la habitación con esas palpitaciones de nervios por saber si estaría o no. Si estaba, estupendo, si no, no sabría que es lo que pasaría, pero nada bueno. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, llevándose una gran sorpresa ya que alguien que estaba dentro también abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo para salir.- Oh...- Los dos pronunciaron sorprendidos el nombre del otro al unísono

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Ran

-Dejarte aquí la carpeta para devolvértela, te la habías dejado fuera y para que no la perdieras...

-¡Ah! Muchas gracias- Ran respiró hondo- pensaba que la había perdido- se relajó- gracias otra vez, de verdad

-Ha sido un placer- Sonrió e intentó salir por la puerta, por lo que Ran se tuvo que echar a un lado- Ah, se me olvidaba- Shinichi se giró, pero pensaba que Ran estaba más lejos de él, por lo que ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Ran miraba a Shinichi algo asustada, ¿a qué había venido eso? ¿lo habría hecho a propósito? Tal vez no, todo eran historias que Ran se inventaba para alegrarse

-..s..si, dime- Pudo ella decir

-Pues- Él se separó un poco- he leído los papeles

-¿Cómo? ¿Que has leído lo que ponía?

-Sí, por eso he hablado con Megumi para que entienda tu situación

-Oye, ¿y tú para qué hablas con ella? ¿Acaso me consideras una débil?

-Pero, ¿qué dices Ran?

-¡No soy débil! "No soy débil...Se acabó el martirio de estos ocho años"- Ran le dijo a Shinichi lo que le hubiera gustado decirle a John

-Cálmate, solamente he intentado ayudarte. He visto la situación de la empresa y no me gusta cómo ha reaccionado Megumi

-¿Que no te gusta? Además, ¿estás diciendo que hago mal mi trabajo?

-¿Qué? ¡Pero Ran calla! Deja hablar. Te estoy diciendo que...

-Da igual lo que me digas, Shinichi. ¡No entiendes nada! ¡Insensible!

-¿Qué no entiendo de qué? ¿¡De qué hablas!?

-¿¡Podrías dejar de levantarme el tono!?- Entre grito y grito no se habían dado cuenta, pero los dos habían vuelto a quedar muy próximos. Ran respiró otra vez fuerte pero miraba a Shinichi como diciendo 'bésame, bésame', mensaje que Shinichi captó perfectamente pero se quedó quieto, sorprendido. Ran seguía enamorada de él, estaba casi seguro tras todos los indicios que el comportamiento de ella le mostraba pero aún no estaba por confirmar, ¿tendría que preguntárselo directamente? ¿Y cómo surgiría la ocasión?

Ran, por muy grandes que fueran las ganas de estar así con Shinichi y de que la besara, la abrazase y demás cosas, volvió a bajar a la realidad, entrándole otra vez el miedo. Se escabuyó entrando de nuevo a la habitación

-Perdóname

-¿Eh?- Ran se paró en seco- ¿Me has pedido perdón?- Se giró y volvió a salir al pasillo con Shinichi

-Claro que sí, no debería de haberte gritado. Esa carpeta es tuya, tu trabajo es muy importante

FLASHBACK

**Ran acababa de estudiar. Era ya bastante tarde y al día siguiente tenía clase, un examen, en la universidad. Se puso el pijama, se lavó los dientes y se deshizo la coleta que se había hecho para dar el repaso final al temario. Todo ello antes de dar un beso de buenas noches a su hija ya dormida desde hacía rato. Se tumbó en la cama. Nada más que dos minutos después escuchó cómo alguien metía la llave en la cerradura para entrar a la casa. John. Ran se tapó más con la sábana, para no ser vista quizá, pero no obtendría resultados. Él entró en la habitación**

**-Puff...ya he llegado. Estoy cansadísimo. Voy a ponerme el pijama, guapa**

**-No me llames así...- Susurró ella**

**-¿Qué has dicho? Yo te llamo como yo quiero, ¿me oyes? ¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está mi pijama? Ah, ya. ¿Y qué coño hacen estos libros aquí, en mi mesilla de noche?**

**-¡Ah! Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta y no tenía otro lugar donde dejarlos ahora mismo**

**-¡Haz el favor de quitar todas estas cosas inútiles de mi espacio!- John cogió los libros y los tiró al suelo sin ningún miramiento**

**-¡Cuidado! ¡Son mis libros y han costado un dineral! Además- Ran se levantó para recogerlos- mañana tengo un examen muy importante, estoy ya acabando la carrera, ¿sabes?**

**-¡Deja eso Ran que son todo estupideces! ¿De qué sirve ser abogada? Las mujeres tendríais que estar en casa y ya está**

**-¿Qué has dicho? ¡Pero bueno! ¡Eres un machista asqueroso!**

**-Puede ser, pero este machista asqueroso te financia los estudios y te pone un tejado y también te paga la ropa que llevas puesta**

**-No, esta ropa es mía de Japón**

**-¿Me vas a contradecir?- Ran seguía recogiendo sus libros- ¡He dicho que dejes eso!**

**-¡No!**

**-Si si- Él cogió a Ran de la cintura intentando levantarla para que dejara de recoger y la sentó en la cama**

**-No he terminado de recoger...**

**-Me da igual- Él se puso detrás de ella en la cama y la rodeó justo por debajo del pecho cuando empezó a darle besos sobre los hombros y en el cuello**

**-No, no ahora. Tengo que descansar para el examen de mañana**

**-Sí, ahora sí que tengo ganas después del agotador día de trabajo**

**-¿O sea que quieres desfogarte conmigo?**

**-¿Y qué pasa si es la verdad?- Para que no se fuera, tumbó a Ran en la cama a la fuerza y la sujetó por las muñecas mientras alternaba besos y chupadas por el vientre**

**-Yo también...estoy cansada de estudiar**

**-Ran; no me importa tu puñetera universidad**

**-...Eres un cerdo...- Ran empezó a ponerse extremadamente triste, su dignidad no valía nada para él. No se sentía persona, si no un juguete sexual de usar y tirar; lo que a ella le gustaba no le importaba a él, lo que quería hacer le parecía estúpido**

FIN FLASHBACK

-No, yo también lo siento- Los dos sonrieron incómodamente, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir

-¡No la encuentro!- Keiko subía las escaleras corriendo- Mamá...no está- Llegó ante sus padres- Oh...

-¿El qué no encuentras?- Ran desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia la niña por vergüenza al mirar a Shinichi a la cara, gesto que no hacía más que confirmarle a Shinichi lo que pensaba

-Pues tu carpeta

-Ah, ya. No pasa nada, porque Shinichi se la ha encontrado y me la ha devuelto- Ran le tocó el pelo a Keiko en señal de agradecimiento- gracias hija- Le sonrió

-¿Entonces estás segura de que no soy yo la que no te ha hecho feliz est...?- La niña se vio interrumpida por la mano de Ran que le tapaba toda la boca para que no siguiese hablando de eso en presencia de Shinichi

-Esto..."¿ha dicho que no era feliz?" yo tengo que ir yéndome. Megumi y yo nos vamos al teatro

-¿Al teatro? pero si tú nunca has sido de teatro, Shinichi- dijo Ran

-Ya, pero Megumi se ha empeñado, ha dicho que sería muy romántico y bueno, tampoco me cuesta nada

-Pásalo bien- Sonrió Ran cuando Ran ya bajaba las escaleras- Uff "solamente espero que no haya visto la foto de debajo de mi almohada, otra vez. En parte es por eso por lo que me he enfadado"

-¡A ver cuándo seremos una familia feliz!- Dijo Keiko

-¡Keiko! ¿A qué viene eso?- La niña solamente optó por sonreir de una forma irresistiblemente infantil y adorable

Después de dos horas, no había cambiado mucho la cosa. Ran estaba mirando sus papeles en su habitación, pensando, mientras Sonoko y Kazuha escuchaban música al lado de ella. Una música estruendosa para los oídos de Ran, que estaba cansadísima de estrujarse el cerebro para encontrar una solución. "Tendré que despedir a...no, es de vital importancia para la oficina. Pues a...no, tampoco puedo..." Sonoko y Kazuha empezaron a canturrear en voz alta, ya no solamente bailaban con la música a todo volumen

-¿¡Podéis dejar de escuchar esa música espantosa!?- Gritó Ran ya hartísima. Sus dos amigas le hicieron caso

-¿¡Cómo!?- Se escuchó en el recibidor- ¡Eso no es posible!- Era Yukiko, que hablaba por teléfono con Megumi

-Sí. El teatro ha empezado a arder y se ha quedado él dentro para ayudar- Megumi tosía por el humo que había inhalado- a la agente- Tosió de nuevo- que se ha quedado más rezagada ¡Y aún no ha salido!

-¡Mi Shin-chan! Ya vamos para allá

-¡Rápido por favor!- Colgó cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta con Yusaku pero Ran y Sonoko habían escuchado lo que Yukiko le decía a Megumi por teléfono

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó Ran muy preocupada y alterada

-Es Shinichi...


	10. EL HOSPITAL

**CAPÍTULO 10- EL HOSPITAL **

Los padres de Shinichi iban camino del teatro en el que se encontraba Shinichi, en el coche

-Por favor, que Shinichi esté bien, por favor...- Susurraba Ran en el asiento de atrás con Sonoko a su lado

-Seguro que estará bien, ya verás. Shinichi es fuerte- Sonoko le cogió la mano a Ran para transmitirle algo de tranquilidad

-Sí...- Ran se puso a mirar por la ventana del coche mientras empezó a morderse las uñas por primera vez

-Eh...¡No hagas eso!- Sonoko le volvió a coger la mano para separársela de la boca- Estás muy nerviosa, ¿a que sí?- Ran no respondió, pero su silencio lo decía todo. '¡Idiota!, mira otra vez. No hay ningún monstruo en la biblioteca...', 'Pero no te vayas muy lejos la próxima vez, si no, no seré capaz de encontrarte...' Esos momentos le venían a Ran, tanto de su infancia como de su adolescencia, el día de Tropica Land. Con Shinichi. ¿Qué haría ella ahora? A parte de quererlo, Shinichi también era su amigo desde que eran muy pequeños "Por favor Shinichi..."

-No te preocupes Ran. En nada llegaremos- Yukiko le sonrió por el espejo retrevisor, a lo que Ran asintió

Y así era. A los dos minutos llegaron al teatro, aunque más que teatro era una marea de coches de policía y de ambulancias atendiendo a los que pudieron salir gracias a Shinichi. Los cuatro que estaban en el coche se bajaron corriendo. Ran fue la única que corrió como casi nunca lo había hecho, a la puerta del teatro. Los bomberos se encontraban apagando el fuego que ya estaba casi extinto, pero la puerta aún seguía cerrada

-¡Shinichi!- Ran aporreaba la puerta, que más bien era un conjunto de tablones de madera del techo apilados unos sobre otros- ¡Shinichi! ¡Responde, Shinichi!

-Disculpe- Le dijo uno de los bomberos- aún no se puede entrar, es demasiado peligroso. Le recomendaría que se alejase

-¿Cómo? ¡No!

-Ran, déjalo- Sonoko llegó a su lado

-¿Que lo deje? ¿Cómo lo voy a dejar, Sonoko?- Ran continuó pegándole golpes a la puerta- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Preguntó Ran desesperada- ¡Shinichi está ahi dentro!

-Pero no sé lo que podemos hacer Ran

-Sonoko- Ran había tomado una difícil solución-...apártate

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡Rápido!

-Vale, ya voy- Sonoko retrocedió cuando vio lo que iba a hacer Ran- Oye, oye, ¿no estarás pensando en...?- Pues sí, Ran estaba pensando en lo que estaba pensando, en echar la puerta abajo mediante una patada de kárate- ¡Te vas a hacer daño! Hace mucho que no entrenas

-¡Me da igual ahora mismo!- Como si de un golpe de suerte se tratase, Ran consiguió romper la puerta y dejar el hueco suficiente como para entrar dentro del establecimiento, aún con algunas llamas por el tejado- Oh... "increíble, no he perdido destreza"- pensó Ran, pero no era momento para ponerse a pensar, sino para ponerse a actuar, y rápido, así que entró dentro

-¡Oye!- Sonoko la llamaba- ¡Espera que voy contigo!

-¿¡Shinichi!? ¿¡Dónde estás!?- Ran miraba por todos los lados, cuando vio una mano tras una butaca calcinada- ¡Shinichi!- Ran se precipitó al lugar en el que estaba la mano ¿Y si solamente era la mano y no el cuerpo? ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué esos pensamientos negativos? ¡No, no! ¡Fuera negatividad! Ya llegó al lugar exacto. Menos mal, era Shinichi, y estaba entero- ¡Shinichi! ¡Reacciona!- Ran le pegaba algunos manotazos en las mejillas, pero no fuertes, solamente para que recobrara el conocimiento en el caso de que estuviera inconsciente, que no lo sabía, pero era lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. Shinichi tosió y abrió los ojos

-¿Ran?

-Sí...- Ran sonrió, aliviada. Por lo menos estaba entero y vivo- Ella le tocaba el pelo- ¿por qué eres siempre tan protector?- En el mejor sentido de la palabra, claro

Apareció Megumi por la puerta y corrió hacia donde estaban Ran y Sonoko agachadas

-¡Shin! ¡Shin, ya voy!- Lo que dijo Megumi hizo que Ran estallase cuando ya estaba allí

-¿¡Cómo Shin!?- Ran se levantó y se encaró a la prometida de Shinichi- ¿¡pero tú eres idiota!?- Ran hacía algunos aspavientos mientras la gritaba- ¡A Shinichi nunca le ha gustado el teatro! ¿¡Por qué se te ha ocurrido traerlo aquí hoy!? ¡Es todo culpa tuya!- Ran estalló por completo, y se quedó bastante relajada después de haber soltado parte de su tensión

-Yo...pensé que sería romántico

-¡Déjate de bobadas!- Le respondió Ran, cuando Shinichi volvió a toser. Ante eso, la ojiazul volvió a agacharse para tener más cerca a Shinichi, quien estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento- Shinichi, aguanta, te vamos a sacar de aquí, te lo prometo, ¿sí?

-...Ran...- Shinichi la veía totalmente borrosa; y esa fueron las últimas imágenes distorsionadas que Shinichi tuvo de Ran antes de llegar al hospital

Ya en la sala de espera, Sonoko y Ran estaban impacientes. Megumi estaba en otra habitación descansando. El humo que había inhalado no era mucho, pero decidieron llevarla al hospital por si acaso. Mientras tanto, los padres de Shinichi se encontraban en la habitación de su hijo, que sí se quedaría ingresado por lo menos dos días

Megumi se despertó y ante sus ojos vio una sala vacía, con las persianas echadas y unas flores al lado de la camilla. Consiguió ponerse de pie, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero estaba bien. Alguien entró en la habitación en ese mismo momento por casualidad

-Ah, ya estás despierta- Dijo la médica

-Sí. ¿qué ha pasado? Quiero decir, ¿dónde está Shinichi?

-¿Shinichi? Ah, sí, el joven que acaba de ser ingresado por inhalación de humo. Está en la habitación de al lado. Yo venía a decirte que ya te puedes ir a casa, ya has descansado y no tienes nada grave. ¿Ese joven es tu novio?

-Es mi prometido- Dijo Megumi algo arisca

-...Estupendo. Pues ánimo- La médica le sonrió y salió por la puerta para entrar en la habitación de al lado, la de Shinichi, algo mareada todavía y cansada

Cuando Ran vio cómo Megumi se precipitaba a la habitación de Shinichi, se levantó e hizo un ademán de correr

-¿Eh?- Sonoko también se levantó y la sujetó- ¿Qué haces? Déjame ir con Shinichi

-Pero

-¿Pero? ¡Si ha ido Megumi, yo también tengo derecho! ¿Por qué ella y yo no? ¡Déjame ir!- Ran intentaba soltarse de los brazos de su amiga- Sonoko...ya basta

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? No puedes ir, está Megumi y se percatará de que a lo mejor hay algo del pasado que ha resurgido entre Shinichi y tú

-...no puedes impedírmelo.

-...

-Lo único que he hecho en varios años, desde que nació Keiko, ha sido reprimirme, reprimir mis deseos, tragarme mis ilusiones, callarme mis gustos. No puedes impedirme esto, simplemente no. Estoy harta de aguantarme y de no sacar a mi yo verdadera, pero ya se acabó.

-Lo siento mucho, de verás- Sonoko sonrió- ve

-Gracias- Le sonrió de vuelta Ran, pero desapareció enseguida de su vista pues ya estaba entrando por la puerta de la habitación de Shinichi- ¿Hola?

-¡Ran!- Yukiko se abrazó a ella- Menos mal que estás aquí tú. Ya pensé que no vendrías- Le dijo al oído

-Vendría mil veces- Sonrió- ¿Cómo está Shinichi?- Ran miró a la camilla. Allí se encontraba Shinichi, durmiendo plácidamente, bueno no, inconsciente. Ran esbozó una sonrisa melancólica

-Pues...ahora está estable pero ha tragado bastante humo y tiene una muñeca torcida- Contestó Yusaku

-Yo lo que no sé es qué pintas tú aquí- Le dijo Megumi a Ran desde una esquina de la habitación. Ran no le respondió, únicamente le echó una mirada de cabreo pero guardó los modales. Los padres de Shinichi estuvieron pendientes de la reacción de Ran mirándola de reojo, pero no pasó nada. Ran pasó de largo y cogió una silla que se encontraba al lado de la prometida del detective y la acercó a la camilla en la que se encontraba descansando- Eh...- Megumi se alteró cuando vio lo que su jefa hizo pero Ran la ignoró por completo

"¡Muy bien Ran!" Pensaba Yukiko feliz

Una hora después Sonoko había ido a la habitación también, y allí se tiraron todos a esperar a ver si se despertaba, pero no. Sonoko se volvió a la casa, excusándose ante Yukiko y Yusaku. Iría a hacerse cargo de las dos niñas ya que Kazuha las había estado cuidando sin ninguna obligación, con Heiji

-Pues no se despierta...- Yukiko empezó a llorar en los hombros de su marido Yusaku, quien, a pesar de su templanza característica, estaba bastante preocupado también. Pero su hijo era muy fuerte

-Tranquila Yukiko, ¿quieres que vayamos a dar un paseo para despejarte?

-Eh, no sé...- Ella miró a Ran

-¿Eh? ¡No pasa nada! Ya me quedo yo- Les sonrió

-De acuerdo- Megumi se había ido hacía ya rato al baño, y no volvía. Los padres de Shinichi cerraron la puerta, perfecto, solos, intimidad... Sin saber por qué, Ran empezó a hablarle en voz alta, claro

-Shinichi...despierta por favor, no te mueras...Sé que no me he portado nada bien contigo y que bueno eso...no he estado aquí pero, me gustaría revivir algunos momentos felices que tuvimos. ¿Te acuerdas de cuándo...?- Ran empezó a recordar viejos tiempos divertidos y anecdóticos mientras el sol se iba poniendo, pero Shinichi seguía sin reaccionar. Despierta por favor...Shinichi...- Megumi entró en la habitación, llevándose una sorpresa no muy agradable, no se esperaba a Ran sola con Shinichi

-Ah, estás aquí, todavía...

-Sí, ¿algún problema?

-No...en absoluto- Sonrió Megumi forzadamente- bueeeeeno...- Megumi se puso a leer algo

-¿Qué lees?

-¿Ah esto? Es una revista que me he comprado en la tienda de enfrente

-¿Pero no ibas al baño?

-También, también he ido al baño

-Ah..."¡Pero qué imbécil! ¿Y esta se va a casar con Shinichi? Si le importa más una revista que Shinichi..."

-Oye- Megumi dejó de leer por un momento- ¿puedo preguntarte algo Ran?

-¿A mi? Dime...

-¿Qué sientes exactamente por Shinichi?- Megumi escudriñaba los ojos de Ran, que no dejaban pasar los sentimientos hacia el detective, si no, sería descubierta

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?- Esa fue la respuesta de Ran. En ese momento entraron los padres de Shinichi

Los cuatro pasaron la noche allí. Sus padres preocupados, Ran también y claro, Megumi, pero fue la única que se quedó dormida, los tres restantes, Ran, Yukiko y Yusaku no pegaron ojo en todas las horas en las que la luna estaba en todo lo alto. Llegó la mañana. Los cuatro se encontraban en sillas, esperando y expectantes, ¿cuándo se despertaría?

-Disculpen- La misma médica que atendió a Megumi entró en la habitación de Shinichi- ¿los padres de...Shinichi Kudo?

-Sí, sí

-¿Pueden salir un momento?

-Claro

-¡Yo también voy!- Dijo Megumi para integrarse en la familia Kudo o algo...Dejando sola a Ran con Shinichi otra vez

-Shinichi- Dijo una vez que la puerta fue cerrada- por favor- Optó por cogerle la mano- por favor...abre los ojos Shinichi, ¡abre los ojos! Shinichi...- Ran le zarandeaba un poco el brazo- Yo sé...- suspiró. Presa de la culpa, confesó como un pajarito. Al menos le contó más de lo que hubiera pensado ella- sé que no quieres saber nada de mi desde que me fui huyendo cobardemente a Australia pero si te despiertas, estoy dispuesta a tragarme mi orgullo y a contarte todo lo que quieras saber sobre mi vida en el otro continente. Todo lo que desees te lo haré saber, tienes derecho a saberlo. Despierta Shinichi...Nunca he dejado de pensar en ti desde que me fui tras acabar el instituto, espero que no me odies de por vida. No podría vivir con la culpa.- Silencio- Uff...- Ran ya muy cansada fue al baño a despejarse un poco paea echarse algo de agua por la cara y para beber algo; necesidades básicas. Cerró la puerta.

Llegó al baño y se miró al espejo. ¿Tampoco era tan fea, no? ¡Qué va! ¡No había perdido nada de belleza! Sonrió. Pero tenía ojeras por no haber dormido. Se echó agua por la cara para no quedarse dormida y nada más hacer eso, se fue a por una botella de agua para hidratarse un poco. Una moneda por la ranura, otra, pulsar un botón, agacharse y listo. Su botella de agua fría para bebérsela. Así de fácil era. Ojalá todo tuviera ese grado de dificultad. Ran se dispuso a volver a la habitación

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Yukiko contentísima, que estaba hablando con la médica

-¿Qué pasa?- Ran se metió en la conversación

-¡Ah, Ran! La doctora nos ha dicho que Shinichi se recupera muy rápidamente y que hoy mismo le podrá dar el alta si se despierta- ¿verdad, doctora?

-Así es pero traten de no hacer mucho ruido- Dijo

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?- Preguntó Megumi

-Porque el paciente puede escuchar todo lo que pase a su alrededor y es mejor no perturbarle

-¿Qué...?- A Ran se la cayó la botella del agua al suelo- Ah- Se agachó para cogerla- lo siento, es que apenas he dormido cinco minutos- se levantó y volvió a meterse en la habitación para regresar a su asiento al lado de la cama de Shinichi. Bebió un poco de la botella, miró por la ventana, donde la gente era feliz y se lo pasaba bien y se dio la vuelta para seguir mirando a Shinichi. Dejó la botella en el suelo y le cogió la mano a Shinichi, caliente- Oh...Bueno, creo, que me voy a dormir...pero un ratito solamente- Ran se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la camilla y con la mano de Shinichi en la suya

A la hora, Shinichi se despertó

-¿Qué día es? Ah, parece que sigo vivo pero...- Sintió que alguien le tenía agarrado de la mano- ¿Ran?- Ella era la única que estaba en la habitación, aún dormida, pero su padre entró en cuanto escuchó la voz de su hijo- ¿Papá...?

-¿Cómo estás?- Cerró la puerta

-Bien, supongo. Me duele un poco la cabeza pero supongo que es todo normal cuando a alguien le pasa lo que a mi- Sonrió- ¿Ran está dormida? "¿Son lágrimas lo que tiene en las mejillas?" ¿Cuánto rato lleva así?

-Más o menos una hora. La pobre lleva toda la noche despierta- Yusaku le puso encima la chaqueta de Yukiko, ya que esta explícitamente se lo había pedido- para ver si tú recuperabas el conocimiento

-Ah..."Ran, ¿por qué? Y todo eso que me has dicho mientras estaba inconsciente..."- Sonrió- ¿Y mamá y Megumi?

-Están las dos en la cafetería, necesitaban comer algo

Con la conversación y el murmullo de palabras que rebotaba en el silencio de la habitación, Ran se despertó

-¿Eh?- Ran levantó la cabeza de la camilla pero no soltó la mano de Shinichi- ¿Shinichi?- Ran se levantó de la silla- ¡Shinichi!- Ran se puso muy feliz- ¡Estás bien, Shinichi!

-Sí- Shinichi la miró tiernamente, a lo que Ran lo imitó, con una mirada llena de felicidad y regocijo

-¡Shin!- Megumi abrió brusca y repentinamente la puerta de la habitación- ¡Shin! ¡Estás con nosotros! ¡Aquí!

-Eh...- Ran se vio obligada a separarse de Shinichi ya que la alocada prometida de Shinichi lo abrazó como una lapa "¿Con nosotros? ¿Aquí? ¿Será boba? Ni que se hubiera ido al espacio exterior..."

-Pensé que te pasaba algo y que ya no habría boda...¡Menudo susto! ¿verdad?- Le besó por todas partes, por las mejillas, por el cuello, algún que otro tímido y fugaz beso en los labios

-Megumi ya...ya...para, que estoy bien...- Shinichi se notaba que estaba algo molesto

-Oh, sí, discúlpame- Megumi se separó cuando volvieron a abrir la puerta de la habitación

-¿Shin-chan? ¡Bien! Ya estás recuperado

-¿Eh?

-Sí. La doctora me ha dicho que cuando te despertaras hoy, ya podrías irte a casa. ¡Así que vamos!- Yukiko también besó a su hijo por toda la cara y lo estrujaba contra su cuerpo

-Ma...mamá...si el humo no ha conseguido matarme, lo vas a hacer tú...¡Mamá!

-¡No seas así! ¡Encima que estoy muy contenta de que estés bien ya! ¡Deja a tu madre que disfrute de su hijo!- Yukiko se separó- ¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó- ¿Eh? ¿Chicas?

Ran y Megumi estaban mirándose la una a la otra fijamente. Megumi la miraba con una mirada agresiva, ¡no le podrían quitar a su Shin! o eso creía ella. Ran la miraba con una expresión neutra que derrochaba seguridad. Esa batalla de miradas de convirtió en el centro de la habitación mientras Yukiko y Yusaku y sobre todo y lo más importante, Shinichi notaba las malas vibraciones entre ella dos.


	11. ¿ESTÁ RAN EN PELIGRO?

**CAPÍTULO 11- ¿ESTÁ RAN EN PELIGRO?**

-¿Nos vamos ya...?- Preguntó Yukiko, quien estaba mirando la escena entre Megumi y Ran. Ambas seguían mirándose. Ran optó por cruzar los brazos. Estaba ya muy segura de sí misma y a parte de derrochar seguridad, también se notaba en su mirada alegría por ese orgullo que tenía de ella misma- ¿Chicas...?

En quince minutos, la habitación ya estaba despejada. No había nadie. Yusaku se encontraba ya en el coche, esperando a que todos se subieran

-Ran

-¿Eh?- Ella se encontraba mirando de reojo a Shinichi y a su prometida, quien no le soltaba ni aunque hubiera un terremoto "¿Eso es lo único que le importa? ¿La boda? ¿Y qué hay de la vida de Shinichi?" Shinichi miró a Ran desde la distancia, a lo que ella apartó la mirada corriendo. ¿La habría visto con la cara de embobada? Sí, Shinichi sonrió

-¡Ran!- La volvió a llamar Yukiko

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué mirabas?

-¡Nada! "Espero que no me haya descubierto ella también"- Pero Yukiko también se había dado cuenta

-Quería decirte que muchas gracias por estar aquí, pendiente de Shinichi

-No hay de qué- Sonrió

-Mmm...Parece que la boda sigue en pie...Entre tú y yo- Ran se acercó a Yukiko cuando esta se lo pidió con el dedo- Ya no soporto más a Megumi. Y parece que mi Shin-chan tampoco

-¿Cómo se puede eso saber?

-No hay nada más que mirar la cara de él- Las dos miraron atentamente la cara de Shinichi- ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien? "Yo solamente sé que es tremendamente guapo" Puede ser sí

-Sí- Yukiko rió- voy al baño y nos vamos ya. Tendremos que descansar- Le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió al baño. Cuando la madre de Shinichi pasó al lado de la pareja feliz, Megumi ya no estaba. Al parecer, Yukiko le había dicho algo a su hijo.

-Y..."¿qué hacer? ¡Oh, no! Shinichi me está mirando ¿qué hago? En fin, no tengo más remedio que ir"- Ran iba avanzando por el pasillo del hospital- "¡sigue mirándome! Dios...¡deja de mirarme!"- Al fin llegó enfrente de él- ¡Shinichi!- Dijo muy animada- "maldición, ¿soy tonta o qué?" Me alegro de que ya estés recuperado- Ran puso sus manos tras su espalda y las junto, como resultado de sus nervios

-Sí, menos mal que ya nos vamos. Estarás cansada, ¿verdad?- Shinichi le sonrió cariñosamente

-Bueno...no "Bastante, sí. Como no dejes de sonreirme así me van a tener que hospitalizar a mi también..."

-Muchas gracias por estar allí, conmigo, esperando a que me despertara

-No me des las gracias, solamente pensé que tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mi "Por favor, que no recuerde lo que le dije mientras aún no estaba despierto..."- Ran cruzaba los dedos, suplicándole a Dios, al karma o a cualquier otra fuerza que debería de estar influyendo en la vida de las personas, según creyentes- Oye, ¿y Megumi?

-Ah, está en el coche. Se acaba de ir. Me ha dicho que ella sí que estaba cansada

-...vale "¿Pero tendrá cara? ¡Si precisamente ha sido ella la que ha dormido esta noche!"- En eso, a Ran se le cerraron un poco los ojos, pero cuando ella reaccionó, abrió los ojos rápidamente. ¡No podía dejar que Shinichi notara que se estaba muriendo de sueño! Tarde, siempre lo notaba todo

-Deberíamos ir yendo, ¿no crees?

-¿Y qué hay de tu madre?

-¡Ya bajará!

-De acuerdo...- Shinichi y Ran se desplazaron por el pasillo hasta el ascensor. Lo llamaron. Tardaba mucho en llegar. Situación incómoda número tropecientos mil- Bueeeno...- Ran se balanceaba hacia delante y para atrás, volvió a poner sus manos tras su espalda, como una niña pequeña- entonces...¿estás seguro de que no estás mal aún?

-¡No! Estoy perfectamente

-Ajá...

-Ran. Oye, Ran. ¡Ran!

-¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa?- Ella se había quedado otra vez mirando a Shinichi totalmente perdida en su cara y cuerpo

-¡Vamos! Ya está aquí el ascensor, ¿sabes?

-Ah, sí cierto- Los dos entraron y las puertas se cerraron. Solamente estaban ellos dos, no había nadie más. Solos. Ran se apoyó en una de las paredes del ascensor para no caerse del sueño, para disimular. Shinichi hizo lo mismo, quién sabe por qué. Silencio. Nadie hablaba. 'CLIC, CLIC', el sonido de las cadenas del ascensor, que rechinaban un poco. 'TIC TAC'. El sonido de las agujas del reloj de Ran. ¿Por qué todo sonaba tan alto cuando no había nada que decir? Cierto, por esa misma razón. De vez en cuando, ella miraba al detective, pero en nada de tiempo apartaba la mirada. Shinichi se dio cuenta, ya que estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella. La puerta se abrió cuando llegaron a la planta baja para salir a la calle y montarse en el coche

-Oh- Los dos intentaron salir a la vez, así que se chocaron antes de poder poner un pie fuera del ascensor

-Lo siento, sal tú- Dijo Ran

-No, no, tú, por favor- Dijo Shinichi. Ran aceptó

-Gracias "qué atento..." Ran sonrió para sus adentros "Cómo echaba de menos esto, alguien que se preocupase por mi"

Los dos salieron por la puerta del hospital en dirección al coche

-¿Dónde está el coche?- Shinichi lo buscaba

-¿No es ese de allí?- Los dos se dirigieron al coche hablando y riendo. Cuando de repente, Ran se tropezó con un bordillo del aparcamiento y se cayó, haciéndose una herida en el antebrazo, más bien era un rasguño- Ah...

-¿Estás bien Ran?- Shinichi se agachó

-...s...sí. "Eso creo" No pasa nada, no te preocupes.

-Espera, que te ayudo a levantarte- Shinichi intentó cogerla de la cintura para que se reincorporara

-Pero no...No te molestes. Ya me levanto yo sola- Ran no quería que él la tocase o se pondí a temblar como una gelatina, viéndose entonces obligada a confesárselo todo y no se atrevía. Prefería seguir ocultándoselo. ¿O quizá no? Al fin se levantó

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Perfectamente- Los dos sonrieron y se miraron a los ojos

Desde el coche de los padres de Shinichi, Megumi miraba la escena desde uno de los asientos de atrás. ¡Tenía que hacer algo ya o perdería a Shinichi para siempre! Tal y como se presentaban los acontecimientos recientes... ¿Qué podría hacer? Bueno, tendría aún tres días para pensarlo

En el coche, Ran hacía todo lo posible por no dormirse y para no mostrarle a Shinichi que sí que tenía un sueño espantoso, pero no pudo hacer nada. Entre casi 24 horas sin dormir y el sonido del coche, se quedó profundamente dormida, y por inercia, se apoyó en el hombro izquierdo de Shinichi, que se encontraba entre Ran y Megumi. Esta última la estaba mirando con odio. ¡Ahora sí que su relación con Shinichi estaba yéndose al foso! ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué? Tendría que verlo según lo que sucediese...

"¿Conque no estabas cansada verdad?"pensaba Shinichi contento. Ran siempre tan cabezota

Sin embargo, el coche estaba pasando por un terreno con una mala carretera, que estaba llena de vaches. Pasaron por uno y Ran se despertó

-Ah...¿Qué ha pasado?- Se dio cuenta de que estaba apoyada en el hombro del detective y se separó de inmediato- Oh, lo siento...

Yukiko lo estaba contemplando todo desde el asiento de alante, deseando que alguno de los dos diera el primer paso para recuperar su relación de hacía años, deseosa de tener a Ran como nuera, como amiga y como parte de la familia, y de mandar a freir espárragos a Megumi de una vez por todas ¿Por qué querría su hijo casarse con semejante persona?

Ya llegaron a la casa y todos se bajaron del coche. Lo primero que hizo Megumi para llamar la atención de Shinichi fue fingir que se había enfadado, así que se fue dentro de la casa tras los padres de Shinichi para comprobar si Shinichi iba detrás de ella. Pensaba que lo haría, pero no, estaba con Ran todavía bajándose del coche

-¿Te ayudo a bajar, Shinichi?

-No, ya estoy fuera, ¿Ves?- Sonrió

-Vale "¡Deja de hacer eso o no sé qué será de mi! Entre tú y el calor playero de julio..."- Los dos avanzaron tranquilamente, respirando el aire con pequeñas partículas de agua de mar salada oyendo las olas cuando pasaron por el mirador en la que estuvieron hablando la otra noche- "Tengo que contarle todo lo de Australia, debo hacerlo. Me prometí a mi misma que si se despertaba, estaría dispuesta a contárselo...además, estoy segura que sí se acuerda...es Shinichi, ¿cómo no se va a acordar?"- Mientras tanto, ella se había quedado algo más rezagada que él, cuando se paró en seco y cogió a Shinichi de la muñeca. Él se dio la vuelta- Espera, Shinichi, por favor, no te vayas

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo él intrigado

-Verás yo...ayer y luego, el hospital y...debo pero...- Se dio cuenta de que empezó a balbucear y a decir cosas sin sentido. Respiró hondo. Él no conseguía sacar nada en claro de lo que ella intentaba comunicarle

-¿Qué...?

-Nada que...que...- Volvió a respirar hondo. ¡Rápido! Tenía que inventarse algo- no me dejes

-¿Eh?- Shinichi abrió los ojos

-Sí que...me duele el tobillo desde que me he caído y no puedo andar muy bien

-¡Ah! No te preocupes. Yo te llevo- Shinichi intentaba coger a Ran

-¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?

-Intentar cogerte para llevarte y que no andes

-No pero que tú acabas de salir del hospital.- Él seguía intentándolo- ¡Que no Shinichi! "No me quiero poner a temblar y a delatarme..." Basta con que me des la mano "¿He dicho yo eso?"

-Está bien- Shinichi le dio la mano pero Ran no avanzaba; se puso a temblar un poco y se quedó recordando algunos de los momentos vividos con John- ¿Hola? Ran, ¿qué te pasa? Vamos

-Eh claro, sí...- Los dos avanzaron y Ran fingí una torcedura de tobillo. Aunque no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, parece que Shinichi se lo creyó. Llegaron a la casa- ya estamos aquí. ¿Te ha costado mucho?

-No- Sonrió- muchas gracias "¿Seré estúpida? Debería de habérselo contado. Además, estábamos solos. No sé si tendré otra oportunidad como esa"- Ran escuchó que su hija bajaba las escaleras corriendo con Sonoko, porque estaban hablando. La habían visto desde la ventana- ¡Keiko!- Ran la esperaba al final de las escaleras. No quería subir corriendo por su excusa del tobillo. La niña llegó a la planta baja y abrazó a su madre. Casi la tira al suelo- ¡Eh!- Ran rió- ¿Me has echado mucho de menos?

-...si

-¿Cómo? ¡Has tardado mucho en responder! ¿Serás...?- Ran le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras Shinichi miraba la enternecedora escena de madre e hija. Desde luego, Ran sí que es una buena persona, pensaba él- ¡Ay! Cuidado...

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada. Me he hecho una pequeña herida en el brazo. Nada de lo que preocuparse- Ran se separó de su hija y se levantó- ¿Te has portado bien con la tía Sonoko?

-¡Sí! Me encanta la tía Sonoko

-¡Me alegro de que estés bien, Kudo!- Dijo Sonoko

-Gracias por cuidar de ella, Sonoko- Dijo Ran

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Soy tu más mejor amiga!- Rió

-¡Mi más mejor amiga loca!- Rió también y se abrazaron. Como si estuvieran solas, pero Shinichi aún estaba allí- ¿Y qué hay de Kazuha?

-¿Quieres que te lo cuente?...No sé, está desaparecida con Heiji. Creo que ha seguido tu consejo- Le susurró Sonoko

-Me alegro. Se lo merecen- Sonrió

-¡Por cierto! ¿Sabes una cosa?- Sonoko se puso eufórica- Mañana te voy a llevar a un sitio que te va a encantar

-¿Qué sitio?

-¡Pues a uno!- Ran la miraba, desesperada- Está bien...¡Quiero ir a un mercadillo que vi cuando veníamos para acá el lunes! Necesito comprar algún recuerdo. Además; venden todo tipo de ropa exótica

-¿Ropa exótica?

-¡Así es! Pareos con flecos. Camisas desiguales...¡Quiero llevarte a que te compres algo de ese estilo! Y estires tus alas...Me gustaría ver cómo te queda, después de tanto tiempo

-La verdad- Ran puso una tremenda cara de felicidad- me gustaría, sí- Shinichi se imaginó a Ran con ese tipo de ropa. Se puso algo nervioso, el corazón le latía rápidamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo rubor precioso

Así pues, al día siguiente Sonoko, Ran y sus hijas se fueron al coche descapotable de la heredera de los Suzuki

-Pero Sonoko...¿de qué te has vestido?

-¿Cómo que de qué? Pues de obsesa de las compras, por supuesto. Hay que aparentar, así que- Sonoko abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Ran se montara- una vez que te pongas las gafas de sol, saldremos

-¿Qué?- Ran y Keiko se miraron sin saber qué hacer pero la niña se encogió de hombros

-Si es que la tía Sonoko es especial...- Admitió la niña

-¡Ya lo has oído! Soy tan especial que te estoy llevando en mi superdescapotable a un sitio hipermega estupendo a comprar cosas magníficas

-¿Pagas tú, no?

-¡Obvio!

-Bien...- Ran se puso sus gafas de sol y se montó en el coche al mismo tiempo que las niñas

-¿Listas?- Todas miraban a Sonoko sin saber a qué se refería- ¡Pues vámonos!- Hasta que puso en marcha el coche acelerando muchísimo

-¡Eh!- Se quejaba Ran- ¡Más lento!- Shinichi había estado pendiente del coche hasta que desapareció por la carretera

-Tranquila, tranquila. Este coche está diseñado para correr, todo está controlado.- Sonoko seguía conduciendo

Ya llevaban bastante tiempo en el coche pero no llegaban al destino. Todo apuntaba a que se habían perdido, ya que solamente se veía bosque

-Oye Sonoko, ¿estás segura de que este es el camino?

-¡Pues claro tonta! Fíate de mi, que me conozco las carreteras

-¡Pero si no tienes ni idea!

-Bueno bueno pero estoy adquiriendo experiencia. ¿Has pensado qué te vas a comprar para atraer a Shinichi?

-¿¡Q...qué dices!?- Ran se sobresaltó- ¡No tenía pensado nada!- Ran se puso también roja- "tendré que contárselo, tendré que hacerlo, muy pronto"

-¡Sí, ya!- Sonoko reía mientras empezó a conducir otra vez con una sola mano; su gran manía con el coche

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué te he dicho de conducir solamente con una mano? ¡Si haces eso no serás mejor!

-Pero si lo hago porque es la tendencia

-¿¡Qué tendencia!? ¡Cuidado que nos chocamos!

-¡AH!- Todas gritaron puesto que vieron que un gran edificio se les venía encima. Menos mal que Sonoko pudo reaccionar. Pegó un volantazo y el coche acabó en un gran charco de barro. Por suerte, todas pudieron salir antes de que el coche se manchara más

-Corre Keiko, bájate- Ran le desató el cinturón a su hija y se la llevó en brazos. Sonoko hizo lo mismo.

No; no era barro. Eran arenas movedizas

-¡NO! ¡Mi coche!- Gritaba Sonoko mientras intentaba llorar

-¡Pero si tú eres la responsable! ¿A quién se le ocurre ir así conduciendo?

-Jo Ran...eres mala- Lloriqueba

-Sonoko, si estás forrada puedes comparte otro

-¡Ya! Pero este coche era especial. En este coche, Makoto y yo...

-Vale, vale, vale. No hace falta que me des detalles desagradables

-¡De desagradables nada!

-Bien. Ahora vuelvo

-¿A dónde vas? ¡Espero que vayas a buscarme otro coche igual porque en realidad ha sido por tu culpa! ¡Eres tú la que me has distraído al hablar!

-Pues no, no voy a buscarte otro coche. Claro que si me das el dinero necesario entonces...pero no. Voy a buscar ayuda. No tenemos ningún teléfono, tú no te lo has traído y yo no tengo cobertura así que... ¿Vienes, Keiko?

-Sí, voy contigo. No me gusta este sitio- Madre e hija pusieron rumbo a algún lugar alejado del coche hundido para buscar a alguna persona, algún teléfono con batería o el camino de vuelta, pero todos los árboles eran iguales. No obstante, Keiko se dio la vuelta sin que Ran se dara cuenta y volvió con Sonoko y Aya- Me vengo con vosotras

-¿Has avisado a tu madre?

-¡Sí!

-Bien, en ese caso será mejor que la esperemos en la casa. Creo que he encontrado el camino de vuelta- Dijo Sonoko mientras miraba un mapa de carreteras- ¿Preparadas para correr? Vamos a ir andando por carreteras así que tenéis que tener muchísimo cuidado con los coches

-¡De acuerdo!- Dijeron las dos niñas a la vez. Siguieron a Sonoko

Mientras, Ran avanzaba sin saber a dónde mientras pensaba. Creía que su hija estaba detrás "Ya está decidido, se lo voy a contar a Shinichi. Sus padres tienen toda la razón, tiene todo el derecho del mundo a saberlo. Y tengo que evitar que la pájara de Megumi lo manipule para siempre una vez que se casen. ¡Shinichi es mío! Espera, ¿qué digo? No...Si Shinichi va a ser feliz con ella, tendré que aceptarlo aunque tenga que renunciar a él. Esto me recuerda a la vez en la que Shinichi y yo...nueve meses después nació Keiko en Australia" Ran se ponía roja cuando recordaba ese momento y al mismo tiempo le entraron unas ganas inmesas de poseer a Shinichi y que él la poseyera a ella pero también le entró algo de vergüenza. Era la primera vez que los dos se besaban y tenían roces más íntimos en una cama "por eso pienso que debe saberlo además...Pero tengo miedo aún, a pesar de lo bien que se a portado Shinichi...¿lo sabrá ya? Seguro que sí..."

-¿Cómo vas Keiko? ¿Cansada?- No escuchó la respuesta de la niña- ¿Keiko?- Se dio la vuelta- ¡Keiko! ¡Sal que no estoy para jueguecitos ahora mismo!- Nadie salía de ningún lado. La niña no estaba- ¿¡Keiko!?- Ran empezó a correr "¿Seré anormal? ¿Quién me habrá mandado ponerme a pensar sobre lo que hay entre Shinichi y yo ahora mismo? Si no hay nada, tendría que haber bajado de las nubes a la realidad hace mucho tiempo" pensaba mientras corría y se daba con algunas de las ramas de los árboles que se encontraban en partes bajas "Si ni siquiera sé dónde estoy yo. ¿Qué hago ahora?"- Ran se sentó al lado de uno de los árboles con las manos en la cabeza preguntándose qué hacer y que sería de ella y de su hija desaparecida para ella. De pronto, se le encendió la bombilla. Llamar a la única persona que podría encontrarla

En la casa de la playa, Shinichi y Megumi estaban en la cocina. Mientras ella leía sentada en un taburete la revista que se había comprado mientras esperaba a que Shinichi recuperara el conocimiento, él estaba haciéndose un batido

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando- Dijo ella- ¿deberíamos contratar también una orquesta para después de la boda? Quedaría muy bonito y romántico

-No sé. Como tú veas

-¿Qué pasotismo es ese?

-Ya te he dicho que lo elijas tú. Yo no entiendo de esas cosas tanto como me gustaría. Oh...Vaya, me he manchado la camiseta. Voy a cambiarme

-¿Y eso por qué?- Megumi se levantó y atrajo a Shinichi de la camisa manchada- No te cambies. Ya sabes que te prefiero con menos ropa, Shin- Ella empezó a darle pequeños besitos por el cuello

-Y...ya pero...- Él no quería que hiciera eso así intentaba irse intentando no ofenderla- a mi sí que me gusta ir con camisetas. Además...n...no estamos solos, ¿recuerdas?

-Cierto...

-No tardo nada- Se precipitó escaleras arriba. Resignada, Megumi volvió a sentarse en el taburete a seguir leyendo ¿cuándo tendrían una noche para ellos solos de...digamos pasión? Un móvil que se encontraba en la encimera emmpezó a sonar

-¡Shin! ¡Te suena el móvil!- Ella lo cogió y se puso de pie para llevárselo, pero miró quién llamaba al ver que Shinichi no se enteraba. En la pantalla del móvil ponía 'Ran'. Se lo pensó bastante. No quería que hablara con su Shin pero se daría cuenta en cuanto viera la llamada perdida. Ya estaba; ¡la solución a todos sus problemas! Colgó y se guardó el móvil de Shinichi en el bolsillo tras ponerlo en modo silencio. Así no vería ninguna llamada perdida, no vería ni el teléfono, ni escucharía más llamadas

Ran se desesperó al ver que Shinichi no lo cogía ¿Qué era lo que le cayó sobre la mano? ¿Una gota? Perfecto... Ahora se pondría a llover. Bueno, si no iba a contar con la ayuda de Shinichi no podía echarse atrás. Tenía que salir adelante, sola, como siempre

-Megumi- Shinichi bajó las escaleras con una nueva camiseta puesta- ¿qué querías?

-¿Yo?- Dejó de leer y comprobó que su móvil estaba en el bolsillo cerrado. Perfecto- Nada, que se te iba a calentar el batido

-Ah, tranquila. ¿Ves como estoy mejor con una camisa?

-Sí, sí. Si tú estás muy guapo con cualquier cosa que te pongas

-Por cierto, ¿has visto mi móvil? Me parece haberlo escuchado sonar y creo que lo había dejado aquí

-¿Tu móvil? Pues no, no tengo ni la más mínima idea. Además, aquí no ha sonado nada. ¿Estás seguro?

-Eso creo. Serán imaginaciones mías


	12. ESPERADAS CONFESIONES A SHINICHI

**CAPÍTULO 12- ESPERADAS CONFESIONES A SHINICHI**

Sonoko iba con las dos niñas por la carretera. Afortunadamente, no pasaban muchos coches pero la lluvia cada vez caía con más fuerza.

-¡Eh! ¡Cuidado, imbécil!- Sin embargo, un coche pasó a toda velocidad casi arrollándolas y llevándoselas por delante a las tres- ¿Estáis bien?

-Sí, pero nuestra ropa está mojada

-Hmm...¡No os preocupéis! ¿Para qué está la tía Sonoko?

-¿Para nunca tener soluciones?

-Cállate, Aya. No. Para ayudar, así que vamos. Solo espero que Ran esté bien y haya podido volver por su cuenta...

Cuando ya llevaban media hora caminando, las niñas estaban demasiado cansadas para continuar. Sus cortas piernecitas no agauntaban el ritmo de Sonoko

-¿Cuánto falta mamá?

-Ya he dicho que no lo sé, aguantad un poco más.

-Jooo...

-¡No os quejéis tanto! Si no pasa nada...¡Eh!- Sonoko levantó la vista- ¿No es esa la casa? ¡Allí a lo lejos!- La casa se veía en una colina desde donde ellas estaban- ¿No lo entendéis? ¡Ya hemos llegado y lo hemos conseguido!

-Y seguimos vivas...qué susto

-Keiko, ¿esa negatividad la has heredado de tu madre o algo?- Preguntó Sonoko, a lo que la niña no hizo más que encogerse de hombros- ¿Qué os parece si corremos?

-¿Eh?

-¡Sí! Una carrera para ver quien llega antes. ¡A quien gane habrá que invitarla a un helado! ¿Os parece?

-¡Vamos!- Las dos niñas corrieron hacia la casa. Buena táctica por parte de Sonoko para que dejaran de quejarse haciendo uso de la energía y la positividad de las niñas. Ella las miraba y las veía ya desaparecer. Hay que ver lo rápido que pueden llegar a correr si se lo proponían. Ganó Keiko por los pelos.

Sonoko llegó a la casa un rato después, ya que ella había ido andando, no corriendo. Entró por la puerta

-¡Tía Sonoko! ¡He ganado yo! ¡Me debéis un helado!

-Claro que sí. Oh...lo siento- Sonoko se puso delante de las dos niñas puesto que había interrumpido a Shinichi y a su prometida, que aún seguían en la cocina, hablando- No sabíamos que estábais aquí, ya nos vamos- Sonoko se fue con las dos niñas mirando por el rabillo del ojo a los dos tortolitos cuando se acordó...- ¡Eh! Un momento. ¿Está aquí Ran?- Sonoko se dio la vuelta para hablar directamente con los dos, cara a cara

-¿Ran?- Dijo Megumi. ¡Estaban a punto de pillarla!- No, aquí no está. Pero vamos, que no ha dado señales de vida ni nada. ¿No estará en la playa?

-¿En la playa? "Por favor..." Está lloviendo, ¿cómo quieres que Ran esté en la playa? Además, hoy ha venido conmigo- Sonoko corrió a la planta de arriba- ¿Ran?- No la encontraba en la habitación- ¿¡Ran!?- Ni en el baño ni en otras habitaciones. Bajó a la planta baja otra vez- ¡Ran!- Se temía lo peor- Oh, no...Eso quiere decir que Ran no ha vuelto aún...

-¿De dónde?- Preguntó Megumi

-Del bosque. Hoy Ran se ha venido conmigo pero hemos tenido un problema con el coche y ella se ha ido por su cuenta para buscar ayuda. Yo pensaba que encontraría el camino de vuelta así que me vine aquí con las niñas creyendo que habría llegado ya. Eso quiere decir que Ran está sola en mitad de la nada, perdida. Y con toda esta lluvia- Sonoko miró por la ventana. La lluvia no cesaba

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó Shinichi mientras Megumi pensaba en una excusa que pudiera sacarla de aquel embrollo. Estaban a punto de pillarla. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Ran se encontraba corriendo aún. Sin rumbo fijo, sin saber a dónde narices tenía que ir para encontrar a su hija y para llegar a la casa. Por enésima vez, llamó a Shinichi. Un pitido. Otro. Nada, no había forma. "Contesta, Shinichi..." Ella siguió corriendo. Por desgracia, era un bosque bastante frondoso y había una gran cantidad de plantas por todas partes. Tantas que apenas se veía el suelo, solamente plantas. Seguía dándose con las ramas bajas de los árboles, así que tenía unos cuantos rasguños en las piernas y en los brazos, además de que todo el pelo lo tenía empapado, como si acabara de lavárselo. Se tropezó con una de las raíces de los árboles que predominaban en el bosque y que sobresalían. Se cayó, ya que no la vio. Estaba camuflada por un color verde

-¡Ah!- Se dio con toda la barbilla en el suelo y el móvil, que lo tenía en la mano, salió despedido a no se sabía donde- Ay, ay, ay...- Ran intentaba levantarse- ¡no! ¡Mi teléfono! ¿Dónde está? No...- Ran intentaba buscarlo, pero no podía encontrarlo. Era inútil. "Perfecto" De tanto buscarlo, se manchó las manos de barro "Ahora sí que no podré encontra a Keiko"

-¿Qué has dicho?- Le había preguntado Shinichi a Sonoko. Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba

-¿Qué le pasa a mamá?- Preguntó Keiko

-Ah pues...- Sonoko se agachó para hablar con la hija de Ran- ¡nada! Tu madre es fuerte, ya verás como en nada de tiempo está aquí- Se levantó- Lo raro es que no haya llamado. A mi no, porque no tengo teléfono así que, teniendo en cuenta de que no puede llamar a nadie más...solamente puede haber llamado a...- Sonoko miró a Shinichi

-¿A mi?- Shinichi se quedó estático- Mi móvil no ha sonado, no es posible. Pero...¿Dónde está mi móvil? Llevo un rato preguntándome dónde estaría

-Aquí no está, ¿no?- Dijo Megumi- No te preocupes más

-¿Cómo que no se preocupe más? ¡Es de Ran de quien estamos hablando, boba!

-¿Acaso me estás ocultando algo, Megumi?- Dijo Shinichi

-¿Yo? ¡No! ¿Cómo piensas eso? Yo me preocupo por Ran como el que más pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Además, yo no tengo ni la más mínima idea de dónde está tu móvil

-...Oh- Sonoko se dio cuenta de que había algo en el bolsillo de Megumi- ¿Y qué es eso? Ese bulto en tu bolsillo digo

-¿Eh? Pues, no es nada, es mi teléfono- Dijo Megumi

-¿Pero tu teléfono no es ese?- Shinichi señaló un móvil que estaba en una mesilla al lado de la puerta

-¿Ese? No, bueno, yo...¿tú crees?- Dijo Megumi. Sonoko lo cogió y se lo llevó a la prometida de Shinichi

-Si este teléfono no es mío, no es de Shinichi y no es tampoco de sus padres...¿de quién es entonces?

-¡Ese es tu móvil Megumi!- Dijo Shinichi

-¿Qué? ¡Que no! ¡Os juro que no es mío!- ¿Qué salida tendría ahora? La habían descubierto ya. La mentira no iba a sostenerse mucho más tiempo...

-A ver qué tienes en el bolsillo- Sonoko intentó abríselo para sacar lo que había en su interior

-No. ¡No!- Megumi intentaba irse y refugiarse en sus brazos para que no sacaran el móvil, pero Sonoko le hacía cosquillas por lo que ella rió bastante y Sonoko tuvo la oportunidad para abrirle el bolsillo. Sacó el móvil tan esperado al fin- ...

-¿Conque no era nada?

-¡Es mi teléfono!- Dijo Shinichi- ¿Qué hacías tú con él guardado?- Preguntó él cuando lo cogió

-¡Rápido! ¡Mira si hay llamadas perdidas Shinichi!- Le propuso Sonoko mientras intentaba contener a Megumi, ya que ella hacía ademán de coger el móvil para evitar que Shinichi mirase las llamadas de Ran. Demasiado tarde, no pudo hacer nada ya. Decidió relajar el cuerpo e incorporarse. Total...

-¡20 llamadas!

-¿20 llamadas?- Preguntó Sonoko, escéptica, cuando se puso al lado de Shinichi para ver la pantalla de su móvil también

-Las 20 de Ran...

-¡Si todas son de Ran es que en realidad necesita ayuda! Ella no llamaría tanto así como así- Confirmó Sonoko

-¿Dónde está? Sonoko, ¿¡dónde está Ran!?- Dijo Shinichi

-Hmmm...Si no ha ido muy lejos, está en el bosque que está al sur, ese grande

-¿Podrías llevarme por favor?

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos!- Sonoko se dirigió a las niñas- quedáos aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Pero a dónde vais?- Preguntó su hija

-Vamos a buscar a la tía Ran. Ocúpate de que Keiko no se acuerdr mucho de ella. Juega con ella para distraerla

-Sí- Aya sonrió y subió escaleras arriba con Keiko

-¡Shin! ¡Espera! ¡Shin!- Megumi se precipitaba hacia Shinichi, quien acababa de abrir la puerta para salir con Sonoko- ¿No estarás pensando en salir? ¡Está diluviando!

-Sí, eso es precisamente lo que pienso

-Pero, se supone que íbamos a pasar un rato juntos- Shinichi se paró en seco- ¡Shin!- Shinichi volvió la cara, enfadado

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo- Le dijo él

-¡Shinichi!- Sonoko le llamaba desde la calle ya- ¡Vamos!

-¡Voy!- Shinichi cerró la puerta sin pensárselo dos veces dejando a Megumi con la puerta en las narices y se cayó de culo por el golpe

-Shin...no...

Sonoko y Shinichi aún seguían corriendo, algo cansados, pero todo era poco por ayudar a Ran "No te preocupes Ran, te encontraré, como siempre he hecho"

-¿Estás segura de que era por aquí?

-¡Sí!- Contestó Sonoko- Mira, aquí es donde mi coche murió...

-¿Qué pasó exactamente? A ver si reconstruyendo los hechos, la encontramos. ¿¡Qué pasó!?

-Oh, bueno...Tranquilo Shinichi, la encontraremos- Shinichi asintió- Yo iba conduciendo muy rápido con una mano, porque es la tendencia- Shinichi puso una cara de desesperación- y Ran se dio cuenta de que nos íbamos a estampar contra este edificio- Ella lo señaló- así que pegué un volantazo y mi coche terminó en este gran charco de barro que al final no resultó ser barro, sino arenas movedizas...

-¡Abrevia!- Shinichi se notaba nervioso

-Vale, vale...Ran se fue a buscar ayuda mientras yo me dirigí con las dos niñas a la casa. Se perdió allá a lo alto- Sonoko señaló una parte del bosque aún más frondosa, con más árboles y más plantas por el suelo

-¡Ahora vuelvo!

-¡Te acompaño!

-¡No! Tú busca por otra parte, así tendremos más posibilidades de encontrarla

-¡De acuerdo!- Le gritaba Sonoko ya que Shinichi estaba corriendo colina arriba. Ella se fue en otra dirección también corriendo. "Tendría que haberme traído un paraguas" pensó ella

Shinichi todavía seguía corriendo. No tenía ni la menor idea de acerca del paredero de Ran. Maldita Megumi, ¿por qué habría hecho eso? Ran estaba desaparecida y necesitaba ayuda. Lo que Shinichi tenía claro es que iba a hablar con ella en cuanto llegaran, pero no volvería si no era con Ran, no pararía hasta encontrarla

-¡Ran!- La llamó. Nadie respondía- ¡Ran!- Volvió a gritar. Ran no estaba allí. Siguió corriendo cuando pisó algo- ¿Esto qué es?- Se agachó y lo cogió con sumo cuidado- ¿Un teléfono? ¡Es el teléfono de Ran!- Se lo guardó en el bolsillo- "Eso significa que le ha pasado algo...Maldición" ¡Ran! ¿¡Dónde estás!?- Seguía sin haber nadie- "Ran..."- Shinichi escuchó algunas ramas, cómo se rompían. Estaba claro que algo que estaba pasando por allí las estaba rompiendo, ¿pero qué era? ¿Un oso? No, allí no había osos. Solamente podía ser...

Alguien pasó corriendo al lado de Shinichi, pero tenía tanta preocupación en su conciencia que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Estaba pensando en algo, concretamente en alguien, en su hija

-..."¡Ran!" ¡Eh! ¡Ran!- Shinichi la cogió de la muñeca

-¿Eh? ¡Shinichi!

-¡Estás bien! ¡Menos mal!- Ran intentaba irse

-¡No! ¡Déjame Shinichi!- Ella tenía todo el pelo mojado en la cara y algunos rasguños debido a las ramas de los árboles en los brazos- ¡Tengo que encontrar a Keiko! ¡Suéltame!

-Tranquila, Ran ¡Tranquila!

-¿¡Cómo quieres que esté tranquila!? Keiko ha desaparecido. No...¡déjame que la busque!

-¡No pasa nada!

-¿Qué no pasa nada? ¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¿Así que no me ibas a dejar sola nunca?

-Pero ¡escúchame!

-¡No!- Ella ya se había casi soltado de las manos de Shinichi, quien la sujetaba por los brazos- Debo encontrar a Keiko. Me has fallado, Shinichi "otra vez..."

-¡No te agobies! ¡Keiko está perfectamente! Está en la casa, sana y salva

-¿Qué...?- Ran se relajó por completo- ¿En serio?

-¿Acaso te mentiría yo?

-No..."No lo sé ahora mismo"- Ella tenía que coger aire, así que empezó a respirar como un deportista que recupera aire tras una competición

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo estás?- Shinichi seguía sujetando a Ran por los brazos- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada...- Ran los apartó rápidamente- ¿por qué has tardado tanto en venir?

-Es una larga historia...Luego te la cuento

-Ah...- La lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza

-¿No crees que deberíamos volver?

-¿Sabes cómo?

-Ahora mismo no. Venía demasiado preocupado como para mirar por dónde iba

-..."¿preocupado?" A lo mejor deberíamos buscar un lugar en el que refugiarnos, ¿no crees?

-Sí, hasta que pare la lluvia

Los dos buscaron un lugar en el que refugiarse. No había nada, salvo árboles, árboles y más árboles. Tras un gran espersor de verde, encontraron un árbol lo suficientemente grande que protegía la entrada de una pequeña cueva

-¡Ran! ¡Aquí!

-¿Qué?- Ella corrió hacia él y se agachó para ver la entrada a la cueva- ¿Aquí?

-¿No te parece bien? No hay otro lugar

-No, es perfecto- Los dos se agacharon para entrar dentro. A pesar de estar en julio, hacía frío por la lluvia y por el lugar oscuro y refugiado en el que se metieron- Ella, con pantalón corto y manga corta también, empezó a tiritar un poco

-¿Tienes frío?

-¿Yo? Bueno, un poco

-Ven aquí

-¿¡Qué!?

-Sí, pégate más a mi

-No, no es necesario- Silencio- ¿Sabes?- Shinichi la miró- Creo que voy a dejar la empresa

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Ya lo viste en los papeles, ¿no? Si no despido a Megumi, no hay otra solución. Quizá me quede algo grande el puesto; es mucha responsabilidad

-¡No puedes hacer eso! Tú tienes la preparación suficiente. Bueno, más que suficiente

-Ya pero...no hay otra salida

-No. No la dejes. Fui yo la que te pidió que contrataras a Megumi y no puedo consentir que abandones por ella

-Bueno, si tan importante es para ti el que no lo deje...No entiendo por qué "¿Será que...entonces sí...? No puede ser pero sí. Me está mirando de un modo especial, como cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso"

-Porque sí

-Ah...- Silencio- ¿Será posible que siempre me esté dando problemas?- Preguntó Ran en voz alta mirando al techo de la cueva

-¿Quién? ¿Tu hija?

-Sí "Y también tu hija"

-Es una niña Ran. No se lo tengas en cuenta

-Pero es que siempre me hace lo mismo. Yo ya no sé que hacer para que cambie. Siempre me ha dado sustos de muerte y yo...no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, la tuve a los dieciocho años. Yo era y sigo siendo joven y no creo que sea la más indicada para cuidarla- Shinichi se quedó mirando cómo pronunciaba las palabras. En efecto, se quedó mirando sus labios. Sonrió

-Eres una buena madre, Ran

-¿Eh? "Vamos Ran, ¡díselo ya! ¡díselo!" ¿De verdad lo crees?

-Sí. Alguien que se preocupa tanto por su hija no puede ser una mala madre

-Gracias- Sonrió ella. Otro silencio. Había tantas cosas que tenían que decirse pero que no se atrevían. En especial Ran

-Dime- Dijo él. Ella lo miró- Aquello que me dijiste en el hospital el otro día

-¿El otro día? "No...se acuerda"

-Sí. Me dijiste, suplicándome que abriese los ojos- Sonrió- que me lo ibas a contar todo sobre tu vida en estos ocho años

-Sí...

-Puedes...contármelo; si quieres- Shinichi puso su mano sobre la de Ran, ya que las habían puesto en el suelo. Ran la apartó rápidamente y miró hacia otro lado y hacia el suelo. Empezó a respirar fuerte, recordando, afortunada o desgraciadamente, todos los momentos vividos con John en su estancia en Australia

-"No...fuera de mi cabeza ya...no..."- '¡Ven! guapa...Necesito relajar tensiones' Esas y otras muchas situaciones con el australiano le vinieron a la mente. Ella no se había dado cuenta pero empezó a respirar más fuerte y a un ritmo mayor

-No pasa nada si no quieres contármelo, Ran.

-Shinichi...- Una voz llorona salió de la garganta de ella, quien giró la cabeza hacia el detective, con lágrimas en los ojos

-Oh...

-¡Shinichi!- Se acurrucó en el pecho de él como si fuera un instinto primario y empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos con la misma fuerza que caía la lluvia. Ya le daba igual, estaba con Shinichi, no se pondría a temblar. Estaba a salvo. Se sentía segura, con SU Shinichi- Shinichi...- Volvió a decir su nombre, Tenía que compensar todos los días y días que no lo había podido pronunciar. Le parecía suave al paladar pronunciar su nombre sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo

-¿Qué pasa...?

-Shinichi...- Ran se separó- yo...- Ella jadeaba- yo no he sido feliz estos ocho años

-¿Por qué?

-Porque. Porque..."ahora o nunca" John...abusaba de mi, Shinichi "Ya está. Lo solté" Como lo oyes

-¿Cómo?- Shinichi no se lo creía- Ran, dime que no me estás tomando el pelo- La miró muy seriamente- No me gustan ese tipo de bromas

-No...es la verdad

-...pero...- Shinichi vio cómo le caían las lágrimas y temblaba ella, como un chihuahua, así que decidió abrazarla- ¿por qué no me llamaste? ¿¡por qué!?

-Él no me dejaba, no me dejaba- Volvió a decir, ya apoyada en el hombro de él- qué vergüenza- ella cerró los ojos

-¿Pero por qué lo aceptaste y no le hiciste frente?

-...Por Keiko. Lo hice por ella. Yo aún estaba en la universidad y no ganaba nada de dinero. Tampoco podía trabajar, si no, no podría haberme quedado cuidando de ella tras las clases

-¿Y cómo sacabas tiempo para estudiar?- Ran se encojó de hombros

-No lo sé, simplemente, lo sacaba

-No sé, no sé. Yo sigo sin creerme lo que te ha pasado. Es que es increíble. Se trata de ti

-Tuve miedo. Y ese miedo no se iba. Quería que Keiko tuviera una vida, con un techo y comida hasta que pudiera empezar a trabajar

-Y a cambio...

-Sí, yo pagaba.

-Ran yo...

-Y Keiko, Shinichi

-¿Sí?- Él prestaba gran atención a sus palabras

-Ella es mi hija pero tú...tú eres el padre, Shinichi

-¿Qué?- Shinichi se puso un poco blanco

-¿Shinichi? Reacciona- Ran movía las manos hacia izquierda y derecha para que dijera algo, pero Shinichi le sujetó la muñeca y se la bajó- estoy bien. Te mentiría si te dijera que no se me había pasado esa idea por la cabeza ya

-¿Lo sabías?

-Lo había intuido, sí. ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes? Tuviste muchas oportunidades

-Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada me asusté muchísimo y me puse muy nerviosa. Yo no sabía que hacer. Nunca he querido tener hijos. Yo...no me juzgues por favor. Tenía miedo de tu reacción. La última vez que nos vimos, antes de irme de Japón, te vi con otra chica y pensaba que estabas a punto de besarla. Me dolió y luego hubo un malentendido con lo del viaje a Australia. Yo no estaba segura de si irme o no, pero hasta que no lo estuviera, no quería contártelo. Sin embargo, todo el mundo se acabó enterando y contándotelo a ti... ¿Serás capaz de perdonarme? En serio que iba a contártelo. En ese mismo momento me dirigía a tu casa

-Ran- Shinichi se dio cuenta de que había dejado escapar a Ran muy fácilmente y de una manera totalmente estúpida- no sabes cuánto lo siento. Por todo. Por haberte gritado sin merecértelo, por haberme enfadado, por haberte dejado sola y por no haberme dado cuenta de que tú eres la única a la que realmente quiero. He sido un estúpido, ¿verdad?- Shinichi miró a Ran a los ojos- ¿Todavía me...?

-¿Te qué? "¿Me está preguntando lo que yo creo?"

-Si todavía me quieres- Ran sonrió

-Vaya, sí que has tardado en darte cuenta- Shinichi sonrió

-Es posible que no me haya querido dar cuenta. Y por eso no quiero que se acaben las vacaciones sin hacer una cosa muy importante para mi

-¿Y qué es?

-¿Acaso no lo intuyes ya?- Shinichi cogió a Ran de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él- Te he echado mucho de menos. Yo tampoco me he olvidado de ti. Nunca- La besó. Ambos estaban mojados del agua de la lluvia, lo que hizo que el beso fuera más apasionado. Tras un minuto besándose sin descanso se separaron y juntaron sus frentes mientras respiraban fuerte

-Estás loco- Dijo ella cuando le toco la mejilla con la mano para volver a besarlo

-¿Por qué?- Shinichi se separó

-¿Cómo que por qué? Porque te vas a casar- A Ran le entró cargas de conciencia- Por eso pienso- se separó- que deberíamos hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado

-...- Shinichi no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar esa oportunidad- ¿Por qué no quieres disfrutar del momento?- Él la cogió por el brazo para volver a acercarla pero vio que otra vez empezó a temblar- Ran...¿estás asustada?

-¿Yo? No. ¡Pero qué tonterías dices!- Shinichi la miraba a los ojos- Bueno vale, está bien. Sí...

-No debes preocuparte más. Según me contaste, tu prometido ya murió, ¿no?- Ran asintió- entonces, deberías relajarte

-No puedo...¡No es tan fácil! Han sido ocho años- Ran se rodeó, aún con la mano de Shinichi en su brazo, las piernas con los dos brazos

-Sí, sí que puedes. Mira, yo no te voy a hacer nada. Jamás se me ocurriría porque...te quiero. Siempre te he querido

-Desde que me fui de Japón tengo la fobia a que alguien que no sea una mujer me toque

-No te preocupes, yo estoy dispuesto a quitarte esa fobia. Ya no tienes nada que temer. Estás conmigo. Con todos los que te queremos- Ran asintió no muy convencida- Pienso que has sido muy fuerte aguantando, tú sola; y literalmente, sola en un país extranjero y además teniendo que ir a la universidad, con toda la presión de los estudios. Aún así creo que deberías de haberme dicho lo de Keiko mucho antes. ¿No lo piensas tú también?

-¿Estás enfadado?

-No lo sé. Ahora mismo estoy confuso. Hasta hace un poco más de una semana, no conocía la existencia de Keiko

-Lo siento...- Lo que ella más temía desde que llegó a Japón, que Shinichi se pillase un buen cabreo- lo siento mucho pero no quería saber cómo ibas a reaccionar, tenía miedo y parece que ahora he conseguido lo que quería evitar- Ran se estrujó más aún si cabía contra sí misma. Tenía las rodillas ya en la garganta, y apoyó en ellas la cabeza

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Fue antes de irme, lógicamente. ¿No lo recuerdas? Fue en tu casa. Y ese mismo día fue cuando me dejé allí el pañuelo que me entregaste hace varios días

-Ah, sí...

-No te enfades, Shinichi- Murmuró ella mientras empezaba a llorar otra vez

-No, no llores- Sonrió- siento haberme puesto así de brusco es que todo esto es nuevo para mi. Keiko lo sabe, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Pero tú te vas a casar y no quiero interponerme así que sigo diciendo que hagamos como que esto no ha pasado. No me importa callármelo- Ran sonrió forzadamente- y olvidarlo

-¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no quiero olvidarlo

-¿Eh?

-Ran, voy a serte sincero. Mi relación con Megumi está herida de muerte. Si he llegado más tarde es porque... ella se había guardado mi teléfono en su bolsillo aprovechando que yo no estaba y no podía oir tus llamadas, lo tenía en silencio. Pero en cuanto lo he descubierto todo he venido lo antes posible, con Sonoko

-¿En serio ha pasado eso?

-Perdóname Ran. Si hubiera estado más atento yo...- Shinichi se vio interrumpido por Ran, quien puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios, impidiéndole que siguiera hablando

-No te disculpes tanto- Ahora la que lo besó fue ella, la que tomó la iniciativa. El roce reiterado de sus labios les producía escalofríos a los dos por todo el cuerpo. Estaban acariciándose al mismo tiempo, tocándose y registrando lugares abandonados durante ocho años para ambos- Bien- Ran se separó un poco solamente- He decidido que yo tampoco quiero olvidarlo- Le susurró

-Ahora la loca eres tú- Shinichi sonrió mientras que otra vez tenía la mano de Ran en su mejilla, pero cambió la sonrisa en nada de tiempo- No puedo imaginarme cómo de miserable era

-¿A quién te refieres?

-A John, tu prometido. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a hacer lo que hizo?

-Hay gente para todo- Ran se encogió de hombros

-Ya pero...¡A ti! Qué desgraciado. Y yo aquí en Japón sin tener ni la más mínima idea. Pero, ¿cómo es que ibas a casarte?

-Bueno. Supongo que es justo el que lo quieras saber- Sonrió- aunque ya lo sabes, ¿no? Solamente quería que Keiko tuviera un hogar hasta que yo pudiera trabajar. Y si eso suponía arruinar mi vida...tampoco me importaba mucho ya que se había arruinado antes...cuando te dejé ir "No me puedo creer que haya sido capaz de decirle eso"

-Eres increíble- Ran se extrañó ¿Iba eso a malas?- y única- No- ¿Pero tú estás bien? ¿Te pegaba mucho?

-No...no estoy hablando de ese tipo de abuso, Shinichi- La mirada de Ran lo dejaba todo claro. Shinichi ya captó a qué clase de abuso se refería. Lo que hizo fue abrazarla y susurrarle al oído para que se calmara

-Si tan solo lo hubiera sabido...si tan solo hubiera podido hacer algo

-¿Qué ibas a hacer? No estoy orgullosa de ello, Shinichi

-Pero no era culpa tuya- Silencio. La lluvia cesó

-¡Bien! Habrá que volver. Busquemos a Sonoko y encontremos el camino de vuelta- Se levantó del suelo

-¿Cómo consigues no derrumbarte ante actos tan negativos?

-No lo sé. Supongo que soy así. No puedo dejar que nada me afecte ya, o al menos, no tanto- Sonrió

Los dos salieron de la cueva agarrados de la mano. Ya no se separarían. Tardaron media hora en encontrar a Sonoko, que estaba mojada y barro en las piernas. Cuando vio que los dos iban agarrados de la mano, se sorprendió bastante pero se puso muy feliz por su amiga, claro que luego tendría que contárselo todo. Milagrosamente y gracias al instinto detectivesco de Shinichi, consiguieron llegar a la casa. Allí les esperaba Keiko jugando con Aya. Cuando vio que su madre entraba por la puerta rodeada por el brazo de Shinichi, salió corriendo hacia ella con una gran felicidad

-¡Keiko!- Ran hizo lo mismo que su hija, correr hacia ella. Se puso a su altura. Pero no le dio un beso ni la abrazó, como todos esperaban, sino que más bien le pegó en plena cara un bofetón sonoro muy enfadada y la niña giró la cara

-Ay...mamá..

-¡Que sea la última vez que me pegas un susto de este tipo! ¿¡Me has entendido!? ¿Tú sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti?

-Ran, Keiko me dijo que te había avisado- Sonoko salió en su defensa

-No. No me había avisado

-Lo siento mamá- Keiko se puso a llorar

-¡No me vengas ahora con lágrimas de cocodrilo!- Le gritó Ran- ¡Tienes que dejar de ser tan rebelde!- Mientras tanto, Megumi miraba le escena desde el salón, algo cohibida y tímida. No sabía qué debía de hacer: había sido la causante de todo lo quen había pasado, de lo bueno y malo, y era perfrectamente consciente de ello

-Creo que te has pasado- Dijo Shinichi mientras intentaba que Ran se reincorporase

Ran sepuso a llorar por el susto

-Nunca más, ¿me has entendido?- Esta vez sí que la abrazó, pero la niña de había enfadado

-Shin...- Dijo Megumi sin embargo cuando se acercó a donde se concentraba el bullicio del momento


	13. GIROS INESPERADOS

**CAPÍTULO 13- GIROS INESPERADOS**

-Shin...- Volvió a decir Megumi a Shinichi, quién seguía arropando a Ran con su brazo izquierdo. Shinichi obviamente la oía, pero hacía todo lo posible por ignorarla

-Keiko yo lo siento mucho pero ¡me habías asustado bastante! ¡Me he vuelto loca buscándote!- Le dijo Ran a su hija

-Déjame, ¡me gusta más la tía Sonoko!- Keiko se fue hacia donde estaba esta y se refugió detrás de sus piernas

-Oh...- Ran no supo cómo reaccionar. Su propia hija, por la que tanto se había sacrificado, no solamente no era consciente de ello, sino que además ahora le daba la espalda

-No pasa nada, Ran- Dijo Shinichi. Ran cambió la cara a algo más alegre- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a descansar?

-Sí- Ran subió las escaleras junto a Sonoko, quien la sujetaba por el brazo por si acaso ¿qué? Fue instintivo, de cariño y afecto- Sonoko...

-No, no hace falta- Sonoko ya sabía que iba a darle las gracias por haber ido a buscarla con Shinichi- Lo siento, por lo de Keiko. No quiero reemplazarte

-¡No! ¿Qué dices? Supongo que tarde o temprano este día llega, ¿no? en el que los hijos te desprecian. Ley de vida- Shinichi vio cómo Sonoko y Ran desaparecían escaleras arriba para dirigirse a su habitación. Las dos niñas se habían ido a jugar al jardín y hacer tartas de barro; la lluvia acababa de parar. Se quedaron Shinichi y su prometida solos en el recibidor. Él decidió no hacerle caso a ella, se quedó mirando aún las escaleras, aunque ya las dos amigas no las estaban subiendo

-Además, ¡me tienes que contar todo lo que he visto en el bosque hace nada!

-Shh...Calla- Le suplicó Ran entre dientes para que nadie se enterara

-Shin...- Shinichi no le hacía caso- Shin...- Ni la miraba- Shin ¡hazme caso!- Megumi no paraba de rogarle. Él empezó a subir las escaleras para ir a su habitación, a lo que Megumi lo siguió, para que, al menos, la mirase. Megumi no paraba de decir Shin en su camino al cuarto del detective, pero nada. Shinichi seguía sin hacerle ningún caso, como si fuera sordo. Entró en su habitación y Megumi entró unos segundos después. ¿Estaría todo perdido con Shinichi? ¿Qué podría hacer para que la perdonase? Ella sin embargo entró con cara de duda- Shin...háblame- Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso

-¡Está bien!- Shinichi se giró bruscamente y se enfrentó a Megumi. Cerró la puerta y volvió a colocarse delante de ella- ¿¡quieres que hablemos!? ¡Hablaremos! ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ¡La vida de Ran estaba en peligro!- De acuerdo, a lo mejor estaba exagerando un poco, pero el momento tenso lo requería- ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste!?

-Yo...bueno- Ella no sabía cómo explicárselo. Se miraba las manos agachando la cabeza, pues no quería mirar a Shinichi a los ojos, a sus dos brillantes diamantes azules

-Ah, ¿¡ahora no tienes explicación para darme!?

-Celos

-¿Eh?

-Tenía celos de Ran

-Ya te dije que no tenías que tener celos de ella...

-Pensaba que si volvías a estar con ella os terminaríais enamorando otra vez. No podía consentirlo. Luego está la boda y no quiero compartirte con nadie. Tú eres mío- Ella se acercó a él y volvió a cogerle de la camisa de forma similar a la de hacía unas horas para besarlo pero Shinichi le apartó la mano y se separo- ¿Shin?

-...pero- Shinichi la interrumpió inmediatamente- me he dado cuenta de que en realidad sí que deberías tenerlos

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué significa eso?- Shinichi la miró. Su mirada lo decía todo- ¿Me estás dejando?

-Sí. Eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo

-Pero...¡la boda!

-¡Ese es otro tema! La boda. Dime una cosa, ¿de verdad te importo?

-¡Claro! ¿por qué piensas lo contrario?

-Ran fue la única que estuvo conmigo en el hospital hasta que me desperté. Ni siquiera durmió. Tú sí. Además, oía todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor; escuché vuestra conversación. ¿De verdad que te importo? ¡Solo te preocupas por la boda!

-¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto!

-Sí lo es, y lo sabes. Pero no quiero que te preocupes más, porque ya no va a haber ninguna boda

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?

-Lo que oyes...- Shinichi se dirigió a la puerta para salir

-¿Pero y los invitados? ¿Los preparativos?

-Me dan igual, Megumi

-Pero Shin...

-Ya no más Shin- Shinichi salió de su habitación pegando un gran portazo y dejó a Megumi sola- ¡Ran!- Él se llevó una gran sorpresa, se la encontró a punto de entrar en la habitación de él- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Quería hablar contigo

-¿Conmigo? ¿De qué?- Ran intentaba entrar en su habitación

-¿No sería mejor que hablásemos en tu cuarto? Solos...- A lo que Shinichi la sujetó por los hombros para que dejara de avanzar

-No, no, no- Ran lo miró extrañado- Quiero decir, sí. Pero no aquí. ¿Por qué no vamos al jardín?- Ella asintió.

Los dos bajaron al jardín y buscaron dos sillas. Aún estaban mojadas, por lo que Ran, quien se sentó en primer lugar, se mojó todo el pantalón, pues era corto

-Mi pantalón- Sin embargó estalló en una gran carcajada. Se sentaron en otras dos sillas asegurándose de que no estaban empapadas

-¿Cómo estás? ¿No necesitas descansar?

-No; estoy bien, de verdad- Sonrió nerviosamente

-Quiero decirte que siento mucho tu situación de estos años. Ojalá lo hubiera sabido para ir a salv...- Su voz iba desapareciendo

-¿Para ir a dónde? ¿A salvarme?- Ran se puso muy feliz. ¡Por fin! SU Shinichi apoyándola y dispuesto a protegerla

-Desgraciado...- Él se puso bastante rabioso como consecuencia de la impotencia hacia el pasado

-Shinichi, no pasa nada- Ran le cortó para que no se sulfurase más- Lo voy superando día a día. Ya está casi olvidado

-No te creo. Hace un rato te pusiste a temblar en cuanto de toqué la mano

-Bueno...

-Te quiero Ran- Shinichi se inclinó para besarla cuando se la había quedado mirando unos segundos

-¡No, no!- Ella le puso su mano derecha en la cara y la apartó de su espacio vital de un metro- De esto es precisamente de lo que te quería hablar, Shinichi- Él la miró a los ojos- Lo que ha pasado hoy ha sido maravilloso. No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperándolo. Ocho años exactamente- Sonrió- pero aún así opino que no podemos seguir con esto- Él estaba extrañado- No porque tú tienes novia

-¿Otra vez? ¿No te he dicho que voy a...?

-Si, pero- Ran se envolvía a sí misma con sus brazos, como si fuera un abrigo, y miraba al lado izquierdo, a la puerta de la casa por si iba alguien a interrumpirles- eso lo dijiste en caliente, porque la ocasión lo requería, ¿quién dice que en realidad lo vas a hacer? Nadie...- Ran le tocó la mejilla a Shinichi lentamente- Eres una persona maravillosa y de corazón quiero que seas extremadamente feliz, porque te lo mereces- Ran se levantó y se metió otra vez en la casa. Aunque nada más llegar a la puerta fue interceptada por las palabras de él

-¡Espera!

-¿Sí?- Ran se giró

-En realidad yo lo acabo, ahora mismo, ella...

-¿Eh?- Ran no entendía nada de lo que él le decía. No podía articular oraciones ni enteras ni con sentido. ¿Estaría a punto de perderla otra vez? Seguro que sí- No pasa nada, Shinichi. ¡Hagamos como que no ha pasado! ¿Vale?- Ella se metió en la casa tras sonreírle

-Ya he roto con ella- Dijo Shinichi cuando ya estaba solo

La noche llegó rápidamente tras un día agotador y, sinceramente, raro. Ya estaban todos durmiendo en sus respectivas camas. Sobre todo en la habitación de las chicas, donde la tensión entre Ran y Megumi era palpable En la mitad de la noche, Ran se despertó tras escuchar un ruido. Abrió los ojos lentamente por el sueño y pudo distinguir una silueta. Femenina. Era megumi, quien se estaba abrochando una camisa. Se miró al espejo ayudada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana y se fue de la habitación. Ran se levantó rápidamente. ¿Era normal que se fuese a las tres de la madrugada? ¿A dónde iría?

-Sonoko- Le susurró- Sonoko...- La meneaba para que se despertara- Despierta, Megumi se acaba de ir, tenemos que descubrir a dónde. Sonoko...- Seguía zarandeándola

-Mmmmm...Mi coche...- Sonoko se dio la vuelta mientras soñaba con su coche, el que se había hundido gracias a las arenas movedizas

-Ahg...- Se puso al lado entonces de la cama de Kazuha- Kazu. Kazuha- Tres cuartos de lo mismo; tampoco se despertaba y estaba inmersa en un profundo sueño

-Heiji...

"Sí que ha seguido mi consejo al pie de la letra. Tendré que ir yo sola..." pensó Ran. Salió de la habitación en busca de alguna pista de Megumi. Nada. Bueno, sí; pero no podía ser posible. ¡No! ¿cierto? O...¿sí? La única puerta abierta, pero por una ranura, era la de la habitación de Shinichi. Ran se dirigió a ella de puntillas y se quedó espiando por dicha ranura estrecha, quedándose bastante impactada con lo sucedido

-¡Shin!- Dijo Megumi- No podemos seguir así. Llevamos demasiado tiempo sin besarnos y sin hacer nada...más personal. Tú ya me entiendes

-Lo sé. Por eso vamos a acabar con este problema ya- Shinichi cogió a Megumi de la cintura y la besó pasionalmente mientras ella se dejaba hacer y enredeba su mano derecha en su pelo y su mano izquierda bajaba de su espalda a la cintura de él. Así estuvieron bastante rato- ¿Mejor?- Preguntó él

-No...necesito más. MÁS, Shin- Shinichi volvió a hacer lo mismo, solamente que esta vez la atrajo más hacia sí y se dieron la mano entrelazando sus dedos- no pares nunca, te quiero mucho Shin. ¿Estás seguro que Ran se habrá creído que te preocupaste por ella para que así no pensara mal de mi?

-Sí. Como es tan ingenua se lo cree todo; desde siempre. Pero no sé cómo alguien puede pensar mal de ti, porque eres perfecta

-¿Eso quiere decir que va en serio eso de que Ran no te importa?

-Es cierto que me enamoré de ella pero en cuanto te vi a ti, todo cambió. Eres la única que hay en mi vida y además- Le besó la mano a Megumi- pronto vamos a casarnos

-¿Pero estás seguro de que te quieres casar?

-Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida. Ven- Shinichi le pidió que se sentara en su cama con él- ¿No querías que pasásemos algún tiempo nosotros dos solos...haciendo algo más íntimo y personal? Ahora tenemos la oportunidad perfecta

-Oh pero...- Megumi se sonrojó

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres?

-Sí- Ella se sentó en la cama- es que estaba pensando en el trabajo

-¿Y eso?- Shinichi empezó a quitarle la camisa que llevaba puesta Megumi- ¿qué es lo que pasa?

-Es Ran, es que pienso que...

-Ella no sabe hacer su trabajo. Siempre ha sido una torpe. Con un poco de suerte, terminas tú ocupando su lugar de la misma manera que la convencí para que te contratase

-¡Pero no quiero pensar en ella ahora!- Megumi se quitó los pantalones cuando su camisa ya estaba en el suelo gracias a Shinichi

Ran seguía en estado de shock por lo que acaba de ver y sobre todo, escuchar. Pero lo que vería en nada de tiempo le horrorizaba aún más. ¿Todo...mentira? ¿Cómo era eso posible? O sea que sus ilusiones con Shinichi estaban ya camino de la basura; para ser quemados posteriormente. Ran se alejó sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo en ese mismo momento, y también asqueada. Unas acciones que tenían como resultado gemidos por parte de la parejita feliz, quien se movía arriba y abajo, adelante y atrás...dependiendo de la postura en la que se encontrasen, alternando besos y caricias entre ellos. Volvió a meterse en la cama a pensar sobre lo recientemente percibido ¿A qué venía eso?


	14. ARREBATO

**CAPÍTULO 14- ARREBATO **

-Ran...Oye Ran ¡Ran!- Sonoko se encontraba al lado de la cama de su amiga, pues esta parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. La llamaba para que se despertarse

-Shi...shinichi...¿por qué?- Decía ella mientras

-¡Ran, despierta!

-¡Ah!- Ran se despertó, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación- ¿Qué hora es?

-¿Eh? Pues...- Sonoko miró el reloj de la mesilla- son las dos, ¿para qué quieres saberlo?- Ran se puso muy feliz

-¿Todo era un sueño entonces?- En realidad había estado incluso sudando por el sueño. Se relajó- ¡No tengo tiempo que perder!- Ran se puso sus zapatillas y buscó su teléfono móvil como una loca

-¿Qué haces Ran?- Sonoko se levantó, pues se había apoyado en sus rodillas para despertar a su amiga

-Nada...buscar mi móvil- Ella registraba los cajones- ¿Lo has visto?- Se giró hacia Sonoko

-¿No es ese de ahí?- Sonoko señaló el tocador. Así era, estaba al lado del espejo

-¡Sí! Rápido; no tengo tiempo que perder- Ran lo cogió y empezó a escribir un mensaje

-¿Tiempo que perder? Ran, ¿qué ha pasado? ¡Ah! Ya sé, ¿es algo entre Shinichi y tú?

-...- Ran no dijo nada pero por la cara que puso, su amiga pudo entenderlo. Ran siguió escribiendo

-¡Cuéntamelo!- Le rogaba Sonoko- ¡Vamos! ¡Soy tu mejor amiga, ¿sabes?! Venga, venga, venga...- Sonoko no paraba de molestarla. Al final tuvo que contárselo- ¡No me lo creo! ¡Que fuerte! Me alegro mucho por ti...¡Es que es muy bueno!

-Shh...Vas a despertar a Megumi- Ran ya se había vestido mientras se lo explicaba a Sonoko lo ocurrido con Shinichi con todo detalle

-¿Megumi? Pero si no está

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y dónde está?

-¿Qué mas da? ¡Lo importante es lo tuyo!- Ran se imaginaba lo peor

-¿Qué es este jaleo?- Kazuha se levantó a duras penas de la cama, despetada por los gritos de Sonoko

-Oh, nada Kazuha. Lo siento, vuelve a la cama

-Vale...¿Ran no está?

-Pero si está aquí...Oh...¿Ran?- Ella ya estaba bajando las escaleras para ver si Shinichi estaba con Megumi por algún lado. No había nadie en el jardín

Shinichi estaba en su habitación hablando con Heiji

-¿Pero a dónde vas tan tarde?- Preguntó el de Osaka- Son las dos...

-No es tan tarde. Y voy fuera. A tomar el aire

-¿A tomar el aire? Oh, vamos. ¿Solo? Ya sé, vas con Megumi a hacer arrumacos, ¿a que si? Por eso te has cambiado de ropa

-...Frío. Muy frío- Shinichi pensaba que lo había dicho más bajo

-¿Frío? ¿No irás con...?

-Venga, vuélvete a dormir- Shinichi desapareció por la puerta

Ran se encontraba en la playa, sentada en la arena mirando las olas mientras el viento húmedo ondeaba su pelo y desordenaba sus mechones recientemente peinados. Tenía sus piernas dobladas de manera que sus rodillas casi tocaban su barbilla. Oyó unas pisadas. Solamente podía ser él, ¿verdad? O quizá era Megumi, sedienta de venganza Quién sabía

-Hola- No, era Shinichi- ¿He tardado mucho?- Preguntó él

-No- Ran giró la cabeza- No te preocupes

-Menos mal. Recibí tu mensaje. ¿Para qué querías que nos viéramos aquí?

-Oh, bueno, ya sabes...- Tampoco podía decirle que no quería que pasase lo que en su reciente sueño- hablar

-¿Hablar?- Shinichi se sentó a su lado- ¿de qué?

-Pues de cosas, ¿no?

-Eh...sí. Estas muy rara, Ran. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-¿A mi?- Aún seguía paralizada por lo acontencido gracias a su imaginación- ¡No! ¿Y a ti?

-¿Que si me ha pasado algo? ¿En serio quieres que te lo diga?

-Claro, para eso estamos aquí. Para hablar..."No puedo ser más estúpida y boba"

-He roto con Megumi- Ran miró a Shinichi sorprendida- Así es. Se acabó

-¡Pero ha sido por mi culpa! Te dije que no quería interponerme

-No ha sido culpa tuya. Rompí con ella nada más llegar tú y yo esta tarde

-O sea que después cuando hablamos ya...

-Sí. Ya no estaba con ella

-No sé, no sé...Ahora me siento mal, Shinichi. Se supone que tú ibas a casarte y ser feliz

-¿Sabes? Ahora me doy cuenta.

-¿De qué?

-De que no hubiera sido nada feliz si me hubiera casado con ella

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-¿Alguna vez te he mentido yo?

-..."¿Otra vez esa pregunta?"

-Y ya que estamos aquí para hablar...

-¿Sí?

-Cuéntame...cuando nació

-¿Cuando nació...quién? "¿Keiko?"

-¿Quién va a ser? Pues tu hija. Nuestra hija

-Pues "nuestra hija...¿Ha dicho nuestra?" ¿en serio quieres saberlo?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Bueno; creo que eso es lo de menos. Todo s...

-¡No! Sí es importante. Cuéntamelo- Insistió Shinichi- Quiero saberlo

-¿Te interesa?- Ella miró a Shinichi, quien asintió

-¿Debería no interesarme?

-Sí, claro. ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?- Ran sonrió

-No sé. ¿Cómo te enteraste de...?

-¿De qué? Ah, ya...- Ran volvió a mirar las olas- me enteré porque me encontraba fatal. Llevaba tres meses con naúseas. Estaba bastante extrañada. Luego empezó a crecerme la tripa ¿Sabes? A partir de ahí, todo fue muy deprisa pero hasta que Keiko nació, tuve que ausentarme de la universidad. Cuando ya nació y yo ya retomé mis estudios, volvía a casa y tenía que criarla yo sola y más tarde estudiar. Me acostaba muy tarde, ya de madrugada. Y al día siguiente lo mismo, y lo mismo, y lo mismo; día tras día. No fue nada fácil. Al final, y a pesar de todo lo malo- Silencio- pude salir adelante. Shinichi yo creo que te debo una explicación más, digamos mejor. Lo primero de todo, tienes que saber que yo me fui de Japón muy enfadada; más de lo que te puedes tú imaginar. Yo te vi con Megumi y luego empezaste a gritarme y...- Ran metió la cabeza entre sus brazos

-Lo siento. Por mucho que sepa que lo pasaste fatal, creo que lo pasaste aún peor de lo que me imagino

-No sé por qué me gritaste...

-Bueno yo también estallé, Ran. Todo el mundo me dijo lo de Australia y me cabreó que no me lo contases

-¿Otra vez? Shinichi, ya te he dicho que...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Estoy hablando del pasado, no del presente. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme, ¿qué hay de esa foto en la que salimos tú y yo que está debajo de tu almohada?

-¿Eh? "¡La ha visto!" ¿Foto? No sé de qué me estás hablando, Shinichi

-¿No?

-No...- Tarde. La había pillado. A Shinichi no se le escapaba nada

-Me refiero a esta- Shinichi se la sacó del bolsillo

-..."¿¡CÓMO!?"- Ran se la quitó en cero segundos- Es mía

-Y mía. También salgo yo, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, sí. ¿Pero por qué la tienes tú?

-¡Conque admites que sí que duermes con ella en la mano!

-Yo..."¿¡Pero cómo es capaz de saber eso!? ¿Me habrá visto? Imposible..." no...

-¿Te da vergüenza admitirlo?

-¡Claro que no me da vergüenza! Bueno vale sí, duermo con ella. ¿Es eso malo?

-¡En absoluto!- Shinichi sonrió

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? ¿Y cómo la has conseguido?

-Sonoko me la acaba de entregar. Mientras bajaba las escaleras para venir aquí, me llamó en el pasillo

-Esta Sonoko...- Susurró pero Shinichi, enterándose, rió

-Y lo sé porque tiene marcas...

-¡Mamá!- Unas pisadas se escuchaban- Mamá- Ya estaba muy cerca de los dos

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Ran, quien se preocupó bastante

-He tenido una pesadilla- Keiko se puso al lado de su madre, sentándose al lado de sus piernas para refugiarse en ellas- la tía Sonoko no estaba en su cama

-¿Has ido a ver a la tía Sonoko?

-En realidad he ido a buscarte a ti y te he visto desde la ventana, que estabas aquí con pap...- Keiko pronunció la última palabra a medias, pues a lo mejor la había fastidiado pero no. Tanto Ran como Shinichi se sonrieron mirándose mutuamente

-No te preocupes Keiko, ¿sí?- Ran le besó la frente- pero aún así, ya es bastante tarde y hay que irse a dormir, otra vez "Vaya, ella también ha tenido una pesadilla" Así que vamos- Los dos se levantaron y Ran llevaba a su hija de la mano- Lo siento- le dijo a Shinichi- Quizá deberíamos de haber seguido hablando

-No pasa nada. Yo ya me enterado de lo que más me interesaba saber- Le contestó él

-Está bien "¿No estará hablando de la foto, verdad?"

Los tres, por primera vez, parecieron una familia feliz entrando en la casa. No hablaban, pero no era necesario. Aún así, la pequeña era la única que no era consciente de lo valioso que era el momento entre los dos jóvenes adultos

-¡Te digo que la dejes en paz!- Sonoko estaba gritando en la planta de arriba pero, ¿por qué razón? Los tres subieron y se encontraron a Sonoko con Megumi en el pasillo, discutiendo- ¡No te metas con ella!- Volvió a gritar la amiga de Ran

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Shinichi

-Nada...cosas- Contestó Sonoko

-¡Shin! Sonoko se está metiendo conmigo

-..."¿Otra vez Shin?" pensó él. Silencio

-Keiko, vete a la cama- Le dijo Ran en voz baja a su hija- Hazme caso- Le pegó un empujón en la espalda y así la niña volvió a su habitación a dormir junto a su amiga Aya

-¡No me estoy metiendo contigo! ¡Tú te estás metiendo con Ran y yo la estoy defendiendo!- Dijo Sonoko

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué narices estás metiéndote conmigo?- Preguntó Ran- ¿Eh?

-Yo...No he dicho nada...

-¡No mientas! Ran, ha dicho que eres una aprovechada y una interesada- Le confirmó Sonoko

-¿Interesada?- Preguntó la insultada- ¿En qué?- Megumi no le contestaba- ¿Sonoko?- Ran cruzó los brazos

-En Shinichi. Eso ha dicho.

-Aaaah...ya...

-¡Por eso no lo consiento! Además, ¡te estás metiendo donde no te llaman! ¡Solamente eres una pija consentida!- Le espetó Megumi a Sonoko amenazándola con el dedo

-¡Eh! Ni se te ocurra tocar a Sonoko- Ran se puso delante de ella, protegiéndola- Tranquila- Ran giró la cabeza hacia su amiga- Ya sabes que contigo solamente me meto yo- Le guiñó el ojo y sonrió

-¡Tú! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo! Shinichi y yo nos íbamos a casar y de repente apareces tú. ¿Por qué tuviste que volver de Australia?- Ran la miraba enfadada

-Megumi, ya es suficiente- Le dijo Shinichi para que se callara

-No...¡Shinichi no ha parado de hablarme de ti desde que te vio por primera vez en la convención hace ya tiempo!- Megumi siguió

-¿Qué...?- Ran no se lo creía- "Imposible...pero si pensaba que no podía ni verme..."- Aprovechando la situación de embobamiento de Ran, quien miraba a Shinichi incrédula, Megumi dio un paso adelante y...

-¡Cuidado Ran!- Gritó Sonoko. PAM. Manotazo de Megumi en la cara de Ran. Está últimoa se vio obligado a torcer la cabeza más todavía hacia la derecha, hacia donde Shinichi estaba-...

-¡Ya está bien! Te has pasado mucho, Megumi- Dijo Shinichi- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que...?- Se dirigio a Ran, pero ella le cortó

-Perfectamente- Sonrió. Ya estaba hartísima. Era cierto. Shinichi ya no estaba con Megumi, atrapado en sus garras de mala bruja, pero no consentía para nada todo lo que le acababa de pasar. La discusión, la marca de su mano en su cara...La represión a la que había estado sometida se desvaneció, tan rápido como lo hace una pompa de jabón. Sonoko, quien vio las intenciones de Ran se ponerse a la defensiva y utilizar su kárate olvidado en un cajón, la sujetó lentamente

-Ran...no pasa nada, no te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. Yo estoy muy tranquila...En cuanto ¡le devuelva a esta pérfida arpía lo que me ha estado haciendo!- Gracias a Dios que su amiga la estaba sujetando, pues si no, hubiera reventado a la pobre Megumi. Parecía un león o un tigre u otro felino que intenta defenderse cuando se encuentra en peligro de morir. Eufórica, era arrastrada por Sonoko escaleras abajo para que le diera el aire y no arremetiera contra la ex de Shinichi. Parecía, si no fuese porque no estaba tumbada en una cama, la niña del exorcista, con el pelo por toda la cara dando manotazos al aire y alguna que otra patada- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame Sonoko que la mato! ¡Déjame!

-No...Venga, vamos fuera a tomar el aire y a despejarnos un poco. Te vendrá bien- Ya estaban en el recibidor. Salieron al jardín. Shinichi las había seguido tras mirar mal a Megumi, diciéndolo y dejándolo todo más que claro- ¡Comportate!- Le dijo Sonoko a Ran, quien no conseguía tranquilizarse- ¡Ya está bien!- Shinichi consiguió alcanzarlas y se puso al lado de Sonoko- ¿¡Quieres que Keiko te vea así!?- Ran respiraba fuertemente

-Está dormida

-Con los gritos que has pegado...ya no creo. ¡No deberías de haber perdido los papeles!- Tan rápido como esa euforia invadió a Ran, le entró una depresión momentánea. Se sentó en el bordillo del porche de la casa

-Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado. Normalmente no soy así

-Hombre- Sonoko y Shinichi se sentaron al lado de Ran, dejándola en medio de los dos- es normal que te comportes así. ¿Te sientes mejor después de haber dejado salir la represión?-Le preguntó su amiga

-...- Ran sonrió- Sí. Bastante- Ya no estaba en Australia, lógicamente, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado realmente cuenta. Se sentía arropada por las personas a las que más quería- Lo siento, volvió a decir- Es posible que haya exagerado pero no sé...me ha salido solo. No lo he podido evitar

-No pasa nada. ¿Te duele mucho?- Shinichi le giró la cara suavemente con la mano para ver cómo de roja tenía la mejilla maltratada

-No- Contestó ella casi en un susurro. Estaba notando la mano de Shinichi en su cara, en su mejilla. Lo que hizo Ran fue poner su mano en la muñeca de él y cerró los ojos, experimentando la sensación más intensamente. Shinichi sonrió. El dolor de la cara se le fue instantáneamente, como si la mano del detective fuera milagrosa. Quizá sí, para ella. Pero lo que hizo fue más allá. Le obligó a quitar la mano de su cara lentamente y, ya sin ningún miedo, se la puso en su hombro, cubierto únicamente por un tirante azul

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Shinichi extasiado pero al mismo tiempo feliz

-Shhh...- Le puso un dedo en los labios a Shinichi, de forma similar a la de la cueva. No quería que su palabrería aduladora arruinara el momento. Rodeó al detective por la espalda con los dos brazos acercándose a él y juntó sus labios a su mejilla izquierda, dándole un beso apenas perceptible, dejando a Shinichi con ganas de más. ¡Deseo concedido! En un prinicio el plan era hacerle esperar pero ella tampoco pudo esperar, no tardó en desviar la dirección de sus labios a los de él haciendo únicamente presión. Debido al momento y por necesidad, Ran pasó su mano izquiera a su nuca, que hacía de soporte ya que tenía que aguantar la...digamos excitación. Shinichi hizo el resto, pues también le siguió el rollo y movió sus labios convirtiendo el roce de las dos bocas en un gran beso lleno de cariño y deseo. También anhelo, por parte de ella

Sonoko estaba quedándose totalmente alucinada. Aún no sabía nada de lo de la cueva


	15. LA ACAMPADA

**CAPÍTULO 15- LA ACAMPADA **

-¿Ejem?- Sonoko tosió. Se sentía incómoda, aunque no quería interrumpirles. Aún así, la ocasión lo requería- ¡Ejem!- Volvió a decir

-Mami...- Keiko, sin saber cómo, apareció ante ellos tres, muerta de sueño pero curioseando

-¡AH!- Ran y Shinichi se separaron

-¿Qué hacéis?- Preguntó la niña cuando Ran se pasaba discretamente la lengua por los labios que Shinichi acababa de besar- ¿Os estábais besando?- Volvió a preguntar ilusionadísima

-¿Qué? No...Shinichi y yo solamente estábamos...- Ran miró al detective sin saber qué decir

-Y...y ¿tú qué haces despierta a estas horas otra vez?- Sonoko salió en su ayuda

-Me he despertado por unos gritos...¿Eras tú?

-¿Yo?- Ran empezó a ponerse nerviosa sin saber cómo actuar- Sí...Mamá es un monstruo ¡Así que corre si no quieres que te atrape!- Dijo. Keiko, como inocente niña, salió corriendo en dirección a la playa mientras reía- ¡No, para allá no!- Ran veía cómo su hija se perdía en el horizonte- ¡No!- Ran suspiró, agotada. El día había sido muy cansado, extremadamente cansado y lleno de emociones ¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer en ese momento? ¿Correr tras ella? Por supuesto que sí, si no, a saber dónde acabaría- Ay...- Volvió a suspirar- Ahora vuelvo...- Ran salió corriendo tras Keiko, que parecía no detenerse- ¡Espera! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Keiko!- Sonoko y Shinichi veían cómo Ran se alejaba, quedándose ellos dos solos

-Bueno así que...tú y Ran, ¿eh?

-Sí- Shinichi sonrió mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos y apoyaba sus brazos en las rodillas- pero no

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?- Sonoko preguntó

-Pues que no somos novios. No lo hemos hablado

-¿¡Cómo que no lo habéis hablado!? ¿Sabes? Ran está igual. Desde que llegó, no ha parado de hablar de ti. ¡Qué fuerte! ¡Es como si hubiérais estado conectados por una especie de fuerza sobrenatural!

-¡Qué tontería!

-Oh...vale...

-Sonoko...cuando te enteraste de lo de...

-¿De lo de qué?

-De..., ya sabes, de lo de Ran

-¿De su hija? Perdón, vuestra hija

-No...no de eso...Si no de lo otro...lo de...- Sonoko hacía todo lo posible por entenderlo- ¡Lo de John! Sonoko. ¿Tanto costaba entenderlo?- Shinichi explotó

-No...¡No te pongas de ese modo! Si he tardado en entenderlo es porque ya está olvidado. Igual que Ran, hace lo posible para olvidarlo. Mejor no remover el pasado. Sobre todo si es malo...¿No crees? ¡No vayas ahora del amigo del año porque tú tampoco te has interesado por ella!

-..."Más de lo que crees"...Pero es que aún no me cabe en la cabeza lo que le ha pasado

-¿Te soy sincera? A mi tampoco. No pude creérmelo cuando me enteré. ¿Tú sabes lo que es que tu mejor amiga esté en el extranjero y no sepas nada de ella? ¡Yo también me preocupo por ella!

Ran seguía en la playa corriendo detrás de su inquieta hija. La niña no era alcanzada por su madre ya que esta última, que corría mucho más, no quería. Todo para que la niña se lo pasase bien y disfrutara de su infancia

-¡Te pillé!- Dijo Ran, pero Keiko seguía corriendo así que se tropezó, cayendo las dos a la fría y húmeda arena de la playa- Ah...- Ran intentaba recomponerse y sentarse- ¿Estás bien?- Su hija tenía toda la cara en la arena

-...¡Otra vez, otra vez!- Levantó los brazos en señal de ánimo

-¿Nunca te cansas? Eres un terremoro, ¿eh?- La niña asintió y sonrió. Sí, se parecía bastante a Shinichi. Había algo de la esencia de Shinichi en la pequeña. Ran se calló- Ven aquí- Ran la obligó a sentarse en sus rodillas. Empezó a tocarle el pelo al mismo tiempo que se lo metía detrás de las orejas de vez en cuando

-Mamá...

-Dime, hija- Ran seguía a lo suyo con el pelo de su hija mientras la miraba entrañablemente

-¿Algún día podrías enseñarme?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que si algún día podrías enseñarme kárate

-¿Qué? ¿Pero para qué quieres t...?- Ran estaba petrificada. No quería que su hija aprendiera a pelear. No por cualquier cosa banal, sino por las golpes y las torceduras de articulaciones al aprender y practicar. Lo único bueno que la vida le había dado en varios años había sido Keiko y no quería que le pasara nada

-Quiero aprender

-...- Aunque quizá estaba exagerando. Si quería, a lo mejor no pasaba nada- Bueno, ya veremos- Ran se levantó- Venga, vamos a dormir- Cogió a su hija por el brazo para que también se levantase- ¡Ya sé! ¡Si llegas tú antes que yo a donde está Sonoko, podrás quedarte hasta tarde despierta cuando lleguemos a casa!

-¡Voy!- Keiko salió corriendo, víctima de su inocencia. En nada de tiempo llegó al porche, donde Sonoko y Shinichi estaban hablando del pasado de Ran. Por supuesto, la heredera de los Suzuki le decía cosas como que Ran no se había olvidado él, que Ran lo pasó muy mal...etcétera, etcétera- ¡Ya he llegado! ¡Me voy a acostar tarde!

-Sí- Dijo Ran cuando ya había llegado también al porche- pero no hoy, ¿recuerdas?

-Joo...

-Venga, a la cama ya- Dijo Ran en tono autoritario. La niña le hizo caso inmediatamente; en realidad sí que tenía sueño; bastante; y más después de la larga carrera de madre e hija de hacía escasos minutos- Uff...Qué activa

-Bueno, tú siempre has sido bastante activa- Dijo Shinichi- Quiero decir...- Ran le había mirado extrañada

-No, si te he entendido, no te preocupes. Solo que...también necesito descansar de todo este ambiente de...niños- Era normal, ya que en ocho años, Ran no pudo dedicarse a sí misma un momento. Ni para leer algún libro que no fuese de la universidad, ni para comprarse ropa, ni nada por el estilo- Además, mañana ya nos vamos de la playa. Ha sido una semana bastante intensa, ¿no?- Sí, se refería a todo lo acontecido con Shinichi. Sonoko miraba al detective para que le pidiera a Ran que fuera su novia

"Venga ¡Venga!" Era lo que Sonoko pensaba y lo que le intentaba transmitir a Shinichi con la mirada. Obviamente, él lo captó. Aún así no fue capaz de hacerlo ¿El porqué? ¿Nervios? ¿Ansiedad? No, más bien era la primera cosa

-Bueeeeeno. ¿No será mejor irse ya a dormir?- Propuso Sonoko para acabar con el entorno tenso

Así tuvo lugar el fin de ese día.

Rápidamente llegó el domingo. Ya de por sí es un día triste, pero más si coincide con el final de las vacaciones en la playa y la vuelta a la rutina. Ran, cuando ya estaban todos en Tokio, se estaba vistiendo para retomar su trabajo. Tras su experiencia en la playa se dio cuenta de bastantes cosas, como que le gustaba vestirse con ropa informal, que Megumi tenía muy malas ideas, más de las que ella pensaba, y que para Shinichi, ella aún era muy importante. Esto último provocó una sonrisilla en su cara. Se miró al espejo, pues daba la casualidad de que se estaba peinando en ese mismo momento. Dejó el cepillo en el tocador y se concentró en su cara. ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba? ¿O lo que más le urgía en ese momento? ¡Ah, ya! Pintalabios rojo. Abrió el cajón y rebuscó en él. No, no, un bolígrafo, no, esto tampoco. ¿Qué? ¿Una especie de libreta? ¿Qué era?

"No me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué hace aquí mi diario? Apuesto a que ha sido Keiko. Menos mal que hoy se va de acampada con Sonoko y su hija" pensaba ella

FLASHBACK

**-Oye he pensado- Decía Sonoko mientras buscaba una foto de su bolso- que mañana podríamos ir Keiko, Aya y yo al bosque a acampar. Tú tienes trabajo, ¿no? Así puedes estar tranquila nada más volver a la rutina. También me habías dicho que necesitabas alejarte un poco del entorno infantil, ¿a que sí?- Ran asintió, atenta a lo que su amiga decía- ¡Pues solucionado!- Al fin encontró lo que buscaba- Mira- Sonoko le enseño una foto de unos árboles. Delante de ellos estaba Sonoko con su hija y al lado, por increíble que pareciese, estaba Kazuha- Esta foto es del año pasado. Fuimos con Kazuha, las tres**

**-¿Las tres? ¡Qué envidia! Podríais haber llamado... Bueno no...- Sonoko se dio cuenta de que su amiga se había olvidado por un solo momento de su pasado, pero volvió a caer en la cuenta; algo de ese estilo no se olvida así como así, ¿verdad?**

**-Espero que no se te haga muy cuesta arriba la vuelta a la oficina**

**-Claro, como tú no tienes que trabajar...**

**-¡No todo el mundo es rico!**

**-Ya ya...- Ran estaba ante su amiga Sonoko en su más pleno estado de prepotencia.**

**-Lo único que me la tendrías que traer tú a casa**

**-¿¡Qué!? No me va a dar tiempo, tengo que ir a trabajar como tú muy bien acabas de decir, ¿no?**

**-Tienes razón; deja que piense.- Sonoko se tiró unos segundos reflexionando- ¡Ya sé!- Ran se sobresaltó ante tal grito- Yo te espero en la puerta de tu trabajo en vez de en mi casa, ¿vale? Total, me pilla de paso**

**-Perfecto pero dime una cosa. ¿Cómo vais a ir hasta el bosque? ¿Andando? Tardaréis como medio día**

**-Pues no, lista- Sonoko le sacó la lengua- Ya me he comprado otro coche**

**-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Otro!? ¿¡Ya!?**

**-Bueno, lo tengo en mi casa, la de Tokio. ¿En serio que pensabas que tu amiga la rica prepotente solamente tenía un único coche? De verdad, me ofendes...**

**-¡Oye!- Las dos rieron**

FIN FLASHBACK

Dejó de mirarse la cara en el espejo del tocador para mirarse, ya de cuerpo entero, en el espejo que tenía al lado de la puerta que, por supuestísimo, estaba cerrada.

"Creo que...sí. Seguro que le encantaría" pensaba mientras seguía sonriendo

Sí. Le encantaba de vestir de manera informal. Ya que vio sus labios rojos decidió cambiar un poco, quizá mucho, de estilo para ir a trabajar. De su falda por encima de las rodillas, blanca y su chaqueta americana negra, pasó a llevar una camiseta rosa pálido de volantes y una falda que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo de tela vaquera, azul oscuro, y unas botas marrones altas con tacón fino. Desde luego su experiencia en la playa la había cambiado. O no. Puede que solamente hubiera hecho que una faceta de Ran saliera después de casi dos lustros. Bueno, ya estaba preparada para volver a la rutina, pero ya no sería la rutina a secas. Ahora tenía algo especial de vuelta en su vida

-¿Keiko? ¡Nos vamos!- Ran pasó por la puerta de la habitación de su hija- Keiko- Se apoyó en el marco de dicha puerta- ¿Pero aún no te has vestido? Llegaremos tarde. Llegaré tarde

-Voy, voy- La niña buscaba algo desesperadamente- Voy

-¿Se puede saber qué estás buscando?

-Una cosa...- Keiko dejó de rebuscar como una posesa para mirar a su madre, por si estaba muy enfadada, cosa poco común en ella- ¡Hala!

-¿Qué pasa?- Ran se alteró

-¡Qué guapa! ¿Cómo es que te has vestido así para ir a trabajar?

-Oye, ¿así cómo?- Ella estaba poniéndose cada vez más y más roja. Pero solamente era una niña. No es posible que hubiera podido darse cuenta, ¿o sí? No había que infravalorar a lo loco.

-Pues así de...tan como tú. Quiero decir que para trabajar como siempre vistes más formal...Estás estupenda.- Ran se alivió y empezó a comerse una galleta de las que tenía guardadas para el descanso en la larga jornada de trabajo, para cuando estuviera leyendo informes, o para cualquier otro momento- ¿Te has vestido de ese modo por papá?- Ran casi se atraganta. Empezó a toser y a toser hasta que ya no había peligro de asfixia por ingestión de comida al lado de una niña preguntona. Se puso nerviosa

-¿Qué dices? No, no tiene nada que ver- Se hizo la enfadada- Venga, date prisa que tenemos que irnos

-Ah, pero tengo que decirte que...

-Vamos, no valen excusas- Ran bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina y beberse un vaso de agua para pasar el mal trago, nunca mejor dicho- Uf..."Hay que ver con la niña..."- Se apoyó en la encimera a mirar por la ventana

-Mamá

-¡Ah!- Se dio la vuelta- Ah, veo que ya estás lista- Ran miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca

-¡Espera! Tengo que contarte una cosa

-¡No hay tiempo! ¿Lo llevas todo?- La niña asintió y le enseño su mochila para la acampada- Pues vámonos ya, luego me lo cuentas por el camino

-Pero...- Ran se llevó a su hija de la mano a toda prisa. Solamente le quedaba media hora para entrar a trabajar cuando normalmente se iba de casa cuarenta y cinco minutos antes. Además luego estaba el tema de Sonoko, porque habría que ver si realmente estaba en la puerta de su trabajo o en otro lugar; como era tan despistada para ese tipo de cosas...

Ran seguía andando ligera con Keiko cogida de la mano. En silencio. Se oían los taconazos de ella al andar, pero nada más

-Mamá

-¿Qué?

-Lo que pasa es que...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues...no sé cómo puedo decírtelo pero

-¿Qué es?- Dijo ya en un tono un poco más agresivo

-Pues que he perdido una de tus cartas que te escribió papá y que estaban entre las páginas de tu diario- Keiko decidió soltarlo todo de golpe. Lo habría acabado descubriendo igual

-¿Cómo es eso posible?

-¡Lo siento otra vez mamá! Fue ayer mientras volvíamos de la playa en el coche de los abuelos. En realidad se me voló por la ventanilla

-Keiko..."Así que por eso estaba el diario en el cajón..."¿No vas a cansarte de causarme problemas?- Preguntó ya desesperada- Volvió a mirar el reloj y resopló mientras la niña se encogía de hombros- Muy bien, habrá que buscarla. ¿Por dónde se te cayó? Quiero decir, se te voló

-...

-¿Eh?

-...

-¡Keiko! No voy a llegar a tiempo si no me lo dices

-Cerca de la casa de papá

-¡Estupendo!- Se llevó la mano a la frente. Lo que le faltaba, que ÉL la viese con esa ropa. No es que fuera nada malo, si no que en nada de tiempo se daría cuenta de por qué se la había puesto. Aunque a lo mejor no salía de casa- Bien, ¿preparada para correr?

-Si no hay más remedio

-¡No! ¡No lo hay, Keiko!

Las dos corrieron hacia la mansión de los Kudo

-Aquí no está

-Espera mamá- Keiko siguió buscando por los alrededores

-¿La encuentras ya?

-Ya voy, ya voy...

-Corre- Ran cruzó los brazos ¿Y si se encontraba a Shinichi? Que no, que no...-Oh...- Oyó un ruido. El de una puerta. No. Falsa alarma, era la casa del vecino de los Kudo- ¿Todavía no?

-No...

-Uff...- Ahora sí. Ahora sí que era la puerta de Shinichi. Ran se quedó rígida mientras oía unos pasos que se acercaban a ella. También falsa alarma, o en cierto modo, porque era Megumi. ¿Qué hacía ella saliendo de la casa de Shinichi después de lo ocurrido? Además, miró a Ran de reojo y con rencor, sin duda, eso se notaba. Sin embargo, no se dejó intimidar por la exnovia del detective y adquirió una actitus algo fría- ¿No vas a trabajar?- Preguntó Ran con los brazos otra vez cruzados. ¿Habría notado Megumi que se había puesto esa ropa con un propósito?

-Sí, ahora mismo iba. En mi coche- Respondió Megumi de manera antipática

-Pues vamos "¿Pues vamos? ¿¡Pues vamos!? Madre mía..."- Ahora la antipatiquísima era ella. Megumi se montó en su coche y desapareció por la carretera

De lo ansiosa que estaba Ran, no se dio cuenta pero estaba pisando algo muy importante para ella en ese mismo momento

-¡La encontré!- Gritó Keiko al lado de su madre

-¿Dónde?- Ran se alegró

-La estás pisando

-Oh, qué despiste- Ran se agachó para cogerla

-Qué despistada, mamá. ¡Ups!

-¿Eh?- ¡No! Su mejor/peor pesadilla del día. Shinichi. ¿Cuándo había salido por la puerta? ¿Detrás de Megumi? Claro, con el grito que Keiko había pegado hacía unos segundos no se había enterado de cómo salía de la casa, ni del chirrido de las visagras. Se levantó, ya que estaba de cuclillas- ¿Shinichi?- ¿Shinichi? Otra vez igual de tonta. ¿Qué le estaba pasando ese día? Un cosquilleo le empezó en la tripa

-Sí y...¿qué estás haciendo?- Shinichi intentaba ver qué se tramaba Ran, pero ella escondió la carta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-¡Nada!- Contestó ella, por lo que Keiko empezó a reírse. No obstante, Ran le pegó un codazo para que se callara mientras articulaba una sonrisilla forzada para ocultar lo que sucedía

-¡Guau! Estás preciosa. ¿Es así como se va a trabajar ahora?

-¡No! Quiero decir, sí. O sea, puede...No sé...- Shinichi se rió por su indecisión. Estaba tan...adorable

-Bueno, ya veo que estás muy ocupada decidiendo tu respuesta pero hablando de trabajo, ¿no vas al tuyo?

-¡Sí! Ahora voy es que hemos tenido un pequeño problema con...

-Con una cart...- Dijo Keiko

-¡Con una carretera!- La interrumpió Ran. Su hija la miró extrañada- Sí. Estaba paralizada por obras y hemos tenido que venir por otro camino- Volvió a sonreír forzadamente- Bueno, ¡ya nos vamos!

-¿Y Keiko?- Shinichi se agachó y se puso a su altura para tenerla de frente. Ran vio cómo él la miraba. Y así era, se quedó sorprendido por el gran parecido a él mismo. La verdad, nunca se había fijado tanto en la niña. Se quedó embobado en la niña- ¿También vas a trabajar?

-¡No!- Keiko rió de manera infantil como niña que era- Me voy de acampada con la tía Sonoko

-Ah, qué bien- Shinichi se levantó y miró a Ran

-Sí, se va con Sonoko y con su hija Aya una semana para desconectar. Yo, me refiero. No puedo más. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca pero me da la sensación de que me está cansando más ahora que en Australia, con todo lo que tenía que hacer- Le confesó Ran a Shinichi

-¿Qué tenías que hacer?- Le preguntó Keiko a su madre, curiosísima

-Nada, cielo- Ran le tocó el pelo en forma de caricia. En seguida volvió a mirar el reloj- ¡No! Debo irme ya; debemos irnos. Me ha encantado hablar contigo otra vez- Sí, iba con segundas. Y con terceras, y con cuartas. Ran se alejó con Keiko

-¡Esperad un momento!- Ran se giró

-¿Sí?- Preguntó extremadamente feliz

-Os acompaño. Voy con vosotras

-¿Con nosotras?

-Sí. ¿No puedo?

-¡Oh, claro! Quiero decir, sí, sin ningún problema- Caray, que día tan estupendo y nada más empezarlo. O a lo mejor no iba a ser tan estupendo como creía

Los tres emprendieron el camino callados

-Y dime...¿De verdad querías venir conmigo?

-Por supuesto. Siempre me gusta pasar tiempo con mi persona favorita

-¿Qué?- Shock total. ¿En serio acababa de decir eso? Sí, sí. Lo había dicho. Ran estaba ojiplática y empezó a ponerse roja; cosa que el detective notó. Eso para ella era un sueño. Un sueño del que no quería despertar. Al mismo tiempo, intentaba que la carta que había acabado de recoger no se le cayera

-Así que se va con Sonoko para que puedas descansar

-¿Keiko? Bueno, yo no diría para que pueda descansar...Está bien, sí. Me agota. Ahora que se hace mayor me estoy dando cuenta de que a lo mejor no puedo cuidarla tan bien como me gustaría. En realidad a mi lo que más me gustaría en este momento sería evadirme, hacer una escapada.

-Eso estaría bien, sí

-Ya te dije que yo no quería hijos. ¿Cómo voy a afrontar su adolescencia? No quiero ni imaginármelo. Si ya de pequeña es así de revoltosa y rebelde y hace lo que le da la gana además de que no me suele hacer caso...Estoy harta, siento que no he aprovechado mi juventud como debería y me arrepiento muchísimo

-Eso...eso es de lo que quería hablarte en realidad. Por eso te he pedido acompañaros. Verás, ayer estuve hablando con mis padres del tema de Keiko

-¿Con tus padres?

-Sí. ¡Por lo visto ya sabían lo de Keiko!

-Esto...sí- Dijo ocultando la mirada en el suelo

-¡Tranquila! No pasa nada. Casi lo prefiero porque a ver cómo les explicaba yo ahora el tema

-Bobo- Ran le pegó un empujoncito mientras sonreía

-No pero ahora en serio. Estuve hablando con ellos y tras una larga tarde de charla venía a decirte que yo también fui responsable de que naciera Keiko y no es para nada justo que tú cargues con ella. Me siento muy mal por que has tenido que cuidarla ocho años seguidos y más en tu situación

-¿¡Le has contado ESO a tus padres!?- Preguntó ella nerviosa

-No, no se lo he dicho. Prefiero que eso se lo cuentes tú si es que quieres contárselo. Es tu vida y no tengo ningún derecho a ir contándola por ahí, aunque sean mis padres

-Menos mal. Ah- Ran se vio arrastrada por su hija, que la había cogido de la mano para que se dieran prisa, ahora sí que le importaba la hora, pues pensaba que no iba a llegar a tiempo para la acampada mientras más se acercaba la hora

-¡Que no llegamos!- Gritaba la niña

-Que si, no pasa nada. Estamos ya al lado. Tranquila Keiko

-Pero que corras mamá. ¡Yo quiero ir de acampada!- Ran se veía obligada a correr un poco para seguir el ritmo de su hija

-¡No por ello vas a dejar de ir! Sonoko te espera, hazme caso. Venga, no corras

-¿Pero no me has dicho antes que corriese?

-¡Pero eso era antes! ¡Para!- A Ran casi se le caen todos los papeles que llevaba, incluida la mal ocultada carta

-¡Corre!

-¡Keiko, para ya!- Ran pegó un tironazo del brazo por el que su hija la tenía cogida y se vio obligada el torbellino a detenerse- Y ve andando normal, que llegamos bien, ¿vale?- La niña se enfado y Ran volvió retrocedió para volver al lado de Shinichi- Uff...- Suspiró- ¿Ves? Todos los días igual

-Quiero hacerme cargo de ella también, Ran

-¿Que quieres qué?- Alivio por fin

-Lo que has oído- Shinichi sonrió- ¿Sabes? Recuerdo que alguien también era así. No tanto pero si. Sobre todo cuando practicaba deporte o se trataba de defenderse. Eras tú, ¿no?

-¡No tanto! Yo es que...No sé. Estoy harta, ¿entiendes? Además, estoy planificando mi viaje

-¿Viaje? ¿A dónde vas?

-A Australia


	16. FIN DE LAS VACACIONES

**CAPÍTULO 16- FIN DE LAS VACACIONES**

-¿Te vas a mudar otra vez? No hace ni un mes que volviste a Japón...

-¡No! Tranquilo. No me voy a mudar allí. Solamente voy a recoger unas cosas- Ran asintió y miró al frente

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¿Quieres ir conmigo? "¿En serio?"- Ran volvió a mirar a Shinichi, quien sonreía

-Claro. Te dije que no iba a volver a dejarte sola, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero no quiero molestarte, tú tienes tu vida

-¡Insisto! Tú formas parte de mi vida y quiero ir contigo

-Pero...Bueno, como quieras. Esta tarde voy a tu casa y...

-¿A mi casa? ¿Para qué?

-Para planificar el viaje. ¿No me digas que sigues tan desastre como siempre para estas cosas?

-¿Y qué pasa si digo que sí?- Preguntó él, burlón, a lo que Ran rió. Música para los oídos de él

-¡Tía Sonoko! ¡Tía Sonoko!- Keiko corrió hacia ella. Entre conversación y conversación esporádica y alguna que otra distracción por la niña, no se habían dado cuenta pero ya habian llegado a su destino. La oficina- ¡Ya estoy!

-Ah, parece que ya hemos llegado- Dijo Ran- Ahora vuelvo- Le dijo a Shinichi, pues iba tras Keiko para hablar con Sonoko- Ya hemos llegado Sonoko

-¿Dónde estabas? Pensaba que no llegábais- Dijo su amiga, que miró el reloj, mientras las dos niñas se abrazaban

-Lo siento es que he tenido un problema- Dijo Ran mirando a Keiko

-¿Qué clase de problema?- Preguntó Sonoko con un tono seductor que a Ran no le gustó nada

-¿Eh? ¡Ninguno!- Contestó al mismo tiempo que la heredera de los Suzuki reía. Ran miró el reloj- ¡Ah! ¡Tengo que irme ya! Si que me he retrasado

-¡Adiós!- Keiko se despidió de Ran rápidamente y volvió con su amiga Aya

-¿Cómo adiós? Ven aqui- Ran se agachó y se puso de rodillas. Cogió a su hija por el brazo y la atrajo hacia ella- Prométeme que te vas a portar bien- Le decía advirtiéndole con el dedo. Keiko asintió e hizo ademán de volver a irse- ¡Eh, eh! Prométemelo. Prométemelo, ¿me oyes?

-Que sí...

-¿En serio? No te metas en líos, que te conozco

-Que no...

-Anda ven- Aún de rodillas, Ran abrazó a su hija y cerró los ojos. Con lo revoltosa que era, a lo mejor era la única vez que la veía. Se separaron y Ran se levantó- Me voy. Gracias por cuidarla, Sonoko- Ran se colocó mejor el bolso en el hombro

-¡No te preocupes! Ya verás que nos lo vamos a pasar en grande, ¿verdad?

-¡SÍ!- Dijeron las dos niñas a la vez

- Ya veo...

-Tranquila Ran, yo la vigilo- Le guiñó el ojo- Lo que sea por mi mejor amiga

-Muchas gracias, de verdad. Me voy- Se giró hacia Shinichi- Adiós. Así que esta tarde me paso por tu casa. ¡No lo olvides!

-No, no. Soy capaz de recordar algunas cosas, ¿sabes?- Ran rió. Sin saber cómo, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego meterse rápidamente en el edificio. Mientras, Shinichi se tocaba la parte de la cara que los labios de Ran habían rozado con el dulce beso-...

-¿Conque ya se lo has pedido?

-No

-¡Vaya que no! Habéis venido juntos y todo...

-Te acabo de decir que no, Sonoko

-Pues espero que te des prisa porque ella lo está deseando- Shinichi miró a Sonoko- Serás muy buen detective pero en cuanto a este tipo de cosas, no tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? ¡Pídeselo ya! No lo está deseando, lo está pidiendo a gritos. Está claro que ella no se atreve pero ese tipo de cosas como el beso que te acaba de dar o la ropa que se ha puesto lo deja del todo claro

-¿Tú también te has dado cuenta de que se ha vestido así para llamar mi atención?

-¡Pues claro que sí! Te he dicho que es mi mejor amiga ¿Ves como lo está deseando?

En la recepción, Ran se encontraba saludando a la recepcionista

-¡Pero si es la señorita Mouri! ¿Qué tal la semana de vacaciones?- La chica escondió rápidamente la lima de uñas

-Muy bien "extremadamente bien a pesar de otra cosas" gracias. Dime una cosa, ¿ya ha llegado Megumi?

-Sí, hace unos cinco minutos. Y ya han arreglado el ascensor

-Ah, perfecto- Ran se dirigió pues al ascensor- ¡Y no pasa nada porque te limes las uñas de vez en cuando!- Le dijo mientras andaba. La recepcionista, muerta de vergüenza, ya que la habían pillado, volvió a sacar la lima

Mientras tanto, Ran ya había pulsado el botón del ascensor y lo estaba esperando cuando Megumi, con tan mala suerte para Ran, bajaba las escaleras para hablar con la recepcionista de las uñas. Cuando llegó a la planta baja, se quedaron Megumi y Ran mirándose a los ojos unos cinco segundos. Nada más que cinco, pero eran los suficientes como para dejarse claras bastantes cosas con la mirada. El ascensor llegó y Ran se metió en él de forma decidida mientras la otra combatiente se dirigió a la recepcionista para hablar con ella. Aún Sonoko, las dos niñas y Shinichi seguían en la puerta, en la calle. La puerta, o mejor dicho, las puertas, eran de cristal, por lo que se veía el interior; razón de más para que los cuatro pero más bien los dos jóvenes adultos, presenciaran la reciente confrontación

-Dime una cosa. Veo que ya Ran ha llegado- Le dijo Megumi a la chica

-Sí- Siguió limándose las uñas

-¿Te ha contado algo?

-¿Algo de qué?- Al parecer, la recepcionista era más amiga de Ran

-Algo de sus vacaciones

-No. Además, no sé por qué tendría que contar la vida privada de los demás a otras personas. Lo siento pero tengo que seguir trabajando

-¿Pero qué trabajo? Si te estás limando las uñas

-He dicho que lo siento; que tengo que trabajar- Megumi se separó de la mesa de la recepcionista y vio a Shinichi en la puerta, que se la quedó mirando. Luego vio también a Sonoko, a su lado, y a las dos niñas, por lo que recordó que Ran había estado presente en el pasado de Shinichi y lo estaría en el futuro

-¡Megumi!- Ran bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, se temía que hubiera salido a la calle a hablar con el detective- ¿Qué es esto?- Ran sostenía una carpeta que había cogido recientemente de su despacho

-Una carpeta- Respondió ella

-Sí, digo aparte de eso

-No lo sé

-¡Claro! ¿¡Cómo lo vas a saber si no estás trabajando!?- Ran estaba dispuesta a hacerle la vida imposible. Ahora le tocaba a ella- ¡Si no quieres que te baje el suelo ponte a trabajar ya! Dije que no te despediría pero eso requiere sacrificios.- Megumi se quedó paralizada, qué...fuerza- ¡Vamos!- Megumi pegó un sobresalto y fue precipitadamente a subir las escaleras- Uff...Tremendo día agotador- Se apoyó en la mesa de la recepcionista de las uñas- Y solo acabo de volver- Se relajó un poco

-Sí...Ah, debe...- Ran la miró seria- Debes- Ran sonrió- saber que Megumi me ha preguntado acerca de tus vacaciones

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, que si me habías contado algo

-¿Qué le has dicho?

-Que no tengo por qué contarle la vida privada de los demás a ella

-Menos mal

-¿Crees que Megumi se enfadará o hará algo al respecto?

-¿Con respecto a qué?

-Con respecto al grito de ahora que le has pegado

-No...o ¿sí? No sé. Esta semana ha sido complicada y bueno...

-¡Cierto! ¡Coincidísteis en la playa!

-Sí, coincidir... ¿Pero cómo es que lo sabes?

-Me lo ha contado ella hoy nada más llegar

-Ah...Bien- Se separó de la mesa y dejó de apoyarse en ella- me voy a comenzar con todo lo que tengo que hacer

-Está bien. Adiós- La chica y Ran se sonrieron pero en poco tiempo ya esta última había desaparecido escaleras arriba, o mejor dicho, ascensor arriba

-Uh...Ran está enfadada- Dijo Sonoko desde la calle, al lado de Shinichi- Corrijo, muy enfadada

-Lo sé

-¿Lo sabes?

-Lo sé, sí. No eres la única que puede saber cómo se siente Ran solamente con mirarla

-Ah...Bueno, nosotras nos vamos ya, ¿os parece?- Aya cogió de la mano a Keiko y la hizo que se montase en el descapotable de su madre. El otro descapotable. Ese era rojo de últimísimo modelo- Parece que están impacientes- Se quedó mirándolas con una sonrisilla y se metió también en el coche- Bien- Se puso las gafas de sol una vez que se montó- Cuida de Ran, ¿de acuerdo?- Se levantó las gafas, le guiñó un ojo a Shinichi y volvió a ponérselas. Arrancó el coche y con las dos niñas puso rumbo al campo

Tan pronto como Shinichi se fue a su casa, ya pasaron tres horas de la jornada laboral del lunes. Ya en su despacho, Ran salió al pasillo

-Toma- Puso de mala gana una carpeta azul en la mesa de Megumi, que estaba jugando con el ordenador. Por lo que se veía, ella seguía con la intención de no ayudar a Ran en absoluto

-¿Y esto?

-Necesito que pases todos esos informes. Del papel al ordenador

-Usaré el fax- Ella seguía inmersa en el juego de la pantalla

-No hay fax. Está estropeado

-Pero...- Megumi abrió la carpeta- Son más de quince...- Dijo con las hojas en las manos

-¿Y qué haces parada todavía? Empieza a teclear que se hace de noche "¿No decías que soy una mala jefa? Te voy a dar razones para que lo digas"- Ran se dirigió a otra parte del edificio, a beber algo

-¡Hola!

-¿Eh? Ah, sí. Hola- Una empleada y amiga apareció a su lado mientras sacaba una botella de agua de una máquina expendedora- ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien. ¿Sabes? Todo ha estado muy tranquilo por aquí- La empleada sacó de su bolsillo unas cuantas monedas y las introdujo en la ranura de la máquina para comprarse un café

-Me alegro. Eso significa que podéis arreglároslas sin mi unos días

-¿Unos días? ¡Una semana!- Dijo la empleada orgullosa- ¿Y qué tal por la playa?

-Bueno...Bien

-¿Bueno?

-¡No, no! Bien, bien- Ran abrió la botella y empezó a beber- Muy bien

-¿Algún ligue?

-¡Qué va!- Contestó Ran- ¿yo?

-¿No? Qué raro. Con lo guapa y joven que eres..Bueno tenemos la misma edad pero quiero decir...

-Te he entendido...Debo irme y volver a trabajar, luego nos vemos

-No espera- La empleada la cogió por el brazo para que no se fuese- Tengo que decirte una cosa que he notado hoy

-¿Y qué es?

-Que tengas cuidado con tu secretaria. Sí, con Megumi. No sé, la he notado un poco rara hoy además se la veía con rencor cada vez que te dirigías a ella. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-¿Algo? ¡No! ¿Qué quieres que pase?

-No sé- Se encogió de hombros- algo

-Pues no, nada "Si yo te contase..." Bien, ahora sí que tengo que irme, tengo mucho que hacer

-¡Claro! A ver si quedamos un día para comer o algo por el estilo

-¡Me encantaría!- Ran se dirigió a su despacho

-¡Por cierto! Estás hoy muy guapa, jefa

Dos horas después, Ran volvió a salir de su despacho

-¿Eh?- Megumi no estaba en su mesa, así que le preguntó a la empleada de antes- ¿Megumi se ha ido a casa?

-¿Megumi? ¡Ah, sí! Había dicho que no se encontraba bien y que se iba ya a casa

-Ah..."¿No habrá ido a...?"- Se temía lo peor- En ese caso yo también me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer. Hasta mañana- Ran cogió el bolso de su despacho y salió corriendo de la oficina para dirigirse a casa de Shinichi, corriendo. Corrió y corrió hasta que llegó a su destino. Subió las escaleras que daban a la puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de llamar al timbre, la puerta se abrió y apareció Megumi, que salía, acompañada por Shinichi- Oh...- ¿Por qué salía de allí Megumi? Y por segunda vez en un día ya

-¡Ran! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te dije que vendría, ¿no te acuerdas?- Le contestó Ran a Shinichi mientras miraba a la pelirroja

-Bueno yo me voy ya- Megumi bajó las escaleras y se fue a su coche para irse a su casa, seria tras haber mirado a Ran con odio. El coche ya no se percibía

-¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Megumi digo

-Ha venido a que le dé explicaciones

-Pero bueno, ¿explicaciones de qué?

-De...cosas. ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

-He salido antes del trabajo porque Megumi no estaba y pensaba que estaba aquí. Así era

-Me ha dicho que le estás empezando a hacer la vida imposible

-¿Yo? "Bueno a lo mejor me he pasado" No...bueno sí...¿¡Pero por qué tiene que venir ella aquí!?

-¿Qué te crees que he hecho? ¡No ha pasado nada, solamente hemos hablado!

-De mi

-Sí, de ti

-¡Ajá! O sea que me habéis insultado o algo

-¿Qué? ¡No! Solamente quería hablar de lo nuestro

-¡O sea que sí que ha pasado algo!

-¿No te estoy diciendo que no?

-Sí, como cuando os encontré hace ocho años a los dos tirados en el suelo de la calle cuando iba a decirte lo de Australia, ¿no?

-¡No revuelvas el pasado!

-¿¡Qué no lo revuelva!? Shinichi, tu pasado ha sido mucho mejor que el mío

-¡No te pases! No me estaba refiriendo a eso ¡y lo sabes! Además, ¿qué te pasa? Hay que estar mal para hacerle lo que le has hecho hoy a Megumi

-¿Mal? ¿¡Qué estoy mal!?

-¡Sí, además has salido del trabajo antes de tiempo para comprobar dónde estaba!

-¡Pero no por eso tengo que estar mal!- Una presión se apoderó de sus ojos- ¿¡Y dónde estabas cuando te necesitaba, eh!?- Tuvo que decirlo

-¡Nada de eso te hubiera pasado si no hubieras sido tan tonta de irte al extranjero!

Sin darse cuenta estaban los dos muy pero que muy cerca. Silencio. Estaban tan enfadados que habrían sido capaces de cualquier cosa pero al mirarse mutuamente a los ojos les entró un deseo que les invadió. Se aproximaron aún más y se besaron. A duras penas pudieron entrar en la casa mientras sus labios seguían unidos. Shinichi cerró la puerta con la pierna. Ran enredó sus dedos en el pelo de él mientras se veía poseída por Shinichi y mientras estaba apoyada en una de las paredes del recibidor. Ambos estaban tan felices que no podían creerlo. No podían creer que acabarían así tras años y años sin verse y después de que su relación se viera interrumpida tras acabar el instituto, sobre todo ella. Con gran pesar se separaron para subir agarrados de la mano las escaleras y dirigirse a la habitación de él. Se sentaron en la cama y siguieron besándose un buen rato

-Shinichi- Ran jadeaba pues necesitaba coger aire- ¿estamos solos?

-Sí, mis padres no están. No te preocupes, no volverán hasta la noche- Volvieron a besarse

"En realidad sí que debo de estar loca cuando me he preocupado tanto por Megumi y Shinichi así que...¿en que estaba pensando? No me acuerdo, solamente puedo concentrarme en este beso. Espero que...sí que...que..."pensaba Ran, pero no podía ni concentrarse en sus pensamientos...Desgraciadamente, le sonó el teléfono que tenía en el bolsillo de la falda. Ran pasó las manos de la espalda de Shinichi a sus hombros y se separó

-Perdona- Ran cogió el teléfono de su bolsillo y lo descolgó- ¿Sí? ¡Ah, Sonoko! Dime. ¿Qué? Ah...no, eso no ha pasado, ¿por qué?...- Mientras Ran hablaba, Shinichi la miraba con una sonrisa. Colgó- ¿Shinichi?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. ¿Quién era? ¿Sonoko?

-Sí

-¿Y? ¿Todo bien? ¿Cómo está Keiko?

-Bien, muy bien

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó él, pues Shinichi había notado que Ran había empleado un tono un poco raro

-N...Nada, nada. Nada importante "Qué extraño..."


	17. ¿¡CÓMO?

**CAPÍTULO 17- ¿¡CÓMO!?**

-Bueno entonces...- Dijo Shinichi- ¿Nosotros que hacemos?- Después de la llamada, el ambiente estaba algo tenso. Se habían besado, varias veces, víctimas de un arrebato pasional pero, en ese momento, no sabían qué hacer para mantener la normalidad. Ni siquiera sabían si había que mantener la normalidad o no

-¿Que qué hacemos? Planificar el viaje, ¿no? Para eso he venido aunque no lo parezca. Te cuento. Pasado mañana me voy por la mañana temprano aprovechando que no está Keiko. Sobre las siete o así

-¿Las siete?- Shinichi miró el reloj de su muñeca. El reloj que le había regalado Megumi por su aniversario de su primer beso. Sí, el que miró en la playa. ¡Qué estupidez! ¿Aniveresario del primer beso? Él se lo quitó y lo tiró en la cama. Ran se quedó callada- Ya no me hará ninguna falta

-...- Ella no sabía qué es lo que estaba haciendo, ni mucho menos por qué. Solamente era un reloj, ¿no era así? Se quedó expectante, a ver lo que él hacía

-Oh, lo siento es que este reloj me trae malos recuerdos y quiero perderlo de vista. Lo considero una estupidez- Aclaró Shinichi al ver que Ran no hacía nada y estaba inmóvil

-Ah, vale. Por cierto Shinichi, dime una cosa

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú sabes si Megumi ha ido al campo?

-¿Al campo? No lo sé. Por lo que a mi respecta, ella ha dejado de existir para mi ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¡Por nada, por nada! "¿Entonces a quién ha visto Sonoko hace un momento cuando me ha llamado?" Ah y Shinichi- Él la miró- Creo que debo disculparme contigo por la bronca que hemos tenido porque...

-No te disculpes. Los dos hemos descargado tensiones y ya está todo solucionado- Sonrió

-No pero tengo que admitir que hoy sí que me he portado mal con Megumi en el trabajo. Pero es la primera vez. Quería...quería darle verdaderas razones para que dijera que soy una mala persona como jefa. Lo siento- Ran miró al suelo mientras iba bajando el tono de voz. Silencio

-No es a mi a quien debes perdirle disculpas, ya lo sabes...

-Sí. Mañana me disculparé y empezaremos de nuevo. Por cierto, ¿qué pasa en realidad con el reloj? ¿Cuál es su historia?

-¿Su historia? Hablas como si fuera una persona

-Tú responde

-Bueno...me lo regaló Megumi como regalo de nuestro aniversario

-¿De un año?

-De nuestro primer beso- Shinichi sabía que esa información le dolería, sin embargo, ella había preguntado. Sí. Dolor en el pecho, en el corazón de Ran- Es así. Has preguntado, ¿me equivoco?

-Sí, sí...- Shinichi se levantó y se puso a mirar por la ventana la puesta de sol

-Pero ¿sabes? Ya te he dicho que es una tontería. Si tuviera un aniversario por todos los momentos buenos que he pasado contigo, me tiraría todo el año de celebración

-Pero Shinichi, yo te hice también daño

-No me importa. Siempre eres más importante para mi que una simple discusión

-Pero...

-Shhh...- Shinichi la calló como ella ya había hecho dos veces, una vez borracha y otra no- No sabes cuánto lamento el haberte dejado ir- Shinichi volvió con Ran y le cogió de las manos- Mucho. Muchísimo. Demasiado. Un grave error- Los dos se miraron a los ojos y es que estaban pensando lo mismo: 'te quiero, mucho'

-Bueno yo...yo debo irme ya- Ran se levantó de la cama

-¿Ya te quieres ir?

-¡No! ¿O sí? No lo sé. El caso es que tengo que irme ya, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer

-En ese caso te acompaño a casa

-No hace falta, ya me conozco el camino- Ran sonrió nerviosamente. Estaba tan embobada y ensimismada que, al avanzar para salir al pasillo y posteriormente a la calle, no abrió la puerta de la habitación de Shinichi y estaba a punto de comerse, literalmente, el picaporte. Pero Shinichi era más rápido. Se apresuró a cogerla de los brazos

-¿Estás bien?- Ran asintió

-Perdona...

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Shinichi- Pasó totalmente de la pregunta de él- ¿Qué hacía exactamente aquí Megumi? Y dos veces. Una hace un rato y otra esta mañana

-Cosas

-¿Cómo cosas?

-Sí, cosas

-¡Cuéntamelas!

-No creo que quieras saberlas, Ran

-Oye, ¿y por qué no?

-Porque no te gustará la respuesta

-Inténtalo- Sí, tan tozuda como de costumbre

-Hemos estado peleando. Tanto esta mañana como hace un momento

-¿Peleando?

-Así es. ¿Contenta? Ya tienes la respuesta

-No estoy contenta. ¿Y por qué eres así de rudo?

-No lo soy, es solo que

-¿¡Qué!?- Ella explotó. La demanda de respuestas por parte de ella no era correspondida con la oferta de él

-Hemos peleado por ti. Por ti

-¿Por mi? ¿Y yo qué narices he hecho?

-¡Nada! No has hecho nada...¿Ves como no quería contártelo? A ver...Ha venido, las dos veces, a que le diera explicaciones de por qué rompí con ella. Por supuesto que no se lo he dicho pero ella piensa que tú eres la causante y...

-¿Y...?

-Y se ha estado metiendo contigo

-¡Lo sabía!

-Pero tranquila. Yo te he estado defendiendo. Ha dicho cosas de ti que, a parte de ser mentira, no me han gustado nada de nada

-¿Otra vez ejerciendo de protector?- Cómo le encantaba esa palabra. PROTECTOR, que no acosador- Creo que sabría defenderme

-Tenía que hacerlo. ¿No quieres que te defienda? Pensaba que...

-¡Sí! Me encanta. Bien, creo que no quiero saber nada más así que me voy ya, ahora sí

-Ah una cosa más. Has dicho que Keiko estaba bien, ¿verdad?

-Sí, Sonoko me ha dicho que sí que lo está. Además de muy feliz con su amiga Aya. ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?

-No por nada. Por hablar de algo

-...vale... En fin, hasta luego- Ran salió de la casa de Shinichi para dirigirse a la suya propia. Sola

Y llegó el miércoles. Aeropuerto de Tokio, Japón. ¿Cuál? Cualquiera de los muchos que hay. Concretamente el avión con dirección a Sydney

-¿Quieres dejar de moverte?

-Lo siento Shinichi es que...

-¿Es que qué? Encima has llegado tarde. Casi perdemos el vuelo

-Sí, sí. Pero no sabía qué traerme de ropa

-¡Pero si solamente vamos a estar un día como me has dicho! "Es cierto, no entiendo a las mujeres"

-¡Oye! ¿No querrás que vaya hecha un adefesio, verdad?

-...no, claro que no. Oh- Ran se había refugiado en su brazo izquierdo, por enésima vez, pero Shinichi no podía evitar ponerse rojo cada vez que lo hacía- ¿En serio que te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres algo para los nervios?

-¿¡Qué nervios!? ¡Yo estoy muy tranquila!- Gritó

-Baja la voz, no estamos solos...Además vamos en primera clase

-Ya ya es que las turbulencias no me gustan nada

-Lo sé y lo entiendo pero, ¿podrías dejar de estrujarme el brazo?- El brazo de Shinichi parecía ya parte del cuerpo de Ran de las veces y de lo fuerte que lo abrazaba- Me haces algo de daño

-Ah disculpa- Ran se soltó pero no volvió a juntarse otra vez- Ah...

-¿Otra vez?

-¿Y qué pasa si el avión se estrella?

-Eso no va a pasar. Vamos relajate. ¿Y tú eres la que ha vivido en el extranjero? ¿Cómo lo hiciste para desplazarte de un lugar para otro? Además no estaba yo, no tenías lugar al que agarrarte...¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Si te digo la verdad, no sé decírtelo

-¿Acaso lo estás haciendo como excusa para acercarte a mi?

-¿Perdona? "Algo así" ¿Cómo eres tan egocéntrico?- Ran se puso demasiado roja, como un tomate, y se separó inmediatamente de Shinichi reincorporándose en su asiento haciéndose la enfadada. Ah- Turbulencia número mil

Al fin llegaron a la ciudad australiana en la que Ran había estado viviendo. Pasaron por enfrente de su universidad, entraron por una calle algo más estrecha, luego por otra más ancha y, tras girar dos veces a la derecha y tres a la izquierda, llegaron a la casa, a la gran casa propiedad de John

-Así que, ¿es aquí?

-Sí- Ran sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Se notaba que nadie había pasado por allí en un tiempo. Polvo, ácaros...y un largo etcétera- Pasa- Los dos pasaron y la puerta fue cerrada por Shinichi

-Bueno, es una casa muy buena para vivir. Entonces aquí pasaba todo

-Sí- Volvió a decir ella, ya algo más arrepentida. Como si fuera culpa suya o algo...Miró al suelo, pues no sabía dónde meterse de la vergüenza y la humillación

-Lo siento...- Shinichi se quedó inspeccionando la casa

-Shinichi, estoy muy agradecida de que hayas querido acompañarme

-¿Sí? ¡No te iba a dejar ir otra vez! Ya te lo dije

-Si, cierto es- Ran cogió una escalera de mano de la cocina y unos pasos más allá estaba el salón. Diáfano.

-¿Qué haces?

-Ah pues- Ran empezó a subir los escalones tras situarla delante de una estantería gigante, pero no más grande que la de la casa de Shinichi- coger mis libros de la universidad. Veamos...

Mientras tanto, Shinichi empezó a curiosear por ese mismo salón. Libros, cuadros, trofeos como muestra de la prepotencia de John

-¡Cuidado!- Shinichi se vio interrumpido por un golpe de uno de los libros de Ran en su cabeza, se le había escapado el último de ellos- ¡Lo siento!

-¿Igual de patosa para algunas cosas?

-Sí, eso parece- Ran bajó a toda prisa las escaleras- Perdona, no quería hacerte daño. Esto como compensación- Ella le dio un beso rápido en los labios mientras le sujetaba la cabeza por el pelo- ¡Voy a por más cosas!- Ran decía mientras subía trotando las escaleras. Se apresuró, cogió su ropa, sus zapatos, sus cepillos, cuadernos. Ya estaba, Ahora tocaba la habitación de Keiko. ¿Algún juguete? No, ¿ropa? No. Vaya, de Keiko no había nada restante. Qué raro. En fin. ¿El baño? Algunas colonias y perfumes. También las cogió. Ahora el escritorio. Ah, ya, más libros de la universidad. Teoría legislativa I. Caray, qué nombres tan raros para las asignaturas, aún más raras y complejas. Ya no quedaba nada más en la planta de arriba. Bajó y puso lo que había cogio al lado de los libros de la universidad que ahora estaban en una mesa

-¿Qué es eso Ran?- Shinichi había seguido cotilleando un poco

-¿Eso?- Ella se paró y solamente se concentró en la pregunta de Shinichi- Nada, cosas de John. La ropa que no se ponía y demás

-¿Ropa que no se ponía?

-Era muy ambicioso- Siguió reuniendo sus pertenencias en el mismo lugar, la mesa del salón, pero se le ocurrió que...- era...- Ran se acercó a la caja en la que estaban todas esas pertenencias. ¿Qué haría? Se acercó lentamente y con cara siniestra y de enfado. ¡Increíble! Le pegó una gran patada con todas sus fuerzas. Las que había estado ahorrando para un momento especial o determinado. Rabiosa y furiosa, se empezó a relajar tras el gran impacto que recibió la caja- imbécil

-No...¿no te has hecho daño?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Me siento mejor que nunca!- Rió orgullosa

-¿Y qué vas a hacer con la casa?

-¿Que qué voy a hacer con la casa?- Ran miró por la ventana y se calló unos segundos- Venderla. Quiero perderla de vista, no quiero tener nada que ver con ella de aquí en adelante. Esta es la última vez que la piso

-Me parece bien

-...¡Ah! ¿Podrías ir al sótano? Creo que allí aún queda algún libro de la universidad

-Claro, ¿por dónde es?

-¿Ves esa puerta de allí?- Ran la señaló y Shinichi asintió. La puerta que daba al sótano estaba en la cocina

-Ya voy- Shinichi se dirigió a ella. Llamaron a la puerta

-Oh, ¿quién podrá ser?- Ran vio cómo Shinichi desapareció escaleras abajo tras la puerta hacia el sótano, sonriendo. Shinichi...Terminado el atontamiento, ella fue al recibidor para abrir la puerta- ¡Voy!- La abrió

¿¡QUÉ!?

-John...


	18. AUSTRALIA

**CAPÍTULO 18- AUSTRALIA **

-¿Qué...haces tú aquí?

-Hola, nena

-Que no me llames así- Susurró Ran. John entró en la casa y cerró la puerta

-Está bien, preciosa- Volvió a decir él- ¿Me has echado de menos?

-Pero tú...¿tú no estabas...?

-¿Estaba qué?- Dijo él levantando la ceja

-...muerto

-Qué va. Aparta- Apartó a Ran de un empujón y se abrio paso hacia la cocina

-Ah...- Ran se tocó el hombro y le siguió

-Por cierto, ¿qué es esto? Está todo muy desordenado. No estás haciendo bien tus tareas como mujer que eres

-No yo...no he estado aquí

-¿Cómo que no?

-¿¡Bueno y tú qué!?- Ran pegó un manotazo en la encimera- ¡Quiero una explicación! ¡Apareces aquí como si nada!

-Shh...No te emociones y relájate- John se abrió una cerveza que había cogido de la nevera y le pegó un sorbo

-Pero...

-Guarda tus fuerzas para luego. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero

-...- Ran empezó otra vez a temblar, pero intentaba que no se le notase. Aunque estuviera Shinichi abajo. ¡Ah! ¡Shinichi! Cierto...Maldita sea, le había metido en el embrollo de ella

-Por cierto, dime una cosa. ¿Sigues con la afición de ser abogada?

-No es una afición, ¿sabías? De hecho, tengo trabajo

-¿Tú? ¿De qué? Pero si no es de limpiar. ¡No mientas!

-Claro que no es de limpiar...

-Eso parece porque la casa está hecha una porquería

-Ya te he dicho que no he estado aquí

-¿Y dónde has estado? Si no tienes a nadie- Ran se calló, paralizada por el miedo- ¿Dónde está la patética de tu hija?

-Mi hija NO es patética

-Vaya que no. Tú hija será lo que yo te diga, ya que os mantengo

-Ya no. ¿No te acabo de decir que tengo trabajo?

-Vale, vale...

-¿Me vas a dar explicaciones? De tu resurgimiento milagroso

-¿Qué milagro? ¡No seas estúpida!- Ran seguía temblando- Bueno, te lo voy a contar. Es cierto que tuve un accidente de coche hace unas semanas. Me llevaron al hospital y estaba en estado crítico. Todo esto me lo ha contado un compañero, no era consciente, lógicamente. ¿Hasta aquí bien?

-No soy idiota, claro que hasta aquí todo bien...

-En fin...antes de que me interrumpieras, estaba diciendo que estaba en estado crítico pero poco a poco recuperaba estabilidad. Con los días, me iba recuperando

-Pero si me dijeron que estabas muerto

-¡Claro! Porque eso creían, entonces un amigo y compañero mío Matthew, muy simpático por cierto; lo he despedido, vino a decirte que estaba muerto pero no. Y...me acaban de dar el alta. Aquí estoy, para que retomemos nuestra vida, ¿te parece, nena?

-No...

-Ah, eso es cierto. Ahora me encuentro con que te has ido y no has estado aquí. ¿Acaso yo te he dado permiso para irte?

-No pero...

-¿Has conocido a alguien?

-No "Ya lo conocía de antes"...¿Oye sigues fumando y bebiendo después de tu incidente?

-¡Déjame que haga lo que quiera! Tú no me mandas

-Sin embargo- Ran le quitó el cigarro de la mano- no fumes que apestas toda la casa

-¿Eh? ¿¡Qué haces!? ¿¡Pero qué haces!? ¡Trae aquí!

-No yo...lo siento pero no...- John se levantó de la silla enfadado. Ran ya sabía qué era lo que tocaba en ese momento. Después de momentos tremendamente felices en Tokio, otra vez...Otra vez...¡No! Definitivamente Australia no era su país- Ah...- Ran salió corriendo escaleras arriba, a su habitación, para coger el teléfono móvil. ¿Por qué lo habría dejado en mesita de al lado de la cama? Idiota, idiota, idiota...Desgraciadamente, llegó a la habitación, abrió la puerta y se precipitó a coger el teléfono pero John también llegó, y en poco tiempo la verdad. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y corrió hacia Ran para quitarle el móvil de las manos. Los dos se encontraban peleando por coger el teléfono que estaba en las manos de ella- No...es mió...Oh- Los dos lo soltaron y el móvil salió volando por los aires hasta acabar en el suelo

-No te muevas. Túmbate- John cogió a Ran se la cintura y la tiró en la cama. Después, él, empezó a desabrocharse aún de pie el pantalón

-No, por favor...por favor- Ran empezó a tener ganas de llorar y de derramar algunas lágrimas. ¿Y de qué? ¿De qué serviría? ¿Le serviría de ayuda? ¿Acaso la salvaría? No...no valdría de nada, y más valía darse cuenta. Afortunadamente, John pisó el cubrecolchón de la cama, que estaba desperdigado por el suelo de lo largo que era. Oportunidad perfecta para levantarse. ¡Ahí estaba! Ella se levantó y cogió, o intentó, coger el teléfono del suelo al lado de la puerta. Tarde. Él le había pegado una patada y el teléfono fue lanzado más allá de donde estaba- ¡No!

-Venga ven, que sé que tienes ganas de jugar, gatita...- John intentó abrazar a Ran pero ella pudo apartarse y esquivar el abrazo traicionero, coger el teléfono y salir por la puerta. Lo suficiente como para retenerlo, de alguna forma milagrosa y por un tiempecillo en la habitación, aún tenía que recomponerse el golpe y abrir la puerta.

Ella empezó a bajar las escaleras corriendo ya con el móvil ganado y en la mano cuando vio que Shinichi salía del sótano con un objeto en la mano

-Eh Ran- Dijo él con una sonrisa- No he encontrado ningún libro de tu universidad, solamente este álbum de fotos de nuestra adolescencia. ¿Lo has hecho a propósito?

Pues sí, lo había hecho con ese propósito pero su intención era que él lo descubriera y se pusiera a ver las fotos y a recordar los buenos momentos que plasmaban. Pero no de ese modo, se había torcido todo

-Corre Shinichi, tenemos que irnos- Ran corrió hacia él y le cogió de la muñeca, dirigiéndose los dos hacia la puerta

-¿Qué pasa? Espera...Tus libros y tus cosas

-No pasa nada, déjalas

-¿Pero qué es lo que sucede?- Insistió él. Ran escuchó cómo la puerta de abría. No les había dado tiempo a salir e irse...¿Qué se podía hacer? Shinichi y John se verían las caras. Ella se paró y por consiguiente él también

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? ¡Ran! ¡Escúchame! ¡Ven aquí! ¿me oyes?- Ran no reaccionaba; solamente miraba al suelo con la mirada sombría y sin saber qué hacer. ¿Estaría destinada a vivir esa vida miserable?- ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Sí- Dijo ella. Ese 'sí' retumbó en la casa, un 'sí' claro y sonoro- ¿y qué?

John bajaba las escaleras

-No puedes retenerme- Volvió a decir Ran

-Já. Claro que puedo- John ya estaba en la planta de abajo y acorraló a Ran en una columna del salón, que daba también al recibidor

-No...no puedes...- Ella retiró un poco a John de su espacio vital

-¡Escúchame!- John apoyó su brazo izquierdo en dicha columna para achicar el espacio entre su cuerpo y el de ella- Harás lo que yo te diga, ¿¡está claro!?- Ella no sabía qué hacer, lo único que podía hacer era temblar, de nuevo. Sí, temblar. Por mucho que no quisiera, le era inevitable. Lo que pasó a continuación no era nada inusual pero si que le sorprendió bastante a Ran. Cuando se dio cuenta, John la estaba besando de una manera agresiva, aunque Ran estaba intentando separarle colocando sus manos en sus hombros- te he echado de menos en el hospital. Estaba solo. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- él se separó de ella lentamente.

-...- Ella, aparte de respirar fuerte, lo que le hizo fue pegarle un golpe con la rodilla en plena tripa para separarlo y un manotazo en la mejilla. Ella también podía enfadarse, ¿qué narices? Espero a ver qué era lo que hacía pues nunca se había artevido a arremeter contra él por miedo. Pero cierto, estaba con Shinichi, horrorizado por lo que acababa de presenciar. Si estaba así por unos minutos, no quería ni imaginarse lo que habían supuesto ocho años. Casi una década.

Ran se escabulló y se colocó delante de Shinichi.

-Ran, ¿qué está pasando?- Accidentalmente, ella le tocó la mano. Pero por muy accidente que fuese, no le pudo venir mejor, pues sentía su cariño, y lo sentía con ella, a su lado- ¡Vámonos de aquí! Vámonos. No voy a consentir que sufras otra vez- Shinichi intentó cogerla del brazo y llevársela a la puerta

-¡No! Espera...- Ya sí que no se iba a reprimir más. Había estado viviendo divinamente en Japón pensando y creyendo que John estaba muerto y no iba a dejar pasar esa sensación. Iba a agarrarla y a no dejarla marchar- si me voy ahora no se va a acabar nunca. Si me voy a ahora...¿es que no lo entiendes?- Le dijo a Shinichi con lágrimas en los ojos- no voy a poder vivir en paz de una vez

John estaba dolorido y por eso, estaba flexionado de manera que sus ojos iban a parar al suelo, a la moqueta, pero pudo recomponerse

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres para hacer lo que acabas de hacer!?- Le gritó el australiano a Ran- no eres nadie, no eres nada...- Ran seguía temblando pero algo tenía que hacer. ALGO. ¿Pero qué? Sí, claro estaba que había contemplado la posibilidad de arrojar todos sus conocimientos de kárate sobre él pero tenía miedo, por supuesto. Pero..., un momento, ¿miedo de qué? Si hacía eso, todo se acabaría. Bien...Sin embargo, los temblores la tenían paralizada

-Ran...tú puedes...- Le susurró Shinichi al oído de forma que: John no lo escucharía y podría darle ánimos del cosquilleo emocionante que le entraría por todo su cuerpo. Esta bien, tenía que relajarse. Debía. Muy bien, ya estaba más tranquila. Se quedó unos segundos con la mirada neutra y relajándose

-¿Quién es este? Seguro que has aceptado dinero suyo a cambio de algunos servicios

-¡Calla!- PUM. Gran patada en el costado de John- ¡Estoy harta! ¿¡entiendes tú!? ¡Estoy harta de ti, de tus comentarios, de tus pensamientos pero sobre todo de lo que me has hecho y a la presión a la que me has tenido sometida! ¡Se terminó! No quiere volver a verte más, estúpido

-Eh...- John intentaba levantarse del suelo pero Ran, más rápida, le pisó el brazo para que no pudiera conseguir sus propósitos

-Eres un cerdo asqueroso...Pero tengo que agradecerte algo. Sí, sí, por muy increíble que me resulte. Tengo que agradecerte que gracias a ti he podido darme cuenta de que cometí un gran, gran error viniéndome- Ran dejó de pisarle el brazo y le dio la mano a Shinichi. Entrecruzaron los dedos

-¿Ran?- Alguien abrió la puerta- ¿Ran?- Corrió hacia ella- ¡Estás aquí!- Era una de las amigas que hizo en la universidad. Sorprendentemente estaba en su casa. Bueno, su casa...

-¡No me lo puedo creeer! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó muy feliz. Se soltó de la mano de Shinichi y le dio un gran abrazo

-¡Yo tampoco me lo creo! Pensaba que estabas en Japón

-Y así era pero he vuelto hoy para recoger unas cosas mías.

-¿Y tu hija?- Ran volvió a darle la mano a Shinichi

-En Japón se ha quedado. De acampada

-Espero que no siga igual de revoltosa

-Si yo te contara...- Su amiga se quedó mirando a Shinichi, preguntándose quién era ese chico tan guapo y apuesto y en qué se relacionaba con Ran- Ah, él es Shinichi- Ran captó su mirada

-¿Shinichi? ¡Ah, tú eres el chico del que Ran no paraba de hablar mientras se le caía la baba!

-¡Ah!- Ran le tapó la boca con las dos manos pero algo tarde ya...- Ay...- Desesperación. Shinichi rió. En nada de tiempo la chica entendió que había química entre ellos- Bueno, ¿qué haces aquí?

-He traído a la policía

-¿La policía?

-Sí. Sabía que John estaba recuperado así que aproveché su estancia en el hospital para planificarlo todo. Aparte de lo que te hacía, también ha estafado a la mitad del país, incluida a mi. Tenía doble motivo para denunciarle. Por tu situación, que se la he explicado

-¿Qué?

-Tranquila, no les he dicho que eras tú en concreto. Creo que se va a tirar una temporadita larga entre rejas

-¿En serio?- Dijo Ran muy feliz

-¡Sí! Lo que no sabía es que estarías tú aquí- Así era. En nada de tiempo la policía entró y se llevó a John, dolorido y humillado. Tras un rato de conflicto, estaban todos en la calle mientras John era llevado al coche de policía

-¡Un momento!- Ran corrió hacia John. Ya no tenía miedo. Visto lo que había conseguido hacer, se sentía imparable. De acuerdo, a lo mejor era un término demasiado exagerado para esa situación pero...bueno, no lo era. Se adecuaba perfectamente al contexto- La próxima vez que hagas lo que me has hecho a mi- Le miró a la cara y él hacia lo mismo- espero que te lo pienses un poquito mejor...imbécil

-Podemos ser felices...- Dijo él después de unos segundos de silencio buscando que Ran le pudiera salvar de la cárcel

-...Oh...

-Te haré feliz

-...Lo siento. No creo que nadie pueda ser feliz contigo. No me vas a engañar, sé muy bien lo que pretendes- Ran se alejó mientras escuchaba cómo él la gritaba

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- Le preguntó su amiga

-¿Yo? ¡Estoy perfectamente!

-Me alegro muchísimo- Le dio un abrazo- pero yo me tengo que ir ya. Supongo que tú te iras a Japón

-Sí. Hoy por la noche

-Espero que nos veamos más veces, de verdad- Ran asintió sonriendo- por cierto

-¿Sí?

-Muy guapo, tu novio. Ahora entiendo por qué te pasabas casi todo el día hablando de él

-¡No es mi novio!- Ups, demasiado alto- no es mi novio

-Bueno pero lo fue, ¿no?- Rió- Bien, muchísima suerte, Ran- Ella se fue y Ran se quedó sola cuando el coche de policía arrancó. Shinichi estaba unos pasos más adelante. Ya no se contenía más.. Tras una sonrisa radiante por parte de Ran, ella se precipitó hacia Shinichi

-Bueno...Oh- Ran lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Aspirando su aroma, sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo...Sí, de acuerdo, John no estaba mal pero no era Shinichi

-Shinichi...- Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. Y tenía motivos para estarlo. Ya podía estar con Shinichi y al fin John no formaba parte de su vida; quizá del pasado pero nada más. ¡Ya no temblaba!

Los dos se encontraban en la casa, o futura excasa de Ran, sentados en el sofá. Estaban viendo las fotos del álbum como Ran había planificado pero Shinichi...aún tenía que aclarar algunas cosas

-Así que...

-Dime- Parecía que ella le leyó el pensamiento- sí. Todo acabado

-No me quiero ni imaginar por lo que tuviste que pasar. Solamente con unos minutos ya me he quedado bastante impactado. Bastante...- Shinichi cerró el álbum

-¡Eh! Que las estaba viendo...- A Ran no le gustaba por dónde iba la conversación

-Lo siento mucho. Siento que no he sabido estar a la altura de la situación. Cuando he visto lo que él te hacía me había impactado tanto que no sabía qué podía hacer ni cómo ayudarte. Supongo que de ahí venía parte de tu frustración e impotencia. Pero has sabido cómo...Eh, ¿estás llorando?- Shinichi dejó el álbum en la mesa del salón. Ran no contestó, solamente se secaba las lágrimas con el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Shinichi la sujetó de los hombros para mirarla directamente a los ojos cubiertos por su mano- No quería recordarte tu pasado, de veras, solamente lo he hecho para hablarte y hacerte saber...

-No. No es por eso. Es que...me ha dado mucha vergüenza que lo vieras. Y sí, he sabido apañármelas pero esta es la primera vez que lo he conseguido. El resto de las veces, que han sido bastantes, muchísimas, han sido así, y no me ha gustado nada que lo hayas visto...Además tampoco quería meterte en mis líos. No quería haberte metido en esto. No quería, créeme. Yo...

-¿Vas a dejar de preocuparte por mi algún día?- "¿eh?"pensó ella automáticamente. Shinichi la miró entrañablemente- no te tortures más. No me has metido en nada, es más, soy yo el que se debería de haber metido pero ya se acabó, ¿sabes? Ya está- Shinichi intentaba quitarle la mano de los ojos y por consiguiente que dejase de llorar- ya está

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, Shinichi se encontraba besándola, lo que la sorprendió bastante, con su muñeca derecha oprimida por la mano de él. Mientras tanto, las lágrimas de ella invadían las mejillas de él, cuyo rosto estaba caliente, al igual que el de ella. Sí, ese beso había conseguido no solo volver a relajar a Ran, sino también animarla. Así estuvieron un tiempo, con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia la derecha para que no se chocaran sus narices


	19. UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD

**CAPÍTULO 19- UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

Al día siguiente, ya por la noche estrellada y también ya de vuelta en Tokio, todo transcurría con normalidad. Tras el viaje y tras haber salido del aeropuerto, Ran abrió la puerta de su casa, muy cansada; demasiado

-Puff...- Dejó las llaves en una mesita y se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello para sentarse en el sofa. Estaba sola. Sola en el salón, en la casa, en la vida...Si no fuera por Keiko...¡ah! si, bueno, y por Sonoko, sus amigos de toda la vida con los que había vuelto a tener contacto y por Shinichi...Ay, Shinichi... ojalá no hubiera tenido que presenciar nada, nada de lo de John pero quizá era mejor, ¿no? Si quería empezar una relación otra vez con él, esta tendría que basarse en la sinceridad y transparencia, entre otras cosas. ¿Relación? ¿qué narices estaba diciendo? Nada de eso...No eran novios. ¿O sí? No, no.

Le sonó el teléfono

-¿Eh?- Ella buscó su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Descolgó y se puso a hablar con la persona que se encontraba en ese mismo instante en la otra parte del teléfono- ¿Sí?

-Hola...Soy yo...

-¿Sonoko?

-Sí

-¡Ah! ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien? ¿Has sido capaz de sobrevivir estos días? Acostumbrada a tus lujos de niña mimada...- Dijo Ran a punto de reir

-No, la verdad...

-¿No? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues...

-Sonoko, me estás preocupando. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Pues que nos han secuestrado. Somos las tres rehenes

-¿Cómo?

-Así es...

-...- Se quedó unos segundos callada

-¿Ran?

-...

-¡Que es una broma!- Sonoko empezó a reirse y se escuchaba cómo se reían las niñas de fondo también. Al parecer era una broma que habían planeado entre las tres

-¿¡PERO SERÁS IDIOTA!?- Estallido. Después de todo, Sonoko era una gran adicta a ese tipo de cosas y no siempre eran adecuadas en cuanto a la situación

-¡No te enfades!- Sonoko hacía el amago de no volver a reirse mientras hablaba, y eso se le notaba

-¿Que no me enfade? Por favor, Sonoko...- Ran respiró tranquila

-Solamente era para pasar un buen rato, no te pongas así, anda

-Sí, pasar un buen rato a costa mía por lo que veo

-¿A costa...? ¡No!

-¿No qué?

-¿Qué te ha pasado con Shinichi?

-Y...y tú, ¿cómo sabes que me ha pasado algo?

-Ajá, me lo acabas de confirmar

-¿Yo? Qué va

-Sí, sí

-Yo no he dicho que haya sido con Shinichi

-Si lo has dicho; al preguntarme cómo sabía que te había pasado algo.

-Entonces...¡Me estás liando!

-Y también lo sé porque si os habeis ido a Australia los dos solos algo ha tenido que suceder. Lo que no sé es el qué. ¡Pero por eso te lo estoy preguntando!

-Nada, no ha pasado nada...- Ran empezó a sujetarse el móvil con el hombro, pues necesitaba las dos manos para abrir una caja que estaba al lado de la puerta de la entrada. Además, esa caja contenía los libros de la universidad de ella, así como sus cosas. Empezó a sacar las cosas que había dentro mientras escuchaba con desinterés lo que su alocada amiga le decía- Ya te he dicho que no ha pasado nada. No seas pesada, ¿vale?

-Uy, uy...Conozco a esa Ran- Ella seguía sacando las cosas de la caja y las colocaba apiladas al lado tambien en el suelo

-¿De qué Ran hablas?- Se sentó en el suelo

-La no comunicativa y pasota

-Aja...¿Y qué Ran es esa?- Su desinterés seguía reinando

-Pues la Ran no comunicativa y pasota porque le ha pasado algo

-Conque algo...

-Sí...Anda venga...

-Sonoko mira, estoy muy cansada del viaje y ahora mismo no...- Ran se levantó del suelo

-¡Cansada! Ahora sí que no me puedes negar que te haya pasado algo con Shinichi

-Ay...¿Quieres saberlo?- No habría entonces forma de despegásela. No hacía falta que Sonoko contestase, pues ya sabía que estaba totalmente atenta a lo que iba a decir a la vez que asentía- ¡te lo contaré!- Bajo un poco el tono de voz. No debía de perder la paciencia- John se presentó ayer

-¿Cómo John? ¿¡Dónde!?

-En nuestra casa de Australia, bueno su casa. No es mía, menos mal

-¿¡Pero no estaba muerto!?

-Shhh...Baja la voz. Keiko está ahí contigo, ¿me equivoco?

-Ah, sí pero está con Aya buscando bayas así que no me han oído.

-Menos mal porque esa manía tuya de soltar las cosas sin darte cuenta puede ser totalmente perjudicial

-Ya, ya...¿y qué más? Me estás cambiando de tema para no seguir hablando. Da la casualidad que también conozco a la Ran escurridiza

-Caray, tú conoces todas mis facetas- Sonoko sonrió- bueno pues se presentó en la casa mientras estaba allí con Shinichi recogiendo mis cosas

-¿Y Shinichi lo vio?

-Bueno...al principio no porque estaba en el sótano

-¿Y John no intentó nada contigo?

-Sí

-¿¡Qué me dices!?

-Sonoko, cálmate. No pasó nada al final. No le dejé

-¿Le hiciste frente?

-Digámoslo así, sí

-¡Qué bueno! Me alegro mucho

-¿Que te alegras? Shinichi vio cómo John me amenazaba y me arrinconaba en una esquina de la casa para que no me escapase. A eso súmale que Shinichi seguramente se imaginó cómo él me forzaba. ¿Hay algo de positivo en eso?

-No...

-Fue uno de los momentos más bochornosos de mi vida, si no el peor

-¡Pero al final no pasó nada!

-Ya pero porque llegó la policía

-¿La policía?

-Sí. Es una larga historia. Otro día te la contaré porque no es nada importante pero al final ha acabado en la cárcel

-¿¡EN SERIO!? ¡Qué fuerte! Ahora tú y Shinichi como novios que sois podreis vivir felices vuestro amor

-¡Oye! ¡NO somos novios!

-¿Qué? O sea que no te lo ha pedido aún

-¿Aún? No, no, no...Es cierto que Shinichi y yo hemos tenido encontronazos algo especiales últimamente pero no creo que...

-¡Qué sí!

-No no. Yo creo que estamos exagerando así que...

-Mmmm...tú verás pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Bueno..."Sonoko tiene razón. ¿Por qué no me lo pide? ¿¡Por qué no!?" pensaba Ran

-Pero ahora en serio. No sé por qué pero nos da la sensación como de que nos llevan siguiendo todo el día de hoy

-¿Otra broma?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Esto es cierto- Sonoko bajó la voz y se puso la mano al lado del teléfono de tal forma que también se tapaba la boca para que las niñas no escucharan su conversación

-¿Otra vez? Eso ya os pasó el otro día, que fue cuando me llamaste. Bueno pero eso no significa que...

-¡Lo sé!

-Aún así, ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Voy!- Se dirigió a las niñas- Tengo que colgar Ran. ¡Ya nos vemos en unos pocos días!

-Oh, vale... ¡Ah!- Ran estaba a punto de colgar- ¡Como me vuelvas a llamar para algo así...!

-Sí, sí...- Las dos colgaron riendo

Genial, todos los libros en el suelo y sin tener un sitio en el que ponerlos. Lo que el desinterés podía hacerle a las personas...Sonoko y su conversación no habían sido de lo mejorcito en ese mismo momento, pues empezó con un sobresalto. Ran cogió los libros y los pasó del suelo a una mesa cuando le volvió a sonar el móvil. Esta vez estaba en el sofá, pues lo había tirado allí nada más acabar de hablar con su amiga millonaria. Descolgó de mala gana.

"Seguro que es Sonoko otra vez para hacer algo similar..."

-¿¡No te he dicho que no me llames!?

-Ah, eh...¿por qué?

-¿Shinichi?- Metedura de pata nivel infinito

-...Sí...¿por qué no...?

-¡No, no, no! ¡Es que pensaba que eras Sonoko y me he enfadado un poco con ella! Lo siento

-Ah...Espera, ¿te has enfadado con ella?

-Bueno, no, sí...Son cosas nuestras

-Ah

-En fin, ¿qué querías?

-¿Yo?- Shinichi se quedó un poco desorientado

-Sí, tú- Dijo Ran en un tono dulce

-Pues yo me preguntaba si te apetecería que mañana por la noche fuésemos a cenar

-¿Qué? "Así que Sonoko tenía razón..."

-A cenar, digo

-¡Ya, ya! Quiero decir, sí. Me encantaría "muchísimo"

-Perfecto. Entonces te paso a buscar aproximadamente a esta hora

-Vale. ¡No llegues tarde como siempre!

-Es al revés. ¡No llegues tú tarde! ¿No te acuerdas en la playa cuando me dijiste que quedásemos en aquel mirador?

-¿Otra vez?

-Tranquila, no te preocupes que lo digo en broma- Silencio- Y dime, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?

-¿Ahora?

-Sí, ahora. Dormir no creo, ¿no? Te has pegado una buena siesta en el avión, concretamente en mi brazo

-¡Oye! ¡Tampoco ha sido una siesta tan larga!

-¿Ah, no? Pues tengo una camiseta con tus babas en la parte del brazo izquierdo como prueba

-¡Yo no babeo cuando duermo!

-¡Anda que no! Y roncar ya...¡ni te cuento!

-Eh...¿esta llamada tiene como finalidad decirme lo que no te atreves a decirme a la cara?- ¿PERDONA? Sí, iba con doble sentido, claramente

-No, no..."Creo que mañana te diré bastantes cosas, así que no estés ansiosa"pensó Shinichi

-Pues entonces nos vemos mañana

-¿Por qué? ¿Te has enfadado?

-¿Yo? No...Lo que pasa es que estoy muy ocupada ahora mismo cerrando las ventanas y demás para no molestar a los vecinos con mis ronquidos y eso, pues lleva tiempo, ¿sabías?

-Ah- Shinichi rió- ya veo. Entonces nos vemos mañana

-Sí- Ella le respondió con un tono de voz plácido

-Está bien- Los dos colgaron

Shinichi se encontraba en la cocina cuando colgó pues se había ido allí para hablar con Ran al mismo tiempo que se echaba agua en un vaso para beber

-Ejem...

-¿Eh?- Alguien estaba en la puerta de la cocina. Shinichi se dio la vuelta- Ah, mamá

-¿Como 'ah, mamá'? ¿Estabas hablando con Ran?

-Sí- Shinichi volvió a beber de su vaso

-Ah

-¿Qué quiere decir ese 'ah'?

-Pues no nada en especial si no que me parece muy bien

-Ya empezamos

-No te quería decir nada pero ¡veo que gracias a la playa has ganado una hija y un amor del pasado!

-¿Lo sabes?

-¡Sí!- Yukiko sonreía de tal manera que se le iban a romper los labios- Quiero decir que vi cómo intentabas besar a Ran en el porche de la casa de la playa y cómo ella te lo impedía y después...las palabras tan bonitas que te decía: 'Eres una persona maravillosa y de corazón quiero que seas extremadamente feliz, porque te lo mereces' He memorizado eso. Me pareció tan tan tan precioso...

-Claro...por eso Ran miró a la puerta en ese momento porque le pareció que había alguien. ¡Eras tú! ¿Nos estabas espiando?

-¡No! Solamente que os vi la primera noche mientras Ran se ponía bastante cerca de ti

"Cuando estaba borracha..."pensó Shinichi

-...y entonces...- Prosiguió Yukiko

-Ajá...

-¡Lo siento! Pero entre tú y yo.- Yukiko se acercó a su hijo- No aguantaba a Megumi y me alegro de que ahora estés con Ran

-No somos novios, mamá "todavía", siento desilusionarte

-Pero bueno, todo es inminente. Así que, ¿para qué la has llamado? ¿Todo bien en Australia?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí..."A parte de que he visto cómo empezaba todo...como empezaba lo que marcó a Ran durante ocho años"

-¿Pasó algo?

-¡Qué va a pasar!

-No sé, solamente quiero saber si...te lo pasaste bien

-Estupendamente- Shinichi salió de la cocina dejando a su madre en ella

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la cama, tengo algo de sueño ya

-Jo, yo quería saber si Ran iba a pasarse más por aquí de vez en cuando

-No te preocupes. Seguramente que a partir de mañana vendrá más veces- Shinichi empezó a subir las escaleras mientras era seguido por su madre

-¿En serio?

-Claro, ¿y por qué no?- Shinichi siguió subiendo las escaleras pero Yukiko se quedó parada a la mitad, pues la respuesta de Shinichi no le había parecido demasiado clara

El día siguiente transcurrió con bastante tranquilidad. Era un día normal y corriente con la novedad de que Megumi no había ido a tranajar ese día. Estaría enferma o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué le importaba eso en ese momento a Ran? Solamente estaba nerviosa por que llegara la noche lo más rápido posible. Es más, ¿qué narices? Volvería a casa antes. Así pues, se tomó el resto del día libre para pensar en qué se iba a poner y para prepararse. Se preparó lo necesario para tomarse una ducha pero cuando ya estaba a punto de dársela decidió cortar por lo sano y darse un buen y relajante baño. Estaba sola, sin voceríos de niñas y sin que preocuparse por Keiko, al menos en esa semana. Lo malo es que ya era viernes, y solamente podría disfrutar el fin de semana. Mientras el agua caliente se adentraba en cada poro de su perfecta y sueva piel, empezó a recordar la conversación que había tenido con Sonoko de camino a casa, hacía una escasa media hora

FLASHBACK

**-Conque vas a cenar con él, ¿no? ¡Qué callado te lo tenías!**

**-Pero si me lo propuso ayer después de hablar contigo**

**-¿Tan tarde te llamó?**

**-No era tan tarde. Supongo que solamente quería saber si había llegado bien**

**-¡Te dije que quiere estar contigo! Como novio otra vez, digo, y recuperar la relación tan perfecta que teníais**

**-Sí eso sería estupendo si lo hiciese. ¿Sabes qué? Después de hablar contigo y con Shinichi anoche, me di cuenta de que hay alguna razón por la que no me lo pide. Quizá no se atreve pero ya se atrevió una vez, no sé por qué razón no da el paso...**

**-Bueno, la primera vez que salísteis, el primer paso lo dísteis los dos, ¿no te acuerdas?**

**-Sí, sí, pero quiero decir...por lo menos se atrevió, aunque fuéramos a la par y ahora no. Estoy al borde de la desesperación.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Sí, soy la Ran alterada a hora mismo**

**-¡Ey, ey, ey! No pasa nada. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer. Veo que ya estás preparada para hacer cosas de mayores**

**-¿Cómo cosas de mayores? Te recuerdo que tenemos la misma edad tú y yo**

**-Si pero me refiero a que has estado demasiado reprimida a la hora de tratar con Shinichi. ¡Despliega tus alas ya!**

**-¿Y qué es lo que sugieres?**

**-Bueno...se me ocurren un par de cosillas...**

**-¿Y cuáles son esas cosillas?**

**-Lo siento, ¡me tengo que ir ya!**

**-¡No! ¡Espera, Sonoko!- Ran había pegado en plena calle un grito demasiado fuerte. Menos mal que no había nadie. Bueno sí, su vecina de al lado, una mujer de unos cincuenta años, se encontraba paseando a su perro cuando escuchó a Ran gritar como una loca. La mujer se la quedó mirando con cara rara, así que lo primero que hizo ella fue correr para meterse en su casa ya que no estaba muy lejos tras saludar a la vecina con una sonrisilla de tonta. Llegó y cerró la puerta. Se apoyó en ella para coger aire mientras seguía con el móvil pegado a su oreja- ¿Sonoko? ¿Sigues ahí?**

**-¡Claro que sí! ¿Ves como estas extremadamente desesperada?**

**-Lo sé, eso ya te lo he dicho antes, ¿no? Además, pensaba que te ibas a ir y que me habías colgado**

**-Eso era para ver cómo reaccionabas y qué es lo que estabas dispuesta a hacer**

**-Aja...- Otra vez Sonoko con sus tonterías. Entrañables, pero tonterías al fin y al cabo- Bueno entonces, ¿qué es lo que se te ocurre?**

**-Bueno...¿en serio lo quieres saber?**

**-Que sí...**

**-Vale pues ve a tu habitación. Más concretamente a tu armario- Ran la hizo caso. Subió apresuradamente y con paso firme las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y luego, su armario**

**-Ya está**

**-Ahora busca ropa bonita...**

**-Ropa bonita...¿en serio? ¡Eso ya tenía pensado hacerlo!**

**-Nooo...escucha. Ropa bonita, ¿por qué?**

**-Pues porque...¿es lo que se suele hacer en las citas?**

**-¡No!**

**-¿Cómo que no?**

**-Bueno...sí. Pero en este caso también hay otra razón**

**-¿Ah, sí?**

**-Sí. Y ese es hacer que Shinichi se declare mediante provocaciones**

**-No sé si...**

**-A lo que me refiero es a provocarle para obligarle a que te diga lo que te tiene que decir**

**-¿Estás segura? ¿Estás segura de que va a dar el resultado esperado?**

**-Sí**

**-¿Y si le parezco demasiado fresca o algo por el estilo? ¿Y si no se hacerlo? ¿Y si me rechaza?**

**-¡Tranquila! Pareces un mar de inseguridades. Mi Ran de antes no era así, tenía algo más de confianza en sí misma...**

**-...tienes razón. Debo asumir las consecuencias. ¡Y si no da él el primer paso, tendré que hacerlo yo!**

**-¡Esa es la actitud!**

**-¡Sí! ¡Voy a hacer que no olvide esta noche!...¡Ay!- Ran se había dado contra la puerta ya que de la emoción no se había dado cuenta de que el armario estaba cerca de ella y no pudo evitar el golpe- maldición**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Nada...me he dado un golpe. Es que estaba preparando todo lo necesario para ducharme**

**-Ah, perfecto. ¡Ah, no lo olvides! Quédate muy bien con lo que te voy a decir: Haz todo lo posible para conseguir que ¡desembuche! ¡Lo harás bien!**

**-Sí...**

FIN FLASHBACK

"Así que aquí estoy. Espero hacerlo realmente bien. Bueno, será mejor que salga ya a vestirme. Solamente queda..."

-¿¡Una hora!?- Ran miró el reloj de muñeca que se había llevado al baño para controlar el tiempo. Aún así, se quedó bastante en remojo en el agua calentita d ela bañera, pues el reloj en el que había mirado la hora antes de meterse en la bañera estaba parado. Salió corriendo de la bañera, se puso su albornoz y se calzó sus zapatillas de terciopelo, bastante suaves por cierto. Corrió a la habitación, cogió la ropa que había elegido, que, tras la conversación con Sonoko, le parecía la mejor opción para una cita con Shinichi y se volvió al cuarto de baño para vestirse. A toda prisa se quitó el albornoz y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía el vestido rojo corto con la espalda al aire y los tacones puestos. Bueno, también tardó lo suyo, concretamente un cuarto de hora

"No..." Estaba apuradísima. Todavía le quedaba hacerse algo en el pelo y pensar en ello, por supuesto, y decidir qué bolso iba a llevarse o qué colonia se iba a echar. De acuerdo, son cosas inútiles por completo pero vistas bajo presión y nervios, son las cosas más complicadas del mundo y además, realizarlas te lleva más del tiempo esperado por regla general cuando hay prisa

Total, que al final se hizo algunos tirabuzones en el pelo, cogió un bolso marrón y en él metió todo lo necesario como el teléfono, el monedero, tarjetas...y un largo etcétera. Pues al final había acabado antes de tiempo, tenía por delante unos quince minutos. Entonces, ¿qué hacer? Bueno...sin esperárselo, a Ran le sonaron las tripas por falta de comida. Era cierto, no había comido nada ese día por los nervios pero algo había que comer, ¿no es así? De todos modos iba a cenar en nada de tiempo. Sí, eso si tuviera la suerte de llegar al restaurante si no se desmayaba de hambre. Pues abrió la nevera. No, no, ¿qué tal unas fresas? Sí, pues las fresas que se cogió. Agarró el plato en el que estaban y se lo llevó al sofá, donde Ran se sentó a esperar a Shinichi. Al principio se trataba de comer unas dos o tres pero...no...tenía ese plan inicial mala pinta. En menos de cinco minutos ya las había devorado casi todas menos tres. Se las comió y puso el plato en el fregadero. Ahora sí que no le quedaba más que hacer. Había recogido toda la ropa que se había quitado y que había empleado para bañarse del medio...Timbre

"¿Ya está aquí? Bueno, quedan cinco minutos" Había que ver lo puntual que podía ser Shinichi. Antes de abrir, se miró al espejo que se encontraba al lado de la puerta para ver qué tal estaba, como repaso rápido y final. Perfecta. ¡Ay, va! Pero si tenía los labios rojos de las fresas. ¡Qué despiste! ¿Qué iría a hacer ahora? Suponía que no podía hacer nada. Ya era demasiado tarde para intentar ocultarlo. Pero..., ¿por qué debería de ocultarlo? ¡De eso nada! Si esa era una de las formas de hacer que Shinichi se lanzase...Abrió la puerta. Tampoco era de hacer esperar a Shinichi hasta el final de la eternidad

-Hola, Shinichi- Ran le saludó muy naturalmente

-Hola...- Él no tardó nada en darse cuenta de su nuevo look. A decir verdad, parecía que tenía maquillaje en los labios pero al mismo tiempo no lo parecía, pues daba la sensación de que era el color natural de los mismos- Estás muy guapa

-¿En serio?

-...sí- Shinichi bajó la voz y se puso rojo. Así estaba el poco expresivo Shinichi para ese tipo de cosas

-Gracias, tú también- No, no...¿Qué clase de conversación seductora era esa? No empezaba bien el plan. Aunque habría que ver cómo evolucionaba la noche y cómo se desarrollaba la velada. Silencio

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?- Propuso Shinichi

-¡Ah, sí, claro! "¿Me llevo chaquera? No, que sino no se me ve la espalda" Ran cerró la puerta tras dudar sobre si llevarse algo de abrigo o no y se encaminó con Shinichi al restaurante


	20. LA CENA

CAPÍTULO 20- LA CENA

A pesar de la velada que prometía, el camino de ida no empezó muy bien. Siempre y cuando no muy bien signifique no como Ran esperaba. Sí, vale que de vez en cuando hablaban con total normalidad pero ella no conseguía hacer lo que había hablado con Sonoko

-Y dime Shinichi

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿En serio te gusta mi vestido?- Ran se paró en seco en intentó poner una postura que dejase entrever sus piernas. Aunque se veían sí o sí, el vestido le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos

-¿Eh? Sí. Ya te he dicho que muy bonito, ¿no?

-Oh...- Vaya, qué reacción más reacia. Ran se quedó sin saber qué decir, pues la había cortado tajantemente al hablarle de ese modo tan seco. No obstante, ella no se había dado cuenta de que él lo había hecho únicamente por vergüenza. ¡Claro que le gustaría decirle que estaba preciosa! De hecho lo estaba- "Esto no funciona... Tendré que seguir intentándolo a lo largo de la noche. Aunque como siga así no sé cómo voy a reaccionar"

-Entonces ¿más tranquila?

-¿Eh?- Ran estaba absorta en sus pensamientos- ¿Más tranquila?

-Sí, por lo de Australia

-¡Ah! Ya no me acuerdaba. Sí, más tranquila. Mucho más tranquila

-Me alegro.

-Ajá...- Ran no prestaba mucha atención. Estaba pensando en cómo actuar. Estaba descolocada

Ya comiendo en el restaurante, los intentos fallidos de Ran de engatusar a Shinichi se acumulaban. A parte de estar haciendo el ridículo ya que él no se estaba dando cuenta, esos intentos que fallaban iban directamente a su moral

-¿Sabes? Me alegro de poder mantener una conversación ya normal contigo

-Yo también. Pelearse es muy cansado- Shinichi bebió agua

-Ya te digo- Ran se acercó más a la mesa y apoyó el codo del brazo derecho en ella y la cabeza en la mano del mismo brazo para hacer de su mirada una arma de provocación- ¿No te acuerdas de la conversación que tuvimos por teléfono cuando yo acababa de llegar a Australia?

FLASHBACK

**-¿Sí?- Ran contestó al teléfono. Estaba en el aeropuerto con las maletas aún. Resumiendo; en un país extranjero y sin saber a dónde ir. Además estaba lloviendo. No. Diluviando**

**-Soy yo. Así que veo que al final te has ido...Sin ni siquiera despedirte**

**-Sí**

**-Ya veo. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?**

**-Oye, ¿así como?**

**-Así de testaruda. Así de...tú**

**-¿Perdona?**

**-No sé por qué te has ido y sobre todo...No me lo habías dicho**

**-¿Quieres discutir por teléfono?**

**-No, yo no tengo ganas de pelear...¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?**

**-¿Qué me pasa de qué?**

**-¡No tendrías que haberte ido! ¡Me has hecho daño!**

**-¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué estoy ahora extremadamente feliz? ¿Que no querría volver...?**

**-¡Pues vuelve!**

**-¿...contigo...?**

**-...No. Conmigo ya no**

**-¿¡Cómo!? ¿Quieres decir que...quieres que rompamos?**

**-No...eso lo has decidido tú al irte de Japón sin contar con mi opinión ni respetarme**

**-Oh...- Una presión empezó a acumularse en los lagrimales de ella debido a las lágrimas que se le estaban formando. Y todo allí, fuera de su entorno, sola. Se tapó la boca con una mano y cerró los ojos para que las lágrimas no cayeran y para no montar un numerito delante de todos pero no puedo hacer nada**

**-Adiós...**

**-No...¡No! Espera- Se le notaba en su voz temblorosa que estaba llorando**

**-No quiero vuelvas a llamarme nunca. Ya no formo parte de tu vida ni yo de la tuya. Es lo que mejor se te da; pasar de mi**

**-¡No! ¡No cuelgues! Shinichi ¡Shinichi!- Tarde, él ya había colgado**

FIN FLASHBACK

"Nada, no surge efecto esta pose tampoco..."

-¿En serio no te acuerdas de eso?

-¿Cómo no me voy a acordar?

-Ya...- Ran volvió a ponerse normal, pues se puso bastante seria en comparación con lo alegre y predispuesta a conquistar a Shinichi que se encontraba ese día- Esa fue la última vez que hablamos desde el día que nos encontramos en aquella convención...- Ran miró al suelo

-Yo...lo siento...En ese momento estaba demasiado harto

-¿Harto? ¿De qué?- Otra vez estaba a punto de llorar

-Harto de...que no me hubieses contado las cosas. No sé, algo se formó en mi. Algo que no había experimentado nunca

-...Megumi- Dijo en voz baja

-Y cambié. Pero solamente por unos meses. Luego volví a la normalidad

-Ah...- Ran tenía las lágrimas en los ojos pero se las limpió para que no cayeran por sus mejillas- Aquella llamada...Shinichi...sí que cambió mi vida. Me puse a llorar como nunca. Estaba sola, fuera de mi casa y sin saber qué hacer ni a dónde ir. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de que pudiera sentirme así de...vacía

-Intenté llamarte después, semanas y meses después

-¿Qué?

-Sí- Shinichi sonrió, confiado- Pero no me lo cogías. Al parecer te habías cambiado de número

-Quise...evadirme de algunas cosas del pasado y por eso...no tener comunicación con gente de Japón. Si no, me pondría extremadamente triste y melancólica

-Lo entiendo...De todos modos de eso hace ya más de cinco años. Aún no era realmente adulto

-¡No valen excusas!- Ran chilló un poco más de lo normal, todo el mundo se la quedó mirando. Soltó lo que pensaba y punto, sin percatarse de la gente de alrededor- Lo siento...Puede que yo también deba pedirte disculpas

-¿Qué? ¿Tú por qué?

-Quizá si yo te hubiera contado lo de Australia aunque no hubiera estado para nada segura hubiera ayudado. Y sí, a lo mejor te lo hacía pasar mal mucho más tiempo por la noticia pero no hubiera pasado nada de lo que pasó

-¡No! No digas eso. Bastante mal lo pasaste ya para que te culpes a tí misma

-Entonces esa conversación...

-No, obviamente no fue en serio

-Ah...- Silencio- ¿Y qué tal si cambiamos de tema?

-Sí

-Oye y ¿has vuelto a discutir con Megumi?

-Ah eso...no. No la he vuelto a ver desde que volvimos a Australia

-¿Y cómo empezasteis...? Ya sabes...a salir

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?- Shinichi levantó una ceja en símbolo de incredulidad

-Si no, no te preguntaría. Sí, quiero saberlo. Estoy preparada para conocer todo con todo lujo de detalles

-¿En serio?

-Que si. ¡Venga cuenta! ¡Di!

-Bueno, creo que ya sabes cómo nos conocimos, ¿no?

-Sí, el mismo día que te iba a contar lo de mi viaje. Sigue, esa parte ya me lo sé demasiado bien. ¡Bueno no! No sigas...¡Bueno sí! Bueno...no. Sí...

-¿Sigo o no sigo? A ver...

-Sí sí. Quiero saberlo pero no sé si voy a estar preparada realmente para ello

-Te puedo contar todo lo que quieras

Tras media hora, Ran ya pudo saber todo lo que pasó entre Megumi y Shinichi. Algunas cosas le parecieron de lo más sosas y otras, sin embargo, de lo más sorprendentes, pues le parecía que eso nunca pasaría entre ellos dos

-Así que Megumi insistió en quedar contigo cada día más. Insistía. ¡Será pájara!- Ran dejó el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano, ya que acababa de beber, en la mesa con muchísimo ímpetu, así que parte de ese agua, como el vaso estaba muy lleno, fue a parar al vestido de ella- Oh..."mi oportunidad" vaya, parece que me he mojado... Será mejor que me seque- Cogió una servilleta y empezó a restregársela por la parte del escote. El agua, desafortunadamente o afortunadamente, mejor dicho, fue a parar a ese lugar- Qué torpe...Mira que haberme mojado...¿Cómo puedo ser así de patosa?- Ran se miraba el vestido pero de vez en cuando miraba a Shinichi levantando brevemente la vista. ¡Sí! Allí estaba Shinichi, un metro más adelante, mirándole también la parte del escote del vestido. Paró para ver qué haría- Vaya...

-A lo mejor deberías de frotarte de otro modo o esperar un rato a que se seque solo- Ran, quien estaba expectante por su reacción, se desilusionó por completo

-Ah...- Se levantó lentamente para ver si hacía algo "¿¡Quieres reaccionar o algo!?"

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al baño, a ver si me seco el vestido de una vez por todas...- Ran se alejaba entre las mesas

Abrió la puerta, dejó su bolso en el lavabo y se miró la cara. Se pellizcó las mejillas

"No lo entiendo. ¿Acaso no llamo su atención así? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Por qué no hace nada?"

Cogió el móvil y llamó a Sonoko

-¿Qué pasa marchosa? ¿Ya tienes a Shinichi en el bote?

-Ya me gustaría. Qué va. Lo he intentado todo pero nada...Le he preguntado sobre mi vestido, me he puesto de diferentes formas para mostrar por ejemplo mis piernas. Le he mirado de formas seductoras, he intenado acercarme a él intentando mostrarme interesada por sus asuntos pasados y dejar de lado mi orgullo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?- Ran empezó a frotarse el agua en su vestido con un papel con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba el móvil

-Mmm...¿Has intentado ser más directa?

-¿Más directa? Sonoko, no soy una prostituta

-¡Pues claro que no! Pero a veces una tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, ¿entiendes? Y si la ocasión lo requiere...

-Pero...Ahgg...Ojalá estuvieras aquí. De acuerdo, lo intentaré

-¿Y además de eso, qué tal estás? ¿Qué piensas?

-...Yo qué sé. Yo me quiero ir de aquí. Me estoy empezando a venir abajo

-¡No, no, no! ¡Eso nunca! ¿Me oyes? ¡Sal ahí y da la cara! ¡Eres una diosa! ¡Eres una leona! Grrr...

-Pero..., ¿qué haces?

-No sé. Jeje...Me parecía gracioso. Ten en cuenta que no puede ser peor que cuando John te maltrataba

-Sí...- Ran suspiró y paró de frotarse el vestido con el papel para volver a mirarse al espejo- cierto

-¿Qué? ¡No! No ha pasado nada, de verdad. Keiko...¡que no! Ay...- Decía Sonoko

-¿Hola? ¿Qué ha pasado?- Ran preguntaba

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, nada, nada! Lo que pasa es que por accidente...Keiko estaba aquí mientras hablaba contigo y... puede que se haya enterado de lo de...John...- Sonoko cerró los ojos en señal de protección personal

-¿¡CÓMO!? ¿¡PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO!?

-Lo siento Ran...No lo sabía, no me había dado cuenta. ¡Lo siento muchísimo!

-No...¡No me fastidies, Sonoko! Ay...Ahora sí que me quiero ir de aquí

-¡Aguanta!

-¿Que aguante? Ya hablaremos de esto...- Colgó, enfadada. Salió del baño y se reunió otra vez con Shinichi, quien no tardó en percatarse de que estaba algo o quizá muy enfurruñada

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Eh?- Se sentó en la silla y se acercó a la mesa- Nada...Oh, veo que ya has pagado

-Sí

-¡Pero no es justo! No es justo que pagues tú todo...

-No pasa nada. Soy yo el que te invitó

-Pero...

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Qué? ¿Ya?- Ran vio cómo Shinichi se levantaba de su silla

-Sí, ¿no quieres?

-Vale. está bien "en realidad es justo lo que quería"

Los dos salieron del restaurante y llegaron a la casa de Ran. En un principio él solamente iba a acompañarla pero...

-Quieres...¿pasar?

-¿pasar?

-Sí, eso he dicho

-Claro...- Por lo que se veía, Shinichi no contaba con esos planes, pero accedió encantado. Total, ya que no se atrevió a decirle a Ran lo que quería contarle en el restaurante. Ran cerró la puerta

-¿Quieres que tomemos algo?

-¿Ya te quieres emborrachar?

-No, hombre...

-¡Es broma! Lo siento. Y sí, me encantaría tomar...Ah...- Shinichi se vio sorprendido por un vaso que era colocado ante sus narices de forma brusca

-Agua. Así no pasará nada...

-¿Eh? "Esta Ran..."- Cogió el vaso muy feliz, lo que dejó extrañada a Ran

-Bueno y...- Ella se sentó al lado de él en el sofá- ¿no hace calor?

-Sí, un poco, ¿no?

-Tienes toda la razón. ¿Te apetecería...quitarme el vestido?

-¿Cómo dices?

-Sí, ya sabes. Desabrocharme el lazo del cuello del vestido para que me lo pueda quitar y ponerme...no sé... otra cosa. ¿No estás tú de acuerdo?- Ran se recogió el pelo con las dos manos y se lo puso al lado de su hombro derecho para dejarse aún más la espalda al aire, aparte de la piel de la espalda que el vestido de por sí mostraba. Shinichi se quedó mirando su perfecta piel, tersa y suave pero por muchas que fueran las ganas, se contuvo

-No, escucha, Ran- Shinichi la cogió de los hombros para girarla

-Pero...

-Escucha, mírame- Ran se giró por completo hasta acabar enfrente de Shinichi- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a intentar provocarme?

-¿Eh?- Realmente, Ran no era muy buena en cuanto a ser sutil. La había pillado. La había calado

-Sé que llevas intentándolo toda la noche

-...no sé de qué me estás hablando

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Quieres saber cómo lo he averiguado? Por los gestos que hacías. Se notaba a kilómetros lo que intentabas hacer y además, siempre que hacías algún gesto o decías algo fuera de lo normal para ti, bebías agua

-...Eh...Bueno...

-Pero esa idea no ha sido tuya, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Ha sido idea de Sonoko...

-Lo sabía

-¿Y sabes por qué?

-Creo que tengo una ligera idea pero quiero oírlo de tus labios

-Sonoko pensó que ya que no me decías nada ni...ni te me declarabas...- Ellas también habían pillado a Shinichi- podría hacer todo lo posible para obligarte a que lo hicieras. Pero veo que he quedado como una patética. Lo pensaba mientras lo hacía. Me he considerado una fresca y algo...ridícula

-No tenías que haberlo hecho

-He estado demasiado patética, ¿no?

-No por eso. Si no porque es lo que pensaba hacer

-¿Qué?

La luz de la luna y de las estrellas entraba por el gran ventanal del salón, que estaba al lado del sofá en el que estaban ellos dos. Además de la tranquilidad del ambiente

-Sí- Shinichi sonrió tímidamente- declararme, otra vez- Volvió a sonreir

-No sabía...La verdad es que estaba pensando todo el rato por qué no te atrevías a dar el paso

-¡Iba a hacerlo en Australia! Pero no al final no lo hice porque pasó lo que pasó y no quería que tuvieras un mal recuerdo del día en el que te pediría que fuésemos novios otra vez

-¿Cómo?- Ran miró sorprendida a Shinichi, pues estaba mirando al suelo mientras recordaba y ponía en su mente las palabras anteriores de él. Giró el cuello a una gran velocidad hacia él con los ojos como platos

-Quería decirte que sí. Que estás muy guapa y que ese vestido, o cualquier cosa que te pongas, te queda muy bien. y que quiero estar contigo aunque eso sea lo último que haga en mi vida. Cambié tras esa llamada de la que hemos estado hablando porque, supongo que ya te lo imaginarás, porque te fuiste y no tenía manera de comunicarte contigo. Cuando te vi por primera vez en Japón, me puse extremadamente feliz. No sabes cuánto. Así que...¿aceptas? ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres que retomemos nuestras relación?- Ran estaba mirando a Shinichi fijamente a los ojos pero callada- Sí, puede que sea algo tarde...- Ran rodeó el cuello Shinichi y se puso encima de él, para sorpresa de ambos.- Qué...

-Calla. No estropees el momento- Le dijo susurrando. Lo cogió de la camisa que llevaba puesta para atraérselo y besarlo con pasión. Asalvajada total, no paraba quieta. Mientras le besaba, le daba la sensación de que necesitaba más. Muchísimo más. Ahora sí que era una leona o una diosa como Sonoko decía...Sonoko...Luego tendría que regañarla o algo y solucionar las cosas con Keiko. Había escuchado lo de John...¿Será bocazas?

-Ran...- Dijo Shinichi a duras penas

-Vamos...- Ran se levantó y cogió a Shinichi de la mano para llevarlo escaleras arriba. A su habitación. Fue el cuerpo de los dos el que abrió la puerta de un empujón, ya que no estaba totalmente cerrada. Seguían besándose hasta llegar a la cama. Como seguían abrazados, no vieron dónde estaba la cama y cayeron a ella. Él encima de ella, así que Shinichi empezó a besar a Ran por el cuello mientras que ella con una mano le sujetaba la cabeza y con la otra agarraba la sábana y la estrujaba hasta dejarla hecha un gurruño

-¿Es eso un sí?- Él dejó su labor en el cuerpo de ella

-...- Sonrió tranquila, relajada y feliz- Eso es un por supuesto

Y no solamente era ella la que necesitaba mucho más, si no él también. Empezaron a quitarse la ropa lentamente el uno al otro y sí, es muy posible que lo que vendría a continuación subiera un poco mucho de tono. Bastante. Ese amor que tenían los dos, se lo intentaron entregaron mutuamente e hicieron que la velada y la noche acabara maravillosamente

Al día siguiente, Ran se despertó, ya sola.

-¿Shinichi?- Dijo después de bostezar- Oh..."Veo que Shinichi me ha tapado con una sábana para que no coja frío. ¡Qué bobo! Estamos en julio"- Vio que su vestido estaba desperdigado por el suelo de la habitación así como sus zapatos -"Madre mía"- Se sonrojó al recordar lo de la noche anterior- "Así que ha pasado de verdad"- Como aún así había pasado algo de frío por no tener apenas ropa puesta, se quitó la sábana tras levantarse y se puso un camisón a inspeccionar la casa en busca de algún indicio del paradero de Shinichi. Nada, ni en la misma habitación, ni en la cocina ni en el núcleo pasional, el salón. Pero sí que había uno. Un mensaje de él en su móvil

'Llámame en cuanto te despiertes' ponía


	21. LO INESPERADO

**CAPÍTULO 21- LO INESPERADO**

"Mmmm. Que le llame, ¿eh? No, creo que me haré un poco la dura"

Ran se sentó en el sofá del salón y se encendió la televisión. En realidad no había nada interesante que ver, pero tampoco había nada que hacer. Era sábado y poco más...O eso creía ella.

Nada, siguiente canal, nada, siguiente. Bueno, por fin algo interesante, ah no, espera...nada. Como resultado, Ran subió a su habitación y empezó a vestirse. Por ninguna razón existente, únicamente que no le gustaba estar con pijama o ropa por el estilo si no era para dormir. Unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados azules, una camiseta blanca, simple pero bonita y unas sandalias. Hacía demasiado calor como para ponerse botas u otro tipo de zapatos cerrado. Bajó las escaleras para, al menos, tomarse una infusión

'Les informamos de que hace unas horas se han descubierto en un campo cerca de la ciudad de Tokio restos de lo que podría ser una especie de secuestro. Todavía se desconoce la verdadera causa de esta apreciación pero les iremos informando...'

-¿Eh?- Ran se giró y miró la pantalla de la televisión. ¡No podía ser! Era el bosque en el que Sonoko estaba con las niñas. ¿Y si lo de que le parecía que las llevaban siguiendo varios días era realmente cierto? No... Si ese era el caso...Se le cayó la taza al suelo de la impresión poniendo el suelo perdido. ¡No había tiempo que perder! Cogió su teléfono y salió por la puerta a gran velocidad. Y sabía dónde era, solamente tenía que ir corriendo. Y ese era el problema, ir corriendo. Marcó el número de Shinichi

"¿Así que Shinichi quería hablarme de esto en cuanto me despertase?" Un pitido. Otro. "Vamos, vamos...¿Y si le ha pasado algo a Sonoko o a su hija? ¿O a Keiko? ¿Seré tonta? ¡Tendría que haberme despertado antes" ¡Por fin!

-¿Shinichi? Sí, ya me he despertado. ¿Qué ha pasado?- Ran seguía corriendo por las calles

-Tienes que venir. Hay una cosa de la que me gustaría hablarte

-Sí, ya lo sé, creo. ¿Cómo está Keiko? Sé que estás con ella. Te conozco

-Será mejor que lo veas tú misma. ¡Date prisa!

-¿Que me dé prisa? ¿Como quieres que me dé prisa si solamente puedo ir corriendo?

-¡Ran!- Ella se paró en seco y dirigió la mirada al origen de la voz

-¿Eh?- Eran los padres de Shinichi, que estaban en su coche. Por lo que parecía, también iban al lugar

-Ya voy Shinichi- Colgó

-¿Te llevamos?- Dijo Yusaku

-Eso estaría perfecto. Gracias- Ran se subió corriendo al coche con los padres de Shinichi

-No pasa nada, llegaremos en poquísimo tiempo, ¿verdad, Yusaku?

-Pero si vas conduciendo tú, seguro que llegamos en nada- Esa fue su respuesta

-¿Sabéis algo?- Ran se apoyó en los dos asientos de delante en los que se encontraban Yukiko y Yusaku, ya que ella estaba en los asiento de atrás. Los dos se miraron sin saber qué decir- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No sé si somos los más adecuados para contártelo- Dijo Yusaku. Yukiko seguía inmersa en la carretera. Quería responderla pero...

A los pocos minutos, se encontraban ante un río y sus prados verdes. Allí el coche paró

-No entiendo. ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Ran no obtenía respuesta, no querían responderle porque no sabían cómo, además, lo vería en nada de tiempo. Se bajó del coche expectante y nerviosa y lo primero que vio fue a Sonoko, que corría hacia ella

-¡Ran!- Sonoko la abrazó- Lo siento, perdóname. ¡Perdóname!- Sonoko estaba temblando y se le notaba bastante que tenía miedo, no paraba quieta de lo alterada que se encontraba

-Sonoko...Tranquila, Sonoko, ¡tranquila!- Ran la cogió de los brazos para que los bajara y no hiciese más movimientos bruscos con ellos- no te agobies, tranquilízate. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo estaba en...y entonces...todo...no lo sé. Ha sido todo tan rápido...No lo vi venir...

-¿Qué?- Ran intentaba mirarla a los ojos, ya que su amiga había bajado la vista al suelo, mientras seguía cogiéndola por los brazos- Sonoko, no me he enterado de nada...

-¡Hala!- El grito de Keiko fue lo que llamó su atención

-¿Eh?- Ran la miró. ¡No! ¿¡Qué estaba pasando allí!? En la orilla del rió estaba Keiko, a punto de coger algo del agua y con Megumi a su lado. Y Shinichi unos metros más allá de ellas dos intentando calmar a esta última Un momento, ¿Megumi tenía una pistola? ¡Y estaba apuntando a su hija!- ¡Keiko!- Ran salió corriendo hacia la niña. Ahí fue cuando Shinichi se percató de que ya había llegado Ran. Pero no pudo dar ni un paso más, Megumi la apuntó ahora a ella con el arma que tenía en su mano derecha- Ah...- Ran puso las palmas de las manos mirando a la exnovia de Shinichi

-Ven, Ran- Shinichi la cogió de la cintura y se la acercó

-¿Cómo 'ven'? ¿¡Qué está pasando!?- Ella intentaba escabullirse de sus brazos, sin resultados- ¿¡Qué hace Keiko aquí!? Y sobre todo...¿¡Por qué la estás apuntando con una pistola!?

-Ah...Ran. Me alegro de que te unas a nosotros, a nuestra acampada. ¿Verdad, Keiko?

-¡Sí! ¡Mamá! ¡Mira lo que hay en el fondo del río! Megumi me ha dicho que en el fondo hay pececitos de colores ¡Yo quiero uno para ponerlo en mi cuarto!

-Pececitos de colores...- Ran se quedó pensando unos segundos- Eso...¡No! ¡No son pececitos de colores! ¡No, Keiko!- En realidad eran anguilas. Por allí eran bastante comunes- Los padres de Shinichi y Aya se pusieron junto a Sonoko al lado de Ran y Shinichi

-Bienvenida a nuestra fiesta, querida Ran- Megumi seguía apuntando a Keiko con la pistola. La niña no se daba ninguna cuenta, estaba distraida con las luces del agua. En teoría eran peces de colores que reflejaban la luz del sol pero en realidad eran las decenas y decenas de anguilas que poblaban aquellas aguas- No te muevas. ¡Ni un paso más!- Volvió a apuntarla a ella y Shinichi la abrazó más fuerte- Solamente eres una zorra que me quitó a Shinichi. ¿No te acuerdas de que nos íbamos a casar? Sí, y apareciste tú, con tu cara de putilla y tu personalidad falsa y angelical al mismo tiempo. ¿Pero sabes?- Megumi se acercó a Ran, quien estaba aún en los brazos de Shinichi- A pesar de todo, es una lástima que todo eso se vaya a acabar ahora mismo- Le puso la pistola en la mismísima mejilla derecha. De repente, Ran se calló y empezó a respirar para recuperar el aire. Lo que nadie se esperaba era lo que dijo:

-Dispara

"¿¡QUÉ!?" Pensaron todos los que estaban con ella

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te atreves?

-...-Megumi no se decidía a apretar el gatillo. Y era su oportunidad perfecta. Solamente unos segundos y Ran ya dejaría de existir

-Vamos...

-¡Cállate! Te voy a matar, Ran. Te voy a matar y luego a tu hija. No lo dudes...¡Te voy a matar!- A Ran le caían las gotas de sudor por los nervios como quien dice ¿En serio se iba a atrever? Desde luego Ran no lo había creído- Pagarás por lo que me has hecho. ¡Me has arruinado la vida!- Viendo que Megumi no se atrevía a disparar, Ran se armó de valor y le cogió la pistola con una mano. Con la otra, la cogió de la muñeca para retorcerle el brazo e incapacitarla. Todo eso implicó que Shinichi la soltara. La pistola cayó al suelo y Megumi se quedó unos minutos desorienatada mientras que Ran aprovechaba para coger a su hija- ¡Quieta!- Megumi se sacó otra pistola del tobillo antes de que Ran llegara a su meta. ¿Pero cuántas tenía?- Esta vez sí que disparo. No te quepa ninguna duda. Ran retrocedió hasta colocarse al lado de Shinichi otra vez, pues estaba más cerca de él que de Keiko. Al mismo tiempo, Megumi se iba posicionando en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, al lado de la niña que se parecía al detective- Mira, Keiko, ¿qué te parece si cogemos unos pececitos?

-¡Sí!- Dijo ella

-¡No! Espera, hablemos

-No quiero hablar, querida Ran...Mi vida se ha ido al garete y todo gracias a ti, guapa

-...¿De dónde ha sacado otra pistola?

-¿Cómo dices, Ran? Ah. Si te preguntas por el lugar del que cogí las pistolas, te responderé que de la casa de Shinichi

-¿De casa de...? ¡Shinichi! ¿Cómo es que tienes tantas pistolas?- Le preguntó Ran recriminándole

-Son de mi padre, de cuando me enseñaba a disparar- Se encogió de hombros

-¡Silencio!

-Pero tú...- Continuó Ran- tú estás mal, ¿eh? ¿Qué eso de seguir a Sonoko y a las niñas por el campo como una maníaca loca?

-¡Yo no estoy loca!

-¡No, no! ¡Sí que lo estás!

-Shinichi me dejó por tu culpa. ¡Guarra! Yo perdí a la persona más importante de mi vida. Ahora tú perderás a la tuya

-...si fueras capaz de ver más allá de las apariencias, yo tengo varias personas importantes en mi vida, y por igual. Algo que tú jamás tendrás

-Lo que tú digas pero desde que el día en el que te quedaste perdida en el bosque...tendría que haber hecho todo lo posible por que Shinichi no hubiera encontrado su teléfono y que te hubieras muerto sola de hambre y frío. Me tendría que haber deshecho de ti hace mucho tiempo, jefa...Es más, no tendrías ni que haber vuelto, deberías de haberte podrido en Australia

-¡No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que estás hablando!- Intervino Shinichi

-Ah, Shin...Ya veo que te ha lavado el cerebro con sus armas de fulana

-A mi nadie me ha convencido de nada. Yo ya estaba enamorado de Ran antes de que tú aparecieras en mi vida...

-¡Já!- A Ran le encantó escuchar eso, pero no era el mejor momento para ponerse feliz- Shinichi no te soportaba y nunca lo ha hecho, lo que le pasa es que tiene un corazón tan grande que a veces le cuesta decir las cosas a la cara. Pero por fin tuvo el valor de hacerlo- Megumi ahora sujetaba la pistola con las dos manos

-...mientes...- Ran recordó la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior de la llamada en el aeropuerto de Australia. Las palabras que Shinichi le dijo empezaron a retumbarle en la cabeza. Se tapó los oídos con las dos manos-...¡Mientes!

-¡Eso no es verdad! Y lo sabes- Le decía a Megumi- No es verdad, Ran. No la creas- Shinichi le decía a su querida Ran

-Pero aún así, ¿cómo ha pasado? ¿Cómo has conseguido manipular y coger a Keiko?

-Bueno, creo que tu amiga Sonoko te debe una explicación entonces...,¿no? ¿Sonoko?- Todos la miraron

-...Pues...paramos un momento en el viaje de vuelta a Tokio porque pensaba que una rueda se nos había pinchado, y así era. ¡Megumi la pichó! A propósito. Llevaba varios días siguiéndonos y vigilándonos para pillar la oportunidad perfecta.

-¡Por eso no habías ido a trabajar!

-Y cuando paré un momento para ver la rueda y me quise dar cuenta, Keiko no estaba...Perdóname- Sonoko se puso a llorar- ha sido mi culpa

Las sirenas de los coches de policía sonaban. Sonaban a lo lejos. Se acercaban

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Habéis llamado a la policía? ¡Idiotas! Bien, no me dejáis más remedio, tendré que mataros a todos y más tarde entregarme. Bueno no, quizá solamente deje vivir a mi Shin- Megumi se acercó a él y le tocó la barbilla lentamente en modo sensual, pero sin resultados

-Quita...- Shinichi le apartó la mano, no quería tener nada que ver con ella ni que la tocase. Ahora y siempre había estado con Ran, puede que no al lado pero sí en el corazón

-¡Arriba las manos!- Un policía salió de un seto. ¿Tan poco habían tardado? Sí, los coches de policía no estaban tan lejos. Fue idea de Shinichi que lo pareciera para que Megumi se confiara

-¿Pero cómo...?- Ran se giró hacia el detective. Él le guiñó el ojo. Mientras tanto, dos policías le quitaban la pistola que tenía en la mano y la que estaba en suelo a Megumi y le ponían unas esposas

-¿Todos bien?- Preguntó otro policía. Todos asintieron

-¡Keiko!- Ran corrió hacia ella

-¡Pececitos!- Keiko se tiró al agua a coger los supuestos peces

A partir de ese momento, todo lo que pasó tuvo lugar a cámara lenta para Ran. No. Increíble. No...

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- Gritaba Ran. Su hija...- Ran se dispuso a tirarse al agua a por ella pero Shinichi vio sus intenciones

-¡No, Ran!- La cogió del brazo y la abrazó con fuerza para que no viera lo que pasaba. Para que no viere cómo el agua y la fuerte corriente del río se llevaba a Keiko- Es muy peligroso, la corriente es demasiado fuerte. Además, hay anguilas

-¡Keiko!

-Te perdí una vez, no pienso perderte de nuevo, y menos entregándote a la muerte

-Pero Keiko

-¡Te entiendo! ¡También es mi hija!

-¡No!- Ran pudo escaparse pero Shinichi no tardó en cogerla de nuevo- No...- Shinichi la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y le besó dulcemente la cabeza. Pero no aguantó mucho de pie el dolor. Se desmoronó hasta caerse al césped. Cayó de rodillas, donde se puso a llorar sin consuelo. Su hija...ya no estaba...Simplemente ya no... Hace menos de cinco minutos que estaba ilusionadísima por coger unos pseudopececillos de colores. Además, había soportado a John por ella. ¿Significaba eso que todo por lo que había pasado no había servido para nada ni tenido ninguna utilidad? Efectivamente.

Todos se reunieron con Ran, se pusieron a su alrededor e intentaban consolarla mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas a todos

-Keiko...- Volvió a mascullar Ran. El nombre de una niña que ya simplementeno vivía. El agua se la había tragado O mejor dicho, ella se había tragado agua- Keiko...


	22. DESCONFIANZA

**CAPÍTULO 22- DESCONFIANZA**

-¿Cómo está?- Le preguntó Shinichi a Sonoko

-Aún no se despierta- Ella salió de la habitación de Ran. Tras hincharse a llorar en medio del campo, se desmayó de lo abrumada que se encontraba. PLOM. Se desplomó. Después de ello, entre todos la llevaron a su casa y la tumbaron en su cama, con el propósito de que recuperase fuerzas. Pero nada- Habrá que esperar un poco más. Es normal...- Sonoko se reunió con Shinichi y sus padres en el salón de Ran- Aunque quizá sea mejor que estemos esperando al su lado por si se despierta. Y si en realidad es mi amiga, para que no haga ninguna estupidez- Sí, era muy probable que hiciera alguna tontería, por lo que todos accedieron a la proposición de la heredera de los Suzuki

-Mamá, ¿qué pasa? ¿Y Keiko?- Preguntaba Aya. Todos los demás adultos se miraron sin saber qué decir. Estaba claro que no podían contarle lo ocurrido pero tampoco se sostendría mucho cualquier mentira que le contasen- Verás...Keiko no...- Sonoko volvió a mirar a los presentes- no volverás a verla en un tiempo

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque...pues porque...¡pues porque se ha ido de campamento!

-¿De campamento?

-Sí. Le ha gustado tanto la acampada que...- Sonoko intentaba retener las lagrimillas- que se ha ido a uno ella sola. Ya es mayor. Como tú

-¿Entonces podré irme yo también a un campamento sola?

-¡No!- No, la niña no se refería a morirse- Digo...claro. En unos años- Eso último lo dijo en tono bajo

-Vaya...- Saltó Yukiko- qué bien decorado tiene Ran su cuarto. Y qué bonito- por decir algo

-...Mmmmpphpmm...- Ran comenzaba a despertarse. Tenía una mano junto a su cabeza, apoyada en la almohada- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Ran...- Sonoko se levantó rápidamente de la silla en la que estaba sentada y se apoyó en el borde de la cama

-¿Qué...? ¡Ah!- Se levantó de repente- ¡Keiko!- Volvió a respirar fuerte, agobiada

-¿Pero Keiko no estaba en...?- Dijo Aya

-¡Sí, sí! ¿Por qué no te vas un ratito al salón a ver la televisión?- La niña asintió y fue escaleras abajo- ¿Ran? ¿A dónde vas?- Ran se dirigía velozmente hacia la puerta

-...¿¡Qué dónde voy!? ¡A matar a esa asquerosa de Megumi!- Ya estaba a punto de girar el picaporte para salir pero los dos, tanto Sonoko como Shinichi, la cogieron del mismo brazo

-¡No digas tonterías! Esa nunca es la solución

-¡Shinichi tiene razón! No merece tampoco la pena

-¡No! ¡Dejadme! ¡Dejadme!- Ella tiraba con todas sus, pocas, fuerzas. Al ver que no podía avanzar, optó por resignarse- Dejadme...Por favor...-Nada. Lo que hizo fue apoyarse en su amiga y ponerse a llorar otra vez desconsoladamente sobre su hombro- Sonoko...

-Venga...ya...llora. Llora todo lo que necesites...Tranquila...- Sonoko la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, sobre todo para que volviera a caerse

-Después de todo lo que tuve que soportar por ella. Ni más ni menos que ocho años de mi vida. ¡Ocho años! Cuando me he querido dar cuenta, no he aprovechado la que podría haber sido la mejor época de mi vida...

'¿De qué está hablando?' Pensaban los padres de Shinichi

-Lo sé, lo sé...- Decía Sonoko, quien aún la sujetaba

No pudo hacerse nada. Tarde o temprano tendrían que saberlo Yukiko y Yusaku. Y ya había llegado ese momento. Pero junto a una taza de chocolate y junto a Sonoko, que la apoyaría, y Shinichi, que la ayudaría. Todos se sentaron en el salón

-Bien...No sé si voy a poder empezar- Shinichi cogía a Ran de la mano entrelazando los dedos

-Bueno...deja que lo haga yo, Ran

-No, Shinichi, yo- Dijo Sonoko

-No. Lo tengo que contar yo

-No, Ran, de verdad que no nos importa

-Que...pero que...

-A ver...- Mientras los tres decidían peculiarmente sobre quién contaba la historia, los padres de Shinichi se miraban preguntándose con la mirada qué narices estaba pasando. Desde fuera era totalmente una escena cómica pero desde dentro...- Está bien- Ran suspiró- lo contaremos los tres- Sonoko y Shinichi asintieron y dejaron que Ran empezase primero- cuando...- empezó- cuando me fui a Australia, yo...- Respiró hondo para poder despejarse- yo ya me fui embarazada de Keiko- Miró a Shinichi, triste

-Y...- Continuó Sonoko, que vio que su amiga se iba a quedar callada

-Y...- Siguió, sin embargo, Ran- y yo no sabía qué hacer y a dónde podía ir...Luego...Bueno, Shinichi y yo lo dejamos. Estaba sola- Pausa- Hasta que conocí a alguien. Alguien que me mantenía económicamente a mi y a Keiko mientras yo estudiaba en la universidad hasta que yo pudiera trabajar

-Cierto. Aún no nos lo has presentado- Dijo Yukiko- ¿Qué pasó con él?- Ay...pregunta totalmente delicada. Los tres narradores se quedaron en silencio

-Yukiko, creo que esa pregunta ahora mismo no...- Le dijo Yusaku a su mujer en tono bajo-...

-Perdonad...- Ran se levantó y se fue a su habitación a llorar. Se encerró. No pudo continuar la historia. No tenía la suficiente fuerza para contar, al menos otra vez, lo de John. Quizá porque eran los padres de Shinichi y le daría más vergüenza. ¡Qué tontería! Daba igual de quien se tratase, le daba vengüenza sí o sí.

-Ran...- Dijo Sonoko, quien fue tras ella

-Entonces, Shinichi. ¿Qué ha pasado en realidad? Y sobre todo, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué es este ambiente?- A parte de la reciente pérdida, era obvio que pasaba algo más

-Pues...

Veinte minutos después, Sonoko se encontraba aún intentando persuadir a Ran para que abriera la puerta o para que saliese, una de dos

-Ran, venga...Abre...- Seguía llamando, ya con menos energía que al principio. Estaba a punto de rendirse ya

-Vete...- Sonaba desde dentro. Bastante demigrante era ya que hubiera sido acosada. Sobre todo da más rabia si no sirve para nada- Vete, Sonoko

-Ay...- Suspiró Sonoko, resignada. Se dio la vuelta para volver a bajar las escaleras

-¿Qué?

-¿Eh?

-¿Alguna respuesta?- Preguntó Shinichi mientras subía las misma escaleras que Sonoko tenía pensado bajar con sus padres

-No. Solamente dice que me vaya. Que no quiere hablar con nadie- Le decía Sonoko a un Shinichi con expresión seria y pensativa

Dentro de la habitación, Ran estaba sentada en el poyete de la ventana, que más bien era un mirador, con las piernas juntas rodeadas por los brazos, contemplando el panorama tranquilo de la calle. Una mariposa se posó a sus pies, lo que le provocó una sonrisa ingenua y muy inocente. Pero volvió a bajar a la realidad

-Venga, vamos...- Sonoko seguía llamando a la puerta. Ran seguía sin responder- ...abre- Nada

-Ran, por favor. Abre- Shinichi. Ran se levantó del poyete de la ventana y se dirigió a la puerta, dudando si abrir al final o no- Por favor...-Dijo Shinichi dulcemente para convencerla. No, no abrió, se quedó escuchando lo que le decía, solo para ella- sé que no lo has pasado nada bien y ojalá ese asqueroso pague en la cárcel por todo lo que hizo, y lo que te hizo. Pero no puedes quedarte encerrada así de esa manera y reprimirte. No puedes, ¿me oyes? Sé que eres fuerte. Pues ahora es uno de los momentos en los que tienes que hacer uso de ella. Y puede que Keiko ya no esté. Todo por Megumi, fui yo. Fue mi culpa. Fui yo la que la hizo entrar en tu vida y lo siento muchísimo. De verdad- Silencio- Aún así, tienes que salir a la calle, sé y confío en que puedes hacerlo, como siempre lo has hecho y ya que te has convertido en una mujer estupenda. Abre...por favor- Ran abrió lentamente la puerta. Chirriaba un poco, a lo mejor tendría que echarle un poco de aceite. Sí, puede que luego lo hiciese. Pero ahora tenía que centrarse en el tema que tenía entre manos

-...- Seguía sin decir nada una vez que la puerta estaba abierta en su totalidad

-Ran...- Dijo Shinichi

-...- Ella se abalanzó y se abrazó fuertemene a él. Era uno de esos momentos en los que no hacía falta decir ni hacer nada para saber cómo había que reaccionar. Así pues, los padres de Shinichi y Sonoko los miraron. Miraron cómo se demostraban su amor y el cariño con un simple abrazo- Lo siento...

Tres meses después, Ran fue superando lo de Keiko. De forma similar a la de John, intentaba no sacar el tema. Por muy mal que sonase, se sentía algo aliviada de no tener que hacerse cargo de una niña inquieta y de tener una responsabilidad dura y extra. Todo había que decirlo, ella nunca había querido tener hijos. No obstante, seguía suponiendo un duro mazazo emocinal. Pero bueno...cada día era mejor y el positivismo de ella aumentaba

-Buenos días...- Shinichi acababa de entrar por la puerta de la casa de Ran mientras ella se aupaba para coger un vaso y beber algo de agua. El calor no era mucho, pues ya era octubre, pero sed siempre había. Fuera invierno, otoño, mayo, diciembre...

-Ah, buenos días, Shinichi- Mientras ella estaba ocupada en lo suyo, Shinichi, sigilosamente por detrás, la cogió de la cintura y la abrazó al mismo tiempo que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquiero de ella

-Si ya no tiemblas...- Dijo él feliz

-¿Acaso debería?- Ran sonrió mientras tocaba con sus manos los brazos de Shinichi que la rodeaban. Él la besó en el cuello y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el mismo lugar- Ah, así que vienes animado

-Yo siempre vengo a verte animado

-Ah...- Ran rió- Ya veo. Pero sería mucho mejor si pudiera concentrarme en beber este vaso de agua que estoy a punto de derramar por tu culpa

-No, no bebas- Shinichi empezó a besarla no solamente ya por el cuello, sino también por las mejillas y hombros

-Shinichi...

-¿Sí...?- Él seguía a su rollo

-Para...¡Que me haces cosquillas!

-Jamás me despegaré de ti, lo sabes, ¿no?

-Sí pero...- El agua estaba a punto de caerse al suelo y ponerlo todo perdido- ahora no...- Ella intentaba reir para seguirle el rollo pero no era tan buena actriz como su madre, por ejemplo- Shinichi...

-Dime...

-¡Para!- Ran consiguió separarse de Shinichi, haciendo que todo el agua cayera al suelo, incluido el vaso, por el empuje tan brusco que tuvo que realizar hacia delante. El agua se expandió por todo el suelo de la cocina y el vaso se hizo añicos. Los dos se quedaron parados- ¿Qué haces?- Ran pasó por su lado y se sentó en la silla, tapándose la cara con una mano disimuladamente poniendo sus dedos sobre la mejilla izquierada al mismo tiempo que miraba en la dirección contraria en la que Shinichi se encontraba. Suspiró- Ay...- profundamente

Aún no conseguía recomponerse aunque hubieran pasado meses

-Perdona. Lo siento, perdona. No quería nada raro, de verdad- Él se sentó en la silla que se encontraba enfrente de ella- mi intención únicamente era animarte

-Ya...animarme

-Que sí, en serio. Nunca sería capaz de hacerte nada en contra de tu voluntad...- Ran lo miró con cara de incredulidad- Bueno, tú ya me entiendes- Ella volvió a mirar hacia el otro lado

-Te he dicho que parases y no lo hacías...

-Pero Ran, por favor, ¿cómo voy a hacerte yo eso?

-¿Eso? Ya somos adultos Shinichi, dilo. Alto y claro- Él no respondía- ¡He dicho que lo digas!- Ran pegó un gran y fuerte manotazo en la mesa- Seguía sin responder- ¡Abuso, Shinichi! Abuso...Ambos sabemos lo que significa- Ran se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, pero tenía que aparentar que estaba enfadada. Por supuesto que sabía que Shinichi no iba a hacerle nada pero todo habia estado siendo demasiado complicado.

En la cocina, un confundido Shinichi se puso a recoger los pedazos del vaso. Se puso la chaqueta que llevaba y se dirigió a la puerta. Comprendió de que debía dejar a Ran sola, pero por sorpresa, ella bajaba las escaleras, informal pero al mismo tiempo formalmente vestida, algo curioso y peculiar, para salir

-¿Vas a alguna parte, Ran?

-Sí. A trabajar- Ella se estaba poniendo su ajustada y corta cazadora negra- ¿No puedo?

-¿Por qué no vas a poder?

-¿Y tú?- Oídos sordos por completo

-Yo...debo ir a un sitio

-¿A qué sitio?

-No te preocupes por el vaso, o lo que quedaba de él, lo he recogido. Más bien, tirado- Él también pasó de su pregunta. No quería que se enterase

Los dos, tras mirarse intrigados, estiraron la mano para abrir la puerta y salir. Se tocaron

-Oh...Lo siento, sal tú

-No, sal tú. Es tu casa...

-Eh..."si, precisamente por eso tendrías que salir tú" gracias

Shinichi, que fue el último en salir, cerró la puerta

-Bien, pues nos vemos luego- El ambiente estaba un poco tenso. Aún así, Shinichi le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ran como despedida- Adiós

-Adiós- Ella sonrió un poco. Cuando Shinichi emprendió su camino, el contrario al que tenía que tomar Ran, ella aún estaba quieta, mirando cómo se alejaba- "Definitivamente, no me importa en absoluto"- Emprendió su propio camino cuando a los cinco pasos, aproximadamente tres segundos, se paró en seco y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo- ¿Sí? ¿Hola? Ah, perdona. Escucha...- Había llamado a la recepcionista aficionada al cuidado de las uñas- llamaba porque hoy llegare tarde a trabajar. Si es que voy, que no está claro. ¿Qué? ¿Que por qué? Pues porque...- Ran miró a Shinichi, que casi había desaparecido tras una esquina- tengo asuntos que resolver, personales. Sí, sí. Adiós, adiós

No, no iba a trabajar, claro. Iba a hacer una cosa que tenía bastante clara. Seguir a Shinichi. No sabía lo que se tramaba y ni mucho menos con quién o con quiénes, pero lo averiguaría tarde o temprano. Se abrochó mejor la cazadora, se hizo una coleta y se puso las gafas de sol para no ser reconocida, al menos en exceso. Sí, vale, de acuerdo, era octubre...¿Pero y qué? Si no iba a reconcerla nadie...¿O sí?

-¡Ran!

-¿Eh?- Era Sonoko. ¡Shhh!

-¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué llevas esas gafas de sol? ¿Y no deberías de estar trabajando?

-...Escucha- Ran cogió a Sonoko por el brazo y la obligó a acercarse- voy a seguir a Shinichi

-¿¡Y eso por qué!?

-¡Shhh! ¿Te quieres callar?

-Si, lo siento. Quiero decir, ¿cuál es el motivo?

-Me ha dicho que iba a ir a un sitio pero no me fio. Se ha estado comportando muy extrañamente hoy. Casi como...John

-¿¡Qué!?

-Calla...Bien, no tengo tiempo que perder, que se me escapa- Ran se despidió con la mano y salió corriendo mientras agarraba su bolso para que no se le cayera- "¡Maldición! Lo he perdido...Sonoko..."

Pero no se daría por vencida. Al día siguiente lo volvería a intentar, y al siguiente y al siguiente...Y todos los que hiciera falta para ver qué es lo que se tramaba Shinichi

Bien, día siguiente. Afortunadamente, para llegar al lugar al que Shinichi se dirigía había que pasar enfrente justo de la casa de Ran. Allí estaba ella, esperando desde la ventana. Nada le impediría cumplir su objetivo. Hacía frío y estaba lloviendo. Qué asco de temporal...Aunque quizá sería mejor ponerse un calzado cómodo. No feo pero sí plano. Pues nada, se volvió a meter para dentro a cambiarse los zapatos, los tacones por unos botines con apenas cuña. Estaba haciendo equilibrios para no caerse, desplazándose a la pata coja cuando por casualidad su mirada se dirigió a la ventana y vio a Shinichi pasar

-"¿¡Qué!? ¡Maldita sea! Debo darme más prisa. ¿Y no me va ni siquiera a saludar? Ahora sí que tengo que enterarme qué es lo que tiene entre ceja y ceja"

Corrió y corrió y no lo vio. O...sí, ¡sí! ¡Ahí estaba! A cada paso que daba intentaba ocultarse tras objetos de la calle; farolas, árboles, papeleras...

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué hace parado? ¿Está hablando por el móvil? ¿Y con quién? Ups"- A punto de pillarla, sí señor. No tuvo más remedio que esconderse tras una cabina socorrida de teléfono. ¿Y para qué? Seguramente la habría visto, como casi siempre, o mejor dicho, siempre, sabía sus intenciones, sus gustos, todo sobre ella- "Ah, bien, ya vuelve a avanzar...¿Eh? ¿Pero esto qué es ahora? No puede ser verdad"- En efecto, una gran hilera de coches se interpuso entre el camino de ambos. Ran perdió ya a Shinichi de vista- "¡NO!"

Tercer día...Ya estaba algo menos animada. ¡No le salía nada a derechas, por el amor de...! Bueno, pues nada, a seguir intentándolo. Mirada clavada en la calle a través de la ventana; listo. Zapatos cómodos y planos; listos. Bien, esta vez no perdería tiempo en cambiarse otra vez. Ahora solamente faltaba que los coches y el tráfico estuvieran de su parte y también faltaba...¡Shinichi! Otra vez tuvo que bajar corriendo a la calle para no perderlo de vista. Esta vez no. Esta vez sí que no. Vamos, vamos, vamos

-"Vamos, Ran, tú puedes..."- pensaba- Ah...- Se escondió tras dos árboles de tronco grueso, menos mal, ya que Shinichi seguramente sospechaba algo. No paraba de mirar para atrás. Y continuaba el camino. ¡Por fin! No había coches parados. A partir de ahora y gracias a que no armaba jaleo con los tacones al andar, no era escuchada, por lo menos no mucho. SOlamente tenía que seguirle y ya, sin más obstáculos. ¿Que por qué? A cada paso que daban, la civilización estaba más cerca de extinguirse. No había un alma ya y llevaban varios minutos andando sin parar- "¿Pero a dónde va Shinichi? Esto es demasiado raro"- Se paró en seco y giró a la derecha. Luego a la izquierda y...otra vez a la izquierda. Bueno, perfecto, estupendo. Allí no había nada de nada. Únicamente era un descampado desierto, o no tan desierto, sino con charcos de barro por la lluvia. Vale, sí, un desierto secarral en los meses de verano y primavera y...- "¿Qué? ¿Una cárcel? Oh no...Esto no..."


	23. PASIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 23- PASIÓN **

"¿Acaso va a ver a Megumi? ¿Día tras día? Así que este era el sitio tan secreto al que tenía que ir...Ya veo... ¡Pues no va a salir ileso! Se va a enterar. En cuanto salga..."

Shinichi había entrado en la cárcel a hablar con Megumi, sí. ¿Pero había entrado para lo que Ran se pensaba? ¿O había algún otro motivo? Todo eso no lo sabría hasta dentro de un rato. Por el momento, no dejando que Shinichi se escapase más, se dedicó a esperarlo sentada en un banco. ¿Pero cuánto iba a tardar? Entre el frío y el aburrimiento, se sentía un muñeco de nieve. Tirataba un poco y los dientes le castañeaban de vez en cuando. Se abrazaba a sí misma para entrar en calor un poco aunque fuese. No había mucho que hacer. Los coches pasaban, allá muy a lo lejos, al igual que la gente, los pájaros cantaban de vez en cuando y allí estaban. Las condenadas nubes en el cielo, taponando cualquier atisbo de rayos de sol que hacían evaporarse cualquier charco de lluvia y que garantizaban un buen día caluroso. Además, hablando de charcos...Ran estaba notando algo mojado justo en la parte de sus muslos...¿Aquellos era...agua? ¡No! ¿Pero qué le pasaba con los charcos y el agua? Lo mismo en la playa. No era bastante afortunada, ¿verdad? Bueno, a ver si tenía un pañuelo o algo en el bolsillo...La verdad es que no...pero...¿qué era eso? Sí, eso que parecía...

"Ah..." Sí. Era un colgante que Ran iba a darle a Keiko en cuanto volviera de la acampada meses atrás. Lo había guardado allí, en el bolsillo de ese pantalón, como escondite para que no lo viera. Claro que bien pensado al final lo habría descubierto, con lo inquieta que era. ERA. Ese colgante, en forma de corazón, tenía una foto de madre e hija. Ya solamente de madre, mejor dicho, de Ran. Algunas lagrimillas salieron de sus ojos azules. Solamente habían pasado algunos meses. Además, ahora se daba el caso de que Shinichi todavía seguía viéndose con Megumi

Le sonó el teléfono y se sobresaltó. Por eso tardó un rato en responder, en lo que se recomponía y encontraba el móvil

-S...¿Sí?- Intentaba secárselas con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, con la mano que no estaba sujetando el teléfono

-Hola

-Hola- ¿Shinichi? ¿Por qué llamaba desde dentro de la cárcel? ¿Y qué hacía que no salía ya? Debería de darle vergüenza hacerla esperar allí con todo el frío. Bueno, él no lo sabía, o quizá sí, pero bajo las perspectiva de Ran en ese momento sí que tenía que saberlo, por narices.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Sí, su voz lo dejaba todo claro- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Sí, sí. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

-Sé que estás llorando...

-Ah...así que ahora te preocupas por mi...Ya veo

-¿Pero a qué te refieres?

-A nada...

-...Dime, ¿dónde estás?

-¿Qué?- Ran levantó la vista ¡Oh, no! ¡Ese era Shinichi saliendo de la cárcel! ¡Si no se iba de allí YA la iba a pillar y a descubrir que le había seguido! No pudo hacer otra cosa excepto correr ¿Y por dónde se volvía? Ese camino era totalmente inhóspito y desconocido para ella. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de dirigirse a algún lado?- En...en mi casa

-¿No has ido a trabajar?

-No. Ya voy más tarde. Es que...- ¿Qué excusa podría poner?- he tenido que volver a coger una cosa que se me había olvidado.

-Vale- Mentía. Claramente él lo había notado desde la primera palabra de su respuesta a esa pregunta. Por el tono de voz, por su comportamiento, porque había estado viendo cómo le seguía hasta la cárcel...Una mezcla de todas las razones- Voy para allá. Hay algo que quiero comentarte y estoy segura de que ya sabes a lo que me refiero

-...Claro...Aquí...Aquí te espero- Colgó. Shinichi sonrió. A veces era tan fácil darse cuenta de cómo Ran mentía... Maldita sea...ahora ella tenía que encontrar el camino de vuelta en tiempo récord y encima tenía que añadirle la carga extra de que tenía que llegar antes que Shinichi por el mismo camino al mismo tiempo sin ser vista. Era misión imposible total. Pues nada. Corría y corría sin parar pero siempre acababa en el mismo sitio; en un callejón sin salida, literalmente. No, no...Si Shinichi llegaba a su casa antes que ella lo sabría todo. Bien...aquello que había visto en todos los recorridos que había hecho intentando volver era un callejón. Sin pavimentar pero era una alternativa al fin y al cabo. No era tiempo para pensar, sino de actuar. Se metió por ese callejón invadido por árboles y fango...Asco de mal tiempo... Apartando ramas, hojas y esquivando los charcos de barro y agua sucia consiguió llegar a su casa antes de tiempo. ¡Vaya! Sí que estaba cerca. Tampoco estaba tan lejos como ella se esperaba. ¿Y por qué ese callejón no era transitado? Cierto...ya sabía por qué. Después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer para atravesar el callejón resultaba que la última de todas las tareas realizadas, esquivar el barro, no supo hacerla con mucha eficacia. ¡Afortunadamente ya estaba en la puerta de su casa! Y ni rastro de Shinichi. Cogió las llaves corriendo del bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Miró a los dos lados antes de meterse a toda prisa. ¡DEMASIADO TARDE! Shinichi ya se veía por la esquina. Resulta que tenía muchísimo menos tiempo del que pensaba. Sí, llegar a la conclusión de que meterse en el callejón era la mejor opción se le ocurrió bastante después ya, después de dar vueltas y vueltas en círculo. No, no, no...aquello iba mal. Muy mal. Fatal. Subió las escaleras corriendo, llegó a su habitación y se cambió apresuradamente de pantalón. Ahora el pantalón manchado no bajaba. ¡Perfecto día para ponerse un pantalón ajustado! Bueno, ya estaban por los tobillos los pantalones.- ¿Eh?- El timbre.- "Venga, rápido, ¡rápido!"- Ahora tocaba elegir un pantalón- "No, este tampoco...Ugh...Horrible, ¿por qué tendré este aquí, en el armario?"- Volvió a sonar el timbre- ¡Ya voy!- Gritó. Al final escogió un pantalón blanco que dejaba entrever un poco su ropa interior, pero no había tiempo para rectificar. Caray...sí que costaba ponerse unos pantalones con prisas. Tanto costaba que tuvo que tumbarse en la cama para apoyar la espalda mientras hacía fuerza subiéndose los pantalones. ¡Ya estaba! Ahora unos zapatos que no parecieran demasiado informales. ¿Qué tal unas botas? Sí, estupendo- Ya va ¡Ya va!- Ran bajó las escaleras corriendo para no hacer esperar más a Shinichi y que no sospechase. Además, estaba bastante enfadada con él. ¡Veía a Megumi a escondidas! La iba a oír...Pero además eso le ponía triste. No sabía si irritarse allí mismo o desmoronarse. Abrió la puerta pero adoptando una actitud algo fría- Hola...- Articuló ella

-Hola "Vaya, sí que se ha cambiado rápido el pantalón manchado de barro" Bueno y...¿puedo pasar?

-Oh, sí, claro- Ran se apartó y le dejó pasar. Cerró la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a avanzar para ir... a no sabía donde pero tenía que hacer algo para no quedarse allí, en el silencio incómodo. Bueno, no tuvo mucho éxito, Shinichi la cogió del brazo- Espera...¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? No te estás comportando hoy de una forma normal

-No...- Otra vez las lagrimillas en los ojos de ella- no me pasa nada

-Claro que sí. Ya sé que no has ido a trabajar hoy.¿Por qué me has estado siguiendo?

-No creo que la que tenga explicar cosas sea yo- Perfecto...Shinichi asintió pero ella seguía sin darse la vuelta. Aún así, siguió contestando, pues ya sabía que había asentido aunque no lo hubiera visto- Yo...quería saber cuál era ese sitio al que tan urgentemente tenías que ir

-Bueno...supongo que a estas alturas ya lo sabrás

-¡Sí! A ver a Megumi, ¿verdad?

-Sí...- Dijo él con un gran pesar. Ya estaba. La información suficiente para que Ran estallara y las lágrimas le cayeran sin cesar. ¿Por qué se habría ilusionado con tener algo serio con Shinichi? ¿Por qué no habría dejado de pensar en él? Lo primero que hizo fue darse la vuelta, mostrarle a Shinichi la cara llena de lágrimas y pegarle con toda la mano en su mejilla izquierda. En su perfecta mejilla izquierda

-¿¡Tienes el valor de presentarte aquí, en mi casa, y afirmármelo a la cara tan despreocupadamente!? ¿Pero cómo eres capaz?- Shinichi intentaba sujetarla, ya que se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y no podía estarse para nada quieta

-Ran, tranquila, espera, deja que te lo explique. Espera...¡quieta!- No le importaba. En serio. La bofetada de Ran no le importaba en absoluto

-¿¡El qué me vas a explicar!? ¿¡Eh!?- Ran intentaba liberarse de los agarres de Shinichi, pues la estaba sujetando por los dos brazos- ¡Después de todo lo que me ha hecho, ¿vuelves a estar con ella?! ¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! Déjame, Shinichi, quiero estar sola. ¡Vete! No creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo así- Decía o más bien gritaba ella al mismo tiempo que arremetía contra el detective con escasos resultados

-¡No estoy con Megumi!

-¿¡Entonces qué has ido a hacer allí, eh!?- Ran consiguió soltarse- No sé si quiero que...

Shinichi, temiendo lo peor, hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, como un impulso. La cogió del brazo para acercársela y le dio un beso de película, rodeándole la espalda con los dos brazos y poniendo todas sus ganas en ese fantástico beso. Al principio, Ran cedió, encandilada por sus encantos y por sus labios deseables pero eso no le impidió ver la realidad, hizo todo lo posible para separarse hasta que pudo hacerlo. Primero le cogió de los hombros, pasó sus manos del aire, ya que estaba sorprendida por la acción de Shinichi, a esa parte del cuerpo de él y empujó hacia adelante, y por supuesto, no correspondiendo el beso a partir de ese instante en adelante. Pero era una lástima, debido a las lágrimas, a los nervios de ambos y a la situación tan tensa, el beso había estado siendo excitante

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás intentando hacer?- Ran le bajó los brazos a Shinichi, pues estaba agarrando al detective por esa zona para romper el beso- Eres...eres otro John...- Ran tenía todas las lágrimas formadas anteriormente por las mejillas y otras lágrimas nuevas formándose en sus ojos al mismo tiempo- Te odio- Un 'te odio' rotundo, que resonó en la cabeza de Shinichi mientras veía cómo Ran subía las escaleras llorando a moco tendido. Y sí. Ahora ya sí que estaba completamente sola. La única alegría, Sonoko. Ay, su querida Sonoko. En fin, luego la llamaría y se tiraría hablando con ella unas cuantas horas

-¡Ran, espera!- Gritó él

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó ella ya, harta. Se dio la vuelta cuando aún le quedaba la mitad de los peldaños por subir

-Te digo que no estoy con ella

-¿Entonces? Dame una explicación...¡Shinichi!- Imploraba ella como último voto de confianza

-Yo...eh...- No quería que se enterase

-Ajá...- Continuó su camino en la escalera

-¡No! ¡Un momento!- Ran se volvió a parar- He estado visitándola en la cárcel para...para aclarar todo este asunto y para que, cuando salga de la cárcel, que haga frente a las consecuencias de sus actos y que ya sé que no es mucho pero que al menos se disculpe. He tardado tres días en convencerla. Además, no quería que lo supieras ya que quería que fuera algo inesperado para ti. Pero hoy te he visto siguiéndome y me he extrañado. A lo mejor te pensabas algo como esto, por eso tenía la sensación de que hoy en especial y más que cualquier día te pasaba algo. Lo siento mucho. Y en cuanto a lo de que soy un John...¡No me hagas reir por favor! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que soy así? El otro día solamente quería que empezaras el día estupendamente, ya sabes, cuando estabas bebiendo agua y te abracé por la espalda. No quería hacerte nada malo ni mucho menos como tú dices, abuso. Y ahora...ha sido lo primero que se me ha ocurrido para...- Suspiró- Ver que te perdía otra vez...Ya sabes y deberías de ser consciente de que no soy ese tipo de persona

-...- Reaccion esperada de Ran- ¡No me des ese tipo de sustos!- Ella bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y se estampó contra Shinichi en un abrazo- ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre hacer eso?- Dijo ya contra el hombro de él. Automáticamente, para descargar tensiones se puso a llorar para desahogarse y liberar el susto a que algo le ocurriera con Shinichi- No...yo...- Ran levantó la cabeza y allí estaba la de Shinichi, con su perfecta barbilla, su perfecta boca, su perfecta nariz...y sus perfectos ojos, escrutándola. Escrutando cada mueca que ella ponía para luego dejar escapar una sonrisa. Ran rodeó su cuello con los dos brazos lentamente y sus labios volvieron a unirse una vez más hasta que en nada de tiempo estaban en la cama de ella. Tocándose y acariciando. Explorando zonas inexploradas por bastante tiempo. Más tarde, seguían besándose sobre el mismo colchón mullidito. Ran parecía una lapa; no soltaba a Shinichi ni en sueños. Lo que hacía sonreir al detective de vez en cuando

-Ran, espera- Pudo decir entre beso y beso

-Mmmm..., ¿qué...?- Ella seguían en lo suyo, que se resumía a abrazar a Shinichi y en ese mismo momento, a besarle el cuello

-¿Estás segura?

-...¿s...segura de qué?

-De lo que vamos a hacer- Ran paró y se quedó callada, atentísima a lo que Shinichi le iba a decir- Te acuerdas cuando te invité a cenar hace meses, ¿verdad? El día que intentaste comportarte como una provocadora

-Oye...- Ran puso cara de enfurruñada

-Y el mismo día que empezamos a salir

-...sí "¿cómo no me voy a acordar?"

-Ese mismo día vivimos una situación parecida a la de este momento

FLASHBACK

**Ran y Shinichi estaban besándose en la cama de ella tras una velada algo peculiar. Además, el hecho de que hubieran acabado de empezar a salir hacía unos instantes, les convirtió en núcleos de deseo**

**-Shinichi...**

**-Dime- Le dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja demasiado provocativa**

**-...- Tomó aire y tragó saliva- Te quiero...- Dijo ya más confiada**

**-¿Tan difícil era decírmelo? También sé que llevas muchísimo tiempo queriendo decírme eso**

**-Yo...- Ella apartó la mirada, sonrojándose- ¿es malo eso?**

**-¡Qué va a ser malo! No...Es muy bueno sentir algo así por alguien**

**-Ya...- Ran se vino un poco abajo, con las ganas que tenía de hacer...algo**

**-Bueno...si quieres...- Shinichi extendió el brazo derecho para rodearla de la cintura y volver a acercársela**

**-No- Ran le sujetó por la muñeca para pararlo- No...Lo siento**

**-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué lo sientes?- Shinichi sonrió y bajó el brazo. Ya se había dado cuenta de que Ran no estaba por la labor**

**-Por...porque no...- Ran miró a Shinichi-...aunque ya sabes por qué, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí.**

**-Perdona...**

**-No hay nada que perdonar; si no estás preparada no pasa nada y lo entiendo**

**-Yo...- Ran se decepcionó un poco con ella misma**

**Aún así, se quedaron un rato hablando de sus aspiraciones y deseos nuevos surgidos en ocho años. También se quedaron hablando de cómo se sintieron cuando tuvo lugar el gran malentendido con Megumi. Hasta que Ran se quedó dormida del cansancio. Sí, era algo bochornoso admitir que se había quedado dormida únicamente en ropa interior. El vestido estaba totalmente desordenado por el suelo de la habitación, se lo había quitado Ran en un arrebato de pasión y ansias. Pero Shinichi se tenía que ir ya. No quería, pues se quería quedar allí mismo contemplando cómo Ran dormía plácidamente, estaba tan...preciosa. Sin embargo y muy a su pesar, la tapó con una sábana por si acaso, para que no cogiese frío, y se fue a su casa tras darle un beso en la mejilla**

FIN FLASBACK

-Sí, ¿y?- Preguntó ella. Shinichi la miró serio- ya...- volvió a mirar al lado- bueno, creo que una sabe cuándo esta segura de algo. Y esta es una de esas veces

-¿En serio?- Shinichi sonrió

-¿Te he mentido yo alguna vez?- Sí, le había respondido con la misma pregunta que él le solía hacer a ella

Y volvieron a besarse. Ya nada podría pararles, ni miedo, ni temor ni nada por el estilo. ¡Bien! Mientras se quitaban la ropa de mala manera por la excitación

Shinichi se puso encima de ella, quien estaba tumbada apoyando la espalda en el colchón. Se quitó la camiseta como pudo, a duras penas, pues quería volver a centrar sus esfuerzos lo más rápido posible a besar a Ran y acariciarla dejando ver su cuerpo anatómicamente perfecto. Delicadamente, le intentó quitar la camisa a Ran. Primero un botón, luego otro, luego otro mientras Ran se reía, y ya estaba. Lo primero que vio y lo primero que se le puso ante sus ojos fue el sujetador blanco con rayas azules de Ran sobre sus preciosos pechos. Se sonrojó un poco. No sabía por qué, ya que no era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación con Shinichi. Luego era el turno del pantalón. Ese ya costaba mucho más. Que si costaba... Se había puesto otro pantalón ajustado con las prisas hacía un ratillo.

-Vaya- Dijo Ran impresionada- ¿te has estado cuidando?- preguntó, ya que ver el torso perfectamente moldeado de Shinichi tras un largo tiempo

-Bueno- sonrió- supongo que he crecido y madurado más. Eso es todo. Como tú

Pronto volvieron a unir sus labios. Ya se había convertido en una necesidad. No podían pasarse ni cinco minutos sin volver a hacerlo. En nada de tiempo el calor de sus cuerpos iba en aumento. Más y más... Después de besarse y estar de rodillas sobre la cama, Shinichi cogió a Ran por la espalda y la tumbó delicadamente en la cama. Se miraron a los ojos y no hacía falta decir nada, únicamente se sonrieron y se besaron de nuevo, todo lo necesario para caldear el ambiente aún más. Cuando Shinichi hizo el ademán de dar el siguiente paso, Ran empezó a ver a John en vez de a Shinichi, que la insultaba y la forzaba en contra de su voluntad. Por eso, y a pesar de que todo ese asunto ya estaba solucionado, Ran empezó a respirar otra vez fuerte. Sí, otra vez, pero no le dijo nada a él, para no estropearle el momento quizá

-Ran

-Ah...- Giró la cabeza hacia la izquiera, en dirección a la ventana y cerró los dos ojos, poniendo una mueca de temor como si pudiera paliar y reducir el efecto de lo que iría a pasar a continuación. De su garganta salió un gemido agudo y poco sonoro, como consecuencia del pánico

-Eh...Ran...

-¿Eh?- Ya estaba. Otra vez era Shinichi, y no John, el que estaba a punto de poseerla

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? Me habías dicho que sí estabas preparada

-No, no...No pasa nada. Lo estoy, lo estoy

-¿Quieres que paremos?

-No...- Negó rápidamente con la cabeza- ¿Sabes?- Shinichi estaba atento- estoy pensando en...- miró a Shinichi- bueno, en nada...

-No, ¿qué es?- Preguntó Shinichi amablemente y muy interesado

-Pues estaba pensando en...- ¿Qué podría inventarse?- montar una academia...de kárate- Ran esperaba la reacción de Shinichi, tragó saliva, expectante

-¿En serio? ¡Eso es fantastico! Estoy seguro de que lo harás muy bien

-...- Decidido. Ran cogió a Shinichi del cuello y se lo acercó para volver a besarlo y continuar lo que estaban a punto de empezar

Un rato después, la cama se había convertido en un núcleo de pasión. El frío de la calle ya no era nada comparado con la alta temperatura que yacía en la cama, entre los cuerpos de ambos. Pronto necesitaron más. Ran rodeó con las dos piernas la cintura de Shinichi. Se sentaron, Shinichi en la cama y Ran encima de él. Increíble, no creían los extremos a los que habían llegado en su relación. Obviamente, no querían otra Keiko pero poco a poco, Shinichi empezó a estar dentro de Ran. Se apoyó en los hombros del detective mientras subía y bajaba con un ritmo acelerado y acompasado. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez. La respiración de los dos se volvía más fuerte e intensa. Juntaron más sus cuerpos si cabía esa posibilidad para sentir el roce de sus pieles mientras experimentaban el placer producido por tal acto. Ran se agarró más fuerte a los hombros de Shinichi y él apretaba más la espalda de ella con sus manos mientras salían sonidos guturales y secos de las gargantas de ambos. Aquel ambiente era tan...excitante. Pero no solamente sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, sino también sus caras, sus bocas, sus labios. Era lo único en que se concentraron en un momento determinado, en mirar los labios deseables del otro. Respirando aún fuerte, a duras penas se besaron. Cosa que era muy complicada. Mientras Ran subía y bajaba y Shinichi la sujetaba, tenían que hacer todo lo posible para que sus bocas no se movieran y que ese beso no fuera interrumpido. Además, gracias a eso, ahogaban sus gemidos en la boca del otro, lo que les llevó aún a más

Shinichi rompió el beso, muy a su pesar, y se salía casi en su totalidad de Ran, para en nada de tiempo volver a entrar en ella de golpe, de una estocada ruda y brusca

-¡Ah!- Ran gimió bastante fuerte. Eso le había provocado mucho, bastante placer. Y otra vez, otra estocada, limpia y tajante- Shinichi...idiota...No pares...- Ran se recogió el pelo con las dos manos para que el las gotas de sudor le cayeran por la frente, las sienes, el cuello, su perfecto pecho... A todo eso había que sumarle toda la saliva que le caía de las comisuras de los labios tras ese beso con Shinichi. Todo eso los condujo al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, experimentando una sensación, no novedosa, pero sí estupenda.

Se relajaron

-Vaya...- Dijo Ran, quien se tumbó en la cama. Shinichi hizo lo mismo a su lado

-¿Vaya?- Preguntó burlón

-Sí...

-...¿En qué piensas?

-No...nada...- Miró a Shinichi, que la estaba mirando fijamente. Suspiró- Estaba pensando en Keiko...este momento me ha recordado al momento que tuvimos hace ocho años, similar y...ya sabes

-Bueno- Shinichi la cogió de las manos- yo no la conocí apenas

-Ya...

-Pero siento mucho que estés así. Aún así, tienes que olvidarlo o por lo menos superarlo día a día

-¡Lo hago!

-Lo sé, Ran

-¡Bueno! Quería decirte que muchas gracias por lo de Megumi

-¿Lo de...? No me lo agradezcas

-Pero debo. Bueno...está bien


	24. SORPRESAS

**CAPÍTULO 24- SORPRESAS **

-...

-¿Qué?

-Necesito preguntarte una cosa

-¿Y qué es?

-...- Decidió soltarlo y no balbucear- ¿Con Megumi también hacías estas cosas? ¿A que sí?

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?

-Pues...- Se puso algo roja y escondió la mirada- sí. Si no no te preguntaría, ¿no crees?

-Pues no. No hacía nada de estas cosas. Se podría decir que...eres la única

-Ah...- Se puso aún más roja y escondió aún más si podía su mirada- Shinichi se levantó y empezó a vestirse, al igual que ella. Sí, una vez que el bonito encuentro tocó su fin, el frío otoñal volvía a imponer su poder- entonces...¿qué hacías?- Siguió preguntando ella, víctima de la curiosidad que había tenido desde que llegó a  
>Japón de nuevo hacía meses. Shinichi giró la cara para mirarla. Ella tragó saliva, expectante y nerviosa<p>

-Nada...- Shinichi sonrió dulcemente, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-...¡Oye!...¿cómo nada?- Ran se había quedado insatisfecha con su respuesta

-Sí, nada...

-Pero...

-Nada, nada...- Shinichi, una vez vestido, bajó las escaleras dejando a Ran en su habitación confundida. Se terminó de vestir y bajó ella también, apresuradamente, donde se reunió con él

-¿Se puede saber qué era eso?

-¿Eso?- Shinichi estaba ocupado buscando en la nevera de Ran algo que beber

-Sí, eso de 'nada'- Dijo imitando el tono de voz de él- ¿Cómo no vas a haber hecho nada?

-Ay...Escucha, sí he hecho cosas pero no tan fuertes

-¿Fuertes? ¿Qué quieres decir con fuertes?

-Pues- Cerró la nevera- fuertes...como lo que acabamos de hacer

-¿Te refieres a que no has...?

-¿Que si no he...?- Sí, los dos se referían a cosas como la que acababa de pasar en la cama de Ran- Ran, para mi tampoco es fácil hablar de esto

-O sea que sí has hecho algo como esto

-No. A ver, Megumi no es fea pero...- tomó aire- supongo que no me atraía tanto como para sentir mariposas en el estómago cada vez que estaba con ella, no es mi tipo. No es como...contigo

-¿Eh?- Ran miró a Shinichi

-Ajá...- Ran seguía mirándolo, como si esperara algo- no me hagas repetirlo

-¿Qué?- Ella se apresuró a su lado y empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras reía, para forzarle a hablar

Los dos reían mientras no salía una palabra más de sus bocas, poniendo fin a un día precioso a pesar de todo

Por fin llegó el día siguiente...Todavía no era fin de semana, lástima. Además, Ran tenía que reincorporarse a su abandonado trabajo por haberse tirado tres días siguiendo a Shinichi para acabar descubriendo la verdad sobre el lugar al que iba. Todo ello acabó en una tarde estupenda, sí señor. Pues ya estaba lista y vestida  
>con una bonita blusa azul y un pantalón negro. En realidad ese día y afortunadamente hacía un poco de calor en comparación con los días anteriores, el sol salió de entre las nubes.<p>

-¿Sí?- A Ran le sonó el teléfono y contestó en seguida cuando vio de quién se trataba

-¡Hola! ¿Estás ya despierta?

-Pues claro. Aunque parezca mentira, yo tengo un trabajo. Algo olvidado pero trabajo al fin y al cabo

-¡Ah, cierto! Lo que pasa es que habías estado muy ocupada siguiéndome y claro...

-Sí, es cierto...¡Si no fueras tan...tú!

-¿Tan yo?- Ambos sonrieron- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-No sé. Te dejo que lo descubras por tu cuenta, gran detective

-Aaahh...De acuerdo. Ya me enteraré. Bueno, lo que te quería decir

-Sí

-¿Te apetece cenar?

-¿Ahora?

-No, hombre, esta noche

-¡Ya me lo imaginaba!

-¿En mi casa a las nueve?

-Claro, ¡allí estaré!- Colgó

Tras un camino andando hacia la oficina, entró por la puerta contenta. Eso sí, pensando en Shinichi y en su plan para esa noche

-¡Buenos días!- La recepcionista seguía anclada a su silla frente al ordenador, viendo la vida pasar. Sí, en esa época del año precisamente no hay mucho que hacer

-Buenos días, jefa. ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¡Solamente han sido tres días!

-Sí, tienes razón

-¿Qué tal todo por aquí?

-Bien...desde que Megumi se fue del trabajo, el ambiente está más cercano entre nosotros. Y menos tenso

-...Sí- Recordó lo que le hizo a Keiko- es verdad...

-¿Eh? ¿Hola?- La recepcionista pasó la mano reiteradas veces por su vista para que reaccionara- ¿Señorita Mouri?

-Eh...¡ah sí! Lo siento... ¿Qué pasa?

-Ah, nada. Solamente que no reaccionabas- Bien, al fin había cogido la costumbre de tratar a Ran de tú y no de usted. Hay muchas cosas que hacer

-Cierto...Lo había olvidado. Claro que después de esos tres días y en especial el último...- Ran se puso una mano en la cabeza- Es que tengo tanto lío ahora mismo en la cabeza. Está bien y ¿para cuánd...?

-Para ya- La recepcionista se adelantó a su pregunta

-¡Vale pues me voy corriendo!- Ran se despidió con la mano y una sonrisa de la chica y subió por las escaleras apresuradamente; no había tiempo para esperar el ascensor

En la planta de arriba todo seguía igual. Trabajadores anónimos haciendo sus labores apalancados en sus respectivas sillas enfrente de sus mesas y de vez en cuando bebiéndose algún que otro café. Pero Ran los conocía a todos. Tras recorrer ese largo pasillo que caracterizaba a la oficina, llegó a su anhelado despacho.  
>Abrió la puerta. Sí, era obvio que nadie había pasado por allí en unos días. Las cortinas, echadas, no dejaban pasar la luz del día a los rinconres de la habitación y todo olía a limpio. Corrió las cortinas, subió las persianas y abrió un poco la ventana para que se ventilara el entorno. Se sentó en su mesa a...a hacer bulto.<p>

Varias horas después Ran salió de su despacho para despejarse un poco y hablar con los empleados. Sí, hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacía algo así; tenía ganas de conectar con ellos y más a menudo.

Cuando llegó la noche, Ran llamó al timbre de la casa de Shinichi. Había ido corriendo, así que se apoyó en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aire. En nada abrió él

-Ya estás aquí...¿qué te pasa?

-Nada, es que he venido corriendo. Estaba...- Respiró hondo- tomando aire- Seguía jadeando, ya algo más incorporada

-¿Pasas?

-Sí, claro- Ran pasó y cerró la puerta- Siento haber llegado tarde, es que hoy he tenido mucho que hacer

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones tan preocupada. No pasa nada. Además- Shinichi cerró la puerta- Llevas varios días sin ir al trabajo. Es normal

-Sí...

-Yo quería enseñarte una cosa, más bien es una sorpresa así que...cierra los ojos

-¿Qué?

-Ciérralos

-Está bien- Shinichi fue a por una venda en cuando Ran cerró los ojos- ¡Eh! ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó ella feliz

-Shhh...Te he dicho que es una sorpresa

-Pero ¿vamos a ir andando? Me voy a abrir la cabeza

-Que no, confía en mi.

Shinichi sujetaba a Ran para que no se cayera y para dirigirla al lugar de destino. Ella no estaba bastante segura de si quería ir o no pero si lo hacía Shinichi, estaba encantada.

-Siéntate- Shinichi le ofreció la silla

-Eh...- ¿Qué era eso?-...Espera, ¿qué es?

-Espera, espera. Es solo una silla. Siéntate- Shinichi le quitó la venda lentamente- ¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué es esto?- Ante sus ojos, estaba una mesa totalmente decorada con velas, un lujoso mantel...- ¿Has puesto velas en la mesa? ¿Por qué tanto empeño?

-Tranquila, quiero que esta noche sea especial- Él también se sentó- He estado tres horas cocinando

-¿Eh?- Increíble, qué considerado- Vamos, ¿qué pasa? ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿De qué se trata?- Dijo muy nerviosa

-Ya verás- Se pasaron las dos próximas horas cenando, hablando y sonriéndose mutuamente, relajados. En un momento dado, Shinichi puso su mano sobre la de Ran, que estaba apoyada en la mesa, mientras ella le seguía hablando de su atareado día con una mirada alegre. Volver a tener a Ran así, enfrente de ella, mientras hablaba sin parar, con su inocente rostro, era el paraíso- Ran- Shinichi se levantó- ven conmigo

-¿Qué?- Ran lo siguió con la mirada mientras se sintió interrumpida- ¿A dónde?- Ella también se levantó y se puso frente a él, momento en el que Shinichi abrazó a Ran y la besó tiernamente, mientras la luz de la luna y de algunas farolas llegaba a sus cuerpos.  
>Un momento, dos personas los estaban viendo a solamente unos cuantos metros de distancia. Aquellas dos personas que se encontraban a escasos pasos de ellos, a punto de entrar en la casa de los Kudo, mientras Ran y Shinichi se seguían besando<p>

-O sea que...- Ella se separó de él- ¿no habías hecho nada tan fuerte con Megumi?

-¡No seas boba! Ya te he dicho que no, ¿no?

-Sí...

-Toma- Shinichi le dio un paquete

-¿Qué es esto?

-Tú solo ábrelo- Ran le hizo caso y empezó a abrirlo nerviosa pero se quedó algo perpleja

-¿billetes de avión?

-Estaba pensando en irnos una semana a Europa

-¿Qué? ¿A Europa?

-Sí

-¿Pero cúando?

-Pues la semana que viene. Nos vendrá bien, ¿no crees?

Shinichi le colocó a Ran un mechón revoltoso detrás de la oreja, lentamente.

-Pero...

-Shh- Sintió cómo los brazos de ella le rodeaban el cuello y cómo sus labios oprimían los suyos. Amoldando sus cuerpos mientras él le rodeaba la espalda de nuevo

Se miraron a los ojos tiernamente cuando se escuchó un estornudo, rompiendo el encantador silencio que se cernía entre los dos

-...¿Cómo has...?

-Yo no he sido- Respondió Ran

Ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos. Menuda situación tirante y poco agraciada

-¿Qué? ¿Todo bien?

-...Sí, mamá- Los dos se pusieron muy rojos. Yukiko y Yusaku estaban a punto de entrar en el salón cuando ante sus ojos, se les presentaron su hijo y Ran besándose

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué hacíais aquí los dos, Shin-chan?- Rió

-...Creo que ya lo habéis visto, ¿no? No hace falta preguntar...¿De dónde venís? A todo esto...- Era lo mejor para cambiar de tema rápidamente

-Como veo que quieres cambiar de tema te lo diré- Le guiñó el ojo, lo que 'enfadó' más a Shinichi- venimos de una prueba para una película

-¿Película?

-¡Sí! Voy a hacer otra película próximamente. ¿Es que dudas del talento de tu madre?- Yukiko le pellizcó la mejilla a su hijo para que confesara

-No, no...

-¡Ah!- Yukiko soltó lo que ya era la mejilla inflamada del detective- Y tú padre ha ido a acompañarme, ¿verdad?

-¿En serio?- Incrédulo, Shinichi preguntó con algo de desinterés mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara, a su roja mejilla

-Bueno...he ido obligado, claro- Dijo Yusaku

-Es verdad, has vuelto a retomar la carrera de actriz. ¡Qué bien!- Dijo Ran muy ilusionada- "Sí, soy idiota"

-¿Verdad que sí? Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a dormir ya, que hace tenemos bastante sueño. ¿Qué haréis vosotros?

-Ah, sí, claro. Ahora vamos

-Vale, vale. No os interrumpimos durante más tiempo- Yukiko subió apresuradamente las escaleras

-...No hagas mucho caso a tu madre, Shinichi- Le dijo Yusaku- ya sabes cómo es

-Sí...- Su padre también desapareció de la vista de Shinichi y Ran

-Oye, dime una cosa Shinichi...Esto...¿y nosotros qué hacemos?

-No sé, ¿qué quieres hacer?- Ella se abrazó a él. Además, hacía frío, así que también le vino bien hacerlo. Más bien se empotró contra él

-¿Qué te pasa, Ran?- Él puso su mano derecha en la espalda de ella y su mano izquierda en su cuello.

-Nada que...he soñado mucho tiempo con esto. Bastante

Ambos cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus frentes

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A estar aquí contigo de este modo. Ya sabes, juntos

-Siempre lo hemos estado, Ran

¿Qué se supone que debería de hacer ella ahora? ¿Desmayarse, morirse, morirse de un infarto, desmayarse por un infarto y luego morirse? Estaba claro, todo acaba en muerte. Por amor, claro.

-Ya es tarde. Debería volver, Shinichi

-Te acompaño a casa.

Shinichi estaba en su casa a la mañana siguiente. Más concretamente en su habitación. Abrió su armario. Sacó algo del bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba y lo metió en el bolsillo de otra chaqueta. Cerró el bolsillo con cremallera. Así estaría más seguro y no se perdería. A juzgar por el sumo cuidado con el que lo estaba tratando, debía de ser algo muy importante. Sonrió.

-¿Shin-chan?

-¡Ah!- Shinichi cerró el armario a toda prisa. Estaba claro que Yukiko no vería nada, pero fue un actorreflejo- Ah, eres tú, mamá

-Sí, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te he asustado? Pensaba que habías salido

-No, bueno..., ¿qué haces tan abrigada?

-Ah, ¿no te lo he dicho? Hoy empieza el rodaje de la película. ¿Te acuerdas? Firmé el contrato el otro día cuando me hicieron la prueba. Se quedaron impresionados nada más presentarme allí. Veo que sigo teniendo admiradores allá donde vaya- Yukiko se puso contenta, como una niña pequeña. Muy pequeña

-...Ya veo

-Pero las primeras escenas de la película tienen lugar en el bosque, y allí hace bastante frío. Y más a estas alturas del año

-Ah, pues...buena suerte

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué es esto? ¿No vienes a acompañar a tu madre?

-¿Yo? Oh, bueno, me encantaría. Pero tengo cosas que hacer

-...Vale. ¡No pasa nada siempre y cuando vengas a verme algún día!

-Sí, sí

-¡Bueno me voy que no llego!- Yukiko desapareció de su vista a una gran velocidad, provocando una cara de desesperación en su hijo. ¿Siempre era igual? Ah, espera, sí. Siempre lo era. ¡Qué pregunta más tonta! En nada de tiempo, a Shinichi le sonó el teléfono, en el otro bolsillo de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta- ¿Sí?

-¿Shinichi? Soy yo

-¡Ah, Ran!- Shinichi miró instintivamente al armario. Seguía cerrado- ¿Qué pasa?

-Quería...yo quería preguntarte algo

-¿Y qué es?

-...¿Cómo sabías que estaba deseando ir a Europa? ¿Cómo lo has averiguado?

-Ah, ¿eso?- Shinichi sonrió- Eres como un libro abierto para mi, Ran, te conozco mucho

-...- Silencio al otro lado del teléfono

-¡Es que siempre eres muy predecible!

-¡Eh! ¡No lo soy!- Se quejó Ran, provocando la risa de él- No te rías...- Ella se hizo la enfadada

-Vale, tienes razón, perdona

-Pero tienes gracia, ¿no crees?

-¿Gracia? ¿Por qué?

-Pensé que no volveríamos a hablarnos, ya te lo dije, y aun así... Después de lo que nos pasó. Australia y...

-Este tipo de cosas son efímeras, Ran. No le des más importancia, ¿vale? Eso ya está olvidado

-Sí. Gracias por todo- Los dos sonrieron aunque no podían verse En su anhelado viaje, todo transcurría con normalidad. Shinichi hacía todo lo posible para que Ran se lo pasase bien por las capitales de Europa. Primero París, luego Madrid, Atenas y por último, Londres. Claro que una semana no daba para mucho tampoco. Y esta última ciudad les traía un precioso recuerdo a ambos, cuando Shinichi se le declaró a Ran por primera vez enfrente del Big Ben. Aunque está ciudad ya se la conocían lo suficiente, así que fue el último lugar que visitaron, y en menos tiempo. Cada día Eri y Sonoko recibían una llamada de Ran, preguntándoles cómo estaban, contándoles qué es lo que hacían ella y Shinichi, que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan, en especial a su madre...Y Shinichi hacía lo mismo, llamar a sus padres.

Llegó el domingo, el final de la semana maravillosa. Shinichi y Ran llegaron al aeropuerto de Tokio tras muchísimas horas de vuelo

-Dime Ran.

-¿Sí?

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-¡Claro que sí!- Sonrió- Muchas gracias

-¿Sí? Te lo mereces- Sonrió él también...Cuando le sonó el móvil- Vaya- Era un mensaje- parece que ya podemos irnos a casa

-Ah, vale. Sí, la verdad es que estoy cansada

-Mis padres están aquí para recogernos

-Hola- Shinichi interrumpió su conversación, haciendo que sus padres se callaran

-¡Shin-chan! ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien, Ran?

-Sí- Sonrió. Pero, ¿por qué preguntaba con tanto interés Yukiko? Esa pregunta la había descolocado un poco, la verdad. Mientras, Shinichi estaba dejando todas las maletas en el maletero del coche. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Shinichi cogió a Ran de la muñeca y se la llevó a algún lugar. Sin cargas. Se le había ocurrido un lugar idóneo para lo que iba a hacer

-¡Eh! ¡Shin-chan! ¿¡A dónde vas!?- Le preguntó Yukiko mientras les veía alejarse. Realmente, eso no estaba en el plan. ¿Por qué habría salido corriendo? ¿Y a dónde? ¿Para qué?

-Shinichi, ¿a dónde vamos? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Tranquila- seguía algo nervioso- lo vas a descubrir en nada "Espero que todo salga según lo previsto"

-¡Se supone que nos íbamos ya a casa! Estoy cansada

-Sí, sí. Y vamos a ir. Pero vamos a ir a otro sitio antes.

-..."¿Otro sitio? ¿Qué sitio?"

Unos gritos provenían de las gargantas de varias personas. Pero no eran gritos de miedo o pánico, sino de diversión y de liberación de adrenalina. Esas persona se encontraban en una montaña rusa. En un momento estaban arriba, en nada de tiempo, abajo, dados la vuelta. Parecía una metáfora ridícula de la vida, ¿no? Y no solamente estaba esa montaña rusa, sino que también había otras muchas atracciones alrededor, con gente gritando también. ¿Acaso era...?

-Shinichi, ¿qué hacemos en Tropical Land?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?- Miró el reloj- Ahg...tenemos que darnos prisa- Shinichi aceleró el ritmo, y Ran también, claro

-Sí, sí...Solo que bueno, no me trae buenos recuerdos...- Ran puso una cara triste. Claro, hace unos años, en ese mismo lugar, Shinichi desapareció. Y conoció a Conan. O sea...a Shinichi encogido.

-Eh, tranquila, Ran. Esta vez prometo no desaparecer- Shinichi llevó a Ran a un sitio algo apartado. Tras correr unos cuantos metros, es decir, bastantes, Shinichi paró- "Es más, voy a estar siempre"- Comprobó que tenía el imprescindible paquete en su bolsillo. El paquete que había estado escondiendo sin que nadie supiera nada. Menos mal, debería de haberse asegurado antes, pero con los nervios...

Sí. Estaban en la fuente de Tropical Land, que lanzaba chorros de agua cada hora en punto. Ya había empezado. El agua iba de aquí para allá, protegiendo del exterior todo lo que se encontrase dentro del círculo que los dispensadores de agua creaban con su posición. Ya era la hora. La hora de lo que nadie, excepto Shinichi, ni siquiera sus padres, sabía.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo, Ran tenía delante a Shinichi, apoyado en el suelo sobre una rodilla. Sacó el paquete, más bien, la pequeña caja y la abrió

¿Qué? ¿Era eso lo que Ran creía?

-Ran, yo...- Shinichi se ruborizó bastante, hasta tal punto de que no encontraba las palabras necesarias. Y eso en él, era raro, pero no sabía cómo mostrar sus sentimientos muy bien

De dentro de la cajita , ya abierta por él, apareció un anillo de plata. Un anillo precioso. Un anillo con dos diamantes muy pequeños pero muy brillantes. Un anillo de compromiso. Y mucho más bonito que el de Megumi. ¡No! ¡No era momento de pensar en ella!

-Ran- Dijo él- ¿Quieres...?- Shock total

Ante el resto de la pregunta, toda la capacidad de controlar los impulsos se desvaneció del cerebro de Ran. Se le abrió la boca automáticamente. Contuvo la respiración y se llevó una de las manos a los labios, para taparse un poco lo que mostraba su gran asombro, el sitio por donde estaba a punto de caérsele la baba.

Todavía tenía que recomponerse de lo que acababa de llegarle a los oídos

-Ran

Recordar todos los momentos vividos. Los buenos y los malos, claro. Veinticinco años, bueno, diecisiete. Juntos.

-Ran

¿Y cómo sería su vida de aquí en adelante? ¿Mala? No, no creía. Sería mucho mejor, claramente.

-Ran

-¿Eh?- Ella bajó de la nube de sus pensamientos

-Di algo...- ¿Diría que no? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en responder? Shinichi empezó a temerse lo peor. ¿Acaso era demasiado pronto para lo que acababa de hacer?

-...- Sin embargo ella lo tenía claro. Esbozó una amplia sonrisa- ¡Claro que sí!

-Ah...- Tras escuchar el por claro que sí de Ran, música para los oídos de él, ambos acabaron en el suelo gracias a Ran, que se había abalanzado hacia Shinichi. Se estaba acostumbrando ya a hacer eso.

-Por supuesto- Ella seguía con su hipnotizante sonrisa mientras apresionaba a Shinichi con su cuerpo, al estar encima de él ya en el suelo

-Ay...- Shinichi intentaba levantarse. Claro que todo plan tenía sus inconvenientes. Pues el inconveniente de este plan era acabar con un rasguño en el antebrazo. Ran apoyó un codo en el suelo y la cabeza en la mano del mismo brazo, mirando a su futuro marido. Después de todo...Sí, le seguía sonando raro.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿estás bien?- Por fin reaccionó e intentó levantarse para que Shinichi pudiera reincorporarse

-...Sí- Ran le ayudó para que pudiera ponerse de pie- ¿cómo no voy a estar bien? Me acabas de decir que sí

-¡Tonto!- Ran rió- No me puedo creer que hayas hecho esto aquí. Quiero decir, ¡estamos en Tropical Land!

-Pensé que sería algo significativo.

-Ah...- ¿Debía creérselo?- Así que...

-¿Sí?

-Estabas algo nervioso, ¿no?

-P...P...¡Pues claro que lo estaba! Además, estabas tardando tanto en responder que pensaba que estabas buscando la mejor manera de decirme que no- Shinichi estaba algo rojo e intentando ocultar su cara

-Ya veo- Ella volvió a reirse- Así que est...Oh- ¿Un brazo? Sí, sí. De buenas a primeras, e interrumpiendo todo lo que ella iba a decir, Shinichi rodeó a Ran por la cintura; reduciendo así más el espacio entre los dos- Shi...

-¿Vas a dejar hoy de reirte de mi?- Preguntó él cariñosamente. Se notaba que la iba a cuidar y todo lo que eso conllevaba

-...Mmmmm...- Así que ella decidió seguirle la corriente- Supongo que no- Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Shinichi mientras se alejaban creaban un mar de risas entre las carcajadas y gritos del resto de la gente

Tras un rato, aún no se habían movido del lugar

-Bueno y...- Ran y Shinichi aún estaban en Tropical Land. Y sí, Shinichi había hecho algo que le haría muy feliz. Y a Ran, por supuesto y por encima de todo- ¿En qué piensas?- Tras montarse en una millonada de atracciones, se sintieron como dos niños pequeños pero esa sensación era más bien efímera. Unos cuantos minutos de adrenalina y punto, así que ahora estaban sentados en un banco. Pero Ran estaba un poco rara- ¿Ran?- En ese lugar algo apartado del resto, el bullicio era menor. En ese momento lo que prevalecía era el sonido del agua del río que pasaba justamente por ese parque de atracciones

-Ah, lo siento...- Sonrió, falsamente- nada, no estaba pensando en...nada- Tomó aire

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Acaso no tienes claro el que nos casemos?

-¡No, no! No es eso. Es solo que me resulta raro...Es decir- Volvió a tomar aire- Estaba pensando en cuando John me dijo que nos casaríamos

-¿En cuando te pidió que te casaras con él?

-Bueno...más o menos

FLASHBACK

**Tras un densa tarde de viernes y también un denso próximo sábado, Ran estaba en la mesa de la cocina, escribiendo en un folio. Ese folio era uno de los trabajos que tendría que entregar en la universidad, el día siguiente. Orgullosa y satisfecha después de toda la búsqueda de información y la dedicación que puso en ese proyecto, ya estaba acabándolo. Al igual que sus estudios. Tan solamente le quedaban unos cuantos meses. ¿Podría eso llamarse autorrealización? Además, Keiko había pasado todo el fin de semana en la casa de una amiga suya, lo que le había facilitado bastante las cosas a Ran. Casi se había olvidado de que hacía una semana escasa, John le había tirado los libros al suelo que había dejado en la mesilla de él ya que ella, presa de los nervios y de la ansiedad por el examen que tenía al día siguiente, no se había dado ni cuenta del lugar en el que los había dejado antes de darle un beso a Keiko mientras dormía. John entró en la cocina **

**-Hola, guapa**

**-Que no me llames así- Ran apretó con más fuerza el bolígrafo, con la esperanza de que él no hubiera escuchado eso. Con lo tranquila que estaba ella pendiente de su casi terminado y perfecto trabajo**

**-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó algo enfadado. Se habría enterado, ¿no?**

**-Pues estoy haciendo un trabajo para...**

**-Escucha- No la dejó siquiera acabar lo que iba a decir- he estado pensando**

**-"¿Tú? ¿En qué?" ¿En qué has estado pensando?- Ran se dignó a levantar la vista del papel, teniendo ante sus ojos y enfrente de ella a John, apoyado en la encimera con las dos manos mientras la miraba**

**-En que nos vamos a casar- Dijo con total naturalidad**

**-¿Qué?- Una puñalada sentimental se le clavó a Ran en el estómago. Es que estaba muy cansada, debía de ser eso, sí. No podía ser cierto**

**-Sí**

**-Pero...pero...¿por qué? ¿Por qué esas ganas de casarte tan repentinamente?- Ran se levantó del asiento en el que se encontraba, nerviosa**

**-Porque sí. Yo necesito estabilidad. Necesito saber que serás mía siempre**

**-"¿Tuya?"- Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Ran, como si de eco de tratase**

**-Además...- John se acercó a Ran, mientras ella retrocedía disimuladamente**

**-No...esp..esp...era- Decía muy pero que muy bajito**

**-¿Cómo sé yo que no te vas a ir de mi lado?- John cogió con una mano a Ran de ambas mejillas, apretando un poco haciendo que los labios de ella se asemejaran a los de un pececito que boquea, cuando juntó su cara a la del pseudoanimalito tembloroso**

**Los ojos intimidantes de él la obligaban a quedar mirándoselos sin decir nada. Fríos como el hielo. Claro, un hombre totalmente sin sentimientos no podía transmitir mucho calor humano, pero pudo apartar la mirada y enfocar sus pupilas al suelo**

**-Ya...ya sabes que no lo voy a hacer- Dijo algo triste- "Ahora mismo no puedo irme"**

**-¿Por qué?- Le preguntó él. Ahora con un tono seductor**

**-...Porque no puedo "Todavía sigo teniendo a Keiko a mi cargo, ¿recuerdas?"**

**-Bien- Tras mirarla unos segundos tras su última respuesta, la soltó y se dirigió a la nevera para beber algo**

**-...- Ran se frotó un poco las mejillas mientras reflexionaba por enésima sobre todo**

**-Tendré que pensar en una fecha y todo lo demás- Sacó una botella de agua llena- Supongo que será un poco complicado- intentaba abrirla, pero no podía- Demonios, ¿qué le pasa a esto?- Apoyó la botella en la mesa. Después de unos segundos intentándolo, por fin pudo abrirla, pero con toda la mala suerte que, de la fuerza que había empleado para desenroscar el tapón, parte del agua llegó a parar al folio que básicamente era el trabajo en el que Ran había puesto tanto empeño y dedicación y tiempo**

**-¡No! ¿Qué haces?- Ran cogió su trabajo, totalmente mojado, de la mesa- Mi trabajo...- Trató de leer una línea. Una frase. Una palabra. Nada. Toda la hoja estaba impregnada de agua y de tinta de bolígrafo corrida- ¡Me ha costado mucho y me ha llevado todo el fin de semana! Ahora tendré que tirarme toda la noche repitiéndolo- A primera hora, el trabajo ya pasaría a formar parte del profesor- Dime una cosa...¿Así es como será nuestra vida?**

**-¿Así cómo?- Preguntó él, con incertidumbre- No entiendo a qué te refieres con 'así'**

**-...pues así, con estos...es igual, déjalo**

**Pero es que era su trabajo. ¿En serio iba a dejar que él saliera airoso de todo lo que le hacia? No debía, eso estaba claro, pero también se veía algo impotente. Aunque eso en ese momento daba un poco igual; la rabia se estaba apoderando de ella a la velocidad de la luz. Se estaba viendo ninguneada. Es decir, de nuevo. Se merecía que su mérito fuera reconocido, y no lo era**

**Controlada por su enfado, se dirigió hacia John. Sí, era la hora de sacar del baúl de los recuerdos alguna que otra patada de kárate. Al menos así se sentiría algo mejor. Aunque claro, eso no quitaba que tuviera que pasarse toda la noche manos a la obra**

**Pero él vio sus intenciones y la cogió de la cintura en cuanto ella se puso enfrente de él. Era inútil. Cualquier amago de hacerle frente se veía frustrado siempre. Así que Ran levantó la mano derecha**

**-No, Ran. Quieta- Le cogió la muñeca al instante. ¡Pero si nadie podía ver el futuro! Bueno, John sí- Para- Le apretó un poco más la cintura y mucho más la muñeca para que no se fuera a ningún lado**

**-Ah...me haces daño...suéltame- Ella intentaba soltarse con movimientos no muy violentos**

**-Como sigas así, esto va a ser difícil para los dos, Ran. Muy difícil**

**-...Déjame...**

**-Deja de ser así de testaruda. Siempre eres así de...tú- La besó. Sus deseos de posesión eran demasiado grandes e inmensos. ¿Que en ese momento le apetecía besarla? Por supuesto ¿Que quería ningunearla? Pues también ¿Y si acaso quería otra cosa? También la llevaría a cabo. Menudo egoísta e insensible**

**Devorada por los labios de él, se encontraba totalmente asqueada. Qué repulsión y qué asco tener como marido a alguien así. Ella intentaba soltarse, pero no podía**

FIN FLASHBACK

-Y así fue todo- Sin darse cuenta, mientras lo había estado contando, se encontraba abrazada a Shinichi- Ah, lo siento, perdona- Se separó un poco

-¿Perdona por qué? No me importa en absoluto- Sonrió

-Ya supondría que no te import...

-Ahgg...Demonios, Ran, no debería de haberte dejado ir- La rodeó tiernamente con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente- Ha sido culpa mía

-¿Qué?- Ran se separó por completo- No digas ese tipo de cosas. No ha sido culpa tuya ni de nadie. Las cosas pasan

-Ya pero...

-Esa noche se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de llamarte

-¿Qué? ¿De llamarme a mi?

-Sí- Ran asintió mientras sonreía- Me entraron muchísimas ganas de hacerlo. John se había ido con sus amigos o algo así. Harta de todo; de tener que volver a repetir el trabajo en poco tiempo, de mi día a día, de él, de estar completamente sola...cogí el teléfono y marqué tu número

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Pero luego pensé. No sabía cómo ibas a hablar conmigo, cómo te lo tomarías y sobre todo, qué pensarías de mi si te llamaba de buenas a primeras. Además...- Se calló

-...¿además qué?- Shinichi estaba muerto de curiosidad, como era lógico

-Luego me volví a acordar de la famosa llamada en el aeropuerto. No eras el único que me había llamado testaruda. Ese día John también me lo llamó así que no me atreví de darle a la tecla de llamar y automáticamente apagué el móvil. Para no volver a distraerme

-Podrías haberlo hecho.

-Pero no lo sabía, Shinichi. No lo sabía. ¿Cómo podía haberlo sabido? La última vez que hablamos fue para discutir. No es como ahora. Yo no podía saber en ese momento que íbamos a recuperar nuestra relación. No soy como tú, que lo sabes todo. Que sabes lo que voy a hacer antes que yo Que te anticipas a mis movimientos. No soy quien quieres que sea- Sofocada, se levantó y se acercó al río para contemplar cómo el agua circulaba y seguía su cauce

-¿Y quién crees que quiero que seas?- Shinichi seguía sentado

-¡No lo sé!- Volvió la cabeza- Dímelo tú

-No quiero que seas perfecta, ¿sabes? Nadie lo es

-...t...

-¡No! Yo tampoco lo soy, Ran. Solamente quiero que seas tú misma. Con eso es más que suficiente- Shinichi la rodeó por la cintura y ella apoyó sus manos en los hombros de él

-...tienes razón- apartó un poco la cara para ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas- lo siento. Es solo que estoy cansada


End file.
